Gohan's Blonde Future
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: UPDATE 12/10: For Gohan homework and training is enough to deal with, but when an android is sent from the future to kill him he'll have to fight for his life to survive and save the present. Luckily for him though Bulma has sent another android back in time to protect him. But with a beautiful blonde by his side is Gohan safer or is she a recipe for more trouble? Art by XSCAVERLE
1. The Future Blonde

**A/N: LOOK WHO'S BACK!**

 **A Desolate Future:**

The wind sweeping through the war torn streets of West City, the sprawling metropolis which had once welcomed home heroes such as Goku and Krillin following the defeat of Freeza on planet Namek was now a war torn wasteland. Even Capsule Corp. a company known the world over for innovations and inventions only conceivable by a family of underwear lied in ruins, its famous dome half-collapsed in the face of the almighty onslaught tearing apart the planet. It was eerie…silent…the people who had once roamed the streets now gone, there was nothing here now save for the occasional and destructive-

 _Brrrruuuuu-eeeeehhhhh!_

The silence which had enveloped the city shattered by a seemingly random ki blast, the ball of blue energy instantly turning a looming skeleton of a skyscraper into a pile of dust and rubble, it was soon followed by another, and another.

 _Puuueeeehhhh! Puuueeeehhhh! Puuueeeehhhh!_

One after another, building after building fell, their history of human achievement and wonder leaving the Earth with the shadows they once cast on smiling happy faces, now replaced by a sinister grin as they fell. There, watching with a smile on his face as all that a joyful people once called home was flattened by his very hands, was Android 17, his soulless grey eyes sparkling with energy from what he had just done. "Ha! There, now THAT is how you have some fun!" Turning to face his twin sister, the evil automaton had to quickly sidestep as a pink sphere of ki shot past his right arm, the heat of it just barely scorching his sleeve. "Hey! What the hell was that about?!" The man growled at his sister as he rubbed his arm, doing his best to cool down from the minor yet incredibly irritating damage, "…You could have wrecked my jacket with that one! You're lucky I'm so much stronger and faster than you! Otherwise you could have really—"

"Oh why don't you just shut up for once?" An ordinarily low, yet undoubtedly feminine voice putting the destructive male's to an abrupt end, Android 17 raised an eyebrow at the female android, her demeanor just as cool as usual, never mind the fact she had just tried to blow his arm off. The wind blowing a few strands of silky blonde hair across her equally grey eyes, the 'weaker' android slowly lowered her arm from where it had been held out at her brother before pulling those irritating strands behind her ear. "I mean, really…" She shot him an angry glare as she tossed a pink and black magazine with a seductive looking purplenette on it away to flutter off into the wind. "…After that last shot YOU are the LAST person allowed to complain about ruined clothes."

That eyebrow of his only rising higher the longer his sister talked, 17 could feel his anger with his insolent sibling ebbing away, curiosity quickly taking the place of that lost emotion, "Really now?..." The man ran a tanned hand through his own dark curtains as he smirked at the girl, "…And why is it that apparently only YOUR clothes matter now?" Placing his hands on his hips, one eyebrow arched and his mouth spread wide in a smirk, Android 17 really presented an arrogant and mocking image before his blonde sister, it was the stance of a man who did not care what was wrong with their companion, but rather he was only interested for his own amusement; after all, whatever got her so riled up as to take a shot at him HAD to be good!

Looking past that annoying twin of hers, Android 18 focused on the small shop she had just been ready to walk into, the sign collapsing, its image reflected in her pale grey orbs, she could feel her anger rising with each and every passing second from what that idiot had done. "Because…" her golden eyebrow starting to twitch as she lowered her gaze, her white teeth clenching in frustration, "…that was the LAST lingerie store in the city, you stupid PRICK!" Shouting that last insult at her brother, the shocked look on his face didn't deter her one bit as she went on, "Do you have any…and I mean ANY idea how hard it is to find a half decently fitting bra around here?!" The rather buxom blonde screamed at her single minded twin, ignoring the almost painful strain on her chest from having to settle for a D cup bra at the last city they 'visited'. "…I FINALLY had a chance to maybe get one that fits and then YOU blow it up again!" Android 18's hair flew around her face as she let loose on her brother, "…Can you SERIOUSLY keep it in your pants long enough to let me shop, or are you just that insecure around women you have to make a statement every time we enter a city!?"

Two pairs of eyes watching from a distance as the argument intensified, they could not hear too well what the male android said back to the girl, although based on what was _VERY_ easy to hear her say back it was obviously not very nice. "Hey, it's not my fault you put on so much weight…" Android 17 grinned back as he regained his smirk, that look of shock coming from his sister's barrage of insults disappearing without so much as a trace, "…Besides…" he looked up in the smoke and ash filled sky as he folded his arms behind his head before slowly lowering his gaze back down to his twin, "…you can always go commando…" the man's smirk intensified as the blonde's scowl grew, "…you'll DEFINETLY find a guy able to look past that personality of yours with all that bouncing going on!"

' _Oh that son of a bitch!'_ Her cheeks lighting up with a feint red blush, the newly born heat wasn't there because of embarrassment, Android 18 had heard WAY worse comments about her body from other girls prior to her transformation, no, this blush was from much worse. It was from the indignity of her little shit brother implying that SHE, THE most beautiful woman on the planet, needed to strut around braless, having to flaunt her feminine assets unrestrained to get a boyfriend because her city burning good looks weren't doing it! Her pale white cheeks darkening just the same way the 'bouncy' parts of her were from her continuous lack of good shopping choices, the blonde android had about had it with him! _'Okay…you want to play hardball eh?...'_ She mimicked her brother's expression as a XXX store entered the reflection in her blood shot eyes, _'…Let's play…'_

The two figures which had been watching all this unfold with wide eyed expressions and bared teeth inside their chiseled jaw lines ducked down as smoke and rubble filled the blonde woman's grey mirrors, the pair shooting back up again as the yelling started back up as well, this time it being 17's voice which was hoarse with rage. "Wow, they really are going at it today…" Gohan grinned as the shouting match between the synthetic siblings continued, the man waiting for another ki blast to be sent one way or another in case any came their way, "…Heh…" he chuckled dryly to himself and his companion, "…maybe if we're lucky they'll wipe each other out…eh, Trunks?...Trunks?..."

Turning his head to look over at his purple haired friend, Gohan quickly became just another piece of the young man's surroundings, his teenage mind in its own little world outside of the horrific one he now resided in. _'I can't believe this is it…'_ The purplenette thought to himself, his eyes lazily following the 'fight' going on about a quarter mile away, _'…This is life for us…each and every day is the same...we get up…we train, we look for the androids, and we watch over them in case they go to kill someone and then we step in and…'_ Hanging his head low in shame, Trunks hated admitting it, the simple fact that they always… _'…get our asses kicked…'_ Despite it all, the near constant vigilance and sweating dripping, muscle tearing training he and his master, Gohan went through each and every day, they STILL had never once won a battle against the androids! _'Hell…we don't even KNOW of any weaknesses yet…'_ he mentally sighed to himself, _'…and after all these days of observing them…'_ A deep red blush coating his teen cheeks, one that WAS born of embarrassment streaking across them as he recalled Android 18's VERY interesting problem, he had to shake his head to get the thoughts away. _'Damnit, Trunks! Get ahold of yourself!'_ Not yet realizing that his mentor was about to grab his arm, he gritted his teeth in anger, _'…You CAN'T think about her like that! Even IF she is a girl, that Android is a MONSTER! Fuck! You should be ashamed of yourself for even thinking about that murder's big round—'_

"Hey, Trunks…" Gohan whispered, his face right up against that of his trainee's even while he kept one well trained eye on the two figures a short ways away, "…you still awake there, little buddy?" The Brief boy angrily shaking his head free of thoughts nature demanded he have even while he felt only a venomous hatred for their target, he now returned the older man's gaze, "Yeah, what is it, Gohan?" he asked, one hand instinctively curling up to become the first shot of the next fight, but before he could do more than fold his fingers in on his palm, the young man found his mentor's clasped over it, his stare intense as he slowly shook his head 'no'. "No, Trunks…we're not fighting…look…they're leaving…"

Raising a pointed finger up into the sky, Gohan directed Trunks to watch, the last of the Z fighters staying otherwise completely still as the targets of their observations floated up into the air, the ground swelling with dust and ash where they were under the new pressure. "Yeah, so what?..." Trunks asked, not looking away from the mechanical duo, "…that's what they always do. They go to a city, blow it up and leave; what's the big deal?" Receiving only silence in return, Trunks looked up at his mentor instead of the androids, the expression on his master's face telling him just how wrong he was.

"No…this time is different…" Gohan spoke calmly, yet urgently as he kept his sights directly set on the twins of terror, the androids flying off into the sky now with surprising speed. "...it's still the middle of the day, and they haven't even destroyed half the city yet…something's up…" Feeling Trunks' questioning look burning a hole in his gi, the son of Goku knew what had to be done. "Come on, Trunks…" he said, standing up to his full height, the warrior's one remaining arm tensing as he prepared to take flight. "…The androids are up to something…" he grinned feeling his student stand readily beside him, "…and we're going to find out what!" The pair taking off, they followed in the direction the androids had headed off in, making sure to use as little energy as possible so as not to be detected on their sensors. Something was happening…question was...what?

 **The Mountains:**

Following the trail of the androids wasn't easy; having to stay low to the ground and running when needed was quickly taking its toll on the lonely Z fighters, but as one hour followed another, each one ticking by as if they were three a piece, Gohan and Trunks eventually found themselves at a cave in the mountains, a forgotten place in the world considering all the goings on in civilization. "What is that, Gohan?..." Trunks asked, peeking his head up over the edge of the small cliff they were hanging onto, but before he could finish his sentence, that purple mop of hair was pushed back down by a strong hand, his master struggling to regain his hold seeing as he had lost it restraining his pupil. "Hey! Keep your head down!" Gohan shouted in a whisper at the younger boy, his face full of concern, we've GOT to stay quiet…" turning to look up just enough so that his eyes cleared the cliff edge, Gohan went on, "…this looks like their home base…we could really learn something important about them here, but ONLY…" he shot the Brief boy a small glare, "...if they don't spot us, got it?"

Purple locks of hair moving up and down in confirmation, the duo turned to look now as an ancient looking man dressed remarkably as a mustached old clown appeared, standing before the androids as if he held some form of authority over them. "Who do you think that is, Gohan?" The future swordsman glanced over at his teacher, the older warrior shaking his head at what he saw, "I don't know…" he watched as the old man with long white hair and a white mustache started talking to the nightmares which haunted their dreams, "…but I KNOW he isn't a friend."

"Excellent! For once you two have scrambled in here on time!" The old man clapped his hands together before the twin machines, his demeanor with them shocking in that he seemed more like a surprised teacher than anything, "…maybe that means you'll be more cooperative with my genius than last time, hmm?" The aging scientist turning his gaze first from the blonde girl, then to her admittedly MUCH more troublesome twin brother, the watching Z fighter's already had a bad feeling about what this little meeting between the three was about.

The very same grin which had watched a gem of a city fall into ruin and mock its owner's sister for her rather embarrassing _'girl'_ problem appearing now to mess with the bad doctor, Android 17 was already living up to his name as the most arrogant man on the planet. "Well actually…." The raven haired man said closing his eyes as he walked past the maniacal maniac to lean against a pod, "…We WOULD have been early if sis here hadn't thrown a tantrum over a couple bras."

All attention in the room, and outside the cave looking in through the open doorway now focusing on the one female in the area, the reactions were as varied as they were the same. Android 17 grinned at his sister's obvious discomfort over his calling attention to what he did earlier, Android 18 herself scowling at him with the full intention of incinerating the next girl he brought home, the boys outside, who by this point were finding it a little easier to hang onto the cliff edge now that they had something else boring into the rock in front of them to keep them steady, and then of course…the doctor himself.

"UGH! Could you _please_ refrain from bringing up those disgusting things for a day?" Dr. Gero sent an appalled look the male machine's way, his obvious distaste for the female anatomy evident in how he spoke of the blonde android. "It was hard enough trying to conduct the cyberization procedures on YOU!" He glared at the female's abundant chest, "…never mind having to proceed while keeping my eyes and hands away from such pointless obstructions!" While the old man went on complaining about the many 'pointless' features of the female body compared to the male one, and how much more difficult it was operating with so many restraints just to keep his servos from freezing up, the guys outside had to admit that while they indeed, as Trunks thought, HATED the androids with all their might, they, Gohan in particular, realized…18…she certainly was the LAST thing a red blooded male could call 'disgusting'.

His brain running at full tilt as they kept silent vigil over the android meeting, Gohan couldn't help thinking a little more about the jean wearing girl standing so close to him. _'Heh…so then the old man over there isn't anything like the old man_ _I_ _grew up with!'_ Keeping in a snicker as he thought of the old pervert, Roshi, how he would go after every good looking girl who passed by him, he had certainly earned every beating Bulma had given him, _'…and with a body like hers…she'd probably kill him in a week!'_ The thoughts of his father's mentor receding as he started to take a closer look at the deadly femme fatale, Gohan, for the first time REALLY started appreciating the monster of his time for the _other_ aspects of her being. _'Damn…'_ he let out a low groan as he ran his dark orbs up the android's body, outlining her lean yet well rounded curves at every turn, _'…look at her…she's beautiful…'._ His eyes scanning up her curvy body, Gohan first let his gaze rest on her tight, round butt, her strong thighs leading up into it, a model for toned perfection and sexual desire. Traveling upwards even more, he found his eyes right on the edge of shooting ki beams like Freeza just to burn away the fabric standing between him and the 'problems' Android 18 was complaining about earlier.

' _Yeah…the old pervert wouldn't last a day if he saw you two…'_ The one armed z fighter not even noticing the small trail of drool leaking down his lips as he ogled Android 18's large breasts, the fabric of her black spandex top stretched taut over her round globes, he couldn't help wondering about what she had screamed earlier. _'If Ds were settling for her…'_ the man wondered as he soon found himself transfixed by her short blonde hair, _'…then what IS a proper fit for melons her size?...'_ The Z fighter now full on staring at the goddess of destruction before him, the fact that he had an OBVIOUS thing for blondes was more than apparent to his pupil...among OTHER…rounder…preferences of the Son man.

"Uhhh…hey, Gohan?..." Trunks shattered the little world his mentor had been in when he started seeing the female android as MORE than just a mindless killing machine, his thoughts coming back to him as he sucked up the line of drool leaking from his lips, "…are you paying attention?...This seems kinda important what the old dude's saying." Shaking away the wish to be the pervy old women chasing master to Trunks that Roshi was to his father, Gohan nodded at the younger man before recentering himself on what was being said.

"Oh, wow, so we're goin' back in time, huh?" Android 17 actually looked shocked as he spoke to the man now identified as Dr. Gero, the old geezer grinning from ear to ear at this accomplishment. "That really is cool, Doc; I'm actually impressed with you…" turning his head to look through his dark hair at the machine his 'master' had created, his grin returned, "…what's the catch?"

With Android 18 still simmering off to the sidelines, the anger she had raging inside over her brother's salting of an open wound seemed to be compounded by a strange feeling she had that somewhere someone was ogling her like a piece of meat! _'That little shit is going to pay for making me continue to suffer like this…'_ she glared at her twin brother as she unconsciously let one arm drag over her sore and compressed chest, _'…NO ONE fucks me over and then laughs about it! And then Gero…he will PAY for calling my body disgusting!'_ The buxom blonde's threats of death and torment staying, for now, within the confines of her sadistic mind, Dr. Gero was free to explain his plan in full to his two 'children'.

"The plan is simple, really…at least in theory that is!" The elderly, and unbeknownst to all, Android 20, paced across the room over to his new silver machine, "…that one armed son of Goku has been interfering far too much as of late!..." He stood before an elevated keyboard and began typing the randomly colored keys. "…the boy is a pest that I…" the doctor stopped and looked at his creations before smiling, "…that WE can no longer tolerate messing in our affairs…" The audience of four hinging on his every word for the first time in his life, Gero blew the roof open as his machine slowly started up, a weird _wrring_ sounding out as a blue energy appeared in the center of it. "So he will be eliminated." Smiling as he patted the machine next to him, Dr. Gero explained much to the horror of the Z fighters outside, the men now MUCH too distracted with this new threat to keep checking out a woman who had so far _effortlessly_ proved herself their better in every conceivable way dozens of times over. "With my new invention, the Time Gate!" The doctor professed loudly and with more emotion than he had shown in decades, "…You will go back in time and DESTROY that little pest as a teenager, thus removing him from our reality!"

"That MONSTER!" Trunks bared his teeth at the evil scientist as he and his best friend hung off the cliff, their grip temporarily weakened from the sheer shock of what they'd just heard. "I can't believe he would go this far…to go back in time to kill you…to erase you from this time…" Looking over at his mentor, Trunks almost pushed the Son man to get a response out of him, but before he could, he was met with a fierce gaze, one that told him to stay quiet…and that everything would be fine so long as he listened to him. Nodding back at the serious warrior, the purplenette turned back to the meeting, where laughter was now roaring out from 17 as if it was all he knew!

Nearly keeling over as he held his arms to his stomach, Android 17 seemed to be having the time of his life with _whatever_ the bad doctor had just said. "So…let me get this straight…" he said between bouts of laughter, "…we gotta go back in time to kill that little brat, Gohan…" he smiled, shaking his head at the one _caveat_ of the mission, "…but when we go through this stupid time gate of yours…" the raven haired man pointed at the gate, the blue energies within it now spiraling around as the sound increased in tempo, "…BUT once we go through it, we lose ALL our clothes?!"

Standing completely still, a look that completely and totally lacked amusement for what the android was laughing about on his face, Dr. Gero nodded, "Yes, that is correct, your bodies may be strong enough to withstand the pressures of time travel, but my calculations predict there is a 87% chance you will lose all fabrics on your bodies when you arrive through to the past."

Unfortunately, despite the very pragmatic and professional way the doctor delivered the 'bad' news, it STILL did nothing to lessen what 17 evidently was finding so amusing. The young man still not stopping his roar of laughter, he finally explained just WHAT he found so funny about losing all his clothes in time travel. "Ha…hahahahahahaaa!" He pointed now at his twin sister, the woman already rolling her eyes at what HAD to be the next salvo in his particularly annoying attacks on her today. "I mean…it sucks I'M going to be naked when I get to the past…but…" his eyes centering on the blonde, he doubled over yet again, "…but hey, sis! At least if you go full frontal it _MIGHT_ be enough to get a boyfriend!" The jerk of a robot's laughter only increasing at the irritated look on his sister's face at the OBVIOUS references to her body being on display for all to see, the ball of pink energy beginning to glow within her palm for him as well as the hole that laughter was leaving and the ki blast was going was suddenly slammed shut as the doctor spoke up again.

"ENOUGH!" Shouting over his obnoxious 17 and _understandably_ fratricidal 18's energy, Dr. Gero set the time coordinates into the main computer of the Time Gate before turning to his creations. "Now! You know your instructions." The scientist looked between the pair, "…go back in time, find Son Gohan, and eliminate him!" The old man spotting a raised hand and contorted face from the raven haired android, he quickly answered his question dismissively before it could be asked and delay his plans even longer. "…and PLEASE be sure to get dressed as soon as you arrive…" the man looked between the two, a little longer at 17 as he avoided 18's 'disgusting' body. "…there is no need to attract unwanted attention—"

"Yeah, but with the way she flaunts those thingsI think she wants atte—"

"NO attention…period." Gero growled at the unruly twin as he stepped to the side to let him pass, "And since that is all, the time has come to enter the Time Gate." 17 at long last holding back making fun of his over endowed sister long enough to nod with her in turn, he started on his path through the portal.

The time was now! The Z fighters, their ears overfilled with information both important to humankind's survival, and information they WOULDN'T be repeating to Bulma, knew that if both Gohan and indeed any chance at ever defeating the androids for good could be saved, then there was no time to lose! "Now, Trunks!" Gohan shouted at the tops of his lungs, the older of the two young men springing up from his hiding spot along the cliff's edge, "We've got to stop them NOW!" The purple haired warrior following closely behind the Namekian trained son of Goku, the duo was in the lab before the androids even knew what was happening, firing ki blasts directly at the time gate!

Spinning around on the spot, Dr. Gero's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at what he saw! Here, now, the last of the Z fighters were in his laboratory! "Androids 17 and 18!" He yelled, turning to face his creations to order them to defend him, he was cut short as he watched helplessly as 17 passed through the gate, the arrogant cyborg giving him an evil smirk as he departed, his outstretched middle finger the last part of him to pass through.

Hearing sudden movement to his side, Gero knew he still had ONE android left! "Agh! 18, don't go through!" He turned left now, to look at the 'disgusting' female, "…You have to keep them away from the Time Gate! Or else they will ruin—" All thoughts coming to an abrupt halt as he spun round to face the blonde beauty, Gero's pupils became like pinpoints as the last thing he saw before it all went white was a pale palm shoved before his old wrinkled face, a small orb of pink light glimmering at the center of it.

Staring him straight in the eye, her grey orbs full of fury from insult and repeated injury, Android 18 scowled at the demented doctor as she read him his sentence. "The first man I undress for…" the blonde held her palm wide open as the ki flowing out of it increased tenfold, "…will NOT be one that calls me disgusting." Dr. Gero's mouth opening wide in a scream of helpless agony, he was soon turned to ash as that pink ki blast shot through him, one moment he was there, the next…nothing. "There…" Android 18 sighed as she went to turn and deal with the oncoming Z fighters, "…now what were you two yelling abou—"

 _PRRRUUUUUEEEEEHHHHH!_

One of the many ki blasts fired in the young men's opening salvo striking the outer shell of the time gate, the portal abruptly closed, the blue spiral of energies shrinking into a small blue orb before suddenly dispersing, the shockwave striking the blonde woman and stunning her! "Now's your chance, Trunks!" Gohan's voice pierced the chaos of the room, the sounds of the malfunctioning time machine drowning out almost everything else, the blonde's shocked gasps swallowed up by them, "…Take her down, NOW!" The son of Bulma Brief shooting forward with everything he had, the young man sent a flying side kick directly into the abdomen of the last android, the impact sending her hurtling across the room where she crashed into a wall before sliding down to the floor, unconscious.

It was done…the dust clearing, the Z fighters seemed to rule the day. Android 17 was gone, Dr. Gero, the apparent creator of the killing machines was but dust, the power of a woman ending his reign of terror, and there…across the room was her…the one who did it. Landing back on his feet, Trunks slowly stepped over to the defenseless female, her body still curled with blue electricity from the time gate's abrupt shut down, there was nothing she could do to stop the purplenette from ending it once and for all. "And then there was one…" his blue eyes traveling up and down the curvaceous girl, Trunks shook away the things nature had created his body and ones like hers to do as he powered up again, readying a buster attack to silence the last android which had ruined his childhood, but before he could even begin to gather the ki needed for the attack, he felt a large hand land on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Trunks…" Gohan said, the boy's mentor looking first at the damaged time gate and then at the…android… _'Girl…'_ he fought to think of her as, on the ground before them. "If you kill her now then we may still have lost…but…" the Son man tightening his grip on his pupil until he felt him give in to his wishes, he looked upon the blonde android with a feeling he hadn't felt in a long…long time… "If we take her back to Bulma…" he nodded at the Brief boy, "…we may still have a chance."

 **Bulma's Lab:**

"Ahhh…I see…" Bulma said as she looked over the android, the men, following their victory over the distracted and quite content blonde, had taken her back to the shattered remains of Capsule Corp. to be examined by none other than the greatest mind to ever grace the earth…

Bulma Brief.

The blue haired scientist had aged a bit over the years, but as one would expect of her she had found a way to do so with amazing grace! Not that her ungodly good genes didn't give her an advantage as well! Leaning over the still shut down blonde, the bluenette truly was in awe both at what she was seeing AND what she was hearing from her Z warriors. "So Dr. Gero ACTUALLY created a time machine, huh?..." Bulma asked as she shone a light into one of the downed girl's lifeless grey orbs, "…and it worked?" Nodding as he watched her do what only she could, Gohan explained everything, "Yes, Bulma. It worked, and he had just sent Android 17 to the past when we burst in."

Still working on the android, Bulma kept her ears on her old friend despite the obvious attention she was paying to examining the machine woman. "Wow, and what about Gero?...Don't tell me you just let him get away." She looked up to give the men a quizzing stare, it was enough to make Gohan laugh, thinking back to his days as a kid, _'Heh, Bulma may never have been the strongest of us, but somehow she's always managed to scare us all to death!'_ Doing his best to hold back his laughter as he traveled down the memory lane littered with beaten Roshi's, running fathers, and ringing ears, Trunks spoke up. "Well actually…" he let his gaze shift back over to the disabled blonde, "... _SHE_ killed him."

Her deep cerulean eyes slowly widening, Bulma couldn't happen grinning before giving the unconscious android a firm slap on the shoulder, "Heeey! THAT'S what I'm talking about! Ha! I KNEW that ass hole would get his ass kicked by a woman someday!" A wide smirk spreading across her pink lips, she recalled how at a scientist's banquet when she was little she had met Gero…and how he had been thrown out by her father after he called her mother "disgusting" for her low cut yellow dress. "Ha! What goes around; comes around!" The strangely malicious smile on her face staying there throughout her flashback, the guys looked at each other, the pair silently agreeing NOT to ask; they may not have been anywhere near as smart as her, BUT they were definitely smart enough to know when NOT to question Bulma Brief!

The evil smirk finally fading, Gohan and Trunks breathed a sigh of relief as Bulma got back to their present situation instead of whatever the hell she had been thinking about. "But yeah…it was a good thing you guys brought her to me, good job by the way!" Grabbing several cables before attaching them to Android 18, the bluenette's eyebrows shot up as the data on her computer screen started flying by, all of it so technical, so complex, she was truly in awe of Gero's genius, despite its obvious flaws. "Wow…well I'll be…" she muttered, her son at long last speaking up now that she was in work mode and not 'Bulma' mode.

"Sooo…Mother…" he asked, blushing as he noticed that from the way the blonde girl was lying, he could see up her skirt if he ducked down low enough, "…what is it you're doing exactly?..."Staring as the data flew by across her blue orbs, Bulma waited for a moment before responding, her son sinking a little lower but still only seeing pants and jean skirt in his teenage vision. Watching it all fly by, Bulma simply replied that she was reading the files in the android's head, her attention seemingly too focused on her work to notice the shenanigans going on right under her nose.

While Trunks continuously tried to squat down lower and lower to take a peek up Android 18's short jean skirt, Gohan couldn't help being…distracted by the blonde's rather large…globes, each breast still straining against her black shirt, the round shape of them even more defined as her jean jacket fell open, exposing twin round tents, but as of yet no peaks atop them. _'Come on…just a little more…'_ each of the men thought to themselves as Trunks sank lower and Gohan peered closer, the two FAR too distracted to notice the annoyed look on Bulma's face. The data at long last coming to an end, the bluenette turned to her 'guests', her eyes scanning over them as if they were Roshi himself. "Okay, guys…" She put her hands on her hips as they looked up at her, "…thanks for bringing her here and all, but I think it's time for you two to leave."

Gohan, his eyes still rather…focused on the blonde rather than bluenette before him, asked, "Why do we have to leave? It's just technical stuff, right?"

Bulma, being the looker she had been all her life, quite enjoyed this next part, something about making men's libido's droop in disappointment was…satisfying… "Because…" she let that smirk of hers widen as she spoke, "…now I need to _undress_ her."

Gohan's face turning bright red at what…or more specifically PAIR of what's were about to be stripped bare by an attractive woman rendering him temporarily speechless, his opinion on the matter were thankfully shared by Trunks, who COULD speak, seeing as how he STILL hadn't been able to look up 18's skirt as of yet. Looking straight at his mother, his cheeks as red as his mentor's, the teen simply asked, "And?..." his reluctance to miss out on seeing such a beautiful woman naked for all to see just too much to let miss without _some_ protest.

That smirk only widening with her son's eagerness to see a girl naked, Bulma was happy to see that the half saiyan was just as full of piping hot red blood as his father was."…AND…" the bluenette watched as she shot down both Z fighters with less than half the effort it took Freeza on Namek, " …While she may be a killer android, even SHE doesn't deserve you two perverts peeking up her skirt while she's sleeping…"Trunks completely straightening up now that he knew he was caught, Gohan was still left with his eyes practically feeling around the blonde's melons, searching for any evidence of a little pink pebble trying to make an appearance. Bulma spotted this…OH she spotted this. Snapping her fingers, the Brief woman grinned as Gohan didn't even flinch, his attention too focused on his…focus to hear her, "…And Gohan…" she saw his ears prick up at his name, "…no matter HOW hard you stare, you can't tell if they're real just by looking…"

 _That_ did it…

His eyes bugging out as Bulma called him out for acting like the perverted young man he _evidently_ was, Gohan sprung back about five feet, nearly knocking over several rather expensive looking pieces of lab equipment as he pulled his arm around the back of his head before rubbing away at his hair until it was nearly on fire. Trunks of course laughing all the while, "BUSTED! HAHA!" The purple haired teen grinned up at him, his earlier attempts to look up the mass murderer's skirt rendered moot by Gohan's rather 'grabby' stare.

Watching as Trunks kept elbowing his mentor in the side, Gohan trying to claim he wasn't giving her a visual breast exam and was instead checking for any wounds Bulma may have missed during her initial inspection. The bluenette herself simply crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes as she shook her head at them, she'd missed this perviness…it was an annoying thing she'd grown accustomed to…that and she could see the appeal of it now that SHE wasn't the target of the boys' eyes. "Seriously, Gohan, you're as bad as your dad was sometimes…" She smiled looking down, "…just don't know when to stop staring and act…"

Bulma's eyes suddenly shooting wide open as she stared at the boys, each of them looking at her like deer caught in the headlights of her car, their joking around and throwing elbows came to an abrupt end just about the time she finished speaking, her…implications setting each of their worlds on fire. "Mom…" Trunks stuttered, Gohan at this point trying to decide if he should turn blue, green, or dark red in the face for what he was hearing, "…Did you…and Goku?…"

Staring back at them, her face the darkest red any of them had ever seen, certainly the darkest red GOHAN had seen and that was counting everything that went on at Kame House or during a trip out while being babysat by Roshi, Bulma stood silently for a few seconds before screaming, "JUST GET GOING ALREADY!"

The guys not in the LEAST bit interested in confirming what it sounded like Bulma had done…or WHO she had done in the past, Trunks and Gohan scrambled out the door! One falling over the other in the mad dash to escape awkwardness of the worst kind! The boys finally gone, Bulma let out a sigh a relief, her cheeks slowly lessening to a light pink, she returned her now significantly more stressed out eyes to the android. "Now…" she smirked, the woman pulling on a pair of surgical gloves as she leaned down over the unconscious blonde, her eyes settling down right where Gohan's had been since they'd first arrived with her in tow, "…There were a couple of things I've been wondering about for a while…"

 **Gero's Lab One Week Later:**

The sounds of small fists landing one after another on the brilliantly lit up console ringing out throughout the lab, it was already pretty clear that things were not going as planned for the last of Earth's heroes. "Bad news, guys…" Bulma turned; looking at her warriors, "…but I don't think you'll be able to go to the past!"

Leaping forward, his face full of shock and despair, Trunks was floored by what he was hearing, his mom NEVER failed to get a machine working! "Huh? Why the hell not?! You ALWAYS get things working! Always! How come we can't go back in time and save Gohan?!"

The woman raising a finger at her teenage son, as much as she appreciated his compliments, and his own _appreciation_ of the female form, she was NOT going to tolerate language from him! "Watch your language, Trunks!" Bulma waved that almighty finger at him before turning completely around to face the men, worry strewn all over her face, "I'm afraid you can't go because this time machine is only ONE WAY!"

Standing there, still slack jawed over this problem even existing, Trunks just gave his mother a raised eyebrow, "Meaning?..." he asked, Gohan immediately stepping up behind him to show Bulma that at least SOMEONE understood what she was saying. "Meaning…if we go through we CAN'T come back again…we'll be stuck." The Son man sighed, Trunks looking up at his mom, the bluenette nodding sadly, "Sorry guys, but it looks like it will just be her going through…"

All attention in the small laboratory shifting to the one other female present, Bulma walked behind the woman before activating her, the busty android's grey eyes lighting up as soon as they opened up, life restored to her. "Your name is Eighteen, correct?" Bulma asked, stepping in front of her now, both Gohan and Trunks readying themselves should something go wrong and 18 decided to attack their most precious family member. Much to their surprise though, the android formerly known as Android 18 replied just as Bulma had wanted her to, "Yeah, my name's Eighteen, what? You think I became as stupid as my brother when I was knocked out?"

The men turning to look at each other, they nodded happily as Bulma got down to business. "Eighteen, your mission is to go to the past where your brother went and protect and I mean PROTECT Son Gohan…is that clear?" She asked, the bluenette standing right in front of the blonde android, her eyes as fearless as ever, it impressed Eighteen seeing this fire in another woman, even had she not been reprogramed to see them as allies, she would have found respect in it. "Do you understand your orders?..." Bulma asked, Eighteen nodding, "Yes, I do."

"Are my orders absolute?" Bulma continued.

"Yes they are." Eighteen replied. "I'm ready whenever you are…" she smiled, watching as Bulma activated the gate, the blue vortex appearing once again before her, "…my brother has needed this ass kicking for too long…"

The blonde getting the thumbs up from Bulma, she walked forward, the eyes of the last three Z fighters on her as she crossed through the breech, her clothes evaporating around her as she did, of course on the side the men COULDN'T see, she soon disappeared, the bluenette shutting the gate off for good once she'd gone through. The group standing there, they knew this was the last chance of human kind to survive, this was it, the Z fighter's last stand would be made not there…but in the past. Feeling the atmosphere becoming thick with apprehension, Bulma glanced over at Gohan, pleased to see he had taken every chance he had to memorize the blonde's body before she left them forever, "I'm glad you have a thing for blondes, Gohan…" she smirked at how easily he reddened from her calling him out again, "…because you're going to be stuck with one for a LONG time."

 **A/N: WOW! It has been WAY too long since I last wrote DBZ or even wrote in general! XD This story has been kicking around for a while, its outline finished for a few weeks, I've just been unable to do it! Finally though I got time so I sat down and WROTE! This fic will be GohanxEighteen in case any of you were wondering, alongside a few other pairings. I love to write for both sexes so expect fun, laughs, and fan service directed exclusively at each and kinds for both to enjoy. I don't have a length requirement on chapters so this is my relaxing story. I really can't wait to see what you all think of this! Please leave your thoughts in a** _ **REVIEW!**_ **And check out the mini fic I just posted too!**


	2. The Natural Blonde

**A/N: Chapter 2 has at long last arrived! I know I wrote it originally over a year ago, but this thing was in dire need of a fixing up. Do not worry, most of the original chapter as I wrote it is still here, but minus the things that really made it over the top. This is a mini update to go along with chapter 7 which just went up. So please, without further ado, please enjoy the fixed up, albeit shorter chapter 2 of _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **The Present Timeline:**

 _PRIIIIIIIIINNNGGGYYYOOOOOOO!_

The sound going off like some sort of sonic boom, the clouds which had once been calmly crisscrossing the skies above West City were suddenly torn asunder, their wispy marshmallow-like shapes scattered here and there with the unnatural sound. A large blue sphere first appearing in the newly cleared space, it started off about the size of a bowling ball, the orb soon growing even bigger by the second, years reeling back like pages in a book, it was not long before it became as big as a small car.

As the peaceful day that had been taking place became just as big a part of history as was future events, the huge ball changed shape one last time. Lightning striking at the particles in the air all around it, for a mere moment the blue sphere resembled that of a woman, her short hair appearing first, and then her face following suit, her entire body beginning to take shape from that blue mass from which all the commotion had come about from. Though compared to how she had left there was something _missing_ from her.

The many lightning strikes falling around the transforming sphere increasing their tempo in a way similar to the beat of a drum, going faster and faster by the moment, before long her body was there. A short curtain of silky blonde hair, a tough, but angelic face that could make ancient goddesses jealous, a pair of natural breasts big enough to make even other girls blush, and finally her legs, which seemed to go all the way down, using up what little blueish substance was left over from the rest of her curvy figure. The last of her body taking shape in her round bottom at the tops of her thighs she was there. Her shape complete, the material that seemed to make up the time vortex suddenly dissipated, the lights, the winds, the lightning itself, everything which had surrounded her as she crossed from one time to another dissolving in the blink of an eye, all going away except for one for curvy…and _VERY_ naked Eighteen.

 _SPROOSH!_

The skies now once again as calm as they had been before reality itself had come into question, the female time traveler, her trip over, fell oh so gracefully out of the sky, her beautiful figure descending to land directly…into the ocean. "Ech! Ugh-uhuh!" Shooting back to the surface just after her body impacted the water's surface, the blonde android certainly wasn't too happy about this trip…or its completion. "Ugh! You have GOT to be kidding me!" She yelled, the temper which she'd been known for to the good doctor rising up just like the rest of her in the cool water, "…Of all the places I had to land…" The blonde snarled, looking around at the empty scenery around her.

Turning first left, then right, all she could see was water in all directions, thankfully though there seemed to be land in the last direction she checked, the shape of a long stretch of coastline meeting her blue eyes, the woman gave a happy jump in the water, the movement bringing her body up about a foot into the air before plopping back in again. "...Aha! Great! At least that damned woman didn't put me _too_ far off course!..." Pounding the slow moving current around her, there was one other thing the android noticed as she thrashed around…

"Huh?...Wa…wait a sec…" Her feminine body rising and falling with the waves, Eighteen could already tell something was off… First off the water felt a whole lot _closer_ than it should have felt, she did wear particularly thin items, but they _were_ top of the line boutique of course. No…this…this wasn't just clothes letting the salty waters seep through to her soft skin…it was…worse. "…No…no way…I…am…why am I?..." A rather large wave moving her body up just a little more than the rest did, Eighteen could feel that tug, that rude tug on her chest as she flopped back into the surf. Her pupils shrinking down as she caught sight of just what caused that tug, she almost let out a girlish squeal when _they_ came into view…

 _Boing! Boing!_

Her body moving up with the water, Eighteen's pair of thirty four double E melons suddenly flew up into the air, their huge round forms almost weightless before they landed back into the ocean's surface, each bouncy globe slowly rising back to bob around at the top due to their all natural nature. "…I'm…NAKED!?" Staring down at her chest, there was certainly _no_ denying it at this point! Eighteen, the blonde killing machine that a future Gohan and Trunks had thought so many inappropriate thoughts about, was…completely and totally…naked.

"Oh…my…Bulma…" Groaning as she moved to do what little she could cover up her nude body, Eighteen simply closed her eyes in frustration, her arm doing almost nothing to obscure her large breasts. Moving her left hand down to cup over her exposed mound, the ocean's cool waters already starting to tickle her in places she'd done so well to keep away from prying eyes, the android scooped up her bare boobs in her other arm, both of which had already been happily bobbing around in the surf like a pair of small volleyballs.

Just about shaking with anger she closed her eyes, "…I cannot…believe…that STUPID doctor!..." Eighteen shouted, the strength of her anger forcing her arm right up against her chest, those poor breasts of hers easily bouncing upwards with the sudden pressure, the blonde was practically rocking bustier cleavage at this point! "…Oh yeah he created a time gate alright…" White teeth gritting with untold fury and indignation over her current state of undress, Eighteen was oblivious to the events going on outside of her thoroughly upset mind.

"…He created a worthless piece of CRAP that strips women!..." The voice of a beautiful girl distraught for all the right reasons increasing by the second, so was another sound, the sound of splashing water, each stroke of a hand getting closer and closer to the naked blonde like their life depended on it! Standing there, bobbing up and down with each pass of the cool waters, Eighteen could feel her short hair sticking to her neck with every wave as her thoughts pressed on all the same.

Her mind returning to her time on the examination table in Bulma's lab she could only think of the Gohan and Trunks of her time, "…Those two pervs back there would have given ANYTHING to get a peep at me naked…heh…" A grin appearing where before there was only anger, Eighteen couldn't help snickering lightly at the irony of it all, her current state caused not by a cute young man, but rather... "…Damnit…the first man to get my clothes off isn't even alive…" That smile spreading at the realization Dr. Gero had been the one to indirectly strip her, she was just about to explode with laughter if she thought about it anymore, "…And even if he was; he was the bastard was too gay to even _want_ to look!..."

The energy inside her roaring to life as the thrill over this unbelievable middle finger to the only men she had ever known reared it's wonderful head. Eighteen slowly rising up out of the water, her belly button only just edging over the surface, she suddenly grabbed a hold of the back of her head, both arms wrapping around her skull as her fingers dug into her blonde hair before letting out the heartiest laughter she'd ever experienced. "...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..." Unable to keep it in any longer, the naked blonde bombshell just floated there laughing her bare ass off, "...I'm stuck out here completely naked and none those three dumbasses will ever even know about it!..."

Her eyes squeezed shut as she let the silver lining to her dark cloud of nudity consume her, the android didn't have a clue there was another person floating right in front of her now… A person who was getting one _HELL_ of an eyeful of the blonde killing machine's free range melons as they bounced around on her chest like a pair of overfilled water balloons, her small pink nipples standing out like pointy little…

And that's when it happened. "Ummm…Excuse me, but are you feeling okay?..." Another voice cropping up now, the sound, like that of a plate hitting the ground and shattering into a million pieces as far as Eighteen was concerned ricocheting around against her eardrums for a couple seconds. The blonde from the future slowly opened her big blue eyes, her pupils first staring off at the land mass not too far away ahead of her, they gently eased their way down, each blue circle honing in on the head of mid length purple hair floating in front of her, "...I'm sorry; did you not want to be disturbed? I thought you might have been drowning..." This new voice said, it coming from the other girl, clad in at least a bright red shirt beneath her purple silk like hair, the rest of her hidden below the waves.

The blonde's cheers of joy coming to a screeching halt in a matter of nanoseconds as she noticed the unknown presence floating in front of her, Eighteen blinked, once, then two more times as they centered on the purplenette, "...Uhhh...who the hell are you?..." She asked, her blonde hair, still wet against her face as it slid back across her cheek, the android girl covertly wrapping her arms around her bare chest beneath the water, an action only noticeable because of the excess fat bubbling up between her arms and chest, "...And before you say just your name, know I am even lower on patience than I am clothes right now..." Eighteen said with a scowl, her tone of voice a very clear warning to this first being she had met in the past that after what she had seen the android was in no mood for games.

Gently pressing a pointer finger to her chin the other girl slowly nodded, silently accepting her terms before speaking again, "...Hmm...okay, I guess, but if you don't mind my saying, you really aren't missing _that_ much clothing..." She said, her words only causing the nude girl floating in front of her to sprout a rather large agitation mark on top of her head, "...Most of the girls who swim in my part of the ocean only have a couple scraps of cloth on anyway..." The seemingly oblivious to her own peril looking up the supposed blonde beach goer in front of her, she nodded again closing her eyes before opening them once she realized something else, "...Neptune, even I am only wearing a t-shirt and I spend _all_ my time out here with the other mermaids..."

'Mermaids'. That one singular word bouncing around the blonde's head as if the girl had just claimed to have traveled back through time, Eighteen opened her eyes, staring at her now more confused than angry, "...Did...did you just say you spend your time with all the _other_ mermaids?..." She asked, the purple haired girl before her merely nodding for the third time, her shoulder length silky hair dashing about as if it were impervious to the wetting effects of the ocean water around them. Blinking a couple more times Eighteen suddenly ducked beneath the gentle waves, her icy blue eyes nearly popping out when indeed she saw that very girl, purple hair, red shirt, and of course a green fish like tail attached to her waist.

The pair staying there under the surface for several seconds, the mermaid just waved back at her, "...See? I'm only got a little more clothing on than you do..." She said, though the fact that the mermaid could see Eighteen under the water as well caused the blonde to quickly slam her thicc thighs shut and tighten her grip on her chest before shooting back to the surface. One, then two feminine faces breaching the waves, even still the android girl didn't know whether to be embarrassed over her nudity or in shock seeing as she was talking to… "...By the way, I don't have a name, though most of the people I meet just call me 'Pai-Pai'..." The purple haired girl continued to the blinking blonde, not that Eighteen was really concerned with what the mythical creature said her name was at this point.

"...Uhhh...yeah...okay...Pai-Pai...I'm...Eighteen..." Staring back at the half fish, and half girl with a look of surprise for exactly that reason, the blonde didn't know whether to be relieved that this girl didn't comment on her name or annoyed. Doing her best to get passed all that though, Eighteen swallowed, the constant invasive sensation of the cool waters on her bare flesh reminding her of what she needed most right now, "...So listen...Pai-Pai...I'm going to need you to give me that shirt of yours..." Watching as the expression on the other girl's face instantly dropped from friendly to surprised, the blonde had a feeling it was going to have to go the hard way...it would if someone tried to leave _her_ naked somewhere, "...Yeah...and I know what that means...but right now _I_ need it a hell of a lot more than you do so cough it up..."

The mermaid looking back at her in shock still, slowly though that expression of hers turned to pity, the purplenette eventually cracking a small smile at the up and coming clothes thief, "...Sure, I could give you my shirt, but as we _both_ know you'd still get a lot of attention if you leave the ocean wearing just that..." The mermaid scanning around them for a few seconds, the girl's face brightened when she noticed another female swimmer a few hundred yards from where they were calmly floating along, "...But I _can_ get you something that will cover all your human parts if owe me a favor..." The curious proposition being raised between the two women, Eighteen titled her head at her, signaling for the purple haired girl to go on.

"...It's nothing like grant me legs or a prince or anything if that's what you're wondering..." Pai-Pai said with a grin as her bright red shirt floated up along with her in the ocean's waves, her flat pale belly being exposed when it was lifted up a little, "...Just a favor to get back at someone for me...not much..." Eighteen's head moving back upright again, the android's icy blue eyes intensified their glare at her, the action making the mermaid almost choke as she went to explain a little more, "...Ahe...to be specific, an old man who keeps yanking my shirt off with a fishing hook..." Closing her eyes as a red blush took over the girl's face, Pai-Pai grit her teeth together in an effort to recompose herself, though Eighteen's look kept her from fully succeeding, "...I don't mean kill him, but believe me it isn't fun having your bare breasts suddenly exposed in the middle of the oc—"

Pausing as she felt the aura of agitation around the blonde building up even more the longer she went on, Pai-Pai sweat dropped when she remembered why they were even discussing the favor, "...Oh...right...sorry about that; I forgot that you're still...naked..." The mermaid's own darker blue eyes roaming up and down the nude swimmer, she could see through the surface of the water at just how much worse off she would still be even if she was half fish too, "...Though I would suggest not wearing a bikini next time you go swimming..." The blonde looking up through the water still dripping down over her bangs at the purplenette, she quickly found herself turned to gaze back down at herself as the girl kept talking, "...I've seen girls half as well-endowed as you tend to slip out of them without much effort..."

Eighteen closing her eyes as she slowly began to shake with anger again, the android from the future took a deep breath, steadying herself as she felt a heat building up within her chest at what the other girl had said, "...I...I wasn't...swimming you—" The blonde just about to tell her first acquaintance in this new time _exactly_ what she thought about her and her 'advice' she stopped when suddenly a high pitched squeal pierced the air! Quickly spinning her head around as if it were on a swivel, Eighteen only raised a perfect golden eyebrow at what she assumed Pai-Pai had sighted before taking off, "...Whoa...so _that's_ why only men have a thing for mermaids..."

Staring in stunned silence, the android girl merely witnessed the scene taking place a short distance away from her, "My bikini! Oh, Kami! Someone stole my bikini!..." The girl who as Eighteen noted looked remarkably familiar according to her data banks, apart from the fact that she was just as naked as she was, "...Fuck! Where did it go?! I can't get out of the water naked!..." Familiar...that was the word, short, almost pixie cut _violet_ hair, a slim, athletic build, and a quite perky pair of tits for her age as far as Eighteen could tell from her bombastic reaction before covering herself...but where did she know her from? The blonde keeping her blue eyes focused on the woman frantically searching for her swimsuit, a deep red blush coating her pale cheeks, it was then that Pai-Pai popped up before her again, magically having located…

"...A string bikini is okay, right?..." The mermaid said as she sprung back out of the water in front of Eighteen, her tight red shirt suctioning against her sopping wet flesh like a second skin while she grinned at her, "...You were lucky, one just so happened to be floating around in my part of the sea!..." Centering her gaze on the two tiny scraps of fabric, both an extremely dark shade of black, it was as obvious as where they came from that the swimsuit would offer _minimal_ coverage, and that was just by a normal girl's measurements, "...No need to thank me, just remember that favor for next time..." Holding out the bikini in one hand, after a few seconds of apprehension, Eighteen reached out and took it, pulling it back down into the water before starting to tie it on.

The damn thing was a tight fit to put it bluntly, but just having it, something on was far better than showing every man she met _everything…_ "...Hmm...thanks..." Wincing slightly at the pressure of the strings digging into her back as she pulled the bikini top taut over her heavy breasts, Eighteen swallowed her complaint, for now she was just happy to have something go her way, "...I guess it's a good thing girls in your territory lose their swimsuits so often, isn't it?..." Ignoring just how form fitting the black bikini was as the small triangles hugged the centers of her bouncy globes, a deep outline of a triangle forming while the rest of her huge melons squished out around them, she tied on the bottoms as well, the pressure of the string going up between her round butt cheeks causing her to blush even more than the suit's previous owner.

Giving the blonde an acknowledging wink, Pai-Pai slowly started to drift back away from her, the girl's long purple hair dipping into the water with every stroke of her tail, "...A deal's a deal..." Smiling widely as if she knew something that Eighteen didn't about both what she had signed up for as well as original source of her first set of clothing, the purplenette gently dipped back into the waves, "...Oh, and one more thing..." Her little head poking back out above the surface one more time, she was met once more by a distrustfully raised eyebrow by the blonde, "...Just in case... _don't_ try running in that bikini..." Eighteen rolling her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time in her life at one of those damn jokes, Pai-Pai finished it off with a sly grin, "...Sorry, just a land walker joke...you'll fall out whatever you do anyway so just don't think about it!"

The mythical girl at long last disappearing from sight, the waters where she had been came to a rest, leaving Eighteen at long last alone, and now with at the very least something to wear in this time, "...Ugh...and just when I was starting to not hate her she had to remind me..." Not even giving the not absent mermaid the pleasure as she adjusted her top just to make sure she wasn't about to make the collective dreams of mankind come true, Eighteen looked to the coast, "...Well, at least I'm the one with the swimsuit now...I wonder what happened to that _unlucky_ chick..." Doing a quick scan to try and track down that violet haired naked girl again, the blonde soon came up empty, not that she cared the poor girl was trapped in the nude somewhere, "...Ugh, fuck it...I can't stay out here forever...I've got to find Gohan before anything happens to him…"

Turning around in the water, the android could barely make out another figure off in the distance, the form of a bluenette clad in a skintight red mini dress catching her eye. "Well…it isn't as modest as my old clothes…" The scantily clad blonde let out a small grunt of annoyance over the loss of her favorite outfit, before flashing her gaze back down to her overflowing rack, the black material that was nearly painted onto her breasts making them quiver with her every breath, "...But there is _no_ way it would look as slutty on me as this is…" Looking first one way, and then the other, Eighteen ducked down to her chin before swimming in the direction of the lone bluenette, the girl turned away from her so that only her clearly round bottom was facing her. "Yeah…and once I'm not looking like a droid gone wild…" Eighteen smirked, the path to her target clear, "…then Gohan will be as safe as that bitch Bulma's heart desires…"

 **A/N: How was that then? I know a lot was the same, and really I not alter it a lot when it came to the actual events that unfolded, but it is enough to I think to get rid of the stain the original was on this story. There is still fan service, Eighteen still got her bikini and everything else, but now the overly gratuitous, which if you know my writing is heavy enough already, boob focused for no reason, is gone. None to worry though because I am transforming the removed portions into a larger Star Wars one shot involving Leia and a certain blue breasts cutie!**

 **This chapter how it is now is much better off, really I never should have written it because the whole reason it was so crazy fan service heavy was because I was trying to stretch it out too far. Chapter 2 should have been part of chapter 3, but since reforming and taking out one chapter would have been a mess this is a better option. Now the story is there and for some of you a few surprises that I would care to remember later on, just saying. Chapter 2's problem was always that it followed a plot heavy first chapter with more focus on Eighteen's boobs than a H rated ova would have, so how it is now should not detract from the story at large because the last thing I want is to scare people off in chapter 2 considering how awesome chapter 1 is.**

 **I loving the reviews I have been getting for this story so much, thank you all for your kind words and useful critiques where they have appeared. Like everyone else I can only improve this story by knowing what I am doing wrong. So thank you, and again if you have anything to say please feel free to send me a private message, or if it is about this fanfic then leave me a _REVIEW!_ See ya next time!**


	3. The Dressed Blonde

**A/N: Yup, that's right! After almost a year since the second chapter of this story, _Gohan's Blonde Future_ is back up and running again! I will explain in the end notes why it took so long, but for now I am just happy to be finally able to update this story again Continuing with what chapter two should have had included, Eighteen has found herself something however tiny to wear. The android sent back from the future to protect Gohan approaching the beach, who was that blue haired girl she saw before? And what will happen now that she is free to proceed with her mission? Find out now in this immensely long awaited installment today!**

 **West City, Beach:**

"Ugh...even after all this time..." The android from the future letting out a long, annoyed sigh at her current predicament as she slowly climbed out of the water and onto the sandy beach of West City, her body dripping wet from how long she was immersed in the salty liquid, "...Waiting around Bulma only knows what..." Her large chest heaving against the too tight strings of her top, the knots straining to hold together while she started walking up the beach, the vocabulary change Bulma had made when she reprogrammed her going over her head, "...I am still stuck here...in this stupid little biki-"

 _Pwing!_

A burst of fresh air rushing across her chest all of a sudden, somehow Eighteen had managed to tempt fate far more than a girl with the body she had should ever do. The blonde's head lowering as her short blonde bangs fell across her eyes, she simply stood there, her hands balling up into fists while she watched her bikini top fly off into the air before falling back down onto the beach several yards off, her large double E boobs bouncing around as they expanded back into their full natural size, "...Even better..." The half naked woman slowly making her way up towards where she had seen the girl on the phone, she sighed, the fact that her tits had managed to pop out of her only top bringing her to a depressing realization, "...Now _I'm_ a topless blonde bimbo..."

A small breeze blowing her hair out of her annoyed blue eyes while she walked up the shoreline, Eighteen didn't even bother to reach down and pick up the bikini top that had oh so unceremoniously given way to her bust and exploded off of her chest a few moments before, "...Honestly I don't know what would be worse..." She said to herself more to get her mind over having a wardrobe malfunction after all the trouble she'd gone through to get that tiny swimsuit than anything else, "...Bouncing around with my tits out or squeezing the life out of them with that tiny bra..."

Making her way past the broken remains of her only previous success since arriving in the past, the back strings snapped completely in two where she had somehow managed to tie it on earlier, "...How the hell that chick wore that thing is beyond me..." Her mind falling back to that scene she'd witnessed though, even the future killing machine found herself at a loss for words, the memory of the girl rushing over to her boyfriend as the pair made out ingrained in her systems, "...Hmm...amazing what a girl will show to get a boy's attention..." Footsteps meshing with the sand moments before the crashing waves washed them away again, soon the sounds of conversation reached her ears.

"Yeah! Of course I want to go shopping! Why else would I call your emergency number?..." Eighteen heard the girl she had spotted earlier from the water say, the blonde, blushing slightly as she pressed herself against the small rock formation near where she was standing, her state of undress much more evident as they squished up against the rocks, "...Now are you going to come pick me up or what? My car like just broke..." Looking around the corner it didn't take Eighteen long to spot the source of the one sided call, the android a lot less surprised than she should have been given what she was listening to.

Simply shaking her head, the blonde brushed some hair out of her eyes before rolling them back at the girl's stupid replies, "...Great...of all the girls to run into it's the one type with worse stereotypes than mine..." Watching as the girl paced back and forth, facing away from her, her blue hair was a dead giveaway of some of the things Eighteen was thinking about her, "...Although...that is a nice dress…" She thought aloud, her eyes dropping to the bluenette's little maroon number, it was pretty, short, but stylish, the material hugging her round curvy body while not making her look completely like a floozy.

"...Looks pretty damn tight though...and here I thought running around topless made me look slutty..." Eighteen chuckling to herself as she mentally critiqued the other girl's outfit, she knew from her own experience no less that just because she had a voluptuous figure didn't mean she had to look like a bimbo, "...But if she has a boyfriend like that other girl maybe she's dressing to show off as well..." Blue orbs running across her dress it certainly made sense...another girl wanting a guy to look...then again though, if she wasn't dating someone then there was no excuse, not in Eighteen's mind, "...I know my old clothes weren't the best, but at least they didn't announce to the world, I have big ti-"

 _PWING!_

That familiar sound echoing through her ears like a gunshot going off, Eighteen merely dropped her eyes, that sour look plastering across her face again as she felt a small breeze flow between her open thighs, "...Oh...son of a bitch..." She growled, realizing now that she was back to being just as naked as she had been before. Glancing over at the sad looking pieces of fabric she had only just had wrapped around her hips, the last defenses for her most womanly parts, as tight as that girl's dress was, she still had a lot more on than her. "...Good thing Seventeen isn't here..." Eighteen couldn't help blushing as she thought about it, the sheer amount of attention her brother would try to bring to her if he knew she was stuck naked in public, "...He'd _never_ pass up on a chance to embarrass me about my breasts..."

The memory of her twin's anger at her always making his girlfriends feel unattractive by comparison repeating in her head, unlike when her top had decided to release her poor bust from its clutches, her bottoms had attracted a bit more attention. The sound heard by Eighteen's target as much as by her, the girl suddenly spun around, her blue eyes locking on the naked blonde chick peeking out from behind the rocks, "...Hey! Who are you? What are you doing back there watching me?..." She asked, Maron turning to face the strange woman that had been observing her the past couple minutes. The blonde letting out a sigh of frustration at her bikini revealing her in more ways than one, she stepped out right when Maron came round to face her…

"...What in the hell?..." They both said as their eyes instantly dropped from the other's face and down to their body, the ladies quite a bit more shocked at what they were seeing of the other than they ever would have expected on the beach. For Maron it was the obvious full frontal she was getting from Eighteen, "...Why...why are you naked?...Did some old pervert steal your clothes or something?..." The bluenette asked, albeit with a lot less intelligence resonating in her voice than her assumption actually stated, given how close they were to Kame House she had a good chance of being right. Even with how often the scantily clad girl went to the beach she still rarely saw naked blondes running around...usually they were redheads.

But while Maron's shock at seeing a naked girl with, even she would admit, one of the most perfect bodies she had ever seen, dashing about not even trying to cover up was something to marvel over, somehow it was Eighteen that was more shocked than anything, "...A...are you kidding me right now?..." Blonde hair blowing across her face as she took a few steps towards the other girl, her eyes focusing in on the top of her tight maroon colored dress where it was stretched out the most, "...How are you that big..." Composing herself right as she started to reach out towards Maron, Eighteen managed to get her mind back under control, she had a mission to accomplish and if something had nothing to do with that mission she needed to ignore it.

Blue eyes once more scanning across the two huge globes pressing out against Maron's tight dress she shook her head, "…Forget it...enough with the chitchat...I need your clothes...now!..." She demanded, the hand that had been stretching out now turning palm up to accept the items she was demanding, the blonde still looking intimidating despite standing there in front of her completely naked, "...I don't have a lot of time so if you'd hurry up..." Waiting for the bluenette to comply, the android arched one eyebrow up when she saw her backing away a little, Maron giving her the same agitated look the nude android was trying to hard to hold back right now.

"…Uhh, how about no?..." She simply stated to her while crossing her arms, the little flip up phone she was carrying staying open throughout the entire ordeal, the sound of a man's voice coming through from the other end, "...Do you have _any_ idea how expensive this dress was?..." Maron asked her, sapphires moving up and down Eighteen's amazing body, but as much as any man would have given the nude blonde his clothes, his gun, and even his bike long ago for such a magical sight, the bluenette wasn't having it, "...It was like _a lot_ of zeni...besides..." A small smirk, a prideful smirk at that spreading across her features as her eyes centered on Eighteen's exposed breasts, the girl actually giving her a demeaning look, "...I doubt it would fit a 'girl' like you anyway..."

That small scowl on the android's face spreading out into an angry grimace, that just about did it! "...Okay...if that's the way you want it..." Brushing some silky blonde strands of hair behind her eyes as she slowly started walking towards the big mouthed bluenette again, Eighteen looked at her as her nice girl routine slipped away entirely, "...That's the way you're going to get it..." A high pitched squeal erupting over the phone for her boyfriend to hear, it was quickly followed by the sounds of clothes being yanked off as Maron found out just the kind of girl she was actually dealing with!

Rushing the uppity little bimbo before she could even react, in the blink of an eye, Eighteen had grabbed the bottom of her maroon dress, and with all the speed that an android had, she pulled it right up and over the girl's head! A rather satisfied look crossing her face as she saw Maron's huge double G boobs come bouncing out into the open air, concealed only by a yellow bra that was somehow even tighter than her dress had been. "...Whoa! Now _that's_ what I call over-endowed!..." Eighteen laughed as she finished stripping Maron's dress off of the girl, watching as she fell back, desperately trying to cover the miles of bare flesh that was exposed to the world.

With as annoying a day she'd had so far, Eighteen just couldn't hold back when she saw how much bouncy flesh was jiggling around in the bluenette's bra, "...Not that big a fan of the imagination, are you?..." The blonde at last letting some of the stress she had been feeling out with a good, long laugh at Maron's expense, she smirked now that she was the one getting to judge. Standing there in just her high heels now, the only other thing she had on was a tiny, and Eighteen meant _tiny_ yellow g-string, which on a thicc figure like hers was basically next to nothing, her wide hips and round ass hanging out completely, "...Still I gotta admit, I didn't think those were real before..."

The blonde reaching out again, she easily pressed her entire hand into one overflowing bra cup, her palm filling with yellow clad flesh while her fingers squished around the bluenette's huge boob, "...But between how you just about jiggled out of that tiny bra of yours and _this_ I am feeling they're as _natural_ as the karma you're feeling..." Another series of giggles leaving her lips as she leaned back while Maron concentrated even more on covering up her figure, one bra strap falling down the more she tried to twist and turn around, "...Heheh...at least there is _someone_ more embarrassed on this beach than me now, eh?..." She asked, starting to float up into the air while her rival shot an angry glare her way.

"...Don't...don't think this is over you naked hussy!..." Maron yelled after her, the sheer humiliation and anger she was feeling from getting stripped, of her favorite dress no less, in the open overcoming the fact that the woman who undressed her was flying,"...I'm calling my boyfriend and he'll make you wish you never felt me up!..." The girl's harmless threats following her in her wake, the future girl turned to give her a parting taunt when she saw something that would make her feel _so_ much better after all she'd been through today.

Shaking one fist at the receding figure of the beautiful, yet still smirking nude android, the blonde could only turn and laugh when she saw that one fallen bra strap slide down all the way, one of Maron's bra cups slipping as well by the time she realized it. Eighteen's hands cupping over her mouth just to keep from dying of laughter as she saw one of Maron's huge boobs bounce out into the open air, a loud squeal coming from below her as she ducked down to press her rogue melon back into its home.

Giving up the fight of stuffing her quivering globe back into her bra, Maron clutching her cell phone with everything she had, she screamed into it, her first and last option right now having heard everything as it happened, "...KRILLY! I need you! Some naked blonde bimbo stripped me and now I'm stuck here with my boobs falling out!..." A long silence falling on her ears in return, a smile soon spread across her lips when his voice came through the receiver, she didn't know how he would do it, but she was sure he wasn't lying when he said he would be there as fast as he could.

Slowly flying off, with a smile wide enough to rival Roshi's after 'accidentally' walking in on Bulma taking her towel off after a shower, Eighteen, after so much time running around naked, feeling herself up, and putting up with nonstop shit, felt relaxed. "...I guess bigger doesn't mean better when it comes to wardrobe malfunctions..." Giggling while she flew high up into the air so that no one could see her, the blonde had a followup to that statement, her earlier thoughts about that girl she met on the beach and her skimpy bikini returning, "...Well...maybe for the guy watching it is…" Even through everything for some reason she _still_ couldn't shake that thought from her head completely.

Stopping high above the city, Eighteen blushed a little, amused at how the clouds gently wafted over her body, covering her large breasts and her womanly center while leaving the rest exposed, "...Heh, maybe all those guys I blasted in the future were right...maybe I _am_ an angel..." She chuckled, a little dark humor from her evil past rising back up in her memory, at least the clouds covered more than her bikini had. Smirking at that realization she checked one last time to make sure she was alone before turning to the dress she had so satisfyingly yanked off the beach bimbo earlier, "...Now, about putting some clothes on..." She furrowed her eyebrows looking at it, not that she would be wearing much even with the dress, two particularly important items still missing.

It was about time she stopped running around like a wet dream and got dressed though, and for real this time, that bikini she'd gotten from that girl never stood a chance against her natural endowments, not that it would given even the bottoms were too tiny for her more modest waist. "...As much as I'm sure this...Gohan I'm supposed to protect would love me to stay this way..." Her cheeks tinting a light pink at the idea, as much as she loved to tease before obliterating the men who had dared to hit on her before, she wasn't...like that…? Shaking her head she pushed the idea away, "...Even if it made sure he always stuck by me...I can't stay naked..."

The thought of arriving at the young man's house in her birthday suit crossing her mind, she admitted it was certainly an entertaining one, the look on his face at seeing a beautiful blonde with huge tits draped across his bed one that would knock most men into massive blood loss, "...Whatever...I'd probably cause him to blow a fuse anyway..." Staring out towards the blue sky, she glanced down at her chest, those round globes that had caused so much trouble since her arrival jiggling slightly as she bobbed in the air, their pink tips growing hard in the cold. Oh, how she wished she'd gotten a bra and panties too right about now...

"...Hmm, maybe if I have trouble training him that could be a good motivator..." Bending forward, she could feel them squish against her thighs while she pulled the dress up her slender legs, the material surprisingly conforming as it slid up her hips and up to her chest, "...Okay, punk, you ready to train now?..." She asked jokingly to no one, her hands down on her hips floating there in the sky, her knockers fully on display for a moment before the blonde finished pulling it up over them, the side straps going on her upper arms.

Looking herself over even she had to admit, as bitchy and full of herself as that blue haired chick had been, she was right in being pissed about this dress being stolen, it felt fantastic to wear, "...She had a lot more style than brains, that's for sure..." Blonde eyebrows going up as she inspected herself, Eighteen pulled the skirt down a couple more inches to make sure it covered her, her round hips hugged by the maroon material even as the bottom only reached about mid thigh, "...Now if only it didn't do that..." A small hint of pink caressing her cheeks as no matter what she did the top of the bodice squeezed her double Es up against her chest like a corset.

"...Seriously, it looks like I'm _trying_ to put them on show..." Adjusting it for a few more minutes, the blonde managed to get the dress so that it wasn't so revealing, hell it looked beautiful on her slimmer figure rather than Maron's whereas on her it had looked beyond skimpy, "...Well I guess this will have to do for now..." One eyebrow ticking a little as she relaxed her grip on the dress, the tight fabric outlining her round bosom so that it looked like she had a pair of honeydews pressed against her chest, never mind the supple valley of cleavage ballooning out the top. She could always get a hold of more clothes later...just for now she prayed the boy wasn't the observant type...the fabric was far too thin to conceal how cold she was in it, "...Now...to get to Gohan's house..." She looked ahead, feeling energy surge within her clothed figure.

Smirking now that she was at long last back to full power, which for a girl meant actually having some dignity along with her ki; after all she wasn't like that Goku she knew of from her programming. That man seemed to have never had _any_ shame at all, the saiyan perfectly willing to continue in a fight even if all of his clothes had been torn from his body. Taking flight towards the mountains a thought crossed her mind, "...Goku...I wonder if his son is anything like he is..." Searching through her internal data banks for files, an old picture that must have accidentally been uploaded to her mind from Bulma's computer during the rewriting process appeared in her eyes.

"...Oh...my..." Her pale cheeks turning bright red as the image of the Gohan from the future posing completely naked loaded in her mind, his towel having just fallen down around his feet exposing everything that made him a man to her light blue eyes. The buxom blonde far too preoccupied staring below the man's waist as she flew through the air...she never noticed the reflection in the mirror behind him...of a certain blue haired scientist grinning away as she held up her phone… Zooming in on a particularly interesting part of the man, for reasons beyond what Eighteen would ever feel comfortable admitting, the trip to Gohan's house was going to be much... _much_ less boring that she ever thought it would be.

 **Meanwhile, At The Raunchy Ranch:**

A scantily clad blonde well on her way to the Son home, she was oblivious to the location of the first android sent back in time to kill Gohan. Lightning and electrical sparks erupting in the sky above a bar far to the South of West City, another blue portal not at all unlike the one that Eighteen had arrived in opened up. The storm clouds gathering and then dissipating in a flash the moment after the portal sealed back up there would be no beach fun here.

Whereas before the figure of a curvy blonde came through, her double Es garnering _much_ more attention than she would have liked, here a thin, dark haired young man fell through it. His clothes evaporating around him just as his sister's had, body plummeted through the sky before smashing through the thin ceiling of the most well known 'Ladies' Club' in South City. "Ugh...my head..." Seventeen letting out a low groan as he slowly opened his eyes, all it seemed he could hear was the loud country music playing throughout the bar he'd landed in, several zeni bills clinging to him when he landed on his butt, "...Where the hell am I?..."

Parting his dark black hair from his eyes, the man, splayed out flat on his back, turned to the side, quickly finding himself staring face to face with an angry blonde haired chick, who for some reason or another had a fully automatic submachine gun aimed at his head. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing breaking into _my_ bar like that?!..." She yelled at him, her huge mass of blonde curls bouncing around with her movements, barely held back by a red bandanna, "...I outta shoot you just for interrupting the fun—I…"

The loud mouthed woman suddenly falling silent, Seventeen continued to stare at her for a moment, the man arching one eyebrow while her eyes slowly dropped down his body, roaming across his fit chest and across his abs all the way down to between his legs, "...Heheh...you...you wouldn't happen to be lookin' for a job, eh, pretty boy?..." She asked while still ogling him, that angry glare she'd had on slowly transforming into an interested smirk the more she eyed his goods, her firearm quickly moving back down to her side, replaced by the blush on her cheeks.

Seventeen still not knowing what on Earth she was talking about, simply looked at her, "...What do you mean?… I have no need to work-" Stopping mid-sentence as he saw the way she was checking him out, it reminded him of the way the ill fated men who asked his sister out would stare at her huge rack straining against her tight black shirt right before she vaporized them. Following her gaze lower and lower down his body, it wasn't until he saw just what she had been staring at that whole time that he realized that he was completely...naked… "...Wha...wher...where the hell are my clo-"

Unfortunately for him though, just having his clothes stripped from his body by the time gate was the least of the man's problems… His words leaving him entirely as he slowly looked around the room, all that was there to see was a sea of wide eyes staring back at him, or much more specifically, down at the rather impressive piece of natural endowment hanging between his legs, "...Uh...Uh...Uhhh..." Only a few tiny gasps leaving his lips, staring back at Seventeen were several tables full of girls and old women decked out in pink dresses and plenty of makeup...as well as quite a few _more_ tables taken up entirely by men with somehow much more makeup on than the girls eyeing him.

"...You certainly have the _equipment_ for this line of work, I'll say that much..." Scanning across the packed out bar while the blonde continued to chuckle at her joke, the first thing, as well as the worst thing the android noticed was how all of them were happily holding their phones up to get pics of the new well hung performer showing his stuff to them. Sitting back up on his hands as everything started to come to him at once, a roar of applause rang through the bar when he practically put everything on display with that one innocent move that left his legs wide open.

The feeling of a strong, firm hand wrapping around his arm dragging his attention back to the rather strong woman by his side, he could feel the sweat trickling down his face the longer the multi colored spotlights honed in on his body, "...Well...c'mon, sweet cheeks, you work for tips, remember?..." He heard her say even while the reality of his situation felt like it was just too bad to be real, looking back down at her, his teeth gritting together in panic, Seventeen found himself up next to her. "...What you say, everybody?! Is this the hottest piece of man meat you've seen or what!?..." She called out, the crowd cheering at the pair of them, the gold ID badge on her green tank top shining in the android's eyes.

Launch smirking as wide as she had since the old days kicking ass alongside Goku and Tien while she hauled the biggest hit the Raunchy Ranch had in years up onto his feet, the whole bar cheering at the full frontal show Seventeen was giving them. "...See? They love ya, beautiful!..." Blonde hair brushing against his back as she gave him one last slap on his tight ass to get him moving before stepping off the stage and giving him all the limelight to himself.

"...Don't wait too long now! You get up there and swing that thing around until you knock somebody out!..." The zeni bills raining down around him, Seventeen stood there, baring everything to the happy patrons with a burning red face...the only thing he could think of being enough to keep him together… If _he_ had lost his clothes when he came back in time...then that meant that his equally endowed sister was naked out there as well somewhere, and considering how quick she was to annihilate a man just for staring below her eyes for too long...she must have been having a hell of a time!

That smirk that terrorized so many forming on his face Seventeen felt his mouth opening wide with laughter! _'Heh...if my mission's going this badly I can only imagine, what Miss. Big Blonde Tits is having to go through...'_ His chucking quickly filling the room as he slowly rose his hands up to clasp them behind his head, it eventually evolving into a loud string of laughter at just how humiliated his twin sister must have been being a girl stuck as naked like he was in likely just as public a location!

Oh she was _never_ going to live it down, especially once he found her and rubbed it in her face! _'...Every guy that sees those ridiculous melons of hers today is karma for calling my dates flat!...'_ Laughing so hard he was starting to forget he was standing naked in front of an entire strip club of horny onlookers, it wasn't until he felt a soft hand wrap around his hanging cock that he stopped, looking down at his likely conquest for the night, "...Oh, hey, baby...did you really want a feel that-BADLY!?"

Seventeen's eyes growing to the size of saucers as he saw the big hairy man in an old western style dress grasping his manhood in his palm, Seventeen stopped, all joy at knowing his sister was probably struggling to keep her body from being seen leaving him. His entire face lighting up like a giant raspberry, even Launch's cheers as she collected more zeni than she had ever gotten robbing banks couldn't be heard...as he screamed.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger? Kinda? Maybe? Whatever it's Seventeen so how bad could it be? This was a long time coming, but I couldn't be happier with how the new chapter turned out! Eighteen finally has some new clothes to wear, and something a little more concealing than a tiny bikini meant for a girl of a little less 'generous' proportions. On the move and ready to meet the boy she has been reprogrammed to protect, the stage is set for anything to happen.**

 **I am so sorry to the people who actually enjoyed reading this fanfic that it took such a long damn time to get back on the wagon and produce a third chapter! Chapter one was a great start for this story and covered a ton of ground, so when I sat down and did chapter two the process turned into more of an effort to make a chapter out of what was basically one scene. Not a good idea, but between that way of thinking as well as my promise to a friend to make my own little honor to the late Carrie Fischer, I had to try.**

 **Chapter two ended up however turning into a really long drawn out fan service scene with bits of story, like an ova that does add into the story of an anime rather than one that is purely for fun. As a result of that while I was happy with how it came out, how Carrie's OC was done as well as Eighteen's personality, it was too forced for the story and seemed out of place. Bear that last part in mind when you read the next chapters I've written because I intend for this story to have a different tint to what most of my work does. So while the chapter was good as far as something with a focus on lemons would be concerned, for this Terminator infused genre it didn't fit.**

 **As a result of a more serious story with touches of fan service and some humor having its second chapter being almost pure fan service it got a huge amount of negative feedback. Not only in several particularly scathing reviews, but also plenty of bad guest ones as well as a few very angry private messages to me. It was so bad I couldn't find any enthusiasm to continue writing this story, combining that with how hard it was to stretch chapter two into a chapter anyway it was easy to leave it. But now after almost a year on a permanent hiatus and several near complete deletions on my part this fanfic is back and better than ever! Over the span of a week I've managed to write five new chapters for it all of which being longer than this one! My profile has them listed so check my list there for what I will be posting over time, all of them up there are either ready to post or only needing editing.**

 **Now for this story itself as I mentioned above this one will have a different air to it than my other works, mainly in how much the focus is on fan service. This story will still have plenty of humor to it, but the plot and characters will come first above all else. I really want this to be a good mixing of DBZ and Terminator, 70:30 to be exact so there won't exactly be lots of ass slapping or boob grabbing, etc. There will be enough fan service to keep things entertaining without ever going overboard or taking away from the plot itself, plenty of which should work well with what I have planned. Besides, Eighteen being the future and more developed version of Android 18 demands it to an extent, can't remove all fan service when she has a pair of double Es.**

 **Lastly, just to help things a long a bit as far as the story itself goes there will be the other androids appearing in this story, exactly how many and which I will keep secret, but at the very least the regular time line 17 and 18 will be around. Just to make it clear so that they can be differentiated Eighteen and Seventeen are the two from the future while 18 and 17 with numbers are the present time line ones. So when it comes time that they are all around, that should avoid some confusion. Now as for everyone's appearances...that will come later.**

 **My old poll has been closed and a new one put up so please check it out! For the old one I posed the question of 'What Do You Want Most For DBZ Gals' Most Embarrassing Moments?' and the results were clear. Out of twenty five votes the first place pick was Maron getting tricked into letting a guy give her a nude oil massage! Obviously I am happy because that is one of my favorites and one I've wanted to rewrite for a long time so be on the lookout for it. The runner up was Bulma trading more for a dragon ball and third being Vados hypnotizing Bulma in Super, that one being one I will be writing anyway likely as a oneshot because really, how hot would those two be together?! Thanks for voting and be ready for my next DBZ poll in my next update!**

 **I pray this update is everything that readers of this story were looking forward to now that it is here, and with many others just waiting to be posted the story can at long last go on! I will discuss the results of my last poll in my next posting, but for the time being there is a new one to play around with concerning Fairy Tail. With the success of my recent story _Lucy Bares It All For Fairy Tail_ I've been thinking about another so check out my profile for the selection. There are several options on different ideas I've been thinking of, I can do any, this is just more to see what others are wanting to see as well. So get over there and cast your vote on which new or old sexy fic you'd like to see appear on here! And as always if you have anything you want to say about this chapter or the story continuing please let me know in a _REVIEW!_ See you all in the next one!**


	4. The Friendly Blonde

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here and the fun is not slowing down! After three chapters Eighteen has at long last pried herself from the beach and is on her way to meeting up with the boy she was sent back in time to protect. The blonde flying high in the skies above the continent there is now way she'll be able to dodge the oncoming plot! I pray you're ready for it because there is no way anyone will see what is coming today in this chapter of Gohan's Blonde Future!**

 **Mount Paozu, Two Hours Later:**

Even with the mighty winds that came with flying at the high speeds the android was going at, Eighteen still wasn't finding herself becoming distracted from her search through the new internal files the future Bulma had installed in her data banks, "Hmm...now there's another interesting one..." An image of the Gohan from her time standing beside a young man with bright violet hair appearing in her eyes, she felt her lips turning up in a frown, "...Strange...I fought them all the time and still I can't remember figuring out any of their weaknesses..." Dark pupil moving across the two smiling faces, it was fuzzy, but she could recall a little about them from when she was on the operating table in Capsule Corp., not that it was at all too pleasant.

"...No...nothing...that woman must have deleted _all_ of my data on their fighting techniques and vulnerabilities..." Thinking even harder about it, Eighteen realized she probably had a pretty good reason; if for some reason the blonde decided to rebel against them she wouldn't be able to kill her last two protectors as easily as she would if she knew how they fought, "...Although...what about..." Small flashes of consciousness coming back to her, she had just barely been able to see through her closed eyelashes as the purple haired one...Trunks was his name, while he had tried looking up her skirt before getting yelled at by his Mom, "...If that's not a sign of a perverted little boy I don't know what is..."

Her blonde hair washing back across her face as she flew at high speed through the air, that answered the question at least of Trunks' weakness, even if she would sooner obliterate him than let him see her panties- "...Ugh...at least I had them on back then..." Cheeks lighting up pink when she felt the air flowing down between her large breasts and across her exposed mound, if he went for a look now it would be one he'd certainly never forget, "...But what about the important one...Gohan..." Closing her eyes to concentrate on those cloudy bits of memory from before her time travel, it was difficult to dig it back up, but passing through another cloud she finally found it!

The sensation of the cold table underneath her, magnetic hypo-gravatonic cuffs holding her arms down in case she regained consciousness before the reprogramming was completed, right after Trunks had been swatted away from peeping up her skirt, Gohan had leaned over her too, "...Oh, you incorrigible man you..." Her down turned pink lips forming up into a small smile, Eighteen viewed the tiny piece of footage she had of the man when last she'd seen him, his big dumb head looking up to make sure Bulma, she assumed, wasn't looking before staring down at her body, "...Heh...figures you would be that kind of guy..." That silly expression on the future persona of her protectee disappearing from her field of view, she made a point of not forgetting it, with how little she had on him at the moment even something as small as that could become useful down the line.

"...So the all important Son Gohan likes my big boobs, huh?..." Smirking as she brushed some wayward blonde hair out of her eyes and behind one ear, as much as it annoyed the life out of the girl, enough so that she used to kill men and women alike for so much as a glance at her figure, knowing that the future Gohan couldn't keep his eyes off of her meant that this mission of hers might not be as boring as she'd previously thought, "...Heheheh...Well at least if constantly protecting the guy gets boring I'll know a way to keep myself entertained..." Flicking her beautiful blue eyes down at her cleavage, glad now that the dress was so tight that it actually stayed on her during her flight, as funny as yelling at him for staring would be, she didn't want to put on a _show_ such as the kinds Bulma had in the past...oh how humiliating that would be…

Directing her gaze straight ahead now, after a couple hours of flying across the ocean it hadn't taken more than fifteen minutes over land before the great mountains had arisen before her, "...Ah, there they are...so which one is Mount Paozu?..." Pressing one hand to the side of her head to keep her silky golden hair in check, she raked her eyes across the geography, matching it to different maps in her head. The largest mountain of the group standing up high enough to reach into the clouds appearing beneath her, she knew she had found the one, "...Yeah, that's it alright...talk about overcompensating..." Giggling a little more girlishly than her twin brother would have believed she did, the female android swooped down lower to get a better look at it, "...Although if that shower picture of Gohan is anything to go by maybe it's accurate..."

Increasing her speed just to get there a little faster than she was going to anyway, Eighteen felt a slight tugging at her maroon dress, the blonde quickly dumping her speed again, her bright blue eyes popping open in alarm, "...I thought I said I _didn't_ want to put on a show?..." Talking more to her body than to anyone else, her cheeks darkening as she felt one round breast bounce out from underneath the top of her dress, cold air instantly pouring over her delicate pink pebble on top of it, "...Geez, if I ever had _half_ as many wardrobe malfunctions running with Seventeen as I had today he'd of never let me forget it..." Closing her eyes while she pulled open the dress a little to let her right boob slip back inside before letting it snap over her skin again, she realized how long it had been since she'd seen her brother.

"...Strange...Seventeen left through the gate _long_ before I did...so how come I haven't run into him yet?..." While the girl had no way of locating her twin brother by his energy signature or even via a beacon system, the complete and total lack of world ending destruction in this time was indication enough that he wasn't active, "...Either he's turned over a new leaf or he's found another unattractive girlfriend to keep him company..." Thinking over just how likely either one of those were though, somehow she even found herself doubting the latter to have happened although at the same time the former was about as probable as him being with a guy… Now _that_ would be a wonderful little slice of karma for him if there ever was such a thing.

Shaking her head, as much as she would kill to get him back for all of his taunts at her body over the years that they'd been destroying the future, there was no point contorting reality, "...Well wherever he is it's fine as long as he's away from Gohan I guess..." Dropping her blonde bangs so that she could fix her other side so that it wasn't tickling her cheeks, Eighteen looked down, scanning for any sign of human habitation, "...I swear to Bulma though if he tells people I'm a Playdragon model again I'm shooting his balls off...Huh?..." The unmistakable feature of small white house sitting out in the middle of a vast field flashing as 'SON HOME' in her binocular vision, she smiled, it had been a long trip, but finally...she had arrived.

"...Great, it's about time I found this place!..." Slowing down to a halt several hundred feet above the rather pathetic excuse for a structure let alone a domicile, the android looked around for any signs of someone being home, "...What? Am I done running into people today _after_ the bimbo on the beach?..." Letting her arms fly up above her, she gently descended through the air, making sure not to go too fast for reasons she was rather tired of thinking about. Two small, delicate white feet pressing into the soft green grass surrounding the house, even from ground level it seemed like she was still alone, "...Really?... _That's_ how it's going to be, huh?..."

Planting her hands on her round hips, Eighteen started making her way to the front door of the house, her mind too focused on her primary objective of locating Gohan as she went towards the door to notice that there was someone else behind the back of the house. "...Because if it is, we're officially _done_ with the nice routine for today..." Tucking some hair behind her ears as she held her right hand out in front of her, she smacked the door open with the greatest of ease, her pale feet carrying her onto the inviting wooden floors below her, "...Gohan! Are you here? I need to talk to you!..." She called out looking around the admittedly cute living room sprawled out around her, but still, after several seconds of waiting there was no reply.

Putting her hand back on her waist again as she started marching through the building, the blonde made a bee line straight for the largest room, "...Hmm, if he isn't out here then maybe he's still asleep..." Making her way past the one small room complete with a desk and enough books to fill a small library, she knew at least that couldn't be his room, Gohan was a grown man according to the pictures she had, "...If it's any indicator of his relation to his future self then he will be a night sleeper as well..." Staring straight ahead with a single minded determination that would have turned her brother's hair white if he had seen it in a clothing store, Eighteen walked into the master bedroom, closing the door behind her...just as the back one flew open.

"HEY! WHO THE HECK IS IN HERE!?..." Chi-Chi's thunderous roar echoed throughout the house as she knocked the back door down to the ground, her purple shoe holding it against the floor while she looked first one way and then the other to see who on Earth it was that had broken into her home, "...I know you're in here! You better stay away from my son!..." The particularly fired up woman cautiously navigating her way through her home, on guard in case the intruder jumped out at her at any turn, it wasn't long before she came across the front door...which even though she was not the one to go through it last...was _also_ on the ground. The sounds of her hard feet rushing over to where her sacred home had been ransacked, meanwhile across the house, Eighteen was in _her_ room.

The blonde registering the rather obnoxiously loud screeching coming from the other end of the building as soon as she had shut the door to her current room, she simply turned away, "No, that's not him; I can be sure of that much at least..." Digging through her data banks for a vocal chord match she quickly found one, and it was none other than the infamous Chi-Chi Son, the wife of Goku and mother to the man she needed to locate above all else, Gohan. "...Chi-Chi...well at the very least I'm in the right house...just have the wrong generation..." Her files indicated that despite her reputation for instilling fear into the hearts of all of the Z Fighters, the older woman was no threat to her, even if her wrath might endanger her protectee, "...Now if only I get past her without losing my clothes again my luck will be improving..." She sighed turning to look at a dresser to her left.

The sounds that came with Chi-Chi doing what she could to search out the intruder, in her mind possibly another of Piccolo's tiny demons hiding in a couch or something, ringing in her ears, Eighteen opened up the top drawer only to find, "...Well, I'll be damned if that's not a good sign..." Feeling a smile spread across her cheeks as she looked into the drawer, the whole thing full of various different kinds of, for some reason, solely white bras, "...It's not Gohan, but this should solve at least _one_ of my probl-" Pausing when she pulled one of the silky garments out of the dresser, her hands holding it up in the air, Eighteen suddenly felt her face drop when she saw what the tags read, "...Or not..." The blonde said feeling the true weight of karma hitting her in this timeline for her future deeds.

"...Fuck!..." Tearing Chi-Chi's bra in half and tossing it up into the air, the small cups catching on the slowly rotating blades of the fan above her, as rare as it was for her to swear, even Eighteen was having a hard time not getting frustrated with her luck, or lack of it today, "...Finally a chance to keep from bouncing around as much and _that's_ what I get?..." Looking down at the thirty two D tag she was still holding between her fingers after destroying one of Chi-Chi's favorite, if underused, bras. It was going to be one hell of a day for the Son woman to travel the seven hours it took to West City to replace it, but she didn't care, "...All because _Goku_ couldn't get a a bigger woman?..." The thoughts of just how much easier a time she could have from now on if only the man she was originally created to kill had managed to follow his desires instead of getting married because of a promise, "...Your son likes big boobs; so why don't you?-"

Stopping as she felt her face flushing with a little more color than she would want to, the girl took a deep breath, the nice rolling heat from the house bringing welcome relief to her previously chilly body, "...Whatever..." Letting out a deep sigh while that tag floated down to the wooden panel floor beneath her, she knew that Gohan and Trunks' weaknesses aside, she really needed to work on getting her own under control, "...Heh...maybe without Seventeen around to bug me I'll finally get over it..." Spinning round to walk away from the dresser, she paused, gritting her teeth in anger as she felt the hard corner from the drawer digging into the middle of her left breast when she turned, "...Or...I can just kill all the men and be done with-"

Feeling a much sharper jolt of electricity shoot through her mind the moment she considered exterminating the male population, she steadied herself against the piece of furniture, gently reaching down to push it shut and off her sensitive globe, "...Ugh...that...that's never happened before..." Holding the side of her head, it wasn't horribly painful, but it was short and strong enough to knock her back to her senses, like a very strong static shock rather than the empty pain from when the banged her boob into the dresser corner, "...But maybe...could it be because I thought of killing..." An even stronger shock knocking her forward, she just barely managed to catch herself on the small table stand in front of her when she fell, her head throbbing for a few seconds before dispersing.

"...Okay...well that answers that question...I guess Bulma _really_ wanted me to keep Gohan safe..." Making a point of avoiding even a glancing thought at any sort of pain coming towards the Son man, she set her knees down on the ground, balancing herself as she looked up through her hair at the picture sitting in front of her, "...Wait...is that...no...but it couldn't be..." Right in front of her eyes, through her shining blonde bangs was a small family photo, of Goku, Chi-Chi, and a...boy?… "...Hold on a second...isn't Gohan supposed to be a grown man?..." Running background checks on the age she was in, despite what she had earlier been lead to believe Gohan wasn't the muscular naked man in her picture from the future, instead…

Standing up so fast that had he been there Seventeen certainly would have made a joke about her knocking herself out when her huge boobs bounced up in her dress with her, "...N...No way he's..." Barely staying within the confines of Maron's skimpy outfit with how quickly she had moved, Eighteen could only stare out the window in shock, "...Ten!...He's ten years old right now?..." Sharp, feminine fingernails sinking into the table stand under her, she couldn't believe it! This whole time she had been trying to locate a brick house like his father was, when in fact she needed to find another punk kid! "...Geh...On the upside that takes out any chance of him hitting on me..." She said out loud, unconsciously making the adjustments to her dress to stay decent while she looked out the window, her eyes turning back down to the photo.

"...Maybe...but that doesn't mean I don't have to keep my guard up..." Examining the picture frame with her usual cold gaze, the one that had sent many a mortal screaming into incineration in the blink of an eye, "...Trunks wasn't that much older than him...but even he tried..." The memory of the little pervert trying to get an eyeful up her skirt as she lie there on the table flashing by, Eighteen noticed something, the family image sitting before her didn't have just three figures in it… "...Hey...how come I didn't see..." Looking closer than she had before, the blonde realized that held up next to the one she was meant to find was a fish...a really big freaking tuna, how on Earth she had overlooked it the first time she scanned the photograph she would never know! "...He likes to fish...the little brat actually enjoys going fishing..." Picking up the picture frame, she knew that had to be why he was out.

Recalling seeing a small pond connected to a stream on her way in over the mountains, if the kid in the picture really was Gohan...then that room she had walked by before...the piles of books...the desk...it was all his! "...Please let this be the end of this little hunt...I'm really getting tired of rushing around today..." Sighing more out of frustration at everything she had been through than any sort of exhaustion due to the limitless amounts of power coming from the dual reactors under her ribcage, Eighteen pushed open the bedroom window, "...And since I won't be needing _this_ anymore..." Dropping the little family portrait onto the ground, the glass shattering into a thousand pieces when it impacted the floor, she hopped out the window, the stamping of feet bursting through the door right after she had departed.

 **Paozu Lake:**

The sounds of Chi-Chi's angry screams carrying across the mountain tops further up the forested section of the mountain, in the moderately large pool of water connected to two flowing streams, a young man pulled himself up onto the water's edge. "Huh?...Is that Mom yelling about something again?..." Gohan asked the weary looking saber toothed tiger sleeping soundly a few yards from where he was sitting, the big cat waiting for just in case the boy caught a fish he considered too small to bring home, "...Yeah...I think that was her, alright..." He said, the animal not paying hi, any mind as it turned over to go back to sleep again.

Hauling himself up onto the grassy banks of the pond, he looked around, so far after about half an hour exploring the main area of the lake he hadn't found any of the giant fish he usually caught, "...Well, I guess I can take a break for a bit..." Glancing over his shoulder to give his old tiger nemesis a quick check to make sure he was behaving before going back to thinking, "...By the sounds of things she's pretty busy, which is okay because I think the fish might have gone through the tunnel again..." If that was the case he would be out there a whole lot longer than he had originally planned, swimming through the underwater systems was a pain, but he would do it if it meant some meat for dinner.

Standing up straight to squeeze some of the water out of his blue and white striped boxer shorts, suddenly for some reason he didn't feel alone anymore, "...Hmm...why did all of the birds go like that?..." Putting on his 'war face' as Mr. Piccolo had taught him during their three years of training after Mecha Freeza had made his arrival on Earth, the boy knew he had to be ready...the androids weren't supposed to appear yet, but he could never be sure, when it came to his life there always seemed to be an unexpected threat around the corner,"...Hello?… Is there anyone out here?!..." Spinning around in place while his keen eyes scanned the canopy above him for any signs of movement, things certainly seemed off, facing around to where the tiger had been, even he had skedaddled.

Now things were serious, "...Okay...I know you're there...Dad...Mr. Piccolo?..." The young man taking a quick gulp of air when no response came, there was always the alternative to either the androids appearing or one of his training partners sneaking up on him as some sort of advanced defense course...it could be… "...M...Mom?..." Tentatively calling out that last name, as much as he loved her with all his heart, there was never a good reason for why she would go through the trouble of trekking all the way out to the lake in the middle of the evening, "...I...I did all of my homework...even the bonus questions..." His vision starting to blur as he turned faster and faster around in place, he was just about feeling like he might keel over when suddenly he heard a voice!

"So _this_ is where you've been hiding all this time..." A voice...not only that, a _girl's_ voice sounding off behind him, it wasn't the rough, manly ones of either of his sparing mates, nor was it the high pitched screaming of his mother on another warpath...no this voice was strong, but feminine enough that even a deaf man would know it belonged to a woman, "...And here I thought you would be at home studying..." All the dizziness he had gained from spinning around trying to locate his new visitor leaving him the moment he came to halt, Gohan turned around, that fiery look staying with him up until he saw the threat...person... _girl_ he was facing.

Even though it would be years, and quite a few world ending dramas, before he would enter the dating world at Orange Star High, Gohan couldn't help freezing the moment he saw her, "...You...y...you were looking...for me?..." Unable to keep himself from stammering, despite the high probability of danger he was in from this woman he wasn't even able to detect the power level of before she was behind him, Gohan couldn't look away from her...she was quite simply...beautiful… "...I...I don't know who...who you..." Dark half saiyan eyes trained on her own icy blue pair of orbs, she was just so easy on the eyes he failed to realize how long he stood there staring at her.

In all fairness Gohan had only met a few girls so far in his life, his Mom, Bulma, Mrs. Brief, and of course Krillin's ex girlfriend, Maron who had given him a kiss...but even still this girl...with the light golden hair, she was the only one that had made him pause. "...Damn, are you okay over there?..." She asked him, that lovely voice of hers creeping up out of no where again, his gaze centering on her pink pair of lips opening and closing, "...Heheheh! I think this is a record for how long a guy's looked me in the eye at this point!..." The boy finally starting to focus on what she was saying, it wasn't until it registered in his brain that he thought about doing the opposite.

The blonde brushing some hair behind her ear while he stared at her, it was only when his eyes dropped a little bit that his cheeks suddenly lit up a bright shade of red, "...And there it goes..." Giggling more to herself than anything else, Eighteen knew she was going to have _some_ fun but not this much messing with the brat, "...One look and you're red; that certainly answers that question..." Her bare feet moving towards him now as she closed the distance between them, she saw him step back with her, the curious face she remembered on his future self as he tried to get a closer look at her chest reappearing when he blushed at her body.

Retreating towards the water the closer the strange woman got to him, Gohan quickly felt the back of his left heel sink into the water, his head shooting back up from the ground to meet her eyes, "...Hey! Don't tease me!..." The boy barked at her, Eighteen actually stopping in her tracks when she heard him, more surprised than threatened at how firmly he had told her off, he a ten year old yelling at her, the last one that had done that in the future, well...no need to think about that, "...Now I don't know who you are, but you're going to tell me right now..." That scowl of his returning in full now that he had pulled himself together from his earlier fear, the Son boy may have doubted how well he'd do against her if she really was one of the bad androids, but even still he would sure put up a fight!

Standing there, Eighteen furrowed her eyebrows, a small sigh leaving her lips as she closed her eyes, reopening them when she looked at him, "...It's okay, Gohan...Don't freak yourself out..." The blonde swishing her golden bangs out of her eyes, she smiled, a smile more warm and friendly than the boy had seen in three years of training and homework from someone, "...I'm Eighteen...and I came from the future to protect you..." The girl's words hanging in the air like the curtain to a new saga in his life being lifted, everything seemed to pause, the small smile on the blonde's lips somehow making what she'd said sink in that much easier.

The birds at long last returning to chirping and calling in the trees above the duo, in the span of five minutes it seemed like Gohan's entire life had been turned upside down with the introduction of the fifth girl he'd ever met being the cause of it all, "...So let me get this straight...you're _not_ one of the androids that guy from the future told us about?..." The Son kid asked sitting down, his hand on one upright knee while his new friend leaned against a large tree a couple feet in front of him, making sure to keep the skirt of her dress down and away from prying eyes, "...If so then why do you need to find me?..." His eyes watching her as she adjusted herself a little, moving her arm away from a pricking branch the whole time she seemed obsessed with making sure the short outfit she was wearing stayed where she wanted it to be.

"...I am an android...well technically a cybernetically enhanced human reprogrammed by the future Bulma to make sure you survive..." Crossing her bare arms over her chest, maybe it was a good thing after all that he was still a boy, it was a hell of a lot easier than having to pull a man along, plus there was no chance of him trying to get a date out of her the entire time they were together, "...Hang on...you're saying that a man came back in time as well?..." Arching one blonde eyebrow as she looked down at him, she couldn't believe it, after all that fuss with sending her back through the clothes stripping time gate, the humans had decided to send someone else back and save everyone anyway?...

Black spiky hair moving up and down while he stood to his feet, Gohan nodded, "...Yeah, a man with purple hair came back three years ago to warn us about the androids coming..." Looking back over his shoulder for a moment as if he had felt another energy source reasonably close by, he turned back to her, "...Then he got back into his time machine and left again...we haven't seen him since..." Running his eyes across the trees again, Gohan didn't notice until the reply from Eighteen had been overdo the reason why she hadn't said anything in a while. The boy bracing himself a little when he saw her hands balling up into fists, he had no idea why, but for some reason the blonde looked like she was absolutely furious.

"...He...He used a time...machine to come back?..." She stammered, shiny white teeth gritting together while she stood up straight, her back leaving the tree when her arms fell back down to her sides, shaking against the skirt of her dress, "...That...that little pervert sent me back in time _naked_ and he had a _TIME MACHINE?!_ _..._ " Oh, she was was pissed off now! Those beautiful icy blue eyes Gohan had been trapped in earlier burning with the hot fiery flames of hell, she would get him for this...oh she would pay him back for putting her through all the bullshit she'd gone through just trying to find some clothes. But while she stayed perfectly rigid, her straight arms struggling to hold back the energy blasts she wanted so badly to fire off in all directions, Gohan couldn't help his eyes dropping down to her two huge quivering…

A red tint covering her normally colorful field of vision, the words 'WARNING! WARNING!' kept flashing across her pupils, her anger increasing the longer she thought about it. Eighteen just about to just incinerate a tree or something to vent, she happened to glance back over at the boy, his face contorted into a blank gaze as he stared dumbstruck at her big boobs jiggling around in her dress, "Ugh! And there we go again!..." Snapping half at life itself and half at Bulma for the boy's action, she didn't blame him for gawking at her, he didn't seem the lecherous sort right now...and even if he was...she didn't want to get zapped again for trying to swat him for it! Her vision returning to normal again, she saw him now standing there quaking in his boxers instead of ogling her because of the blonde's angry outburst. Seeing that, Eighteen let out a deep breath, her head still swimming with stress from the day, she put on a smile for the boy.

"...Heh...don't worry about it, kid..." She said letting the last of her anger dissipate for the time being, after all if Trunks indeed had a time machine, at some point he would be back...and when he was she would have a little chat with him about that time gate...and trying to look up her skirt… "...Just a bad memory...our buddy from the future just owes me a question is all..." Watching as he too seemed to relax, even Eighteen felt a smile tugging at her face when he went straight back to looking at her eyes like nothing had happened, "...Anyway...the androids in your time...here...are very bad...and they are still coming..." She said a little more serious now, the air cleared up between them, the Son kid's face still holding a small amount of concern though, "...But that's why I'm here, Gohan...to make sure you get through it..."

That friendly reassuring smile spreading across her pretty pink lips again, Gohan could feel the emotion flowing through her remarkably caring pale features, even if she was an android, there was no replicating a true smile, "...If you say so..." The young man, at long last feeling secure enough around the woman to lower his guard, whatever that would matter if she was really lying, still he doubted it, "...But if you ask me, you're too beautiful to be an android..." His words stopping her right as she was about to reply, she paused, Gohan holding his hand out towards her, and unlike the many she had snapped off before they had done as they pleased, this one, wanted to shake her hand, "...I believe you, Eighteen...I don't think you would hurt me even if you wanted too..."

The blonde rolling her eyes at that last thing he said, she wanted to tell him just how right he was, but figured she may as well keep that information under wraps for the time being, just in case, "...I'm glad, kid..." She replied as the pair turned to make their way back to the Son home, the sun beginning to set and bringing to an end any chance at catching fish until the next day came, not that there was a single thought of fish in the boy's mind now, "...Just stick by me and you won't have anything to worry about..." Her long legs carrying her along a little faster than his did, Gohan had to dash along to keep up with her, amazed more with the ease with which she moved so quickly than anything else.

Feeling a smile of his own growing on his lips when he looked up at her, that skimpy maroon colored dress she was wearing tugging at something in his memory, it suddenly hit him just where he had seen it before, "...Hey, I know that dress...it belongs to a girl named Maron..." Gohan said looking her over, yeah there was no mistaking it, that was the same dress alright, it even had the same small stain on the waist section where Roshi had spilled tanning oil on it trying to put it on the bluenette during one of his many tripping accidents, "...Did you get it from her?..." A small silence passing between them, the blonde flicked her eyes down at him, seeing the way he was staring at her expecting an answer, so she nodded.

"...I met her on the beach before flying over here because I needed some clothes to wear..." She said simply, not showing a lot of emotion in her voice while they continued to walk along, the sight of the Son home beginning to appear over the horizon in the adjacent field, "...So I took it from her and put it on..." For once in her life the guy she was essentially hanging out caring more about what she was actually wearing thanpointing out how much her boobs were bouncing in it as she walked, Eighteen was suddenly feeling a lot less on edge as well… _'Maybe this kid is a good guy after all...'_ She thought to herself, at the very least he wasn't an asshole like her twin brother was, what did it matter if he was a kid still, at least he was respectful.

Black eyebrows furrowing when Gohan heard her answer though, as much as he was starting to take a liking to his new bodyguard friend, one thing the boy was raised to never tolerate was theft, "...What?... You can't just steal things from people...that's wrong!..." Eighteen's blue eyes turning back down to meet his, she could tell that he wasn't fuming angry, but it certainly didn't rub him the right way that she'd done that, no matter how bad the straits she'd been in, "...Why would you take her dress like that?..." Gohan pushed on, keeping his stare locked on her eyes even as she turned to look away from him, a curtain of shiny blonde hair being tucked back behind her ear as she answered him, her expression as serious as it had ever been.

"...Because she's a bitch."

 **A/N: Whoa! Shots fired! As much as I am a big fan of Maron, there's been a few reasons shown why Eighteen wouldn't be though, and that's not even including after 18 married Krillin in canon. So heart's out to her, but when it comes to how she interacts with other women, the girl doesn't seem to get she won't always have someone to protect her large ass in the end. I know things are not moving at the fastest pace in the story so far, but it is coming along very organically, almost as if it is writing itself. Many of the things that happen were not at all planned out, instead they just happened. I am still debating changing up chapter 2 for the purpose of bringing it in line with the rest of the story, the first chapter went off so well, and then the second one is like an ecchi roadblock in a way, perhaps give me your thoughts on that?**

 **Still aiming for action as well as humor leading the way in this fic with fan service coming in behind them, still more in these opening chapters just because of the trouble of getting Eighteen some decent clothes quickly. I can't just have someone with that perfect outfit appear out of no where and settle it for good, as easier as that would be. There is already a great deal planned out as should be evident on my profile with plenty of action, which I have been putting a lot of effort into getting good at writing. As previously stated I've been getting as much done for this story as I can to ensure a steady flow of updates for it along with other stories both entirely of my own design as well as custom made paid stories for clients. So far I am up to chapter 11 and am working on finishing up 12, not spoiling anything, but there I am very proud of how it is all coming along!**

 **Lastly I asked you all a couple weeks ago what show you would most like to see me write a fanfic about, closing the poll yesterday really I should have seen the result coming. It was more or less a three way tie between One piece, Bleach, and Highschool DxD with the former having one more vote than the other two, while everything else had half as much as they did. Since it was as close as it was and I don't want to ignore two thirds of a virtual tie this next poll will be more broad. I'm taking some of the most popular, or at least to me well-known girls from each of those three series and asking, 'Which of These Girls Should I Write a Oneshot About?" And that is exactly what I am saying it is, a one shot fic of undetermined length and centering on that character. Of course it is going to be an ecchi one shot, but apart from that I won't have any idea until I actually have a winner and go to write it. So head on over to my profile where you have TWO vote each for this one, so make it count! And as always if you enjoyed this chapter or there was anything in it that caught your fancy please care to leave me a _REVIEW!_ So that I can have some feedback for all this work, thank you and see ya next time!**


	5. The Unlucky Blonde

**A/N: Look who is back, and see what they are bringing with them for you all! That's right, after around a month of very little activity for a variety of reasons the writer you know and might like is back! No idea why it took so long to finally edit this chapter, but no matter it is here and with it the finale of the 'Arrival' Saga in _Gohan's Blonde Future._ Our buxom blonde killer android turned jaw-dropping bodyguard from the future having at last met up with Gohan, events are picking up the pace. But things are not all story time and jokes for the new pair, because now they will face the greatest danger of all...what will Chi-Chi do when her son brings home a girl like Eighteen? Find out now on Gohan's Blonde Future!**

 **Son Home, That Evening:**

The back door of the house making a creaking noise as a small hand pushed it open, it stayed that way for a moment before a jet of black hair popped through it, "Okay, Eighteen...it doesn't look like she's around right now..." Gohan said turning to look both further down the hallway as well as back at his Mom's room, wherever Chi-Chi was at the moment, it wasn't where she would catch them sneaking in, "...Follow me to my room, okay?..." Stepping inside his own home with the tenderness that could only come from years of avoiding his mother and tutors when there were more important things to do than homework, he started down towards his room. "...You can stay in there while I get everything..."

The girl pushing the slightly ajar door open a bit more so she could fit through, as embarrassing as it was that she would even need to, Eighteen followed him across the surprisingly much cleaner floors than when she had first gone through the house, "Does your Mom clean often?...I don't remember the place looking as... _nice_ earlier..." Turning her gaze to scan all across the hall, the blonde was fairly certain she was right, not only were the floors spotless, but the dust and splinters that had found their way into the living room when she knocked the door down were gone too, "...The exact opposite of the lab..." Another fuzzy image from her time in the future Bulma's custody, everywhere she had looked the woman's lab space seemed cluttered and covered in oil...at least the table she had been on was clean…

"...Lab? What lab are you talking about?..." The door to the bathroom going by them while they moved at a snail's pace, just in case Chi-Chi were to appear; it didn't take a genius to know she'd flip at seeing a girl with a body like Eighteen's with her son even if she was there to protect him, "...Do you mean Bulma's? It's usually clean whenever I've come over..." The boy holding his shoes in his hands to stay silent, he had gotten dressed on the way back from the lake while Eighteen was still clad in only the skimpy little dress she'd taken off Maron's bodacious figure; the girl having not stolen some shoes to go along with her explosive number. The pair arriving at the second door on their left now, Gohan stopped, gently pushing it open with one hand before signaling for the blonde to pass through it, "...Anyway, here we are...welcome to my room...eheheh..." He said blushing a little as he let her inside, it was already weird enough bringing someone else into his room, never mind the fact that it was a _girl_.

Taking tentative steps into the smaller space, Eighteen saw that it was still just as she had last seen it, completed homework papers still stacked up high, all of them baring an A+ mark while still being covered in notes about how to improve his work in red ink, "...Great...now you _know_ what I need, right?..." Those beautiful blue eyes of hers darting down to him, her blonde hair swishing to one side as she made her point, honestly the sooner she could stop with this crap she'd be happy. "...I need some nice clothes to wear...not..." Reaching down with one hand to tug at the maroon dress she was wearing, the android felt her cheeks tint a little, she wanted to show how flimsy it was, but really there was no way of doing so without ripping it off entirely or at the very least cause one of her boobs to slip out; and if she had one more person see her naked today she'd lose it!

"...Not anything revealing...understand?..." She asked a little more sternly than she had intended to. Gohan was still pretty young, but she'd seen plenty of situations like this before where the attractive older girl ends up wearing something embarrassing because of her younger friend, "...No bikinis, or skirts...or costumes...I just need some regular clothes..." A memory that Bulma had implanted into her data banks from when the bluenette was still a teenager it only added to her worries, after all, she'd be _damned_ if she went to bed tonight in a bunny girl outfit!

Simply nodding his head up and down, black spikes waving around with him, Gohan smiled reassuringly at her, "...I got it, Eighteen. Something pretty, but not something Master Roshi would give as a gift..." The lad grinning so much he closed his eyes, big happy teeth beaming up at her it was so wide, the blonde could feel a match in her files to that smile, "...Now just wait here and I'll be right back, k?..." His small, but obviously well-trained, frame spinning on his heel, it wasn't until Gohan was halfway out the door that she got a match. An old picture of he former target, Goku popping up in her eyes, it was a photo of him as a kid, holding up a 'V' sign while posing with a teenage Bulma, that same grin spread wide across his face, "...You can count on me; I know _exactly_ what to look for!..." The boy's voice fading as he shut the door behind him, not that his new friend was really listening to him at this point, her mind only half paying attention, the rest concentrating on that image in her head.

The picture taken a decade ago even in her current time disappearing moments after she had gleaned everything she needed to from it though, it was only when the door shut behind the kid that Eighteen realized what he had said, "...A gift from... _Roshi_?..." Blinking a couple more times as she searched up the name, her eyebrows shot up when in bright red font and all caps the word, 'DANGER' started flashing over her eyes when she opened his file, "...What the...why did Bulma install this on his fi—" Her blue orbs soon growing to the size of dinner plates when she saw the many examples of the old man's perversion flying across her pupils, it seemed like he had done almost everything imaginable, groping girl's butts, putting his face in a random blonde's breasts, and some sort of trade…

"...Well if _that_ isn't a reason to question her genius then I don't know what is..." Eighteen blushing a little more at how her bluenette creator had flashed the old man more than she knew for a dragon ball, she soon closed the file again, "...Either way, I guess I'll make note of that for later..." Tucking some wayward hair behind her ear again, she finished looking around the room, the cleanliness of it, the perfectly made bed, and drapes...not even a toy scattered across the floor, "...This Chi-Chi though...is she really this bad?..." She thought, not that the blonde had much to go on, apart from Gohan being uneasy about her catching them together she seemed like a regular mom, if a little high strung based off of the homework corrections, still though… What if she was the type to lose her mind over the smallest little thing?...

The open question running about in her mind the more she looked around, the place looked more like a ritzy university study hall instead of a ten year old's room, "...Oh well...I guess I'll find out when I _have_ to meet her..." Crossing her arms behind her head, she leaned against the desk, waiting for Gohan to return with some clothes for her to wear, and maybe this time she could get something more permanent. It would certainly more than blow her cover if she started disintegrating men on the sidewalk because they're bothering her while out shopping for new clothes...plus it might get her mistaken for one of the evil androids...speaking of which...she still had yet to see Seventeen…

Eighteen pondering the question of her older twin brother while she waited in her protectee's room, ironically enough so that he could protect _her_ from the wrath of his harpy like mother, Chi-Chi, Gohan meanwhile was in _her_ room, "...Okay, so what would a girl like Eighteen like to wear?..." The young man asking himself out loud, shutting the bedroom door behind him. He figured that at this point if his Mom hadn't picked up on them being home then she was likely out, perhaps at the store getting more meat...man, he could so with some right about now, "...She said something nice, but not a Roshi gift..." Smiling to himself a little at the thought, he recalled his Dad's stories about the old man and the things he and Krillin would have to wear just so he could annoy a girl.

Walking back across the same space that his android companion had not too long before, the bra she had torn apart was gone, the cups, even the tag all cleaned up, as was the picture she smashed from the table, "...Hmm...I wonder what of Mom's she would like?..." Passing by the dresser, if his mother filled hers like she did his, which was likely, then he had no reason to look in there; Eighteen had specifically asked for regular clothes, _not_ underwear, "...Maybe there is something in here?..." Opening up the closet door the boy instantly felt his face sink, the entire thing being filled with the same boring...stuffy...purple and yellow outfit she always seemed to be wearing, "...And suddenly I know why Mom never seems to change..." Giving all the dresses a sullen look before opening the doors all the way, there had to be something else in there!

"...C'mon...no way these are the only clothes you ever wore..." The little half saiyan growing a bit more impatient as he pulled the many purple dresses to the side while he looked for any other kind of clothes to bring the icy blonde, and after a few minutes of searching, he finally found some! "...Aha! There we go!..." Exclaiming happily, the boy at long last getting a hold of something tangible that the older girl would put on without getting upset with him, Gohan pulling up a box labeled 'Old Clothes' this had to be it! "...Now _this_ should be a lot...better?..." His voice getting higher in surprise, taking the lid off he held up what looked like a helmet with a blade on top...below that a matching blue set of metal bra and panties…

There was no good way of answering the questions this discovery brought up for the boy, "...Why do I get the feeling that I shouldn't have opened this box?..." Gohan asked himself as he gently fit the lid back onto it, another, much larger box marked, 'Tournament' on top of it catching his eye instead, but just as he pushed the first container out of the way, his small hands going for the second one way in the back of the closet...he heard the door behind him open...Chi-Chi _was_ home. Freezing at that sound, his head slowly turning around to look up, there she was, an irritated look on her face while she stood there, hands on her hips staring down at him, "...Heheh...H—Hi, Mom...y...you're back already?..." He managed to get out, one of the woman's eyebrows cocking up at him.

"Gohan...what are you doing looking through Mommy's clothes?..." Chi-Chi asked him, her dark pupils moving over to the box he was reaching for, noticing how her purple dresses were pushed to the side before spotting the one that he had only just gotten closed again, "...And after I told you _never_ to look through my clothes..." She said with enough sternness in her voice for it almost to seem like a growl as she just short of glared at him, thoughts running through her mind as to why he would want to go digging in her old stuff anyway, "...There _better_ be a good explanation for this..." The woman's foot beginning to tap while she crossed her arms over her chest, the baggy material doing the exact opposite of what made Eighteen so annoyed with her current outfit.

Trying his best to put on an innocent grin, Gohan merely pulled himself to his feet, making an effort at arriving there as far away from where he had been sitting near the boxes when she first arrived as possible, "...Heheh...well you see, Mom...I kind of need some of them...for a friend of mine..." The young half saiyan not knowing at all what he was getting himself into while he rubbed the back of his head, as much as he thought what he was saying would convince his mother that he was only doing a good deed for someone, "...She really needs something to wear...and I thought that since you have some you don't use all that often..." All the boy was in fact doing was digging a hole for himself so deep even the third coming of Freeza wouldn't compare to it.

That eyebrow of hers starting to tick now, Chi-Chi couldn't believe what she was hearing, "...A...a girl needs my clothes...you brought... _a girl_ into my house?..." Looking at her son with an expression somewhere between shock, and absolute horror, she didn't know which one to go with, both of them were so equally terrible! "...There is a girl...here...who needs you...to get her clothes..." Raven black hair falling across her eyes, the more she thought about it the madder she got...how dare she...how dare some random hussy enter her home and then make her son find her things to wear… Maybe...maybe she was the one who had practically _destroyed_ her blessed household an hour ago! "...Gohan...I need you to tell me...right now...who is this girl?..." Fists shaking with rage, Chi-Chi was close to completely blowing her top.

Unfortunately for Gohan though he had a little too much of his Dad in him for his own good; that bright smile spreading across his face, he was happy she wanted to know more about this new person he'd started getting to know, "...Oh, she's great, Mom!..." He said with that big, dumb grin, his joy coming from still having just met his first new friend since Mr. Piccolo clouding his mind, "...She's Eighteen, she's very nice, kind of stern like Mr. Piccolo, but with blonde hair..." Chi-Chi listening to each and every word her son said, hearing all his praise and compliments towards this random she-beast that had broken into their home and trashed it before brainwashing her little boy...there was _one_ detail though that stuck in her mind as _far_ worse than the rest.

"...Did...did you say this girl is...eighteen?..." His mother asked him, her eyes disappearing entirely now beneath her bangs, her entire body going stiff as she concentrated her energy back into her core rather than wasting it shaking, "...A girl that is eighteen is here...in this house...and she needs clothes?..." Posing this question to her son, even though there was no sign at all of her eyes, somehow Gohan got the strong feeling she had him in a death glare, it reminded him a lot of Vegeta's when he found out they had stolen his dragon balls on Namek… Slowly taking in a big gulp of air to steady himself, it was hard, the poor boy had no idea what had caused the atmosphere in the room to change so drastically so quickly.

That grin leaving his face, Gohan rubbed the back of his neck a lot more cautiously now, his eyes dropping at the intensity of the aura she was giving off, "...Yeah...Mom...I said she's Eighteen...What's wrong with that?..." The sullen look in his eyes looking up at her, waiting for an answer, several moments passed, so many that he may as well have been waiting for a bad guy to power up. Chi-Chi finally moving though, she leisurely turned around, her gaze remaining hidden from his view before the brunette walked out of the room...making her way back down the hallway towards...his room…

Gohan starting to go after her, he came to a screeching halt when he saw her shoot a hand back at him, her outwardly faced palm a clear sign that he was _not_ to follow her, a pair of bright red eyes glowing beneath her bangs "...Some eighteen year old hussy is after my boy..." She said under her breath, wasting no time at all in arriving at his bedroom door, her feet gliding across the floors with so much ease it seemed as if she were floating, "...Trying to taint his innocent academic mind with filth..." The wooden door decorated with the word, 'Gohan' on the front in the prettiest way she could have it written to show her love for him.

Pausing, Chi-Chi taking in a deep breath to prepare herself for the ass kicking to come. She didn't _like_ having to do this...but some women needed to learn their place when it came to her family. With Kami as her witness she would protect her precious little Gohan's mind from all the perverted ideas that came from seeing a girl undressed, he would _not_ be seeing anything today and that was that! Raising her foot to the door, the time was now that she defended her son! But on the other side of the door however, the 'eighteen year old' was still biding her time until that precious son of hers returned.

Eighteen gently getting back up from where she had been leaning on Gohan's desk the entire time while she waited for the boy to come back, the blonde let out a sigh. Her well-endowed chest being squeezed by the constricting material of Maron's dress, the stupid outfit was really getting on her nerves at this point. Glancing over at the door to make sure the kid had indeed locked it when he left, she smiled, glad that at least there was a guy _somewhere_ that respected her privacy. The sound of footsteps arriving just outside the doorway, she knew he must have been back, probably about to tell her he was putting her change of clothes on the ground outside. A small smile appearing on her lips at least one thing was going her way today, finally she would have some decent clothes to wear, now all she had to do was take off these slutty ones. Eighteen clutching the bottom of her dress before slowly pulling it up her body, the material rising higher and higher along her bare skin, it was just reaching her ribcage when suddenly the door slammed open in front of her!

"...YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY PURE-HEARTED SON, YOU LITTLE HUS-" Chi-Chi kicking down the door as she let her anger loose, ready to charge in and beat some bimbo ass for _daring_ to mess with her Gohan, she paused. Her jaw dropping wide open at what she saw, it was just when she forced down the door that Eighteen peeled the rest of her dress up and over her chest, the blonde's huge double E boobies slipping out from underneath the tight material like a couple of water balloons before bouncing back up on her chest again, her light pink nipples sticking up from just how naturally perky her breasts were. The poor android's face freezing as well, she just stood there, Eighteen's normally icy blue eyes shrinking to the size of pinpricks, her perfect teeth gritting together as Chi-Chi stared, slacked jawed, her red eyes reverting back into huge white saucers at the blonde's new revealed mamaries.

The two ladies staying like that for a moment, Eighteen staring at the older woman with a look that said _everything_ anyone would ever need to know about just how much she hated her life at the moment; while Chi-Chi, the brunette unable to stop gawking at the naked blonde girl in front of her, her first thought, while one she wasn't proud of being, _'...There is_ _no_ _way this girl is eighteen...'_ Huge flabbergasted eyes roaming up and down the body that for all intents and purposes was the closest to perfection she had ever seen, it didn't take long for her to notice that as feminine and well-endowed the intruder was...her body, while understated in that regard, was toned...just like she remembered hers was when she trained all the time.

Removing everything else from her mind once that hit her, Chi-Chi watched as the nude blonde let the dress she'd just taken off drop to the floor, her arms crossing over her large chest, the upward movement of her breasts that a guy would focus on ignored as she noticed the strong muscles moving beneath her skin. Scanning lower her stomach was the same way, she wasn't sporting a six pack or even close to one, but there was no getting around the fact that she was much more well built than any normal top heavy floozy. Watching Eighteen's mortified expression transform into one of pure anger at being walked in on right as she exposed herself, Chi-Chi's too went back into combat mode. No matter how much of a girly girl she seemed at first glance, the mother of one knew that in truth...she was a bigger threat than her body could possible reveal her to be.

Gohan suddenly feeling the ground shake under him, the boy was so concentrated on wondering why his Mom had froze when she opened his door that he fell over, the door to her room closing behind him right as Chi-Chi charged! "AHHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?..." Roaring at the top of her lungs while she launched one tightly clenched fist at the naked girl, a blow Eighteen easily caught, even though it surprised her how fast the older woman was able to send it her way before she reacted, "...I said...Who the _HELL_ are you?!..." Yelling out her question again, Chi-Chi sent a kick up at her target, the strange girl's short blonde hair blowing around as she blocked it with one hand, the other tightly clasped across her bare breasts.

As obvious as it was for her that Gohan's Mom wasn't anywhere near as powerful as she was, it was still annoying for Eighteen to fend off her blows one handed, _'...Ugh! Of all the things to happen today!...'_ She thought to herself right as she blocked another kick, a sudden stinging in her right shoulder causing her to nearly fumble the precious cargo she was concealing, _'...His Mom...His...MOM walks in and sees me_ _naked!_ _...'_ Eighteen yelling in her head, absolutely fuming at this point that no matter what she seemed to do there was no getting around other women getting an eyeful of her. Feeling her arm nearly slip as she dodged to the side to evade one more attack, the girl tightened her grip, if she could destroy an entire civilization then she should have _no_ problem holding her boobs in while fighting an old woman.

Another hit, this time in the form of round kick slamming into her left arm as she held it up to protect her face, it was quickly becoming clear the brunette was much more than she appeared as well, "...You _still_ haven't answered me yet!..." Taking another swipe at the dodging blonde, the Son wife had to brace herself when the nude girl sent a burst of wind into her face, the force of it nearly knocking her back had she not recalled Goku using that same technique on her in the battle where he won her hand, "...What...are...you...doing...with...my...SON!?..." A flurry of punches and kicks raining down on her, Eighteen was forced to drop her hand from her chest to fend them off, her heavy boobs bouncing back out into the open again, Chi-Chi saw her chance to take advantage of this floozy's mistake.

The woman ducking below one of the android's punches, she shot her fist up like a lightning bolt in an uppercut towards one of the big honeydew sized vulnerabilities on her chest! It may have been years since she fought professionally, but Chi-Chi still knew a quick way to knock an opponent out of the match when she saw one! That fist of hers flying up to hit the blonde where she knew from experience hurt like hell when it happened accidentally training with Goku, just before it made contact, she felt a set of fingers wrap around her wrist. The housewife's eyes popping open at how fast her body seemed to glide through the air, Eighteen spun her around so that her back was to her, twisting her wrist around her back while locking her neck in a choke hold.

A few small gasps leaving Chi-Chi's lips, she could feel her whole world going dark, the sound of a female voice reaching her before it all went out, "...Would you cool it, already?… I'm not after your son; I am here to protect him!..." The woman's mind registering what she was hearing while it all seemed to drift away from her, just like that the pressure on her neck went away, the deepest breath of fresh air Chi-Chi had ever had rushed into her lungs while she stumbled forward onto the ground panting heavily, "...Now will you calm down?… I promise you have no reason to worry, Mrs. Son..." Dark black hair falling across her back while she tentatively rose to her feet, again the mother turned to look at her.

The girl standing there with both arms crossed over top of her chest now when she looked at her, it was clear that between how she was speaking and that she hadn't let her black out...at the very least she was not an enemy, "...Alright then..." Chi-Chi got out while she continued to catch her breath, all the fighting and then being basically strangled had taken the wind out of her for now, "...I believe you, eighteen year old blonde girl stripping in my son's room..." The bite from he words simmering in the android's ego for a few moments as the older woman steadied herself, she didn't say anything, rather waiting for her to finish before she decided to wipe the smirk growing on her lips right off her face, "...Let's get you some clothes..."

Both women finally dropping their fists, it was over, but while the fighting may have been done between them, the action was not yet at its end. The sounds of one more set of small feet rushing down the hallway, both women looked at each other, in the lull after their fighting came to an end both of them seemed to forget in some ways that Eighteen was still completely naked, the well-endowed blonde standing there with just her arms to cover her nude body. If Gohan looked in now there was no way he'd miss seeing... _everything_ that would turn a boy into a man in the blink of an eye,"...MOM, WAIT! DON'T FIGHT HER! EIGHTEEN'S ON OUR SIDE! SHE..." The boy's feet coming to a screeching halt when he arrived at the doorway to his bedroom, even he couldn't believe the sight he was seeing.

Moving as fast as she possibly could, Chi-Chi acted both for the innocence of her son as well as the dignity of the poor girl she'd only just been trying to knock out cold. Reacting before even the android beauty did, the brave mother shot to her feet, her deep purple dress flying up over her head as she dashed in front of her, Chi-Chi managed to hold it up in the air in front of Eighteen! The mom hiding the blonde's spectacular body just in the nick of time! The three of them facing each other, the two Sons, mother and son panting from how quickly they had been moving, while their exposed guest stayed motionless, the purple dress spread out between her and the others just barely concealing every inch of her bare flesh.

Gohan's eyes moving across his mother for a moment, he didn't even notice the fact that Eighteen was disrobed behind the newly minted curtain, instead the young man quickly cupping his hands over his face, "...Mom! Wh...Why are you in your underwear?..." Blonde eyebrows moving up as the android looked over her barrier, she had to admit that even _she_ was surprised at what the woman had done to protect her honor. "...Ahhh! You weren't lending Eighteen your clothes; were you?..." Her dress held up behind her with both hands while her son yammered on hysterically, Chi-Chi was standing there in just her her normal white panties and chest bindings...she had embarrassed herself in front of her own son...to protect her...a person not a moment ago she was fighting… "...Listen, I'm sorry, okay?...I'll just go make some tea!..."

The boy shooting off again at understandably a _much_ faster speed than he had been going while heading to his room, Chi-Chi, a deep red blush spread across her face, gently let her arms drop, a deep sigh leaving her lips, "...There...I can't believe how close that was..." She let out, her eyes closing just so she could somehow center herself, the fact that her son, her precious, precious little boy, had been mere moments from seeing a grown girl naked was...a lot to bear, "...Are you alright, back there?..." The mother turning around to look at Eighteen, even with the danger passed she still looked worried...but it couldn't possibly be...for her?…

Feeling quite a bit more nude than she had been while the makeshift curtain was still up, the android still felt better now, knowing full well that Gohan wouldn't chance another look at his mom half decent to come back, "...Yes, I am...thank you for that..." Eighteen nodded her head, that beautiful silky blonde hair moving with her as if it were made of water, of all the things she'd gone through that day, giving the kid she was forced to protect a full frontal look at her body would have been the last straw, "...I don't know _what_ I would have done if he'd caught me..." Those icy blue eyes warming up a little with her words, Chi-Chi simply shook her head, closing hers again the more she thought about it.

"...I don't know what I would do either for that matter..." The older woman smiled as she started putting her dress back together so that she could get dressed again, Eighteen now picking up the dress from Maron she had only just stripped off to provide at least some cover, she heard a chuckle, Chi-Chi still shaking her head slowly back and forth as she looked her over, "...I don't even let him watch PG movies, but you..." Her mind still reeling from the sight she saw when she kicked down the door, Eighteen's huge, round double Es bouncing out into their natural globe like shapes before her very eyes, even as another woman she couldn't get over how spectacular the blonde's body was. No doubt in her mind of the effects such a figure would have on her son the longer she looked at the buxom girl...she smiled, "...One eyeful of you is worse than any R movie he'd _ever_ see..."

 **Son Home, Kitchen Table:**

The span of a few minutes passing by since the conclusion of their brief fight, Eighteen and Chi-Chi found themselves sitting at the small round table in the middle of her kitchen, the blonde at long last fully clothed. "You can call me Chi-Chi by the way..." The brunette said placing the kettle down on the table after pouring each of them a hot cup of tea, her eyes moving from her guest and back to her own cup to stir in the milk and sugar she added in, "...As much as I love my Goku, for some reason the whole 'Mrs.' part seems too formal when I'm at home..."

The eyeful that Chi-Chi had given her son really seemed to have done a number on him, it wasn't every day after all you saw your super stuffy mother in nothing, but a pair of panties and chest bindings. In fact it had freaked him out so much he had put everything he had into preparing the best pot of tea he could, his mom enjoying her first sip now that she was dressed again. "...Ahhh...that's nice...now, I'm afraid I never caught your name..." The older woman giving her tea mate a friendly smile, a night and day look from where they had been not too long ago, the android couldn't complain, not after what she had stopped her son from seeing when she stripped herself to conceal her bare-naked body, "...Gohan seemed to think it was eighteen..." She said with a small giggle.

Sitting rigidly in her chair, while it may not have been her first or even third choice in terms of practicality, Eighteen was grateful to no longer be dressed like a club girl now. A pair of slightly loose red pants covering her legs, at long last the blonde had on something a little sturdier, even if it was silk that was covering her chest in its entirety. "Yes, it is...my name is Eighteen...Android Eighteen if you want to be specific..." the girl looking down at her tea, her eyes naturally drifted to the spectacularly colored dress she was given, the sapphire blue material a little ornate, but by far the nicest thing in terms of coverage she could have asked for, "...As Gohan told you while I was...getting dressed, I was sent from the future to protect him..."

Listening to her speak intently, even with all the crap that had been going on lately, Chi-Chi was amazed at what she was hearing from the blonde, "...So you _are_ an android then...well that makes me feel a little better for losing earlier!..." Giggling sweetly at her own joke, Eighteen couldn't help smiling with her, the woman happily chatting with her a completely different being from the one she had known up until now, the brunette soon turning to look her over once more, "...I'm glad you like the dress by the way, I don't wear it much anymore..." Taking another sip of her tea while the guardian of her son still had failed to so much as touch hers while it floated steam up in front of her, instead her blue eyes following Chi-Chi's as they kept looking her over, "...Truthfully I almost thought it wouldn't fit you...you know that was one heck of a shock when you-"

Eighteen's eyes popping open at the line of questioning they were heading down, Chi-Chi stopped when she saw the blush spreading across the blonde's cheeks. She had gotten what she wanted to find out, as little emotion and reaction as the supposed cyborg sitting with her showed, there seemed to be at least one way to make her show her human side, "...Heheh...Don't worry I'm not going to tease you about that, dear...You're among friends here..." Finishing her own cup of tea, the woman, despite being older was certainly far from old, being in her late twenties while the blonde appeared to be in the twenty one range, "...Still though...I've got to admit you've got an amazing body...and that's coming from a woman that follows the straight and narrow as a faith..."

The red tint eventually wearing down to a light pink the longer Eighteen listened to Gohan's mother go on, the android was still uncomfortable with the conversation bugging her in more ways than just how it would when Seventeen would needle her, "...Uhhh...thank you...I guess..." Flicking her eyes down to her tea, she finally picked it up, her pink lips wrapping around the edge to take a sip, Chi-Chi smiling even more at the girl starting to loosen up. Now that she knew she wasn't in any remote way after her precious boy, and if she indeed was going to be hanging around, it was important to get her on the same page...the _right_ page… "...Mhmm...this is good tea..." Brushing some blonde hair out of her eyes, Eighteen smiled back at her, setting it back down on the saucer, her loosening up more an excuse to change topics than anything else.

"...Isn't it?..." The brunette giving her a cheesy grin while shutting her eyes just like Gohan had before, it was too bad today was still today...because so far karma was being a real pain in the ass to the future girl, "...Now, if you don't mind my asking becauseI know it won't stop bugging me..." Chi-Chi herself beginning to blush at this point, the blonde could feel her cheeks heating up as well, the cup of tea quickly returning to her mouth for several more forced sips, "...I understand that you're technically a cyborg, but...if you were designed to kill why did your creator give you...How do I put this?... _I_ _mplants?_..." Gohan busy at work completing a special bonus round of homework that had mysteriously appeared on his desk to do at some point after he made the tea, he was blissfully unaware of just how  uncomfortable it was in the kitchen at the moment.

The blonde blinking a few times, _uncomfortable_ was an understatement, "...Well...uhh..." Eighteen's blush going back to a medium red when she flicked her blue eyes over to the other woman at the table. It was only when she looked at her eyes did she notice that the woman wasn't inspecting the data chips in her head that she had thought weren't at all discernible...but instead her eyes were staring _much_ lower than anything near her face… Finishing the cup of tea just to set it back down again, the blonde brushed some silky hair back before letting out a sigh, once more her luck had beaten her today, "...The doctor only added mechanical parts to my bone structure..." Eighteen said, Chi-Chi leaning in a bit further forward than she realized to listen to what the girl had to say, her eyes growing with every word she said, "...Apart from some cellular improvements...everything you saw is still... _natural_..."

The mother of one simply nodding her head for a moment, she slowly got up, wide white eyes staring straight ahead while she picked the tea cups off of the table, replacing them with larger mugs. The woman pouring a heavy helping of coffee into either one before sitting back down, she at last exhaled, "...I see...well...good for you, dear..." Closing her eyes just to try getting them back down to their normal size again, the woman couldn't believe what she had just been told!

Opening them back up again, Chi-Chi had to quickly look past her at Gohan's hastily repaired door to keep from staring, "...Be proud of them...mine are slightly on the larger side and they come in handy..." Enjoying the strong, eye opening flavor of the black coffee flowing down her throat, the housewife was finally cooling off from the next in what seemed like a series of surprises that came with the blonde android. Seeing that the door was still closed, she chanced a joke to lighten the mood, "...Gives my Goku a couple reasons to rush home from training, heheheh!..." Laughing at her own joke, it was a relief more than she would know to see Eighteen smile along with her, although she still didn't touch her new beverage.

"...I appreciate the compliments...Chi-Chi..." One delicate, but amazingly powerful hand reaching out to shake hers, Eighteen, with that one gesture could feel the pair of them growing more comfortable around one another, "...But you wouldn't believe the trouble I've had today..." The Son wife taking her hand in hers, a gentle grip keeping them together while they shook, the brunette only smiling even more as a certain something she came across while cleaning up her home from the future girl's first tour through its humble halls bounced back into her mind, "...And I'd appreciate it if we can put that...and _all_ of it...behind us..." She said, with just as much friendliness as she had been up until now, though this time it held a certain air of certainty to it.

Nodding her head along with her, it was nice that they could finally relax, it was getting late and most everything had been explained one way or another, Chi-Chi was a sharp cookie so it hadn't taken long for her to get the picture, "...Consider it done..." Setting her mug down from taking another sip, the brunette folded her hands together on top of the table, the woman arching one eyebrow as she looked over the blonde sitting in front of her, the girl raising both of hers in response, "...But there is still one little thing that's bugging me..."

A knowing smile forming on Chi-Chi's lips while she looked the blonde over one last time, already sure of the answer, but still wanting to hear it as payment for making her run down to the store so late in the day, "...Would you mind explaining to me what made you so mad that you _had_ to tear my favorite bra apart?..." Eighteen's face freezing as the woman called her on that one act she'd committed from a very personal place, she was just about to tell Gohan's mother to mind her own business when suddenly the woman started giggling.

The blonde leaning forward before pushing some golden strands of hair behind one ear, she sat up straight, smiling when she realized it wasn't a mean spirited joke, "...Don't worry about it, Eighteen...heheheh!..." Chi-Chi just kept on giggling, all the stressing she'd been doing since coming inside to find her house a mess...and then the stroke she nearly had finding out there was a naked girl in her son's room floating away, "...I've had that figured out since the moment I first saw you..." The blonde's eyebrows dropping at being had again so easily by a woman she was able to defeat, nigh without a few blows being landed. But as relieved as Eighteen was to finally see the sun set on today, she was even more relieved when the brunette winked at her...at least _someone_ was on her side now…

 **A/N: I doubt anyone ever had trouble figuring out that Eighteen was at the very least eighteen years old before, not that her brother probably let her forget either. Thanks for reading the latest chapter, this one was a blast to write! For the year that this fic was on permanent hiatus and constantly facing deletion I thought about this chapter, the 'big scene' at its core one that was planned out by myself and my old beta long ago. Let me just start by saying that it was worth every second of waiting because how often do things like _that_ just come along so organically? As someone who writes a lot of fan service, the answer is not often, usually it is forced, but this one seemed to just roll along on it's own. **

**Chi-Chi, the stuffy, stern mother on an overprotective rampage assuming the worst as she kicks down her son's bedroom door, only to find herself wide eyed and staring in shock as she sees a girl as curvy and well-endowed as Eighteen is completely naked. Even for myself I am feeling like it's a gold standard if I do say so, between Eighteen freezing in alarm, one more girl seeing her big boobs bouncing out into the open, as well as everything else that makes her a woman, it is abundantly clear to Chi-Chi in that instant that she walked in on another girl undressing...too good. Hands down one of my all time favorite scenes to write, and one that I am proud to have in this story, one more thing to add to Eighteen's stress and anger through her time in the present timeline as well as another good jabbing at her sensitivity over being so well-endowed. Just a couple things to keep in mind as the story progresses, not her boobs exactly, but sure, but mainly the stress and anger the android is feeling, kinda important.**

 **Now, I know some people won't be too happy with this scene, both because of the amount of fan service in it as well as how that might contrast with this story's theme, but luckily they are few in number. As stated before, this story is meant to be more plot and action based than the majority of my stories which are sex and boob and general fan service oriented. At the same time though while action and plot will be more towards the forefront, coming chapters really emphasizing that since we're not at the fighting scenes just yet, fan service still has a place in this fic as it does in the whole Dragon Ball series.**

 **No boobs bouncing every detail sentence, or guys constantly copping feels, but mainly ecchi humor, then with the odd servicy scene every now and again with bigger class A fan service scenes like Chi-Chi seeing Eighteen naked being more of a rarity rather than the focus. Thankfully the vast majority of my polling people voted to at the very least maintain the current status quo if not exceed it when it comes to such scenes in this story, I plan to keep it at the same levels anyway, but it's nice to hear. Plus, it is just a blast writing Eighteen with big breasts and the many troubles and embarrassing moments such a burden has on a girl who not only fights, but is of her personality. So while the big ecchi scenes will still be in this story, don't expect things to be overdone with constant service details or super long scenes like chapter 2 which I might just rewrite to an extent.**

 **Lastly, the new poll is finally up! The last one for this story ended as stated above with almost everyone voting for Eighteen experiencing fan service moments provided they stick to the story. I fully agree with that and am glad most people seem to want the same, so far it's worked fairly well and although there are some larger service scenes ahead they do have a foundation in the plot. Now, the last poll in general asked about Bulma's best Dragon Ball fan service scenes. The winner of that poll being the first and most infamous one, when Bulma flashed a lot more than she thought when trading for Roshi's dragon ball. Just a fun poll because I love talking about the series, who knows how it could crop up in this or OTHER fics.**

 **Without further ado though the new poll is this, 'In Gohan's Blonde Future Who Are You Looking Forward To Seeing Most?' I ask this because there are at least five characters that will be prominent in the story that haven't appeared yet and I was wondering who people were the most excited for. Remember for androids the ones with their number written like this '18' are the present timeline versions and those fully written out like 'Eighteen' are from the future timeline. That is all really, thank you all for reading and if you can, a _REVIEW_ is always appreciated! Editing the next chapter so I'll see you all next time!**


	6. The Training Blonde

**A/N: Oh? What is this? Two updates two weeks in a row? I wonder why that could be, oh well, it's decent enough so why complain? Yeah, I know I only posted chapter 5 last week, but I figured since I had so many saved up I should move things along a bit more, especially since things are picking up soon. Plus, there is a big announcement in the ending a/n so check it out. LAST TIME on _Gohan's Blonde Future_ Gohan snuck Eighteen into his house while Chi-Chi was away, but while he was getting her clothes Chi-Chi barged in on the blonde at just right moment for the view of a lifetime! The pair reconciling a new day is on the horizon, only question is, what else lurking out there, and who else may be on their way? FIND OUT NOW on this chapter of _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **One Year Ago, Future Trunks' Timeline:**

"C'mon, baby...You know you want to spend the night at my place..." Seventeen draping his arm around what must have been the third girl he was attempting to seduce that night whilst the rain continued to pour down around them, the pair having taken shelter underneath a small block of destroyed clothing stores, "...Think about it...a warm bed...cold beer...and a luxury suite all for you to dance around for me in..." The brother of the two androids was certainly having a productive night that was for sure, after finding the fun he was looking for with his previous two conquests, the chilling bastard had already sent them on their way. The young women of the Earth already knew the price of cheating on him after he'd had his way with them, and it was just as bad as the one for turning him down. Now he had a new girl, and even by his standards of fuckability she was a solid eight...

Brown eyes moving back and forth, sweeping across what was left of the many places she used to work, the scantily clad girl swallowed a little, nervous, but not at all because of just _who_ it was she was getting chatted up by, "...Uhhh...I guess I can go with you...under _one_ condition..." The little floozy, dolled up much how someone a guy like Seventeen would pick up tended to dress said. Her short skirt barely reaching down to the middle of her thighs while the entirety of her belly button was showing, the two round masses of her D cup implants pressing out against her striped red and black shirt as well as her rocker jacket, "... _You_ have to tell your dumb sister to take a hike..." Snuggling up to him a little more than before, making sure to press all the right parts of her feminine figure against him, even she was surprised to hear him chuckle.

"...Heheheh...you want me to kick her outta the house for a bit, huh?..." He smirked closing his eyes as he let the laughter come, enjoying the moxie the girl had to demand that of him, him of all people, the strongest being in the world, "...Sure...I'll kick her out…" Grinning even wider than he had been before when she stepped back from him, her eye lashes lowering just enough to look more seductive, opening his own back up to run his eyes up and down her body, he knew what he wanted, "...But first how about you flash me a little something?...Out here..." The male android gesturing up towards her chest, there was no doubting what it was he wanted, her own gaze dropping down with his, she knew damn well too… The redhead beginning to form a smile on her red lips, android or not this Seventeen character was still a man...and just as predictable as his normal counterparts, what could she say, guys liked a girl flashing her tits...wasn't her fault hers were...big.

Flicking her eyebrows up at him while backing up a little more for effect, the girl kept that smirk spread across her overly ruby colored lips, her hands moving out to shrug that thick rocker jacket of hers of her shoulders, all that was left as she stood in the pouring rain was her red and black bee striped shirt, "...Oh...so you wanna see what I'm hidin' under here?..." Teasing him now that the power that came with her female body could be unleashed, tossing some of her long curly red hair over one shoulder, she slowly reached down, grasping the bottom of her shirt before peeling it up, enjoying every second of his bated anticipation, "...Better watch out though...some guys say they're too-" Seventeen's gray eyes locked on the two unnaturally round masses on her chest just as the girl yanked her shirt up and over them, he was just about to see what he wanted when suddenly she was enveloped in a wide pink beam of energy!

Her hands shooting up at the last second, her bare breasts were just about to slide into the open as in what seemed like an instant she disintegrated, a small pile of ash falling to the ground where she had been, the rest of the energy blast exploding off in the distance when it hit a building, "What did I say about kicking me out to have sluts over, Seventeen?..." The man still staring at where his hot booty call had been reduced to a pile of dust, teeth gritting together with more rage than he could possibly express with a single word flowing through them as he turned to face his sister, Eighteen standing there, her hand still palm out towards him before she lowered it to her side, rain falling down around her, "...I told you a while ago I'm sick of finding thongs in _my_ bed too..."

Standing there, his arms still shaking in anger, the dark haired man didn't say a word, his eyes disappearing underneath his bangs just as he turned to face her, before Eighteen could react, she bent over, the breath knocked right out of her as Seventeen sunk a fist into her stomach! "...Yeah! And who says I have to listen to you, anyway!?..." His sister being sent careening backwards into one of the other stores from the impact of his blow, he continued to yell after her, even when a plume of dust and smoke rose up from where she impacted the concrete wall, "...You're _not_ the boss of me, Blondie!..." Gritting his teeth while his hands dropped to his waist, Seventeen waited for her to get up, even though he was the strongest in the world he knew there was no way she would be killed by just a single punch…

The side of the building she was embedded in collapsing in several pieces when she stood back up again, Eighteen's jacket was torn, her black shirt too having a slash across her stomach, "...No, but that doesn't mean you get to hit me, either!..." The thunderstorm picking up all around them, lightning flashing in the sky while rain continued to fall, there was a pause following the blonde's declaration, the silence suddenly broken by two glowing masses of ki as the androids both held out one hand, one blue and the other pink burning with energy before firing straight at each other, the explosion they caused when they collided finishing off the ill-fated block of store fronts, "...Whether you like it or not, Seventeen I'm you're sister! Not one of your sluts to boss around!..." Eighteen yelling out to him again as she shot into the air, her palm glowing with another ki blast aimed squarely at the ground he was currently standing on, she fired, his body disappearing from view before it hit home.

"...Heh! And why in the hell are you worried about finding thongs in your bed?!..." Dashing up into the water and haze filled sky, a bolt of golden light illuminating him for a moment before once again the cocky man disappeared into the shadows of the night, "...They just mean your big bro has scored with another hottie!..." Zipping through the air as silent as a ninja infiltrating a dojo for an assassination, Eighteen did her best to follow him, though at the moment her systems of tracking her brother were a little patchy given how little she used them, "...Besides, last time I checked, a certain little sister of mine _liked_ wearing slutty underwear too..." Smirking as much to himself as he was at her from where he was standing on top of a building, in a flash he was flying towards her, fist out once again he hit home, the man punching her in the face once more, he sent her ricocheting off the ground before smashing into a stone pillar.

Dust and more than enough dirt to ruin her current outfit for the time being along with the rain falling down on her as the pillar collapsed, Eighteen got to her feet, glaring at her fellow android and sibling though more for his famous taunts than any pain she was feeling, "...Besides...if you're just jealous about me getting all the action, we _both_ know an easy way to fix that..." Cocking one eyebrow up while he let his head fall to one side, his long black hair skating across his shoulder with it, Seventeen flicked one pointer finger out from his fist, the man directing his sister's attention to her voluptuous chest, "...Maybe if you took off that bra you'd finally get laid, ever though about that?..." Slowly rolling his finger around and around in circles, rotating it around where his blonde sister's large breasts were some distance away just to mock her a little more, he smirked, a low chuckle leaving his lips, "...Heheh...Ya know for most guys those huge tits of yours might even be able to make up for your shitty personality—UGH!"

Bracing himself from the slightly younger female's attack, Seventeen grunted whilst her held her off, her knuckles scraping against his crossed arms as he blocked her from reaching his handsome face, "...Go to hell, Seventeen!..." She merely yelled back at him, words reaching him where even her hands couldn't just yet, her beautiful features contorted in humiliation for what seemed like the thousandth time he'd mocked her figure, "...I'm getting pretty sick of you insulting my body..." The woman reeling back she had only just separated from him that she swept her leg under his, tripping him up off of his building before at last delivering a blow of her own to his side in the form of a well placed chop, "...Do you understand!?..." Pain coursing through her brother's nerves right as she struck home, she had winded him, but only for a moment, control once more returning to him, with one backhanded smack he sent her careening back down into the ground again, the rain pouring down around her.

Holding his hand right where it had connected with her face, Seventeen slowly brought it up to cross over his chest with his other arm, the dark haired android shaking his head with a smirk, "...Tsk...Damn, you're sensitive today...All I said was you've got a nice big pair of tits, sis..." His eyes closed whilst he gently shook it from side to side, his lips still curled up in a grin, Seventeen suddenly opened them, "...But fine...have it your way...if you don't want to show some skin for a date that's your problem..." Hiding one hand behind his back, a small blue orb of energy started to spin within his palm, the power in it quickly escalating into a full on photon wave, "...I on the other hand _want_ to get laid again tonight so..."

Disappearing from her view, Seventeen was gone, Eighteen moving her head around on a swivel to try and locate him before his next assault came, she was just a little too late as he was suddenly standing right above her! "...I think I'll do you a favor and help you out a little..." The sound of his voice catching her off guard, there was no way he should have been able to move that fast that quickly! Turning her head up in shock, blonde hair blowing around in the wind she saw him too late, "...Like it or not the suite is mine tonight, so how about you go find a man?..."

The blue sphere he was charging in his hand behind his back being thrust forward towards her, Eighteen's beautiful eyes popped wide open as she braced for the impact, "...Call it even for killing my date...you disintegrated her...so I'll burn up that shirt of yours..." The blue light enveloping her now, it was right then that she could feel her jean jacket, her black shirt, and even the white bra she was wearing underneath turning into dust, her cheeks turning bright red as she crossed her arms over her chest before it faded.

"...You know what do to, Eighteen..." The cruel bastard flying up into the air again, Seventeen waving back at her over his shoulder, not even looking at her, but still knowing he had done the worst kind of damage to his sister without so much as hurting her, "...If you want a place to sleep tonight just flash those ridiculous sandbangs you're carrying! I promise you'll get at least _some_ offers! HAHAHAHA!" The blonde gritting her teeth as she struggled to keep her exposed breasts covered by her arms while the rain began to fall around her, Eighteen was thankful she was right next to a clothing store still, but even still...she would get him for leaving her like that...she was going to get him...

 **The Present, Son Home Morning:**

Those eyes that seemed like they had only just been staring up in blinding rage blinking once...twice...three times as she awoke, Eighteen slowly sat up from where she had been sleeping, one hand gently holding the side of her face as she composed herself, she was back at the Son house...and she still smelled of salt water… "Good morning there, sleepy head!..." The voice startling the blonde a little, her senses still tense from that moment back in time yet somehow from the future that she'd finished reliving. Looking over to see where it had come from, she was relieved to find Chi-Chi smiling back at her, "...You sure like to sleep; you know that?..." Giggling happily whilst she stirred a bowl of some sort of batter, the brown gloopy texture of the stuff wholly unappetizing in its present form, "...Didn't have a bad dream, did you?..."

Still rubbing her cheek as she fully got back to reality, it had been a long time since the android had dreamed like that...or even at all for that matter, although how the older woman knew was beyond her. Looking over at her, Chi-Chi just smiled knowingly, "...I figured as much...although to be honest I didn't think androids needed to sleep..." She continued on mixing the ingredients she had in front of her into the bowl with a diligence Eighteen hadn't seen in a very long time, her labor almost as if it was fueled by love, "...Or are you starting to miss that twin brother of yours you mentioned last night?..." Bright blue eyes opening wide at the mention of him, that moment when he appeared above her charging a huge photon wave replaying over and over in her head, "...He really seemed like a-"

"...No!..." Blurting the word out halfway through Chi-Chi's sentence, Eighteen froze for a second, the girl taking in a few breaths before sliding over so she could sit up on the couch instead of on her side, "...No...I...mean yes...it was just a dream..." The red pants of her ornate dress sliding against the fabric under her, she brushed some blonde hairs back behind one ear, looking again to the brunette who had stopped mixing the moment she interrupted her, "...Sorry...I can sleep, but I don't need to...it just helps me refresh myself..." Abruptly standing up from where she had been sleeping for eight hours, the android walked into the kitchen, two cups of tea laid out, she picked one up, taking a long sip from it.

Feeling a presence behind her Chi-Chi put the whisk down into the bowl, the woman unable to believe her eyes when she saw Eighteen sitting at the table, calmly drinking her tea without another word, "...How...did you...get there...so quickly?..." Stammering the words out, it was unlike anything she had seen before, even with Goku she was able to detect his energy when he shot around the house...or other places, but the blonde she...she still thought she was on the couch! "...I mean I am _used_ to fast guys hanging around, but you...you blew them away..." Picking up her bowl and whisk again Chi-Chi returned to mixing, this time facing her guest so that they could continue to talk...or whatever it was that they were doing. It wasn't that Eighteen was trying to show off...but rather in her wound up state from her nightmare she didn't realize how fast she was moving. Actions that to her went by as normal, to her host happened in the blink of an eye.

"...No wonder you beat me so easily last night...It's a amazing you didn't just knock me out when we first started..." Leaning back against her kitchen counter while she talked, the mother even surprised herself with how fast she'd taken a liking to the blonde girl. Perhaps it was a mix of things, respect between martial artists, she had showed her mercy when nothing was stopping her from finishing her...and in return, Chi-Chi did her fellow woman a favor even greater than that by saving her dignity from being ogled away, "...You move so effortlessly...Actually, why _didn't_ you knock me down when I first attacked you?… Why wait?..." Dark eyes honed in on the girl at her table, the tea in her cup getting remarkably low for how piping hot it was, she set it down.

The sounds of wood being cut in half out back echoing through the window, Eighteen looked back at her, "...Well if you recall I _was_ naked at the time..." Finishing off the remainder of her beverage before standing up again, the girl walking it over to the sink to wash up, her eyes still facing away from the mother, "...I may be an android, but being caught undressing still knocks me off balance..." Leaving the cup in the sink, she peered out the window, the sight of Gohan working in the yard carrying lumber back and forth in her view, the boy wearing work overalls, the jean a lighter blue than her old clothes, "...It's still a... _unpleasant_ situation to experience..." She said turning back to look at the older woman she was inexplicably bonding with.

Simply mixing what would soon be one of the tastiest of treats in the bowl, Chi-Chi smiled warmly, fully understanding the younger girl's meaning, "...That it is...consider yourself lucky you found Gohan here and not at Kame House..." The creamy batter nice and mixed together, the Son wife started pouring it into three round baking pans, the substance filling each of them before she bent down to slide them all into the oven to bake, "...Roshi and the guys wouldn't be able to keep themselves from trying something..." Giggling a little at the memories of Bulma showing up for Sunday brunch, complaining about having to beat down the old man again for looking up her skirt or peering down her shirt. As much as she didn't go over there because he was a lech, the brunette still enjoyed hearing Bulma's tales of kicking the crap out of him for coping a feel, although that always could have been her love of perverts getting theirs too...

"...But then again you're probably used to it..." Chi-Chi continued on to the blonde standing near her, the android's figure more than making it seem reasonable, "...Being a girl looking like you do I mean..." Stepping over to the table and picking up her cup of tea, Chi-Chi caught that, it was fast, a flash, but still there a small blush, a reaction from the future warrior. It was no wonder it seemed like half the time she never showed emotion, it was because she suppressed it so soon after it began to manifest people rarely saw it. Standing next to her she smiled, "...I can see why the icy exterior...I would be too if I went through what you do..." Sipping her tea while the pair of them watched Gohan slice the logs in half, then again, then down the middle before piling them up to be used for fire wood later, "...Catcalls from guys...and then other women judging you...on that note though I owe you a thank you..."

Eighteen cocking one eyebrow at the woman, she was curious what she meant, waiting for her to answer her, or at the very least stop talking so that she could concentrate on checking her radar for inbound enemies, "...After meeting you I'm _much_ less afraid of my boy being seduced by a beautiful girl and running away..." Drinking the last of her tea as well, Chi-Chi set it down on the counter, the smells from the oven wafting out through the room, the sweet chocolate scent making even someone as composed as the blonde sniff. Turning her head to look at her, Eighteen wasn't sure what the mother was saying, "...Contrary to what Bulma's like; you aren't _all_ ego maniacs obsessed with showing off your bodies..." Giggling a little more beside her guest, the blonde couldn't figure out what she was talking about...there was nothing in Bulma's files about arrogance...just the fifty reasons why she was the prettiest woman alive…

 **Later, Outside the Son Home:**

Breakfast having come and gone, it was getting close on to ten in the morning on that Sunday, and so far not a lot seemed to have been done. Sure Chi-Chi was putting the finishing touches on her special chocolate fudge cake, and Gohan had finished securing their energy for the coming year, but as far as Eighteen was concerned...the boy needed to punch harder! "Is that your best shot?! I want you to hit with more power!..." She yelled crossing her arms in front of her, the android taking blow after blow from the young man on her bare skin, his attacks starting to come faster the more she prodded at him, keeping him from slowing down, "...That's it! Now pick up the pace!..." The Z Fighters overall were taking some time off, Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo splitting off from one another after their three years of preparation for the androids' arrival, Gohan had been getting some r and r, but with Eighteen knowing just what was out there, his training vacation ended...about a day and a half after it started.

"Alright! I get it! Stop yelling at me, okay?!..." Calling back out to the woman standing in front of him, even though she was yet to send so much as a punch his way it felt more like she was beating the hell out of him than the other way around! His right fist glancing off the side of her arm when she abruptly moved out of the way, the boy didn't even have a chance to react before one long leg slammed into his side, the force sending him flying off into a tree, his body snapping it in half as he fell into a bush below it, "...Ahhhhhh!-Oomph!..." Th boy calling out, Chi-Chi was watching the sparing going on, or at least the training that turned into sparing from that same kitchen window she was at before. A smile spreading across her face at seeing Gohan get back up again...it was a good thing he'd done his special Sunday essays before going out there, "...Hey! What was that for?! I thought you weren't going to attack me!..."

The kid yelling angrily back at the blonde while she stayed motionless arms crossed over her chest while her glimmering blue dress blew in the breeze behind her, while she kept her stony glare centered on him, "...I said I wasn't attacking you a minute ago...it's a different minute now..." Her face not even reacting while her pale golden bangs blew across her eyes, Eighteen waited for him to climb back out into the yard, ready for him to try getting her back for that one, "...You have to be ready for anything...an opponent isn't going to let you know when he's changing tactics..." Her gaze unwavering as she stood there, like a tree, a tree he knew would move to at best evade him when he struck, and at worst deliver another strike to his weary body.

Nodding his head, readying himself for another shot at her, Gohan knew what she meant, while the Ginyu Force seemed to have a thing for calling out their special moves, complete with synchronized dances, he doubted the androids were that loony too, "...Alright...I get it..." Leaning back, bracing to gather his energy, like a rocket Gohan suddenly sped forward, his fist arching upward towards the blonde's face, he had her! "...Here goes!..." Her neck bending out of the way right at the last second though, he missed, that long flexible leg of hers coming round again, he was ready this time, blocking it with his left arm before delivering a series of punches into her stomach, one after another raining down on her before abruptly the image of her dispersed, the mirage he was attacking then reappearing for real to his right only to smash him back again. "...Ahhhh!..."

Crying out in pain as he flipped through the air, the boy landed back on his feet again, one hand gripping the green grass in front of him before he shot right back at her, punches and kicks moving so fast it was hard for Chi-Chi to keep her eyes on them as they moved. "...You can't keep dodging me forever!..." The boy trying to pin her down, Eighteen wasn't having any of it, the blonde's eyes locked on him whilst she easily evaded every one of his attacks, finally she blocked him, his leg held up against her arm, with one punch to his gut and a side handed chop slamming into his own arm, Gohan was sent hurtling down into the ground once more, his face pushing deep into the dirt.

"...And who was complaining a minute ago about me _not_ attacking?..." Eighteen asked, staring down at his battered form, the boy breathing heavily, while his jean overalls had begun to splinter. Finally brushing that hair out of her eyes the wind seemed so adamant about blinding her with, Eighteen's eyebrows shot up when she realized Gohan wasn't down by her feet anymore! Looking up at just the last second, she could barely see him through the glare of the sun behind him, the boy charging up a kamehameha with both hands, all she saw was that blue ki blast… Her mind reverting back to her memory, the moment when her brother came so close to killing her over some bimbo flashing before her eyes...the moment when her only relief from death was being left exposed in the middle of nowhere...

A big happy grin wide enough to fit on Goku's face upon stumbling on a buffet, Gohan knew he had gotten the jump on her this time! "...Yeah...I was..." Giddy with pride at catching her off guard, the boy charged the ancient technique up even more, feeling the power flowing through his enthusiasm and into his attack, "...But remember...this is a different minute now!..." Pulling his arms back just a little more, he thrust them forward! The power of the Turtle School's mightiest teaching flowing out from his palms he was sure that she would be nothing short of impressed once she picked herself back up, but to his horror there was an even bigger blast of pink energy shooting up from the ground back at him!

The photon wave firing straight at Gohan, to Eighteen in that moment, she wasn't sparing with the one person she was programmed to protect, rather she was fighting for her life...her dignity in another sibling quarrel over a reason even more stupid than the last! Gritting her teeth together in her panicked reaction, the blonde completely forgot about the fail safe in her new basic code. Red words flashing across her eyes again, not a moment after she had launched her attack, an electrical shock, one much stronger and more painful than any of the others she'd felt before ran through her entire body! The girl convulsing in place for a moment, she stopped...before collapsing backwards to the ground, a pair of strong arms catching her before she landed.

"...E...Eighteen?...Are you okay?..." Peering down at her as he gently floated the pair of them to the ground, it had been a near miss for the boy when she'd fired back at him. The power of her ki blast completely overwhelming his kamehameha and blazing right past him, his life saved only by the wind blowing her hair back into her eyes, knocking off her aim just enough to shoot by him, "...Eighteen...Answer me!… I know I didn't hit you..." Looking down at her while she lay there, not moving a muscle, finally after a tense few seconds she opened her eyes again, those beautiful blue orbs staring back into his dark worried ones, "...Eighteen...you're okay!..."

The boy almost spitting on her with how loud he cheered, happy beyond belief that he didn't accidentally kill his new friend after only one day together, he backed off, letting her stand up on her own. "...Ugh...what the hell, Bulma?..." Rising to her feet, Eighteen kept on rubbing her head, the red words still flashing across her eyes, evidently she had gotten way too close to harming Gohan for real with her attack. The fail safe in her code letting the obviously training blows go through unmolested while the one that did pose a real threat to him caused it to issue a complete system shut down as well as give her a splitting headache, "...I get it...don't hurt him...just fuck off with the shock-"

A hand chopping into the back of her neck, the last thing the girl saw as she fell down into the mud in front of her, her dressed becoming coated in the filthy mixture, was the sight of Chi-Chi standing over her, the brunette crossing her arms over her chest while she said something about watching her language in front of her son. The world going black, she was glad this time, that for once she didn't dream about her past life. The darkness seemingly lasting for only a moment though, the muddied android was suddenly awoken by a splash of cold water pouring over her face!

 **Son Home, A Few Minutes Later:**

"UUHHHH!..." Taking in a deep breath of hot air before devolving into a series of short, rough coughs, Eighteen opened her eyes again, the steam filling the small room she was in wanting to make her light headed, but even still she kept herself together, "...Eh-Ehe-Ehe! Ah!..." Getting out the last of the water that had been so unceremoniously thrown in her face, the blonde was able to clear her lungs enough to look around. She was in a bathroom, a woman's bathroom specifically, the air around her hot and humid, small clouds rising up from the six by six foot shower stall in front of her. The curtains moving to the side a little, a head popped out, the person it was almost unrecognizable compared to how she as well as everyone aside from her husband was used to seeing her.

A familiar smile forming on the pink pair of lips though, it soon became obvious who she was, "So that was what it took to wake you..." Chi-Chi's voice piped up from where she was looking down at her from the shower, her long black hair flattened against her head, flowing down her body by the unyielding flow of the water, "...It's about time...I was beginning to think I'd have to get Bulma to take a look at you..." The mention of her creator, or technically not creator, but reprogrammer, IE new creator, getting the blonde's attention, Eighteen was just about to respond to her when she noticed out of the corner of her eye just how dirty her dress had become. The entire thing, from top to bottom had somehow gotten covered in thick, dirty mud, the previously lovely blue color of the fabric ruined by the filthy splotches.

"...Yeah, that's half of why you're in here..." Chi-Chi spoke up again, the android's blue eyes still moving up and down the coated fabric of her first real clothes since arriving in this time, but even with how badly she had gotten them dirty the owner of them didn't seem too concerned, "...When you short circuited earlier you fell into a puddle of mud..." The woman still looking at her from where she was, now getting some shampoo out to rub into her hair, as nice a person as the mother had been to her so far, there was no forgetting that last thing she felt before collapsing into the mud...Eighteen knew she was lying… "...The other half is because you got _my_ clothes filthy too..." She said, putting the container back on the shelf while she spoke to her, "...And I need to look just as neat and clean as you do when our company arrives..."

Rubbing the dollop of gooey pink gel she'd poured into her hands into her hair creating a thick froth, Chi-Chi motioned over to the girl still sitting down to stand up, though Eighteen was a little more concerned with that last thing she said, "...Company?...Who's coming?..." Pulling herself to her feet, this time with her back to the door in case the older woman decided to knock her again for swearing, Eighteen wasn't as troubled by visitors seeing her in filthy clothes as long as they were intact...a more public repeat of last night being her main worry. "...You're not talking about the androids; are you?..." Seeing Chi-Chi merely giggle as she stuck her head back into the shower, the curtains closing behind her, the blonde looked in the mirror, finally realizing just how much mud was on her. Her face, her dress, even her hair was caked with dirt; she'd gone a whole fight without being hit once by Gohan only to be felled so easily by a sneak attack.

"...For the record no, Bulma and maybe Yamcha or Krillin are coming if she can find them..." The silhouette of a nude woman washing the soap into her hair illuminated behind the shower curtain, Eighteen paused, scanning her files for the two other individuals she mentioned. Krillin, a bald, yet somehow pretty cute short man...and Yamcha, tall, rugged, and stupid, Bulma's ex-boyfriend, they seemed harmless enough, "...I have her over every Sunday for brunch...and since you're here too you can help me entertain..." Chi-Chi said almost matter of factly from where she was standing, happily rinsing the suds out of her hair while the steaming hot water of the shower poured down her naked body.

Eighteen furrowing her eyebrows at the rather odd request, she turned to leave, she was there from the future to protect Gohan, not serve brunch to these people! Motioning to float into the air, the words 'ENERGY RESTRICTED TIMER STILL ACTIVE' flashed in yellow across her eyes...by the looks of things not only did nearly killing Gohan shock her half to death, but it also put a damper on her abilities for a short time just in case she'd gone rogue. "...Ugh...I swear I'll pay you back for this some day, Bulma...I swear to Bulma I will..." Muttering the threat to her own self installed deity under her breath, Eighteen sighed, taking a deep breath when she heard the older woman behind her again.

"...When you're done _acting_ eighteen how about you hurry up and get in the shower..." Chi-Chi giggling again at her own joke, the woman seemed to have a habit of keeping herself entertained...maybe it had something to do with usually being on her own...with Goku and Gohan always out fighting she must get pretty lonely… But that didn't stop her from still being able to terrorize virtually anyone she wanted to, "...Ahem...I mean NOW!..." Gohan's mother shouting at the temporarily stoppable killing machine from the future, Eighteen flinched in fear. As much as she hared it there really was no choice...for the time being until her reactors were taken off restricted mode she would have to go along with Chi-Chi...or risk her finding out how weak she currently was.

Closing her eyes as a small cloud of pink spread across her cheeks, Eighteen slowly reached up and started undoing the buttons holding her dress together, the silky material quickly pooling at her feet, as did the pants and other mud coated pieces of her ensemble. _'How the hell do I_ _always_ _end up in these situations?...'_ The blonde asked herself as she pulled the shower curtain aside before stepping in, instantly the spray of steaming hot water hitting her, the boiling temperature soon calming her down a bit. Chi-Chi standing off on the other side of the shower, using a washcloth to get all the mud and filth off of her she'd gotten on her body from carrying the heavy android in with her son, the mother was still not able to get over how beautiful she looked.

"...Kami didn't spare any expense putting you together, did he?..." Eighteen looking round through the streams of water pouring down on her, the sight of Chi-Chi smirking at her despite the conditioner running down the other woman's face meeting her gaze, "...Your hair, your skin...I half kill myself putting on makeup and using this stuff, but you looked better just waking up than I do all dolled up..." Her cheeks going back to their normal pale complexion once she realized what the woman was going on about, the android simply nodded at her, reaching over to pick up the shampoo bottle the was using before, "...I know you said your creator left your appearance alone, but are you sure he didn't tamper a little?..." The slightly older woman asked, Chi-Chi's eyes continuing to run over the blonde's perfect body, unable to keep her purely appreciative awe in check

Watching the brunette to make sure she was hearing her correctly, Eighteen lowered her head, blue eyes closing as she started making the shampoo into bubbles in her short hair, "...Some...my body heals and produces cells faster than regular humans and permanently..." Feeling the cleaning effects of the soap washing through her silky blonde hair, the girl inwardly moaned a little, it being nice to at last get the feeling of salt water off of her skin. Still though, despite not being the science wiz that Bulma was, Chi-Chi was fascinated with what she'd said, basically Eighteen had eternal youth, self sustained beauty in every way, no worries at all of hair graying, scarring, or certain parts of her body sagging as she aged...

Raising an eyebrow at her, now the girl was making sense to her, "...Well that explains a couple other things then..." That smile spreading across her face again, the blonde looked over at her, the shower rinsing Chi-Chi's hair free of the bubbles while she stared at her, the same knowing look the woman had on the night before digging into her, "...Don't worry, I'm not some pervert like the girls in those animes I have to block on the TV..." Smirking over at the younger nude woman, Chi-Chi was obviously being sincere, her interest coming much more from the standpoint of another woman interested in discussing beauty practices rather than Bulma while she was reprogramming her…

"...I'm not going to try _testing_ anything if that's what you're worried about..." Her words fading out as Eighteen recalled just how handsy the bluenette had gotten just for the sake of 'medical science!' she wouldn't stick around to find out if she was telling the truth should the older woman's tone change, "...But you understand it would drive me insane if I didn't ask you..." Moving the washcloth up and down her own body, cleaning the mud from her smooth skin, Chi-Chi seemed like a completely different person compared to what she had been led to believe.

The woman was kind...friendly...not at all the harpy detailed in some of her files, and whats more in contrast to the way Bulma or the guys looked at her in the future, the brunette was seeing her naked body with not a hint of perversion...only curiosity, "...Just between us girls..." Only the sounds of the hot shower raining down on the ladies making any noise now, the room went silent as the blonde waited for her newest friend to ask her question, though considering her luck as of late it was bound to be about her… "...How do you keep those things up so well when they're so big?..." Chi-Chi suddenly asked, Eighteen moving her arms out of the way to look down with her, of course...how did she know it? Both her blue and Chi-Chi's dark eyes looking at the same place, before she knew it the pair of them were staring at Eighteen's sopping wet double Es, the shower water flowing over them, each globe molded into the ideal round, semi teardrop shaped oval

Blushing a little as she contemplated rolling her eyes, as much as it annoyed her for the question to come up, a common reason for the deaths of Seventeen's sluts in the future, she didn't want to be rude to the woman...after all she had been the friendliest face she'd met since arriving, "...I don't mean to be rude it's just...even at your age mine weren't nearly that perky..." Chi-Chi continued on, the blonde just weathering the storm for the time being, indulging her questions solely because of her hospitality...and a little because she didn't want the older woman realizing she was about as strong as a meek eighteen year old at the moment, "...And yet yours are absolutely _enormous_ and they aren't sagging at all..." The mother of one gawking at her, Eighteen knew there was no point in covering up at this point, besides the night before the brunette had gotten as good a look as any she was getting now.

Letting the breath she was holding in out again, Eighteen shook her head before looking back at her, "...No...I don't age at all...and that includes sagging...any cells that age are rapidly replaced and any damage corrected..." Picking up the other washcloth to begin cleaning herself of the increasingly annoying scent of the sea as well as mud and sweat, the blonde closed her eyes, her lips tightly together as she ran the soapy cloth up and over her large boobs. Sliding the fabric against her natural melons, they easily squished inward before popping back out into their usual shape with a bounce just like a jello mold. Watching just how pliant the blonde's breasts were, Chi-Chi was absolutely amazed at how incredibly soft they seemed to be despite the honeydew shape they constantly held.

"...And while I can tell you find my body interesting can you please stop staring like that?..." Not opening her eyes as she finished washing herself, her blonde hair matted against her head as water poured down her body, her pale smooth flesh finally refreshed and sweet smelling for the first time since she'd arrived in this time, "...I'm only doing this for your brunch; _not_ to show myself off..." A small vein popping up in her forehead the longer she could feel the pair of eyes running all over her large chest, she checked the system again, the same yellow words sadly flashing in front of her eyes...it would be a while yet before she could return to training...

Blinking a couple times as she realized just how close she had been leaning towards the blonde, Chi-Chi's face now only a few inches from the two soft pink peaks atop the android's heavy breasts, she hopped back a bit, a small blush on her cheeks, "...Eheheh...sorry...Eighteen...I guess I was a little too impressed is all..." Reaching up to grab her towel, the brunette stepped out of the shower, leaving Eighteen to finish up in peace, even with as sensitive and caring as she had tried to be, Chi-Chi knew that if the shoe was on the other foot she _never_ would have had the guts to stand there like that, "...In all seriousness though, you are beautiful...and don't think just because you're an android you don't deserve recognition for it…" Moving out so that she could finish drying herself off in the bathroom proper, the mother looked back. How the blonde resisted the urge to blush and cover up while a near stranger stared at her naked body she'd never understand.

"...And don't worry about the clothes..." Smiling at her guest even though she knew neither of them could truly see each other, Chi-Chi wanted her friendliness to be passed along through her words as well, "...I gave Bulma a call and she's bringing you something stylish from one of her stores..." A small hint of movement coming from the figure silhouetted on the other side of the shower curtain, the older woman couldn't help shaking her head at the image she gave off in there washing off, "...It's not as elegant as my dress, but you should like it...it's from one of her Western shops..." The sounds of running water all she got back in return, the proud Son wife didn't fault her for it, besides with what she had on the horizon she wouldn't give her crap for it. Although Chi-Chi didn't know what would be harder for her...the arrival of the real androids...or Bulma?

A flying car capsule bursting back into itself again after it landed outside, little did Chi-Chi know that as she got dressed, the brunette quickly making her way outside to greet up until now her only female friend... That there was another pair of eyes out there to greet her, beyond Bulma's, and Yamcha's and Krillin's, a fourth set sat hiding in the tree line above them. Smudges of red lipstick coating his tanned skin, little bits of gold and purple confetti were still stuck in his black bangs from the night before. The man's dark eyes following their every move, he was ready to strike when the time was right...the only question was...would there be anyone ready to stop him in time?

 **A/N: So I _might_ enjoy the DBZ style intro a little too much, but it's fun so I think it'll stay in there as long as I remember to do it or don't think I'm spoiling anything. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter it means a lot to me, having some feedback helps a lot in looking through things to fix up or alter slightly should I go overboard. Thankfully though after my poll a while back involving fanservice I know everyone is on board with what I am doing anyway so there is no worries about how much I put in. Though again it will mostly be on the side of humor with spikes every now and then such as when Chi-Chi saw Eighteen naked, which got no complaints.**

 **At the moment I am obviously quite a fair bit ahead in terms of chapters finished than I have posted if you look at my profile page, but don't worry I want to speed up what is publicly out here as well so at times there may be quick updates like this. For the most part though I'll be sticking to my normal routine, which by the way may change to around noon on Mondays depending on how things go; I'm trying some things.**

 **Now onto the big announcement! I have spoken to a spectacular artist friend of mine and he's agreed to draw a new cover art for this story. It will be similar to the current one that is up there which I just found on the internet and figured it looked perfect so I used it, namely how Eighteen is looking out over the sky. Passed that though I'm not giving away anything else, though I think it will be perfect for both the tone and underlying humor of the story; so look forward to that because I certainly am. No idea when it will be completed, but his work is of the highest quality as he did the Lucy illustration in my main profile picture and this will be much more detailed.**

 **And finally, the weekly ritual that I have come to adore so much apart from posting the fics themselves, the poll.** **Last week I asked, "In Gohan's Blonde Future Who Are You Looking Forward To Seeing Most?" and the results surprised me a bit, but not too much. In a landslide victory Android 18, the present one of course, was voted the most looked forward to character at fifteen of the twenty nine votes. And honestly I am not surprised, with how much fun Eighteen is I am over the moon excited for when I can bring Android 18 into the mix. Will she be just like Eighteen or a little different? Looks? Figure? Personality? Who knows? Though one thing is for certain it is going to be a real gem when the two meet… Everyone's favorite, Bulma came in second and to those voters I say don't worry, somehow I think she appears very soon…**

 **T** **he next poll is quite a bit more general, though still sticking to the DBZ series** **still. It's been a while since I posted updates to certain Dragon Ball stories and I have been wondering which ones people would like to see. So here it is and everyone has two answers since I am including this story as well because of the obvious bias that may come with where I am advertising the poll. I ask, "Which DBZ Story Would You Like To See Updated?" and this can be many things, old fics, new ones, this one, check it out on my profile and let me know what you think. And as always if you enjoyed this chapter or this story thus far, please show your support by letting me know in a nice, REVIEW. See ya next time!**


	7. The Protective Blonde

**A/N: Good things come to those who wait and if any of you have taken a look at the new cover art for this story then I think you'll see that statement as truer than true. I had to delay updating last week because it was not ready, but now that it is, the latest installment is here! Full details about the cover art and where to find it as well as the truly amazing artist are in the ending author's notes; for now though enjoy the chapter! In the last chapter more of Eighteen's bad history with her brother became apparent, and Gohan finally found himself in a brief, but powerful sparring session with his new bodyguard. Too bad Chi-Chi didn't end up feeling the same when the blonde said the wrong word. And after making amends over a hot shower where even the Son mother couldn't take her eyes off of Eighteen's _very_ well-endowed figure, three new guests arrived. Bulma, Yamcha, and Krillin joining the original trio for brunch who is that person hiding in just out of sight? Will Eighteen be able to join them before it's too late? Or is the poor girl's karma fueled nude streak continuing? Find out this time in Chapter 7 of _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **Son Home, Outside:**

"Why, Bulma! Hello! How are you?..." Walking outside onto the wide open field she called a back yard to greet her best friend, Chi-Chi had only just gotten dressed following probably the most memorable shower she'd had since Gohan's conception. "...It's been so long...You know I missed you last week..." Her bright purple dress adorned with matching golden yellow waist bindings and an orange shawl, one would never have known a woman dressed as she was had moments ago been ogling a naked blonde girl, "...I'm glad you could make it now that Gohan's come home from training..." The two women happily holding hands as they shook them up in the air before them, there was no mistaking the close bond between them.

Smiling along with what was now her fellow mother, Bulma pursed her lips together when they met up, "Oh, I'm doing just fine, Chi-Chi!..." The slightly older woman's bright ocean blue hair waving back and forth as the two shook hands, she was clad in the latest of the many, many outfits she bought whenever she left the lab, an open orange jean vest with white pants, completed by a bright red shirt, the short material showing off the smooth midriff she'd kept in shape since her dragon ball hunting years, "...Actually I'm doing a lot better since having Trunks! It is so much nicer not carrying around the extra weight!..." Chi-Chi laughing along with her, the pair able to relate on one more thing now on top of the nonexistent men in their lives as well as a constant shortage of food. In fact they were having so much fun getting to catch up that neither of them noticed the other two passengers Bulma brought along stepping out of her hover car.

"Yeah...but I can see a couple other things that kept the weight on..." Yamcha said, grinning wide enough to make him look like a crazy person while he bent forward to talk to Krillin, one hand grasping his shoulder as the other pointed at the bluenette's more rounded curves, "...How come since we broke up she's always packing it on in all the right places?..." His newly cut hair sticking straight up on top of his head instead of the usual long wild man look he normally had, even if he and his bald friend had so much different up top, both of them were happy to be standing behind Bulma right now, "...Talk about getting better with age..." Chuckling together the longer they stared at the genius' rather voluptuous bottom it was only when the laughs finally came to an end that they looked up…

...To see Bulma _and_ Chi-Chi staring back at them...oh they were in for it now… "...Excuse me, but last I recall _who_ was it that cheated on _me_?..." Bulma turned around arching one eyebrow at the taller male, her hands planted firmly on her ' no longer Yamcha's' hips, though not especially aware of the attention she drew with the act, but not caring all the same, "... _You_ Mr. Finally Cut Your Hair After Ten Years, screwed yourself!..." Closing her eyes as one of those self important smiles crept across her features, the Capsule Corp. scientist wasting no small opportunity to point out just how amazing she was, "...Now you don't get to enjoy my ravishing good looks every day... _or_ night..." Brushing some hair up in her hand before letting it go just to further emphasize her beautiful appearance, the guys meanwhile, could do little else, but sigh.

The air starting to clear now that the scientist was done making a hard life even more difficult for her ex-boyfriend, Chi-Chi decided now was a good time to mention a rather important development as of late, "...Speaking of good looks, Bulma… You still haven't met our new guest..." The Son mother putting to bed the last of the argument that the bluenette had simply won through ego alone; that woman didn't know the meaning of post postpartum depression it seemed, "... _You_ know who I'm talking about, right?..." She went on, now with the guys quiet again, they could continue talking like actual decent not Roshi human beings, "...The one I called you about that Gohan met in the woods out back while he was fishing..."

Bulma opening her eyes again, more surprised that she'd forgotten about this new person than anything else, spun back around, Yamcha simply winking at Krillin again as they got back to their studying, "...Do you have the clothes I asked for her?..." Looking over at her best friend, she didn't need to ask, but all the same it was fun to anyhow, "...It wouldn't be as important if they were for me, but _she_ needs them quite a bit more if you know what I mean..." The brunette's words doing a lot more than raising some eyebrows over with the students of Roshi in the peanut gallery, they were forgotten for now so with the snap of her finger Bulma was already steaming passed that little detail.

Nodding her head with a smile, Bulma reached into her vest pocket, and pulling out a shiny new case of dynocaps, with the flick of her hands she tossed one onto the ground, a couple small parcels appearing out of the smoke, "...You _know_ I did!… How could I resist helping dress up your new friend?..." Picking up one of them, she held it out to give to the brunette, her eyes still closed in that super confident smile that so far three alien invasions, demons, countless unwanted disrobings, and a child out of wedlock hadn't managed to shatter, "...They're the most sought after at my new _Western_ store!..." Offering it to her fellow woman as if she had made the time machine instead of bought some clothes, though as far as Eighteen was concerned she deserved just as much credit, "...Even _I_ had a bit of a rough time getting a hold of them! No put intended! Haha!..."

Laughing along with the bluenette Chi-Chi motioned for Gohan to come over. The trio of some of his oldest friends saying their hellos to the young man, somehow it seemed whenever they all met up he had grown just a little bit older by a year or so, "...Here, Gohan...please take this to Eighteen for me, okay?..." Taking the package from Bulma, the boy's mother handed it to him, the loosely wrapped parcel more cumbersome in its shape than actually weighing anything considering it was women's clothes and not RIT armor, "...Just leave it by the bathroom door and knock three times, alright?..." A smile appearing on his face, he nodded in agreement before rushing off with his delivery. Really it was times like these that she could rely on him to be a good, proper gentleman instead of a horndog like some _other_ people she had around, "...It's so nice being able to trust him...Kami only knows how one of you two would dry peeping on her..."

The younger of the two women shooting a distrustful glare at Yamcha and Krillin, the two merely put up their hands in protest, not that they could defend themselves from the thought so much as not gunning for the naked girl like their mutual master would have if he'd been there, "...He-Hey! Chi-Chi! That's not very cool!..." Yamcha blurted out at the agitated woman, her arms already crossed, and her verdict read for the two of them to swallow already; considering their history it was hard for him to deny it, "...You _know_ us!… We wouldn't try to watch a girl change...no matter what she looks like!..." Krillin following along with him, nodding all the way, it was useless, Bulma turning to look at her friend, the pair seeming to agree without even saying a word, "...Agh...well that's just great. There goes a good recommendation..." He sighed, rubbing his temples while the short bald man beside him sweat dropped.

"...Speaking of your guest though, I am _dying_ to meet her!..." The silence broken by everyone's favorite genius, Bulma turned back around from where she had been facing the guys, the conversation back to focusing on important things rather than their shenanigans, "...What's she like?… Well I mean I know a few things from the specific clothes you asked for, but aside from that..." Motioning with her arms, as much as she wanted to there was no way she could fully explain the sheer amount of effort that went into shopping for someone you hadn't seen with the two men there...especially not the underwear, "...I brought two sets with me just in case because you said she is training with Gohan...What's that like? She must be pretty strong to do that!..." Chi-Chi listening to her with a hint of pride since she and the blonde had only recently become friends themselves, Krillin and Yamcha on the other hand were _floored_ by what they were hearing…

Not only had this person literally appeared out of the blue like she had, but now they were being told that she was tough enough to endure training with _Gohan?!…_ The confused men shaking their heads in the background, Chi-Chi just smiled, "...Of course she is!… She's an android!..." The woman's declaration coming as if she thought it was just as simple as mentioning she had light blonde hair or how well she was able to fight, for the others it was a completely different story. Instantly remembering that the others hadn't heard the full story like she had, Chi-Chi rushed to keep them from panicking, "...But she's not bad at all...She..." Waving her hand up and down a bit to cool her friend off, the look on Bulma's face when she told her the identity of the girl she'd brought clothes over for was the kind one would expect to see on a downward roller coaster, not at a brunch.

"...EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!..."

The sound of Bulma's scream echoing into the house from garden outside, Gohan meanwhile still had a wide, not terrified, smile on his face as he made his way down the hall, his Mom's private bathroom coming up ahead of him, "...Don't worry, Eighteen! I've got your clothes for you!..." He said to himself, still giddy with joy at being the one to help her out this time around, the half saiyan set them down by the crack of the door just like his mother had instructed him to, his hand moving to knock on the door three times as well, "...They're right out here! I'm going back outside with the others now!..." Not even waiting for a reply, he knew she must have still been in there after their training session since that was where he and his Mom had taken her and he hadn't seen her since.

Turning to leave, he paused for a moment, a smile wide on his face the longer he looked at the locked door, it was funny, he had only just met her the day before, but even after such a short amount of time he felt like trusting her entirely, "...Just make sure you don't ruin these too, okay? Bulma only brought _two_ sets of it!..." Hugging his hands behind his head at his joke, the sound of the lock turning startled him, that noise being enough to get him rushing back down the hallway again, the _last_ thing he wanted was her to get mad and fight him for real this time! "...Ah! I'm going! I'm going!..." That squeaky voice of his echoing down the hall as he shot through the front door again. The boy gone, one slim feminine hand slipped out into the open before grabbing the package and pulling it _back_ inside the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind it.

"Finally!..." Closing her beautiful blue eyes with a sigh as she shut the door, locking it once more just in case the worst possible scenario were to happen again and she was almost seen naked...again, "...The hell does it take to get some decent clothes in this time?..." She asked out loud, the girl looking down at the parcel it had an old west star printed on the top of it, the brown flaky material easily moving around in her hands the longer she held it. The blonde checking one more time to make sure the door was tightly secured she sighed, "...It's about time I can take this damn thing off..." Pulling on the knot in front of her chest, she let the towel she had been wearing fall down to pool around her feet, her voluptuous body open to the cool air once more, "...Just for the love of Bulma...Don't let this outfit make me look slutty..." Holding the bottom of the package while she undid the top, the strings came undone, its contents almost springing out just as she had before her very eyes.

A pleased look appearing on her face, Eighteen set them down on the bathroom counter, her icy blue orbs scanning across her new outfit, the long blue jeans, the small black vest and thin white shirt making her smile, "...Now _this_ is what I've been waiting for!..." Spreading apart the expensive paper wrapping, being fully clothed and stylish was at long last within her grasp. Picking up the shirt to look it over better, the material as smooth and strong as she could have ever wanted, likewise the blonde was pleased to see a matching pair of orange socks and black single strapped shoes along with them, "...Actual good looking clothes I can fight in..." Taking the shoes and setting them on the ground with her socks, Eighteen could feel her day getting better already, the android girl wasting no time in putting on the small black panties it came with.

Her eyes suddenly popping wide open though, it wasn't the sight of two big black padded cups appearing at the top of the pile of clothes that got her attention, because as tear worthy a sight that was, it only got better with what she saw next. Completely missing the size on the back of her new bra as she put it on, Eighteen should have known 'big' to most girls was the 34D tag sticking out below the shoulder straps. Words only now flashing across her eyes in bright green font, they were that much better than even the correctly sizedpiece of fabric could ever be, 'POWER RESTRICTIONS LIFTED' they repeated again and again. Now there was a relief if ever there was one, and not a moment too soon! "...It may have taken two days, but I'm feeling ready for _anything_ now..."

Wincing slightly at the pressure she'd been starting to forget about as she clasped her new bra shut from the front, the weight of her upper body pulling down on her shoulders slightly; even still nothing beat having her dignity back. Slipping the white shirt over top of her head, she froze, another set of words flashing across her eyes, there was no more time to squeal with joy at her new clothes, the red glare telling her all she needed to know to realize she had to get back outside and _fast!_

"...AN ANDROID!?..." Bulma meanwhile was screaming at her best friend and now fellow mother in this crazy world they lived in, her jaw having dropped straight down to the ground when she was informed that this mystery guest wasn't some lost girl, but rather a robotic killing machine! "...Chi-Chi! _When_ were you planning on telling me this!?..." She barked at at her, the former adventurer's face turning a little blue at the mere thought of it, one of those monsters that cute boy from the future had warned them about...it was here already...and without any effort it had infiltrated their party from within, "...You're saying that… _One_ of those things is here? Now? In the house?..." Speaking a thousand words a minute, not even her fellow Chatty Cathy in Chi-Chi could keep up with the bluenette, so the guys didn't even bother to try.

Waving her arms around more and more the longer her friend failed to so much as reciprocate her panic induced state, Bulma felt like her head was going to explode! "...Don't you remember what that future boy said?!..." Freaking out more and more by the second, as much of a genius she was, even Bulma didn't feel the change in the air, aside from her own freaked out state. Both Yamcha and Krillin scanning their eyes across the treeline for the presence they felt watching them, "...They're here to _kill_ Goku... _your_ husband!..." Motioning each of the words out with her hands as if she were explaining the most basic thing to a toddler, Bulma couldn't for the life of her get over this. The whole time they had been talking they...her...Gohan could have been killed by the _thing_ they had in the back room?…"...For Kami's sake! Don't you have any sense!?… What if it tries to kill Gohan?… Then what are you going to—Mhmm!?"

Her big cerulean gems expanding as a large hand wrapped over her lips, cupping her mouth to keep her from talking. Gohan having just gotten back outside he stopped, the boy sensed it too, that ominous aura flowing through the fighters, the kind that always preceded a battle, "You guys feel that too?..." Krillin looking back and forth, despite having religiously shaved his head, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck were standing up now, that unmistakable sensation of being watched surging through him like a bad meal, "...I can't sense _anything_ , but I know it's there..." Chi-Chi keeping her arms crossed, she too was scanning their surroundings, waiting...staying on high alert for when whatever was watching them acted…

"...I've got a bad feeling about this..." Yamcha murmuring while he kept one fist up in a defensive posture, the other still held over Bulma's mouth, the bluenette's habit of turning things from bad to worse with her big mouth too well known at this point to leave unattended. A short breeze blowing through the trees, out of no where a blue ball of energy came rocketing right at them! The three Z Fighters reacting without a single thought, their training kicking into high gear, they all lept back into the air! Gohan pulling his Mom out of the way while Yamcha followed Krillin, the stronger man pulling Bulma's body against his, all of them getting out of the way just in the nick of time! The explosion from the blast impacting the ground, it sent the other package flying through one of the glass windows of the house, the sound of glass shattering paling compared to the actual bang.

The smoke clearing from the newly created crater in the Son family's backyard, the group was just composing themselves again when they looked up, the silhouette of a young man slowly floating down in front of them. "Wow...talk about a bunch of party poopers..." That small smug smirk spread across his tanned features, the figure's feet gently pressing into the soft grass when he landed between them all, facing the group, but with the Sons on his right and visitors on his left, "...I brought a gift too...Why didn't anyone want it?..." Chuckling to himself as he wiped the last of the red and purple lipstick from his previous night off his face, the being they knew without a doubt was one of the androids making himself known, "...Too bad...Because I'm really in the mood for giving today..."

Bulma quaking against her ex-boyfriend the longer they stood there watching him, the guys meanwhile just gritted their teeth, their disdain for their party crasher evident in the looks on their faces, "...Errr...Who do you think you are doing that!?..." Yamcha shouted at him, the man still trying and failing to get an energy signature from the guy. Sure they had felt the ki blast he'd sent their way, but not him...he still wasn't giving off anything, "...A sneak attack on women is a low blow even for an android!..." His muscles tensing up the longer he glared at the killing machine, Yamcha's expression changed to one of fear the moment he turned to look back at him, Seventeen's heartless eyes tearing into his very soul.

"...Even for an _android_ , huh?..." Flicking some of his relatively long black hair out of his eyes, the younger man smirked at what he was hearing, he hadn't been there two minutes and already they were saying such harmful things to him, "...That's very hurtful you know...And I don't like people trying to hurt me..." Rising one hand up, his palm and fingers spread out as another blue orb of energy appeared in the center of it, pulsing and beating with ki while he aimed it directly at the newly arrived threesome, "...All it makes me want to do...is hurt...them...back..." The wide smile on his face transforming into a wild grin the larger the ki blast became, he was just about to fire it when suddenly he heard another voice interrupt his fun.

Chi-Chi feeling her body being set down on the ground, Gohan stepped forward, he was _not_ going to just stand by and watch this happen...he knew his Dad wouldn't and so neither would he! "...Hey! You leave them alone, you big bully!..." He yelled, standing in front of the person he cared about most in this world to defend his closest friends, the fear showing through his eyes nothing compared to his resolve to fight at any cost, "...If you think we're just going to let you kill us without a fight then you've got another thing coming!..." Holding up his fist in front of him Gohan was ready, or at least he had thought he was, until Seventeen turned to face him; the ki blast as well as the maniac look in his eyes locked onto the one person above all others he was meant to kill.

The android's evil eyes lighting up at who was challenging him, Seventeen couldn't believe his luck, "...Well would you look at that!… Gohan, just the buy I wanted to see..." Smirking triumphantly at his self revealed target, as horribly as the previous day had been, fighting off bar patrons as well as that surprisingly tyrannical club owner, it seemed like today things were just falling into place for him, "...Two days in and it's mission accomplished...that's what I like to hear..." Holding up the blast so that it was aimed at the boy's head, just from his power readings he knew there was no chance in hell he wouldn't annihilate him with this. And to think all of his troubles could have been avoided if only Gero'd had the balls to do what he was doing now. And here he had thought it was going to be a pain in the ass tracking the kid down.

"...Thanks for making killing you that much easier, Gohan..." Seventeen grinned down at him, the energy surging within in photon wave as it reached peak capacity, "...I never thought you'd stretch out your neck for me to blow it off so willingly!..." A series of evil laughs coming from him, once this was over the programming from Gero would cease and he would be free to have as much fun in this world as he wanted! "...Say adios you stupid little brat!..." Flexing his arm, Seventeen was just about to fire when a black balled up fist slammed into his jaw! The impact sending his attack flying up into the sky, the explosion turning the scenery blue as the energy dissipated in one fiery bang, the male android bounced through several trees before coming to a rest on the ground. Lifting up his head to see what hit him, the look on his face said it all.

"...Gohan!..." The image of Eighteen standing in front of the mother son duo slowly appearing to him through the dust of his harsh landing, the sight of her was enough to make his blood boil! Turning her head back to look at the boy she was programmed to protect through a curtain of silky blonde hair, she reached out her glove covered hand for him to take, "...Come with me if you want to live..." Wind still blowing around them from the concussion of Seventeen's attack, Gohan smiled, putting his hand in hers without any need to think about it. Not waiting a moment for the others to fully register what she looked like, the blonde shot up into the air, pulling Gohan onto her back, arms around her shoulders from above while she flew into the sky! "...Hold on...this is going to be bad..." The girl ascending so quickly the kid had to hold on tight to keep from slipping off, they had only just broken the clouds when the first shot whizzed by them!

A second and a third soon rocketing past her body, Eighteen dodging them one way and then the next, Gohan barely hanging on before she was flying at high speeds again, clouds streaming past them as another shot erupted off her right flank! "...EIGHTEEN! I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THAT ONE, LITTLE SISTER!..." Seventeen's voice roared through the air behind them the faster they flew, another series of bright blue ki blasts making holes in the clouds beneath them, the blonde kept on evading them, having to loop past another just before it exploded and knocked her through a loop, "...Come back here with my kill before I have to take you down too!..." Firing off five, six, seven more shots at her as they flew, each of them zooming past Eighteen, the one person nearest his equal in every way knowing his tactics like the back of her hand, he stopped, holding both of his hands up in front of him.

"...Alright, if you don't want to play nice!…" Charging up a photon wave in front of him, his black hair was quickly being blown past his face from the raw energy of it, the rings surrounding it rotating faster and faster, he fired it, "...Try this one on for size, you top heavy bitch!..." The photon wave blasting off much quicker than any of his other attacks, it was soon closing in on his sister. Darting left, then right, Eighteen circled down through some cloud before flying back up again, the energy ball following her without any loss in speed. "...Good luck getting away from it! There's not a chance in hell you will!..." Ignoring her brother's taunts, her blonde hair flying around her face, no matter where she went it was still behind her! Flying down towards the ground, and around a rock arch, there was simply no shaking it!

Passing through a thicket of trees, and back up into the air, it was closing fast, the girl spinning around, Gohan had to hold onto her shoulders as hard as he could just to stay on when the photon wave smashed into her! "Er...Errrrrgh!..." Pushing both hands out in front of her Eighteen was holding it back, the black gloves she wore burning from the sheer amount of energy emanating from it. Her shiny blue eyes tightening the more she focused on the devastating amount of power and that alone, she started pressing it down into itself, "...Gohan...eeerrrrgh...Get...get off of me and go—" Their eyes meeting for just a moment as she pushed the energy ball back, particles flying off of it while it was being condensed into oblivion, before she could finish what she was saying it exploded!

A bright blast of light consuming the android high up in the sky, Gohan was sent plummeting down to the ground on his back. The boy's dark eyes growing in fear watching his friend seemingly go up with it, he was relieved to see that when the smoke cleared...she was still there. "Uh...Uh...Uh..." Her lungs pumping air in and out of her body as fast as they could, the blonde stood there, her black vest in tatters, and her shirt torn right across the top, revealing a supple stretch of feminine flesh along her shoulder and upper chest.

A few marks scattered across her face and arms, as well as a number of holes in her pants streaming small plumes of smoke into the air, she gently rubbed them away, "...Heh...you _really_ thought that was enough, Seventeen..." The nanobots scattered throughout her cells hard at work, pretty soon all her minor burns were gone, the smoke ceasing entirely. Her older brother arriving in front of her, a look of anger spread across his face when he saw the blonde, and her? She smirked, "...Because if you did..." Her breathing at last coming back under control, Eighteen rose what was left of her black gloves up in front of her, the girl's hands balled up into fists, "...Then you're going to have a worse time than I thought..."

Gohan standing back up in the forest he landed in, the boy couldn't believe how fast they were moving, his eyes following them completely although he knew it was still far too fast to react to. The tattered remains of her vest falling down from the sky, Eighteen blocked her brother's first punch between her wrists, twisting them around to knock him off balance before delivering a hard punch of her own to his stomach. The force of it staggering him for a moment, the blonde sent another one into his jaw, knocking him up before landing her elbow on top of his skull, the shock of her hits not finished going through him before she spun around, putting her long legs to work smashing a kick into the side of his face and sending him careening off into the distance!

The blonde of the two siblings zooming off in pursuit of him, there was no time to wait around, Gohan had to go after them! Speeding off through the sky, albeit much lower down than they were to stay out of the combat, the half saiyan could see them going at it! Each of them blocking one blow from the other before countering with one of their own, it was the coolest thing he'd seen since his Dad had taken on Freeza… "...C'mon, Eighteen...you can do it..." He murmured to himself, staring up helplessly at the vicious battle going on above him, wincing as Seventeen delivered a hard slug to his sister's face, grabbing her head to send into his knee only for her to catch it, flipping him around on his head before kicking him down into the ground! "...Yes!..." A cheer flying through his mouth when he saw the dust cloud forming from the impact, his eyes suddenly expanded...they were back at his house...

"...Seriously, you just don't know your place; do you, little sister?..." Seventeen growled at her, his breathing coming fast and loose now that the fighting had started to pick up, it was strange, even though they were on even footing she didn't seem nearly as tired as him, "...What gives?… Why aren't you exhausted yet?..." The man yelling at her, the smirk spreading across her dainty pink lips made him want to scream! He was stronger than her...he knew he was...he had to be...yet still in the long run if they kept it up like this he would lose! Keeping his eyes trained on her he just couldn't pick it out...they had the same enhancements...and if anything she had to weather his photon wave from earlier...so why was _he_ the one that was about to fall apart?!

His slightly younger twin sister slowly shaking her head at him, she smiled, "...Because after you went through the time gate, _I_ got a few upgrades..." Watching the look on his face grow from bewilderment all the way up to rage, she knew she had him, and oh how wonderful it was to finally be able to taunt him for all the times he screwed with her, "...A woman named _Bulma_ happened to stop by...and increased my reactor output by fifty percent..." The eyes of everyone lighting up at the mention of the woman's name, the duo out of the loop looked at their own captive bluenette, the still silenced woman angrily shaking her head back and forth as fast as she could.

Pointing at her chest with what was left of the glove on her right hand, it took even her a second to notice the irony of where her two new Capsule Corp. reactors where contained deep beneath her chest compared to Seventeen's single larger Red Ribbon one, "...The two I have now mean I can outlast you in a fight any day of the week..." Brushing some blonde hair out of her eyes, she was glad that she'd gotten as much rest as she did, even with her upgrades time travel had drained her pretty badly, it stood to reason Seventeen, with his party boy life, didn't get the same luxury of relaxing as her, "...Face it, little man...you've lost this one...to your sister..." Smirking at him just as proudly as he had been doing at the start of their fight, the weight of his hubris was bearing down on him even heavier now that he was so weak.

"...I...I'll make you eat your words, Eighteen..." Her brother, his face beginning to twitch in a mix between outright rage as well as humiliation at publicly losing to her of all people, he started to rise up a couple of feet into the air, his reserves running low, "...Then I'll make you watch while I kill that stupid kid!..." Trying to stare her down with what little he had left, the man's eyebrows nearly shot off his face as suddenly a bright pink glow appeared in front of him, his little sister holding up her open palm, her own glowing photon wave starting to pulse and shimmer, "...You...you and your stupid...ugh...uhhh..." Swallowing that last insult, just as Krillin and Yamcha stood up from where his landing had knocked them down, he shot off into the sky. The guys instantly taking the opportunity to try and finish off the first of the actual 'bad' android, the volley of ki blasts they sent after him all seemed to miss. Not that it mattered much at this point, they'd won this round, Seventeen was leaving them for now; and it was all because of one girl.

The last girl standing crossing her arms over her torn shirt as all eyes turned to her now, Eighteen let her energy blast evaporate, the firm expression on her face unchanging as she watched him go, it wasn't until Gohan arrived, seeing the last events unfold from the woods that he cheered! "AHA! EIGHTEEN YOU DID IT!..." Rushing over from the treeline, he'd heard it all just as if he had been standing there. His arms spreading out to wrap around her waist, it was the most amazing thing he'd seen since getting back home again, and for once it wasn't his Dad or even another guy being the one to do it! "...That was amazing! I can't believe you scared him off like that! You're the best, Eighteen!..."

The boy's proud words making the android break into a small smile, she turned around, keeping her arms crossed as everyone watched her slowly walk back into the house, her jeans pulling up a little as she bent over to pick up the other set of clothes, she went to change, the act almost a hobby of hers now."...Damn...so _that's_ Eighteen, huh?..." Yamcha said finally letting Bulma go, the blue haired genius angrily reaching up and swatting the man for holding onto her for as long as he had, his cheek turning bright red from her hand hitting it, "...Ugh! Heheh...That's one hell of a woman in my book..." He said with a growing smile, his eyes following her back inside though admittedly in a different way than the women were, "...Any chance you ladies know the _rest_ of her digits?..."

Grinning wide enough to make his old master proud from his throne of magazines back at Kame House, Yamcha was instantly knocked back down again as Bulma delivered a stunning attack of her own to his groin, the big man out for the count this time, "...Honestly, even with an android nearly killing us, you can't stop..." Shaking her head, bright blue hair waving back and forth as she crossed her arms over her chest, the woman bucking her leg back to kick him once more in the face, blushing lightly from how long he had been pressing her against him, "...And if I feel your hand that far North again you'll _wish_ the android had killed you..." Barking down the rest of whatever grievances were coming to mind at the incapacitated hero, Bulma turned around to Chi-Chi.

The new mother pacing a few steps over to her friend, she helped Chi-Chi stand up again, the women shooting each other an incredulous look before directing it at Yamcha...and Krillin too because why not? "...Now as fun as all that was you understand I have some questions that need answering..." Bulma tilting her head to the side a little as she spoke, nailing down exactly which one she meant would be a tough one, but she knew they had time, "...For starters who is this wonderful 'Bulma' person your android was talking about and where can I sue her?..." Smirking a little at her best friend, she was about to go on when she heard the front door slam shut, not hard, but firmly enough to get their attention. Her big blue eyes rising up to meet with a new smaller pair, she paused.

"...If the 'android' of hers you're talking about is me then you're sadly mistaken..." Brushing some blonde hair behind one ear when the wind picked up around them, her new white t-shirt, which was just a little too short to tuck in blowing in the breeze and exposing her small bellybutton with it, "...My name is Eighteen and I am _Gohan's_ protector...no one else's..." Slowly walking back towards the group again, Yamcha and Krillin didn't make a peep, the pair of them too busy trying to get their tongues back into their mouths again, the girl before them just too beautiful to believe.

Her black vest complete with a shiny golden badge covering her chest, she had it over that white shirt, the v-neck of it showing off more cleavage that it was supposed to due to her particularly large endowments, "...What happened today was just for him...not because I care at all for any of you..."The same kind of jeans she had worn before hugging her round hips, a new pair of gloves with a gold bracelet, pearl necklace, golden chain on her hip, and of course small golden earrings completing the ensemble along with her small black shoes and orange socks.

"...But if you want to talk to me then you can..." The beautiful girl who had taken all the men's breath away coming to a halt right in front of the bluenette, she pushed her balled up hands into her waist, awaiting the woman's response. Another small breeze blowing over the, her silky platinum blonde hair blew across her eyes, Eighteen's expression unchanging from the look she'd had on before Gohan arrived, "...Just don't waste my time..." Hearing everything the woman who was bouncing between 'smokin' hot' and 'super scary' on the Roshi Ranking of Babes had to say, Bulma nodded her head up and down. It was a deal then, the bluenette sticking out her bare pale hand and a black gloved one taking it, they shook on it… The Z Fighters didn't have long before the true androids arrived...so it was high _time_ that they figured out what was going on.

 **A/N: It is time to figure out what the hell is going on, and provided that no one manages to piss of the blonde bombshell I think we will; though that might be harder than it seems. Time until someone hits on Eighteen? Might be never, after all how many guys in Dragon Ball Z like a girl built like she is? Anyway, joking aside I am over the top proud of how this chapter came out. Way back when I first wrote chapter one of this story a year ago I had about up to this chapter planned out in my head, the first real fight, and I don't think it disappointed. As anyone who has seen what I've written I tend to stay on the more fan service and then plot sides of things cough Eighteen is stacked cough* But fight scenes are a ton of fun and easier to do than I originally thought, like fan service they are much easier to write after or while watching real fights from the series to get the mind thinking about more than the obvious. Instead of simple tops coming undone, there are ornate ways for the cute bosomy girl to end up topless; instead of punches and kicks there are chops, grabs, knees to the face etc. To anyone else looking to write either try this advice because for me it really came in handy.**

 **Back to the story though things are finally starting to heat up! The opening saga if it were to be considered that has drawn to a close and the second one has begun. The first fight with Seventeen and more than just Gohan and his mom have met the sexy, but scary blonde from the future, and things are only going to get better from here! Already I am several chapters ahead and that includes one chapter with my all time longest and best fight scene as well as another chapter with fan service with plot that will make your heads spin. Not saying when either of those will be since I am about ten chapters ahead of this one, but they're both out there and there is NO exaggeration here. I'll try to get the next chapter up and running soon as well, though I might pot a one shot of either Fairy Tail or Girls Bravo in the meantime since I need to do some more posting, but we'll see.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter and please if you enjoyed it then leave me some feedback, every little bit helps. Not necessarily a starry eyed review, though I do LOVE those and they really perk up my spirit, but input, references, the fight itself, thoughts on Seventeen's character etc. Of course I am not changing what I am writing for the story based on reader votes or anything, but sometimes there are scenes that could go one way or another and knowing what readers like can tip me between the two attractive choices.**

 **And now a couple important items, first off the more obvious one and that is that the new cover art for _Gohan's Blonde Future_ has been completed! If you look over at that tiny image by the title you will see Eighteen in all of her true busty, beautiful glory beside Gohan. Both characters shown in the picture's front are how Eighteen and Gohan will look for the majority of the fic so if you're ever reading and wondering just what specifically Eighteen and not Android 18 looks like? There she is, and believe me when it comes to Eighteen in this story, that picture has every last detail of her curvaceous figure down to a 'T'. The way her shirt is a bit too small and thus shows some of her middrif because of how big her breasts are pushing it out, her jewelry, her light blonde hair, her blue eyes, her curvy figure, when you read the story, THAT is Eighteen. Gohan as well, to casually mention him, is alongside her, though his expression should raise some eyebrows haha! He is wearing what he will for the most part as well, and so too goes for the pair of easter eggs floating above the duo...I wonder who they could be? This beautiful piece of artwork was entirely drawn and colored by my good friend, X _S_ _CAVERLE_ on tumblr, which is where you can find the image in a larger size, though only I have the full resolution. He was so gracious as to draw this cover art for me as commission and I could not be happier with it. Check him out if you ever need some spectacular art, I know I will again!**

 **Now, just in case as a side note for anyone who is still misguided and needs a quick lesson about real bra sizes, in the picture Eighteen has her natural 34EE cup boobs, which is the same as a 34F cup going by American sizes. I'm bringing this up because in my stories I try to keep things fairly accurate, so how characters interact, how they speak, mannerisms, names of locations and minor objects need to be right. They are small separately, but when it comes to immersing oneself in a story, accurate details are what makes it a fanfic and not just a fiction that shares some details with a series. So I try to apply the very same level of detail to the sexual aspects of my stories too. I know a lot of people have some misconceptions about bra sizes, that being that anything bigger than a Double D is a huge pair of torpedo breasts. That is more accurate when it comes to K or M cups, but not D, E, F etc. Make no mistake, as the cover art shows, Eighteen from the future has huge boobs, she's stacked, the blonde has melons etc, but by no means are they unrealistic or unwieldy. I just wanted to put this out there, because there is a line between writing a very well-endowed heroin and simply sticking gigantic Maken Ki sized gag boobs on a character and calling it a day.**

 **Chapter 2 of GBF, was, as you all know, so badly received I shelved the story for a year and almost deleted it entirely. I know the fan service was excessive even by my normal standards and I've wanted to fix it for a while. So I've been rewriting it, it is now smaller, so much so that really it should have been part of chapter 3, but oh well. Consider it an extra treat alongside this chapter. No retconning, but some added story for down the line. It won't have an alert so just go to chapter 2 and it will already be changed to the new version.**

 **Lastly of course, the next poll. In the previous one from a while ago I asked which DBZ story from me my readers would like an update from me, and of course the clear winner was _Gohan's Blonde Future!_ So do not worry, another update is on the horizon, and I don't mean the already updated second chapter. Now onto the new poll, really I am having a hard time coming up with these half the time, but given the new picture I think it deserves one, and here it is! _'What Do You Think of Eighteen in the Gohan's Blonde Future Cover Art?'_ Please be honest, and feel free to mention in a review or PM what you think as well. Happy voting and keep your eyes peeled for my next update!**

 **Once again, thank you all for your support in the previous chapters, your reviews have made me want to keep writing this story for a long time to come! Chapter 8 is on the horizon, and please, again check out _XSCAVERLE_ , he is worth every penny for his skill, See ya next time!**


	8. The Feisty Blonde

**A/N: What's this? Two updates to the same story in a row? What, did someone make a wish with the dragon balls to make this happen? Probably, and in all likelihood it was Roshi or someone else who reads my stories...considering this one stars a beautiful blonde with a huge pair of… Last time on _Gohan's Blonde Future,_ Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha arrived at the Son home to meet up with Chi-Chi, Gohan and his new friend. Unbeknownst to them though they were not alone, a shadowy figure watching from the treeline soon bearing down on the party, the attacker was none other than Android Seventeen, sent from the future to kill the young half saiyan. But just as all seemed to be lost, it was Eighteen who stepped in to save the day! The icy eyed blonde bombshell going toe to toe with her abusive brother, she was able to send him packing before he could so much as lay a hand on Gohan. The action apparently done for the time being, Bulma has taken her seat opposite the android girl. What is it that she will find out? What word did Eighteen bring with her from the future? Find out today on this latest chapter of _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **Outdoor Table, Outside Son House:**

 _Blink! Blink-Blink!_

Those observant cerulean blue eyes of hers rapidly opening and closing the more she studied the woman sitting in the chair right in front of her, Bulma just could not seem to get enough of her...not that she was the _only_ one, the guys  stillhadn't composed themselves since she walked outside, "Amazing...you're an android, and yet I'd never know it from looking at you..." The blue haired woman scanning her pupils across her new acquaintance's face, the girl looked just as if she were fully human, not a single thing about her appearing synthetic to the naked eye, "...If I didn't know any better I'd say you were human...How your creator got skin right I'll never know..." Looking up and down her, it was as if she was more than just a robot made in a lab...something special, something…

"Technically, I am a cyborg; not an android..." Eighteen pipping up now, she brought the attention the bluenette had focused on her silky blonde hair back to her unflinching light blue eyes, her words starting to make so many things make more sense, "...My original designer just had a thing for the term 'android' so he used it instead..." The group all sitting together outside now, they were at the white umbrella covered sun table Chi-Chi got out for special occasions, the lot of them seated around it in a circle, "...Actually most of me is how I was _before_ surgery...he just added nanobots, power reactors, and a few chips in my head..." Reaching up to part some of her blonde bangs to tap at it, even still she knew it was there only because she could feel it, the piece of tech so tiny it wasn't visible to the naked eye.

Nodding her head along with everything she was saying, Bulma, for once was truly amazed at the work another scientist had done. The bluenette was simply so good at what she did it was a rarity for someone else to do something she didn't think of, the moral problems aside of course, "...Ah, so it looks so real because your skin _is_ natural..." Looking up and down the blonde it made so much more sense to augment a real person instead of creating an automaton from scratch, the important parts were already there, it was just a matter of grafting in the necessary upgrades to the skeleton to make them into a true wonder of science, "...Your hair, your eyes...your voice… So you still look exactly like you did before, just internally there are additions then?..."

Eighteen's eyebrows arching slightly at just how in depth the woman seemed to know her stuff, honestly it was the last thing she expected to go over, explaining her upgrades given how Chi-Chi and Gohan had more or less just accepted it, this woman was...in awe. "...Yes, all real, and my own...he was adamant about showcasing his ability to 'improve' not 'alter'..." Sitting there explaining everything to the bluenette who was absolutely gushing at just how cool she was, Eighteen slowly uncrossed her arms, setting them down on the table, the wind blowing her vest open all the way exposing her white v-neck shirt, "...He wanted his androids to be perfect inside and out..." The girl moving her hands around a little bit to better illustrate her point to them, Gohan got up to go get the lemonade he remembered was sitting in the fridge, "...Because of that he chose what he considered 'natural perfection' to meld with his stupid inventions..."

Her pink lips moving back and forth as she spoke, as much as Bulma and to an understandably lesser extent, Chi-Chi listened to her, Yamcha on the other hand had only _one_ thing on his mind, a certain aspect of the presumed 'single' babe in front of him the center of his attention, "So does that mean _those_ big things are _all natural_ too?..." Raising one eyebrow while he put on his most seductive look to entice the blonde into his arms, the adherent of the Turtle School of agitating women pointed at the two round globes straining against the confines of her shirt. The action causing both of the other two women's eyes to nearly pop out of their head in shock from his brashness, the blonde merely sitting there looking back at him...as bored as probably anyone to be hit on by the former bandit could be.

Oh, but he was far from done, leaning across the table enough to make her his, or in reality irritate her a little more, Yamcha flicked his eyes down to the large mounds of flesh forming a soft valley of cleavage above her shirt's low neckline, "...I only ask because it's so rare to find a girl with a beautiful face _and_ a huge pair of boobs to go with it..." The blonde not even reacting to what she was listening to, she simply waited for the man foolishly hitting on her to stop,  and look to his right, "...But don't take my word for it, just ask _any_ guy! It's only _natural_ for us to appreciate girls who...heheh...shoulder the extra weight..." Closing his eyes for a moment just to nod at his wise words of wisdom, which really had been taken from one of Roshi's perverted advise magazines for how to get young men slapped with purses, he reopened them, grinning at her confidently.

"...And trust me, I am appreciating the _hell_ out what you're packing right now..." Meanwhile, her face contorting into a bright red circle of anger, Bulma was absolutely _fuming_ with rage listening to what her former boyfriend was saying to the blonde! The way he so nonchalantly started talking about and then gesturing to her fellow female's breasts making her want to scream! "...But hey, maybe that's why they call you Eighteen..." Reaching into his pocket to pull out a mini note pad full of phone numbers, all of them crossed off for one reason or another, the blonde's eyes watching his pen click open to get one better than he could dream of written down, "...Because on a scale of one to ten, you're a perfect _eighteen_ , baby—AAAGGGHHH!" Holding his head from where Bulma suddenly smashed her fist into the top of it, the man slammed his face down onto the table, his note pad and pen flying away as he clutched both of his hands over the huge bump rising up between them.

"...The only number _you're_ getting is the one to the hospital if you don't stop sexually harassing her!..." Bulma gritting her teeth in fury as she stood up from her chair over him, the poor defeated man once more leveled by the woman he once held so close...ten minutes ago, she then turned to the blonde, "...I'm _so_ sorry about him, Eighteen..." She said holding both of her hands together in front of her face, almost begging the android to stay where she was and not walk away, or at the very least not turn on them, "...Yamcha's just being a total ass. Believe me, the  last thing any of us want to do is objectify you..." The bluenette shifting her gaze from Eighteen to the bald headed man sitting to the right of her, he looked over at the destroyed Z Fighter on her other side, the pleading expression she'd had for the girl changed to one of hellfire for him when he met her eyes, "...Isn't that right...Krillin?..." She said, the tone of her voice making the threats obvious.

Just about jumping out of his chair in terror with the glare she was giving him, Krillin spun around to the android...and her big...he wasn't even going to think it, "...Heheheh...No...no we're not...I...I mean she's beautiful, but no...NO!...WE'RE NOT!..." Shouting out that last bit as he felt the threat of Bulma's fist hovering over his bald little head, as much as he had to get out the compliment, even he was in danger now because of how far across the line Yamcha had gone, "...Oh! Heheheh, where is Gohan, am I right?..." He asked, sweat beginning to pour down the monk's closely shaved head, he quickly shot up from his seat before dashing several feet away towards the house, "...How about I go give him a hand, huh? I'll be right back!..." The others watching him go, in no time flat Krillin was slamming the front door to the Son home shut behind him, his breathing coming in fast pants now that he was safe for the time being, "...Phew...and here I thought I was next...beh...and I barely even looked at her anyway..."

Taking a few steps forward, it was then that he heard Gohan in the kitchen, his best friend whom he'd truly bonded with on Namek calling for him, "...Hey, Krillin, is that you?!..." The young Son man shouting down the hallway to where he'd heard the front door shut behind his friend, even without hearing his voice the kid knew it was him, "...I'm in the kitchen! You wanna give me a hand?..." A small smile spreading across the bald man's face, he silently nodded to himself before darting down the halls, his orange dressed figure arriving in front of his old buddy in seconds, the sight of which made his smile a little contagious, "...Haha! There you are, Krillin..." The Gohan said grinning at him, he watched as his friend started getting out drinking glasses for the lemonade, a thought popping back into his head, "...Oh, and by the way, what do you think of Eighteen? Isn't she nice?..."

The kid's words reaching the older martial artist just as he was setting down the first group of glasses, their hard bottoms hit the kitchen counter a little harder than he'd wanted them too, "...What do I think of her?… Heheh, well first off I don't think _any_ of us are thinking about her in the same way..." Gently rubbing the back of his perfectly round noggin, Krillin looked up to see Gohan staring at him, his friend blinking a couple times, but still not saying a word, "...Ah, you didn't get that...of course...ummm...to put it nicely she seems okay, though Yamcha and I've been more focused on her...looks..." Gohan still staring back at him for a moment, he suddenly nodded his head before getting the lemonade pitcher out of the fridge and setting it down on the table.

"...So you mean you think Eighteen is pretty?..." Asking the question, to Krillin it sounded more like a question about the sky being blue than if a girl who practically sparkled when the sun hit her short silky hair was attractive, but he didn't show it, "...I guess she kinda is...even when she looks mad, her eyes are a very pretty color..." Looking down while he started putting scoop fulls of ice into the pitcher from the freezer he'd just opened, Gohan seemed lost in thought for a moment, his attention turning back to Krillin the moment he figured out what it was that was on his mind, "...But you said we're all looking at her differently...is there something Yamcha and you like about her I can't?..." Raising both his eyebrows at the short man, the Son boy was getting interested now, though the look on his face was _nothing_ compared to the one plastered on Krillin's.

Sucking in his lips to keep from blurting out something rude...or the obvious considering just how obnoxiously 'out there' Eighteen's body was about its curves, Krillin swallowed the impulsive answer and waited a moment before finally phrasing it in a way that didn't insult one of his best friends, "...Heheh...well you see, Gohan...It's not anything you haven't noticed, just...ummm..." Rubbing away at the back of his cue ball head even faster than he had been before, the martial artist took in a deep breath as he thought about it, _'_ _How did I_ _know_ _Chi-Chi hadn't told him about girls and boys yet...'_ Thinking it over in his mind for a moment, there was no reason why he would have to tell him _everything_ right now, but at the same time...if there was _one_ thing guys liked to talk about, it was women's bodies, and the blonde sitting outside may as well have deserved a whole talk show dedicated to hers.

"...Well...a little bit...Gohan...haven't you noticed that Eighteen doesn't exactly look like other girls we know?..." Spreading out his hands in front of him to at least try and soften any sort of blow he might be making on a Chi-Chi installed buffer in the kid's head, just by the way Gohan was looking back at him now he knew he had something in there, "...I mean...she is more petite and feminine looking, but she's also much more..." Avoiding the Son boy's gaze for a moment, Krillin awkwardly scowled at the wall to his right as he fluidly moved his hands down towards the ground in front of him, tracing out a curvy female figure between them. Slowly looking back at his friend again though, he sighed, once again when it came to this family's men he would _have_ to be blunt, "...Eighteen is a very curvy girl, Gohan..." He at last pointed out, already a pink blush appearing on the boy's cheeks while Krillin's were soon sporting a nice red one at having to say that, "...And you see...she also has...well she has _really_ big...ummm..."

Doing his best to smile reassuringly at the half saiyan, even still with putting _that_ out there he wasn't sure if he was crossing a line or not, unfortunately for him though, he _didn't_ put all of it out there as the expression Gohan was sporting showed, "...Eighteen has really big what, Krillin?..." The boy asked him, his cheeks still tinted a light pink, but otherwise oblivious to what he was trying to point out to him. He knew what 'curvy' was, it was usually what Master Roshi called out about Bulma before trying to grab her hips, but apart from that he was rather lost, "...Her hair is shorter than Bulma's, or do you mean her eyes? But they're a bit smaller too..." The boy thinking about it for a few moments longer, at last he snapped his fingers, a wide grin appearing as it seemingly became clear, "...Oh, I get it! You mean her waist is wider than her belly, right?..."

The kid smiling proudly for figuring it out, Krillin almost felt bad for what he knew he was going to have to correct, since there was _no_ way the bro code would allow him to let his best buddy possibly miss out on things because he was unaware of them, "...Uhh, yes and no, Gohan..." The bald warrior said picking up the glasses he'd gotten out and walking over to him, each of them being set down before he hung an arm around his younger friend's shoulder, "...You see...you're half right, but...since I assume she's living here now I wouldn't be a real friend if I didn't point it out to you..." Those blinks coming at him one more time, first one, then another two following it, it appeared he was just going to have to bite the bullet on this one, at least it wasn't a whole talk...just… "...Yeah, Eighteen's got nice hair...and she's curvy...and her face is so beyond beautiful I can't believe it..." Closing his eyes and coughing a little into his fist, the martial artist took a moment to compose himself before at long last just getting out with it, "...But what I meant was...the chick has a _huge_ pair of gazongas..."

Now he'd done it, Gohan's face turning raspberry red all over, there was another word brought to you by Master Roshi, who couldn't help yelling it out whenever he was watching a particularly bouncy girl on one of his exercise videos, "...You...you mean you guys are staring at Eighteen's pectoral muscles?..." Asking the question almost as if he were afraid to hear the answer, although by this point the boy could barely believe he knew what Krillin was talking about, let alone why he felt so nervous about his friends looking at the blonde. The older man nodding, he kept gazing up at him, "...H...How come? I...I mean all of ours are pretty big...is it because she's—"

Feeling his friend's other hand silence him with a finger against his lips Gohan went quiet, a moment passing before Krillin finally spoke up, "...First of all, Gohan...they're not pecs...they're breasts..." Already feeling his emotions shooting between wanting to keel over from the massive sweat drop forming on the back of his head because of just how sheltered Chi-Chi had kept the boy, and purely wanting to tell him _everything,_ he found a fair middle ground, "...I mean...girls have pectoral muscles as well, but believe me, you are a _long_ way from seeing any of Eighteen's pecs when you look at her chest..." Pulling himself together a little more for the battle however short it might end up being ahead of him, Krillin once more took a deep breath before continuing, "...And secondly, Eighteen doesn't just have breasts, Gohan...that chick definitely has gazongas..."

Still not hearing so much as a peep out of the boy that was nearly his height beside him, the monk chanced a glance down at him, the sight of a wide pair of eyes full of interest staring back up at him, "...Heheh...okay...well yeah...ahem...Gohan, haven't you noticed that whenever Eighteen moves they... _bounce?_..." Waiting a few seconds, it was then that the Son boy started to nod at him, the pressure releasing for the unfortunate monk now that at least his buddy was at the point he was noticing _some_ things about girls' bodies, "...Good...and that's because...well...girl's breasts are made of fat, like a couple bubbles on their chests instead of muscle..." Chancing a peep at his fellow Z Fighter Krillin mentally breathed another sigh of relief, Gohan, if anything seemed intrigued by what he was saying, and not in a Roshi kind of way, but rather just genuine interest.

"...All girls have them...they're the bumps on your Mom's chest...and then after the trip to Namek we _both_ know Bulma has them, remember that gray outfit of hers?..." Elbowing the younger guy a couple times, Krillin chuckled, at long last feeling the tension drop as Gohan at least knew something of the female body. The fact alone he didn't do a flip at hearing his Mom has fat bubbles on her chest instead of just pecs was enough of a relief, "...Heheh...good...so most girls have breasts Bulma's size or smaller...but then when it comes to Eighteen..." An instant of fantasy land passing over the bald warrior, all Krillin could think about was just how badly the blonde's chest seemed to strain against her white t-shirt, the sheer amount of flesh she had packed underneath it enough to fuel any man's dreams for countless hours.

Watching the Turtle School student's face slowly drift from anxious, to confident, before finally falling into what seemed like the hold of brain stealing alien, Gohan figured now was when he'd normally raise his hand to ask a question when he had a tutor over, "...Are you saying that Eighteen's are abnormally big then?..." The query causing Krillin to freeze, he glanced down at the kid as a smile started to appear on his face. By the looks of things perhaps Gohan was going to start getting the hang of the parts of life above just the G rating. Maybe by the end of this the young half saiyan _would_ be able to appreciate a little more the perks of living with a beautiful girl like Eighteen...

Nodding as if he were some sort of sage, his confident streak miraculously reappearing, Krillin grinned, "...That's right, little buddy! Girls with big breasts are a rarity, but even still Eighteen's got a huge pair!..." Bending forward a bit more while cupping his hand against his best friend's ear, just in case of course a super hearing Chi-Chi spawned in front of them, Krillin whispered, "...That beauty has bigger breasts than even the girls in Roshi's magazines, and _you're_ living with her!..." Gohan's face turning a true dark shade of red now at being told that, now that he thought about it Eighteen's 'bubbles' did look quite a bit bigger than Bulma's...or even those other girls, "...Keep it between you and me, but I am SO jealous of you! Living with a girl like _that_ who knows what you might see one of these days..."

Giving his friend a strong side hug, he at last let go, walking over to the table to pick start pouring the lemonade into glasses for the rest of the group outside, "...Just pay attention from time to time; you'll see what I mean..." He said, the small rounded edges of the ice cubes starting to melt as a flood of lemonade poured over each of them, Gohan kept watching him, the boy processing everything as he went on, "...Trust me, Master Roshi may be an old perv, but he was right about one thing...there is nothing better than watching a busty chick's gazongas bounce around!..." Handing the now completed tray of drinks to his new protege in how most guys think, or at least the cleaner upper half of their minds, Krillin winked at him, "...Don't worry; I just didn't want you to miss out because you didn't know..." Daring a look out the kitchen window at the others still outside, Bulma in deep conversation with the android, he smirked, "...It's not often you meet a girl with huge gazongas like Eighteen, just wait...live with her long enough...and you're bound to see something you'll _never_ want to forget..."

Dark little eyes following the bald headed martial artist as he turned to leave and go back outside to the others, Gohan paused a new train of thought running around in his head now, _'What does he mean something I will never want to forget?...'_ Thinking back to how Eighteen looked when he first met her in the forest, that tight maroon dress of Maron's clinging to her round curves, he gulped, the sight of her short blonde hair blowing along her soft pale skin the one that had stayed with him most, _'...But Krillin said he and Yamcha weren't looking at her hair...'_ Focusing even more on how the rest of her had looked below her neckline now that his friend mentioned it...there was something _really_ appealing about how round certain parts of the blonde girl were, but Gohan still couldn't quite figure out why… Picking up the platter of lemonades, he darted out of the kitchen after the older man; there would be more time later to think about it.

 **Back Outside:**

Well at the very least _one_ of the guys in their group was responsible, "Thank you for remembering the lemonade, Gohan..." Chi-Chi smiled over at her son, raising her glass a little to him before drinking some of the perfect freshly squeezed liquid, a recipe she'd perfected through non stop trials while waiting for Goku to get back...from Namek… "...I think we needed it more than I thought...though some more than others..." The overbearing woman arching one eyebrow towards the shaken bald man, Krillin looked like he was trying to decide whether to say something to the stalwart android or make some lemonade of his own.

Since coming back outside things had quickly regained some of their lost tension from before, what with a certain Son woman deciding to remind the guys _not_ to hit on the blonde again. Keeping up with how she was running this segment of the conversation, Chi-Chi turned to the android girl to apologize for all the trouble they were causing her after she had only just saved all their lives a few minutes ago. "...Really we're _all_ very sorry about those comments, Eighteen… The last thing you deserve after what you've done is to get accosted like that..."

The solid eighteen out of ten picking up her glass of lemonade, she slowly took a few sips before setting it back down again, her eyes turning to Yamcha, that same expression of hers unchanging, "...It's alright...believe me I'm more used to it than you'd think..." Scanning the short haired man who hit on her, the files in her head coming up with a picture of a man with long hair, the dozens of pages of typed print flying across her mind in a few seconds, "...Your name's Yamcha, right?..." She finally said to him, the man's face lighting up enough to be seen from orbit he happily nodded his head up and down at her. Perhaps he still had a shot with her if she wanted to talk to him still after all that! Who knows maybe by the end of the day he'd have her held against his body too...and not in the way he had Bulma's earlier.

Watching him nod at her she went on, "...Then I'll forgive you for talking about my boobs...this time..." His face dropping the moment it became clear that indeed there would be no fun for him tonight, or any other day, week or month with the blonde, he looked back up when she kept talking, "...But _only_ because you seem to be so bad with women in general..." A moment passing by the others suddenly started cracking up laughing at the shot she'd gotten in on the man, Yamcha looking away scratching his while he did his best to keep the thick blush he was sporting down, they only stopped when she finished, "...At least, that's what the files Bulma installed say..." Picking up her glass of lemonade and taking a drink, crunching up a shrinking ice cube before swallowing it as well, not particularly caring that everyone at the table was staring at her now.

One more than the others who was _beyond_ interested by this new piece of information being Bulma herself, "...Wait a second...did you say _I_ installed some of your files?..." The bluenette in question sitting down from when she had earlier been standing to chastise the male members of the group, she glanced at Chi-Chi before looking back, "...But that...your modifications...I _don't_ do those kinds of things to people..." Her blue eyes beginning to shine a little out of sadness, the idea that she would indulge in the sorts of sciences that her father had expressly taught her to avoid tearing at her very soul, "...Forcibly augmenting people is...those are major ethical crimes...I would _never_ do those things to someone..." A pause passing over them as Bulma tried to convince the others she was innocent before Eighteen spoke up again.

"...You were not the original person to do this to me; you just reprogrammed my circuits so that I would protect Gohan..." It was weird, looking around the group, apart from said protectee as well as his mother, the rest of them were in shock, unable to believe the bluenette they knew and loved would do such a thing, the blonde merely adjusting her vest to cover the swells in her shirt a bit more, "...Then you sent me back in time so I could keep the other androids from destroying the world..." Now if that wasn't a bombshell she'd just dropped on the party than they didn't know what was, their jaws dropping to the glass table below them, Gohan couldn't keep from smiling at them while the blonde finished, "...Not that I _appreciated_ any of that stuff of course..."

Taking another sip from her lemonade, she set it back down, the clinking sound it made waking them all back up again, "...So...So future me did all those things?..." Bulma, the woman slowly pointing out one finger towards the girl from the future stuttered, her eyes having shrunk down to the size of pin pricks at the things she was hearing today, "...And...and I built a time machine...to save the past..." Looking down at herself, she was starting to smile now, her earlier disbelief that she had supposedly committed crimes without knowing replaced by yet unearned pride, "...That's amazing...so tell me, Eighteen how does it work? Can you go back now like that boy did?..." She asked, not at all realizing yet that compared to how Trunks traveled between timelines, Eighteen's trip was...different.

Her mind going back to the unceremonious way that she had been transported back in time, a deep red blush suddenly spread across her cheeks, causing the others to lean in, all of them surprised at her reaction, "...Uhhh n...no I cannot…" She said, brushing some hair forward this time around just to keep the sun from shining directly into her eyes, there was no getting around how humiliating her arrival was for a girl...stripped naked of her clothes and dumped in the ocean...yeah, fun, "...For me...time travel was less than...dignified..." That blush only seeming to grow despite her best efforts to simply skip across it, at the same time though seeing just how much of an ego boost her future accomplishments were for the bluenette, there was no way she could let her only feel the good from her actions, "...As was my time with you...Bulma..."

Eighteen shooting the scientist a stern look while her blush started to recede, all eyes now turned back over to the bluenette, the many questions they had about what _else_ she'd done while the android was in her care taking over their minds...thankfully one of them found _his_ voice, "...Heheh, undignified things with Bulma sounds like a fun time to me..." Chuckling at his own joke, Yamcha scanned his eyes up and down the blue haired genius before turning his attention to the blonde android, the many ideas he envisioned for the two beautiful women simply too hot to keep to himself, "...I bet it was one hell of a sight though, right?… Can you tell me about—PUUUEH!"

One boot covered foot twitching every few moments as he lay back in his chair, Yamcha's head currently having been punched straight back into the ground by a red faced Bulma, the woman embarrassed beyond belief that she used to date the man, "...Ugh! Again with this! Just shut up, okay!?..." Sitting back down in her chair like nothing had happened, the occasionally twitching boot still doing just that while she gently drunk some more of her cold beverage. Opening her eyes back up to their big friendly shape, Bulma smiled at the blonde, waving her hand a little to downplay things, "...Now, Eighteen, I'm sure there must have been some misunderstanding...I would _never_ do anything undignified to—"

Cutting her off mid-sentence before she could be embarrassed any more than she already had that day, the android held her hand up in front of her, "... _That..._ the two of us can discuss later… Right now I think it's important to be on the same page..." Turning to look around amongst the group, they all nodded with her, one doing so with his foot, but that was good enough for her. It was time they got serious, besides if one more person mentioned her body she was going to act no matter how bad the electrical shock was she got for it, "...Now, you mentioned a little punk showing up earlier… Did he say _anything_ about Goku?..." The tone of the entire conversation at long last changing for the better, they slowly nodded, recalling how the purple haired young man had said Goku would die before the androids arrived.

"...He said we'd lose Goku to a heart virus...but obviously that was wrong if you're here, right?..." Krillin piping up to join into the conversation, the blonde raising an eyebrow at him as she listened to what he was saying. It was true, the boy had talked about the virus, but then for some reason skipped over explaining the rest, "...I mean, he brought an antidote with him, but when he tossed it to Goku he kinda fumbled it...and it smashed on the ground..." Looking straight at Eighteen, it was only then that it hit him, the boy's words, albeit panicked ones, that there was still another way to get the antidote to them appearing in the forefront of his mind, "...Wait a sec...do you _know_ how to make the antidote?..." The man asked her while she sat there silently, the rest of the table turning back to her like cats watching a ball of yarn.

Nodding her head up and down, she merely stood up, the android getting up from her seat, blonde hair swishing in the breeze she walked back into the house. "...If that's how they make em' in the future I'll be a happy old man..." The words practically leaking out of Yamcha's mouth as he leaned uncomfortably far across the table, leering at Eighteen's behind while she made her way into the Son home, it was no surprise to the others as Bulma once again planted her elbow firmly in the top of his head, "...Yeah...Eighteen and looking me-GAH!..." The skilled martial artist felled once more by his ex-girlfriend, the bluenette putting him straight into the ground again, he could barely look up when the blonde returned.

With all the others watching, Eighteen set down a piece of paper onto the table and started drawing, a chemical equation soon appearing on the previously blank sheet before she turned it around, passing the formula to Bulma, "...Here is the end result, although it is a long process to get the required elements to this state..." Kittens following the yarn ball again, no one said a word while Bulma looked it over, her cerulean orbs running up and down the page like bouncing balls, "...You stored the knowledge of creating it in me before I was sent on my mission..." The blonde tugging the sides of her black vest forward a little as she spoke, so that her white shirt wasn't so out there. Gohan barely noticing her action while Krillin made it a point of _not_ taking the risk of ogling the valley of cleavage sticking out the top of her shirt, "...A long with a few other things of course...when I left it was assumed time travel my way was only method...although I guess that is no longer the case..."

Yamcha slowly climbing back up into his seat, as much as Gohan had failed to notice his new bodyguard's body as much as the other men did, he didn't miss the small mark of agitation appear on the girl's forehead when she said that last part, _'...Hmm...that's the second time Eighteen's looked mad when we talked about Trunks coming back in time...'_ He thought to himself, carefully looking over at her, keeping his eyes on her face it was subtle, but definitely there, she was annoyed with the guy for some reason or another...he just couldn't figure out why, _'...Did something happen with them in the future?...'_ Keeping his dark eyes on the beautiful woman just as quickly as he'd started hypothesizing on what her problem was those light blue orbs turned to him, the boy shooting his glance in another direction right at the last second.

"...A few other things? Nowyou've _really_ peaked my interest!..." Holding up the paper as she stood up, Bulma seemed happy with the formula she'd been given, although with her it was sometimes hard to tell whether it was because she was holding the key to her oldest friend's survival or because it was one more big math problem for her to solve. Lowering it to look at the android she smirked, "...Actually, if you don't mind, Eighteen I'd appreciate you coming with me when I formulate it..." She said, keeping her eyes planted firmly on the blonde, although this time it wasn't due the amazing display of power she'd shown earlier when she fought off Seventeen, or her natural good looks, "...I've got a feeling that if _I_ sent you here then those _other things_ might be even more important than even this vaccine..." The others at the table still looking at the bluenette, they blinked a few times, some more than others due to bruising…

All attention on Bulma for the time being, Gohan took a chance at returning his gaze to Eighteen, their first conversation when they met resonating in his mind, _'..._ _You looked like you were going to blow up when you found out Trunks had a time machine...'_ Looking her over from the way her eyebrows were slightly slanted downwards to her pink lips, the way they were more or less straight, but bearing the tiniest curve downwards, Gohan could tell she indeed was agitated, _'...Now you got mad again over it...'_ Using the same amount of focus on the girl's face as Roshi would other parts of her body, the Son boy was able to get her mood despite how well she kept it locked away. Still the question had yet to be answered though...what on Earth made her so upset? The memory of a thing she'd said off handedly coming back to him, he thought he had it…

Bulma smiling as confidently as any of them had seen her do before, things were finally starting to pick up when, "...Eighteen, are you angry with Trunks because you lost your clothes coming back in time?..." The words coming out of his mouth, Gohan, as naive as he was wanted to facepalm when he realized what he'd said, the boy's desire for an answer to why his new friend seemed so upset overriding the filter his mother had worked so hard to instill in him. The table turning to dead silence as they all sat there, all about as wide eyed as could be save for the formerly nude blonde herself, but in completely different ways. Chi-Chi was absolutely appalled by the words that had come out of her little boy's mouth...Yamcha, predictably, was trying to recreate the image in his mind as best he could, but Krillin...Krillin could only think about the strange phone call he'd gotten the day before.

"...Wait a second..." The bald man gawking at the woman sitting across from him, he could barely believe what he was hearing! After years of no contact he'd received a strange call from Maron the day before, her voice in a panic the girl had still called him her boyfriend when he answered the phone, "...I got a call from Maron of all people yesterday..." Krillin's voice beginning to break the longer he stared at the future android, it was all starting to come together. What she'd said happened...what she saw, her clothes being stripped off, the golden haired thief flying away, "...She said a blonde...woman...stole her clothes before flying away..." Keeping his little dot eyes centered on her, he couldn't believe it, this girl, this _stunningly_ beautiful girl sitting before him was the naked girl Maron had seen when she called him! The mere idea of her, Eighteen flying around with not a stitch on her was enough to make a guy faint! "...Wer...were _you_ that girl?..."

Posing his question to her more like a frozen fan asking his favorite actress a personal question than giving an incredibly awkward one to an android that had already demonstrated power at least on par with Goku's earlier, neither Krillin nor Bulma, or Yamcha, or Chi-Chi saw it. That dip in her plain expression turning into a slightly more downward angle when she looked back at the little bald idiot, only Gohan caught her exact change in mood...not that her response didn't say enough, "...At what point did I say I owe you answers too?..." Locking those laser like eyes of hers on him, Eighteen crossed her arms over her chest, her move making her twice as intimidating as she was with her more feminine posture, "...I'm here to protect Gohan, and help Bulma...not give my input on the gossip of some beach bimbo..." The woman just about to get up from her seat, before she had started to move Krillin was already up, the man in a fighting pose while his own chair fell back behind him.

"...Hey! There's no need to insult her like that!..." Shouting over at her across the table even if they were no longer together it was clear the bald man still had some feelings for his ex, or at the very least more respect than most men...and a hell of a lot more than Yamcha did, "...If you don't want to answer my question then fine, but don't go calling her names!..." His fists tucked into his sides, legs akimbo and teeth gritting together, Krillin was livid, the martial artist more than ready to use more than his words to defend the honor of his particularly unpopular among other women ex. Those light blue eyes slowly turning up to look at him, Eighteen's expression still hadn't changed much, save for it losing some of the negative emotion it'd had earlier, "...Now I'm guessing you're the one who stripped her! So tell me if you needed clothes so badly why didn't you just ask her for a towel—"

The air leaving his lungs almost as if they had been sucked dry of all oxygen to be found, Krillin paused mid-sentence as the blonde's own chair fell backwards onto the ground behind her. A bright pink light tinting the gaze of everyone at the table, in a flash Eighteen had stood up as well, the woman raising her right hand in front of her as she materialized a small pulsing pink orb of ki in front of it. The energy from it alone enough to half blind the rest of the group, the guys were too shocked to move when she spoke, "...Because I wasn't flying over here in just a towel..." Her lips moving for just a couple moments, she suddenly fired the blast, shooting the ball of ki straight across the middle of the group it slammed into Krillin before sending him flying back across the backyard! Everyone spinning around to look on in a mix of shock and horror as he was blasted through the trees right before the ball of ki went off, an explosion rocking the ground while a small plume of smoke rose up into the air.

"...HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?..." Bulma screamed standing up herself now, the bluenette shaking her fists at the android as if she could actually do something more to her with them than give her a rather invasive reprogramming. Gritting her teeth together as she swung her neck around to look back at where Krillin had gone there was still no sign of him, at least as far as she could see, she couldn't feel his ki like the guys were able to, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, "...You just tried to kill Krillin! I know he's a little foolhardy, but he's on _our_ side!..." She screamed, how on Earth things had taken such a bad turn for the worse she had no idea. One moment they were calmly chatting about the heart virus and the next...

Waving her arms about like one of the large flightless purple birds she used to ride when she was younger, Bulma was absolutely livid with her! Slamming her fists down onto the table, she felt like she could knock Yamcha through a loop for this! "...Just because things are different in the future doesn't mean you can—HEY! Where are you going!?..." Eyes following the android up into the air despite her demands to stand there and listen to her lecture when she was upset, right when she was about to turn to Yamcha to get him to chase after her, a familiar sound to the Z Fighters sliced through the air out of the woods!

 _VVRRRRRROOOOOOOUNNNN!_

The shape of a bright yellow saw blade zooming through the sky, it was followed by the call of "...DESTRUCTO DISC!..." When it burst through the remains of the tree line, cutting through solid trees as well as a couple boulders with ease! The blade wasting no time in making a bee line for the woman floating up in the air, Gohan and Yamcha barely had time to turn around and see it when Eighteen reacted. One black gloved hand piercing through the air in front of her, it was only there for a split second, but just long enough for the guys to catch sight of, a bright pink edge forming up and then down across her outstretched fingers, in a flash Eighteen thrust it forward! The ki slicing into her, instead of cutting the woman clear in half the pink blade, the edge so sharp it could only be seen from the sides went clear through the destructo disc, either side of the yellow circle flying off to either side of her before exploding in the air.

Standing there in that pose for a few seconds, Eighteen slowly bent back, pulling her arm into its fighting position, the look on Krillin's face when he appeared above the trees speaking volumes, "...You...you...cut it in half?..." Barely able to get the words out of his mouth, the martial artist, dumbstruck by how easily she had dealt with his most dangerous technique, before he could get another syllable out that same gloved palm, although lacking the pink blade slammed into the side of his cheek, "...AAAAHHHHHHH!..." The force sending him plummeting back through the sky again, the man crashed into the ground a few feet from the sun table, his opponent looking down at him with the same cold, unfeeling look she'd had years before...in the future...when she'd used the very same attack to _kill_ him.

Unmoving, unfeeling as she opened her hand so that he was staring straight at her palm again, another bright pink energy ball forming in front of it, he gasped, the sheer power of her blow having taken the fight right out of him. All eyes moving to the android as she prepared to finish their short battle, one word ended it, "...STOOOOOOP!" Gohan flying up into the air as fast as he could, the boy came to a halt right in front of the android, blocking the path between him and his old friend. Eighteen's eyebrows instantly shooting up the moment she saw him, before he could even say his piece to convince her to cut it out the ki blast had dissipated. "...Eighteen! Krillin's my friend you can't—" A small breeze blowing past them all, he stayed there, floating in front of her, his breath coming in quick hard pants as he tried to cool himself off after thinking he was going to have to _make_ her not destroy someone who was essentially family to him.

"...Okay, Gohan..." She simply said, staying right where she was, the blonde only lowering her hand again now that he was the one directly in her line of fire. The poor young man struggling to get his breath back, he was still gritting his teeth at her, almost in shock at what she had almost done, but then she spoke, "...If that man is important to you then I _won't_ kill him..." His eyes expanding with her words, he didn't have a chance to reply as she gently drifted back down to the ground again, her black shoes sinking into the soft grass below. The woman taking one step after another across the backyard, she quickly reached the small crater she'd put her former opponent in, "...Krillin, right?..." She asked, leaning forward to look down at him, no one knew what was even more shocking, that in the blink of an eye one of their best friends had nearly been killed, or that his potential murderer was now offering her hand out to help him up, "...It's nice to meet you...My name's Eighteen..."

That one black gloved hand opening up towards him, it seemed as if time had ground to a halt for one of the unluckiest of the Z Fighters, at least Yamcha had several amazing years with Bulma, but him, Krillin had dumped Maron before they'd done more than kiss! The way Eighteen had said her name resonating in his mind just like Maron's had when they first met, it made sense that when he looked up he paused. With the angelic image of a beautiful blonde woman dressed in some of the most expensive and elegant clothes money could buy offering to help him out of his literal hole, it was only natural…

For Krillin's eyes to go where only a man's would after a near death experience... Luck at long last deciding to throw him a a very rare bone, Krillin noticed that all important thing that _naturally_ happened when a well-endowed girl wearing a low cut top bent over. A bright red blush spreading across Krillin's cheeks the longer he found himself staring directly down the front of Eighteen's shirt, the blonde's ample cleavage spilling over the neckline of her tight white top. It had been a _long_ time since he'd gotten a view anywhere near as good as this...and if this was to be his end today...it made him feel like it was all worth it in the end. The blonde's caring greeting only just then registering in his brain, he realized _far_ too late that hadn't been about to kill him. That being said though...that curvy angel's voice breaking into his glossy dreamland, those next words he registered her saying made him freeze in fear all over again.

"...And if you keep looking down my shirt not even Gohan will be able to save you from what I'll do to you..." The woman easily taking his hand in hers as she gently pulled him back up so that he was standing up straight again, the others couldn't figure out why he was squeezing his eyes shut so hard...or why his face was dark blue. Letting him go the moment he was back on his feet again, Eighteen turned around, her gaze centering on Gohan as he landed back on the ground by the others. The danger had passed for Krillin, but unlike his old friend he _knew_ when he was out of second chances, the bald martial artist not even chancing pissing the blonde off again, he stayed rigid until she at last walked away.

Pushing a few wayward strands of blonde hair out of her eyes, Eighteen walked over to Gohan, he one she was to protect, stopping a couple feet before the boy, each of them looking at the other waiting for them to say something. Eighteen opening her lips to ask him if he was happy now, she didn't, the boy's hand reaching out in front of him, she looked down slightly, his head only coming up to her chest level. Her own gloved hand taking his in it, despite the blank look on her face, there was no missing the smile tugging at her lips, at least...not for Gohan. No matter how small or quick it was, _he_ could see her emotions as they flashed across her face, and right now despite what had just happened, she was feeling okay.

The peaceful silence that had taken over the rest of the group decidedly not effecting one member specifically, it didn't take long for that one man to ruin the moment, "...So is no one going to tell her off because she's stacked or is this just a general woman thi—AGH!" Holding his head as Bulma banged him into the ground one more time, Yamcha clutched both of his hands on top of it, the man gritting his teeth as he fought through the pain, he looked up at the bluenette standing over him, both hands pursed on her motherly hips, glaring at him just as she almost always had, "...Hey...no need to do that, Bulma...I get it..." Almost whimpering the last few words while he struggled back to his feet, Yamcha stepped over to Krillin, his fellow student of the Turtle School of getting the shit kicked out of them by women still wobbly from his earlier bout with the blonde.

"...Hey, you alright, man? She really put you through the wringer there..." He said crossing his arms while he shot a side glance down at his buddy, trying to talk with him without regaining Bulma's attention in the way that no one ever wanted to gain Bulma's attention in, "...If you want to take another go at her; I've got your back..." Cocking a grin as he said it, Yamcha turned to look down at the shorter man, but as much as he was expecting to see him ready and willing to get back in the fight with him, instead his friend looked like he was about to flutter away since Eighteen had stepped away from him and over to Gohan.

Staring at the android that very nearly killed him only moments before, saying Krillin couldn't take his eyes off of her would be the understatement of the decade, "...Yeah...thanks, Yamcha..." The man only mumbled between dizzy exhales of breath, never taking his beady little eyes off of her the entire time, not staring at any particular part of her, but rather just _her,_ that beautiful badass girl that had effortlessly kicked his ass, "...I somehow have the feeling I'm going to need it to get her..." The taller man's expression staying battle ready for a moment, it suddenly faltered when he heard what he'd said. Turning to look down at him again, there was no mistaking it, Krillin hadn't been talking about fighting Eighteen again, but rather… Just when he was about to call him on his lunacy, Yamcha froze up, both he and Krillin clamming up when Bulma moved to stand right in front of them, although for once Krillin was feeling the perks of being short when he found himself standing at eye level with the front of Bulma's tube top.

"...Hey, instead of standing around trying to find your balls, how about the two of you clean up out here?..." She asked, or more like demanded, a Bulma request should always be taken as such if survival was to be assured. After all there was a very good reason why all the remaining saiyans had a fearful respect for her, "...Gohan and I are taking Eighteen back to my lab for a while and I am _not_ leaving Chi-Chi with a mess like this..." Moving her arms out to her sides, the guys looked around them, everywhere there were pieces of broken trees, branches, dirt that had been kicked up from Krillin's landing as well as the fight with the other android earlier, it was a lot of rubble. "...So once you guys get over the fact she's blonde, why don't you be useful and help a woman out?..."

The guys nodding their heads at the new mom as she shook her arms about, they turned their attention back to Eighteen, the android's side facing them while she apologized to Chi-Chi about the destruction she'd caused, "...Yeah...blonde chick...big whoop..." Yamcha said dryly, agreeing with everything his ex-girlfriend was saying to him while he stared at the other conversation going on, the bluenette somehow missing just how interested he was in what she had to say, "...See em'...all the time, right Krillin?..." The bald martial artist nodding along with him, they just could not believe how big the large honey dew sized globes underneath the blonde's shirt looked from the side as they pressed out against the expensive fabric. But seeing as how they were pretty much looking just past the lecturer in front of them, thankfully for their well-being Bulma didn't notice.

"...Good! That's what I like to hear, you guys!..." Bending forward to pat each of them on the shoulders, they didn't even look at her until the woman had turned around again, a large plume of smoke appearing off to the side, Bulma's hover car was back where it was when she'd first arrived, "...Okay, Gohan, Eighteen, let's go!..." Beaming with joy as she walked along the side of it, the bluenette stepped over to her best friend of many years, holding both of Chi-Chi's hands in hers just like she had when she'd first arrived, "...So sorry about the mess, but don't worry! Yamcha and Krillin volunteered to clean it all up!..." The men only now breaking out of the little reverie they had been in when Bulma had walked in front of the blonde, they realized just how much shit they were in, "...They are at your service until youfeel everything is _perfect_..."

That last word ringing in their minds as ominously as Freeza's name did when he returned three years ago, before they could say a word to stop their damnation for at least the next several hours, they froze, a smirk appearing on Chi-Chi's face as she stood before them. "...Alright you have fun, you three!..." Bulma's voice ringing out over the sound of her hover car starting up, they watched as she floated up into the air, Gohan sitting beside her while Eighteen was on the right, her light blue eyes on them with just a hint of malice shining through in case Krillin forgot what she had told him. "...We've got a lot to go over so we probably won't be back for a while!..." The rear engines on her bright blue hover car kicking into high gear, they were off, shooting up into the sky as Bulma's last words reached their ears, "...So until then make yourselves useful!..."

The men gritting their teeth in panic as they watched the bluenette, blonde, and so far the only male member of their group with positive karma at this point disappear into the distance, they slowly turned their heads back to look at Chi-Chi, the woman grinning at them as she crossed her arms over her chest, "...You guys better have drunk all your lemonade earlier..." She said, tapping one foot on the grassy ground whilst she scanned across her destroyed property, all the work that needed to be done going by as a long list in her head, "...Because this is going to be a _long_ _afternoon_..."

 **A/N: If you are reading this then congratulations you have finished the longest chapter yet of this story! I never intended for it to reach ten thousand words, but a last second addition I made to it a few days ago knocked it up another two thousands beyond what it was originally after edits were complete. A _fantastic_ reviewer pointed out a little something that I had failed to realize I missed when it came to how I covered the characters. One character, one guy more than anyone I had drastically underwritten considering his importance to both Gohan as well as Eighteen in canon...and that is all the hint I'm giving as to which Z Warrior that guy is. **

**All that aside, I am aware this chapter was more or less all talk, save for that rather explosive confrontation at the end which I think will make some of you pause to think a little bit about, but seeing as the last two chapters had other things I think a little plot development is good. Besides if you all enjoyed the fights and fan service scenes thus far, then I REALLY think you're going to love the next bigger and better versions of each coming up in the next five or so chapters. I am trying to keep a good balance of action, plot, and service, though the latter tends to focus on Eighteen's natural airbags. So if things ever drift onto one thing more than the others for you too much then just know that one of the others is about to steal the spotlight right when it's needed most.**

 **Now onto my lovely, lovely polls, starting with the one before last which had the obvious result of another chapter of this story, and thus I am happy to provide you all with it. Moving onto the one I just closed out it really made both me as well as the artist who drew and colored the new cover art for this story very happy to see how much you all like it. Your kind words do a lot for keeping people like me and him motivated to keep pumping out our crafts so for that you all have our thanks. On that note as well I have already commissioned him again for another cover art, this time for my first successful DBZ story, _DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle,_ which I would like to have the next chapter ready to post for once he completes the new cover art. It's going to feature Videl and Erasa from chapter one hint hint, but beyond that my lips are sealed. **

**This new poll is now up and ready to accept your votes, each person gets multiple inputs as I usually do. The primary aim of it is of course to gather reader feedback so I can keep myself centered while writing the next chapters. This is not a vote to decide what happens nor am I handing over control of the story, I merely want to see what it is you guys and gals would like to see. That way while I am planning things out if an idea pops up in my head that I might ordinarily have cast aside I can see if there is a way to work it in, in a way that benefits the story as well as adds that bit of entertainment. Just keep that in mind while voicing your input, you're just telling me what else to consider. So, the poll question is, _'What Do You Want To See In Gohan's Blonde Future?'_ Head on over to my profile page and let me know! And as always if you liked what you just read and am excited to see more, then please be so kind as to leave a _REVIEW_ so I can know it! Seeya next time!**


	9. The Padded Blonde

**A/N: What's this? Two updates in one week? Why either it's a great week for readers or a horrible one for me to post this much! Either way the latest chapter of Gohan's Blonde Future is here so please enjoy! Last time on _Gohan's Blonde Future,_ after saving the day against her evil brother Android Seventeen, Eighteen sat down to bring Bulma and the others up to speed. The story of her mission as well as her arrival into the present timeline being explained it seemed like the fate of the world wasn't all that interesting for some. Between Yamcha's constant attempts to seduce the buxom blonde as well as Krillin giving Gohan an introductory class to 'girls', it's pretty clear her mission isn't the biggest thing on the guys' minds. After a brief, yet mood changing fight with Krillin, Eighteen, Gohan and Bulma are off to Capsule Corp. to further discover what kind of files still lay hidden in the android girl's mind...all this and more THIS time on _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **Skies Above West City:**

Small clouds accompanying the never ending stream of cool air flowing over the blue hover car as they flew through the air towards the main Capsule Corp. building, it had been a silent trip for a while, but silence could only go so long with Bulma's big mouth. "You know you're really one hell of a looker..." the genius bluenette said, looking across the white upholstered seat of her hover car to glance at the android sitting to her far right, the woman's short glossy blonde hair blowing around her face in the wind. Not that her fellow female seemed to react much to her statement at first, though there was really no doubt that Bulma wasn't the first to compliment Eighteen's good looks. At the same time though she _was_ sure hers were still better than anything a guy had said to the blonde.

Keeping her blue eyes on her, the woman raised one eyebrow before pressing on a little harder, a potential slip of the tongue making her rush to get out the next part, "...And I mean in general, not just for an android, by the way!..." Smirking to herself for catching what could have possibly been taken as an insult by the newest member of their little group, the bluenette looked her up and down a little, a thought popping into her head, "...Come to think of it why was it that my future self sent a girl like _you_ back?..." Keeping her gaze on the obviously extremely powerful babe, Bulma wasn't sure what kind of answer she was going to get with a loaded question like that, though considering the shit she'd gone through with some of her guy friends, she wondered why she would put someone else in that same situation.

Those light blue, almost crystal colored orbs locking onto her when Eighteen adjusted herself to look back at her, it was hard to discern what the cyborg was thinking, beyond the hints of agitation on her face of course, "What do you mean, 'a girl like me?'..." Eighteen asked her, her thin pink lips closing again in an almost neutral expression despite her annoyance the longer she stared at the hover car's driver, the air between them going much colder all of a sudden, "...Is there something about my appearance that makes me ill-suited to protecting Gohan?..." The young man in question turning his head from one woman to another, more wide eyed than anything at how this rather hostile conversation had even started up after such a peaceful ride across the mountain tops. Centering his gaze back on Bulma again clearly she was feeling the chills too.

"...Oh!...Well, maybe a few things..." Giggling nervously as she unconsciously scooted a few more inches over to her left away from the steely eyed gal, her teeth gritting together nervously, "...But not in a bad way...just...I was surprised I didn't send a guy..." Flinching over to the left a little more as the blonde tipped her head to the side at her remark, Bulma was starting to wonder why she had even opened her mouth at this point! "...Not like that! Gohan's a boy, I was just wondering why I would send a beautiful girl back instead of one...heheh..." Trying to put on the best 'I'm not trying to offend you' smile that she could, the sound of her machine's onboard radar bleeping going right over her head while she kept her attention centered on her guest, _'Oh, please don't tell me she is actually thin skinned after all!...'_ Fearfully smiling at the girl for a few more seconds, Bulma finally breathed a sigh of relief when she looked away.

Turning her head forward again to look out at the city below them, Eighteen watched another car trundle by, "...Oh, that makes sense..." She said pushing a few strands of hair behind one ear, the boy sitting next to her noticing just how often she did that little habit of hers, "...I suppose you would have sent a man, but I was the only android left to send..." Tracking the tiny little pickup truck making its way towards the city, several bundles of hay attached to the roof, and a lever action rifle hanging off the back of the cab, she blinked, returning her gaze to Bulma, "...So here I am...Do you have any concerns that I'm a _girl_ keeping a _boy_ safe?..." Moving her light blue orbs across the older woman's red vest, she paused when she caught sight of the Capsule Corp. logo plastered across the car's gauges before moving her gaze back up again.

"...Heheh, if Chi-Chi didn't have any then I know I don't, that's for sure..." Doing her best to lighten the mood by cocking a friendly smile at the uptight blonde, Bulma winked at her, if she had been at the Son home for more than a minute she must have known how strict Gohan's mom truly was, "...Just try not fall head over heels for our little Gohan here..." Glancing down at the boy, the genius suppressed a giggle when she saw him jump up at her comment, a pink tint racing across his cheeks as he instantly planted his eyes on the floor of the hover car, "...He's _quite_ the ladies man in case you can't tell...and everyone knows guys have a real thing for blondes..." Staring down at the kid she'd obviously embarrassed far more than he ever would deserve to be, Bulma faced her front again, watching out the corner of her eye as Eighteen scanned across him for a moment before turning to the bluenette again.

And judging by the lightest dusting of pink she had ever seen in her entire life, it seemed that the Brief woman had managed to get under the android's perfect skin with that last comment of hers, "...Hmmph...well that is a myth I assure you..." Pulling her pale arms back behind her head, folding over each other to support her golden hair, Eighteen closed her eyes, a small frown pulling at the side of her lips as she sat back in her seat, stretching out to ward off the other woman's teasing jabs, "...Men have never had a habit of staring at my hair for too long..." Closing her lips shut to enjoy the ride, the sensation of cool clean air blowing through that beautiful hair of hers helping to sooth her still tightly wound frustration. Bulma on the other hand merely smirked when she saw Gohan turning round to look at her, although she doubted it was for anything other than because she sounded annoyed.

Lowering her own cerulean eyes down from the android's flowing golden hair, they landed on the two rather large globes straining against the tight fabric of her white shirt, the material baring parts of her smooth belly due to being too short to be tucked in, _'...And somehow I think I can name a couple reasons why...'_ The woman thought to herself with a wide grin, a quick bump of turbulence rocking the hover car and causing Eighteen's far from subtle assets to jiggle around, movement that Bulma was _certain_ her little ladies man in the car failed to miss. Smiling knowingly at her female passenger, she figured it was time to give her a break anyway. The bluenette gently shaking her head from side to side before looking back out at the sky ahead of them, the familiar yellow dome of Capsule Corp. appeared on the horizon, a welcome sight if there ever was one.

' _...Relax while you can, barbie...because once we get to my lab I_ _have_ _to know what kind of data you brought me...'_ Chancing a glance out the corner of her right eye as they started their decent towards the massive complex, Bulma could feel a grin tugging at her lips as she watched Gohan's head drop down a little before suddenly spinning back round to stare at the floor again. Shaking her head, even with a guy as respectful and considerate as Gohan was, it was already becoming clear to her that if even he stole a glance, then any guy would. The hover car flying down towards her home away from adventure, they hard arrived, at Capsule Corp.

 **Capsule Corp. Labs:**

All that could be heard throughout the long never ending corridors of the gigantic facility were the sounds of their shoes clicking on the hard tiled floors, the tapping echoing all the way down as far as the eye could see. Bulma leading the way, Gohan was right next to her while Eighteen lagged behind a bit, the blonde paying more attention to the readings she was getting from the many rooms they were passing than anything else. Eighteen was still pretty agitated because of everything she'd been through since arriving in the past, almost to the point of losing her usual charming demeanor; and Bulma's car ride had certainly not helped things.

"And these are the nanotechnology offices over on our right...OH! And on our left are the megatechnology labs!..." Waving her arms around her as if she were directing airplanes to take off rather than giving a miniature tour of her facility, Bulma smiled when she saw the look of awe on Gohan's face as they peered through one of the windows. A man firing a large swirly beam at cupcake in a bright flash it suddenly grew to the size of a car! "...Pretty cool, huh? We're solving world hunger by the day!..." She said with a wide grin when the other two she was with quickly turned to see the massive cupcake sitting where before a small one had been.

The sight drawing both Gohan and Eighteen's attention, even an android from the future was finding herself amazed by the kinds of technological advancements being made within a single company, "Well I would be lying if I said it wasn't interesting..." The blonde commented, folding her hands on top of each other in front of her, her gaze turning down and to the left at Gohan, the young man's tongue having fallen out of his mouth salivating over the enormous piece of delicious dessert, "...Although Gohan seems to like it a bit more..." Cocking a small smile when she looked at the boy, before Bulma could see her do it, it was gone, her lips reforming into her usual blank expression again. The bluenette nodding at her, she turned back to the way they were going, tapping the overly eager boy on the head to follow her as well.

"...C'mon! Let's keep on going! There's still _plenty_ to see before we get to my personal lab..." Bulma said leading the way again, the bluenette was really enjoying showing off her and her father's company's marvels. It was a rare enough thing to do so without having to swear the person to secrecy, but given how close a family friend Gohan was, as well as Eighteen basically being a technological wonder herself, she didn't have to worry much about a leak, "...Gohan, I think you in particular are going to appreciate what the next department is working on..." The young man piping up to ask his blue haired friend about what she was talking about, Eighteen let herself hang back a bit, her thoughts her own as she watched the boy interact with this...woman she had known, yet only just now started to learn about.

A small burst from the noticeably powerful AC blowing across her face, Eighteen pulled her her small black vest forward a little bit just in case her body reacted to it, though she was glad she was so well dressed...a woman in a dress or tube top might have problems with such a powerful system, _'...Ugh, does she_ _really_ _need to have that on so much?...'_ She asked herself as they walked along, even despite the lack of sustainable power in the future the blue haired scientist had kept her lab cold then too, the sensation of the breeze making the blonde blush a little at the memory, _'...At least I actually have my clothes on this time...so I guess I can't complain...'_ Thinking back to when Future Bulma had her on the operating table, her perfect body stripped naked for the many operations the bluenette was to conduct on her. As unpleasant an experience as it was though, at least the woman had made sure her boys couldn't come in during it and catch a full frontal eyeful of the helpless blonde.

' _...As much as it sucked being stuck like that if the other Gohan or Trunks had walked in I think I would have lost it...'_ Remembering how much the two young men seemed to ogle her when she was strapped down _before_ Bulma had taken all of her clothes off to begin putting in her new programming, to say that they would have enjoyed the view would be an understatement, _'...That punk Trunks kept trying to look up my skirt...and then Gohan...'_ Her mind flashing back to the forest by the small lake back through the trees behind the Son home, Eighteen remembered the way the kid's face had gone from inquisitive in their conversation, to wide eyed and stupid when she'd moved around a little too erratically, _'...Hmmm...well I guess he is the same person...even if this one is yet to live the life his other self in the future had...'_

Putting the two memories together in her head, despite the years between them both in age and timelines when both Gohans had looked at her body they'd had the same exact expression, _'...I'd be lying if I said never caught that head weakling taking moments to check me out in our fights, but...'_ Watching the present Gohan smile as the threesome walked along the comfortably laid out hallways of Capsule Corp. she continued to think about it, did the man in the future _like_ her? Flashes of the horrible things she'd done to the man's friends reminding her of reality though, she felt that possibility shatter, _'...No...there is no way those looks were anything other than just another man doing what they do best...'_ Closing her eyes for a moment, it was getting more and more obvious now, the Gohan of the future had been staring at her alright, but not at her face, rather at her heavy breasts as they freely slid around beneath her thin black shirt in the lab.

Likewise as she thought more and more about her first meeting with the current Gohan, his reaction had been as instantaneous as it was directed at the same specific spot, the boy turning dark red as her boobs started bouncing around in her stolen dress while she fumed over Trunks, _'...Eighteen years old or ten, he's just_ _another guy that likes girls with big tits_ _...'_ Eighteen thought as a small frown began to take shape over her pink lips as she attempted to put those thoughts to bed. Gohan, future or present, was merely a guy enjoying looking at the female body that was all, _'...But what about when he caught you?...'_ Her blue eyes popping wide open, the android girl suddenly grit her teeth a little as that unrequested thought appeared in her head, her mind flashing back to earlier, when they were sparring, just the two of them.

Freezing that same look on her face while she walked along behind the old friends, Gohan turning to laugh at Bulma as the older young woman made a joke about one of her 'egghead' scientists in another lab, Eighteen couldn't take her eyes off of his face, _'...He looked so scared when I fell after taking that shock...'_ Watching how freely he let his emotions out when he was with someone he was comfortable with, there had been no mistaking just how concerned he had been for her when suddenly she'd collapsed after nearly blasting him into dust, _'...And his eyes had stayed on mine the entire time...they didn't even flick anywhere else for so much as a second...'_

Thinking back again to some of her brief, but amusing at the time fights with the Gohan of the future, almost every time she had caught one of those appreciative looks he'd given her it was when she'd fallen back, or stumbled. It was always _something_ that caused a well-endowed girl's body to move while the rest of her was under control and still, _'...I hurt that man in the future too much to be anything more than piece of eye candy for him to ogle...'_ At last she admitted, the blonde dropping the idea of that man having had any feelings for her, the obvious disdain he showed whenever they met made things clear. The fact that no matter how often his eyes might have dropped that Gohan wasn't checking out a cute girl...he was getting _some_ sort of payback from the busty blonde that had ruined his life.

' _...But this Gohan...could he actually?...'_ Posing the question to herself while apart from being a little stern with him at times while sparring, she'd never hurt him like she had his future self. Though she hadn't killed anyone here, she _had_ gotten pretty close, her temper nearly causing her to murder one of his best friends right in front of her, but still… _'...Even after that...Gohan still was happy that I was alright...' _Her blue eyes staying on him, the two men in her mind suddenly merged, the grown, muscular body of the future half saiyan appearing over the smaller, but still strong one of the present Gohan, _'...Does he really?...'_

That wide, cheerful grin spread across his face as he abruptly turned around to grin at her, his eyes closed, Eighteen gazed back at him, his face full of joy at seeing her. The smiling grown man slowly disappearing again, her gaze dropped once more to meet the grinning young man walking in front of her, the boy who caught her, whose friend she nearly murdered looking at her as if she were a dear friend. A thousand thoughts running through her mind in that moment, only one stood out, _'...Does Gohan really care about me?...' _Her blonde hair fluttering as it moved ahead of her only to fall back against her pale cheeks, Eighteen didn't even realize she'd stopped walking, that was until someone else called out to her.

His voice breaking the thought bubble she was in, the android looked up, her eyebrows raising as she saw Gohan standing directly in front of her, "...Hey, Eighteen! Why're you stopping?..." He asked, that smile of his still having never left since she last looked at him. It was then that she felt the concern in his voice again, back when she'd fallen, as the sensation of a strong hand taking hold of her gloved one registered in her mind, "...Hurry up! We still have more yummy things to look at before we get to Bulma's lab!..." He cheered giving the blonde's hand a quick tug, even she herself surprised as she actually followed along behind him, the boy turning to look back at her smile as wide as ever, "...Don't worry; I know girls like to keep their figure, but even Mom said it is okay to eat a little bit of sweet food!..."

Eighteen's lips parting a little as she listened to him, she smiled while he lead her down the hallway and back over to Bulma, the three then starting to walk on again, though despite pulling her back into the rest of the group, Gohan still never let go of her hand, _'...Hmmm...maybe there is more to this guy than just his future self showed...' _The android girl thought to herself while Bulma turned to laugh at Gohan's comment, her imagination unable to think of either of the men she knew in the future saying anything like he had. Smiling underneath her cool expression, Eighteen kept up with him, the boy eager to see more of the food Bulma had lying around, _'...But then...will this boy really turn into...' _That nude picture of a man, body chiseled with rock solid muscle as he stood, smirking back at her in the mirror just as his towel fell down around his feet flashing through her mind, Eighteen quickly shook it away, though a light red blush still clung to her cheeks all the same.

The sensation of his strong, but still gentle grip holding onto her dainty hand taking back control of her senses, the girl just about gasped when she bolted her head up to look ahead of her, Gohan still smiling away, completely oblivious to the many conflicting thoughts swirling around in her head, "...Hahaha! C'mon, I didn't think my joke was _that_ bad, Eighteen!..." He said through that cheerful grin of his as the kid luckily misconstrued why her cheeks were tinted red. Her thin veil of glossy blonde hair sliding down to slightly cover her eyes, Gohan closed his own, turning back around to look at bluenette since Eighteen was apparently going quiet again, "...What do you think, Bulma?..." The question coming from the young man just as the genius woman slid a blue key card into a lock.

"...Yeah, saiyans and large amounts of food tend to go together just like them and driving me crazy..." The woman said, giggling at her own joke as the trio went through the super secure double door zone she had just unlocked before proceeding. The guards nodding at their boss, the pair just about froze in terror when they did the same to the blonde, the look she gave them sealing their breath inside their lungs before either could even _think_ of whistling at her, "...Anyway, Gohan we'll be splitting up for a little while I check Eighteen out..." Her blue hair flowing across her eyes as she spun around to look at them, Bulma gave him a thumbs up along with one of her trademark reassuring winks that nothing bad would happen, "...There's plenty of excess food from our experiments in this other room, so go ahead and help yourself while we sort things out..." Grinning as she held the door open, the women watched as he tentatively walked over to it, pausing only to look over at the blonde.

His face contorting into an uncertain frown, he traded glances with his android protector before returning to Bulma, "Are you sure, Bulma? Eighteen is supposed to always stay with me..." Asking the question as he rubbed the back of his head just like his father always did, it was then that the android also looked over at the bluenette, the obvious question running through her mind as well, "...I mean, it's kind of hard to do that if we're in different rooms and all..." Rustling the hair on the back of his head around, the boy waited for a reply from Bulma...and waited...and waited. The woman merely staring back at him, she looked almost as confused as he was, as if she had never thought the idea over in her head in the first place, her mouth finally opening wide to take in a breath of air, he leaned forward to hear her response.

"...Oh, that...well a few minutes won't kill you, right?..." The bluenette said with a forced smile, her crappy response causing Eighteen to fall back against the wall behind her and Gohan to just about stumble onto the floor. The kid just barely catching himself as he fell through the doorway, Bulma easily shut it behind him before he could say another word, "...Don't worry, kiddo! We'll be back in a jiffy! Just can't bring you along for this, you understand, right?..." Smiling back at him while he looked at her through the blue tinted window, she merely flicked her hand at him several times, ushering him over to the food behind him as if that was the answer to everything, "...That's right, there you go, see ya in a bit, little buddy!..." Closing her eyes with pride at another successful job jobbed, the woman just about fell over herself when she turned around and found herself only inches away from a stony faced Eighteens, "...AH! Why are you?—" Bulma just about squealed when she saw her.

Standing in front of the scientist with her arms crossed over her chest, if Eighteen had been a guy Bulma would have nailed his head into the floor for sneaking up on her like that, but being as she was a a crazy strong girl... "...You _do_ know I can do whatever I need to do to protect him, right?..." Her blonde hair falling across her eyes as she stared the genius down, the future girl made it clear _exactly_ what she meant while she kept her intense gaze centered on her, "...And that _includes_ dealing with women who lock him in rooms..."

Staring, but not quite glaring at the bluenette, the company heiress trying to return the most innocent smile she could muster, Eighteen only leaned in a little more, scanning her for any signs of malice beneath her nervous exterior, "...I might not know all the limits you put on me in the future, but I doubt even they could stop me if you put him in danger..." The blonde's words sinking in with the unshifting glare of her light blue eyes, Bulma was starting to turn a little pale. Thankfully for her though she held out, the android finally backing off after several tense moments once she saw that Bulma was being true to her word when she said they would be back to him soon, "...Ugh...whatever...let's just get this over with..." Eighteen barked, uncrossing her arms as she waited for the other woman to lead the way, all the same though she still made a point of watching her closely just in case Bulma tried any funny business.

"...You're certainly Miss. Sunshine, aren't you?..." Bulma said shooting the comment over her shoulder as she marched passed the blonde woman, her shoes clicking against the hard tile floor again. To say that Bulma was fuming would be an understatement, the woman facing straight ahead so that the possibly killer android behind her didn't see the agitated look on her face; she was absolutely boiling inside! _'...Who the hell does she think she is threatening me!?...'_ Thinking, or more like yelling to herself the further down the hallway they got, the limo tinted glass window ahead of them adorned with the sign 'Bulma Brief' above it coming into view, _'...I reprogrammed her, didn't I? How_ _dare_ _she t_ _hreaten to kill me_ _!...'_ Picking up the pace a little the closer they got to that last door at the end of the hall, the size of the rooms on either side of it down the rest of the corridor saying everything about how big it probably was given that it probably held at least the space of what would be two separate rooms in it.

Swinging her arms back and forth the faster she marched on ahead, Bulma could feel the anger inside her building up, her teeth forming into a furious scowl across her lips, _'..._ _She thinks she can put me down in my own home_ _?… Fine! I'll show_ _her_ _who's boss around her_ _e!...'_ Her cerulean eyes centering on the heavy duty security door to her office, a brilliantly cruel idea popped into her head as she remembered the semi-invisible bullet proof shield behind it, _'..._ _Let's see how much she likes a broken nose!_ _...'_ She thought darting forward the last few steps, the bluenette quickly unlocking the front security door to her office, though unannounced to Eighteen she made sure to leave the bullet proof glass shield behind it in place, _'...Payback can be a bitch, and_ _everyone who's ever wronged me has found out that bitch's name is_ _Bulma!_ _...'_

Grinning evilly inside her head, the shield's crystal clear surface made it undetectable to anyone who didn't know that it was there, the perfect last ditch security measure for the world's richest woman, _or_ the meanest payback possible to an unsuspecting target. Normally such a mighty material would be akin to butter to a being such as Eighteen, but since she didn't currently have her guard up just like Goku with the sliding door it would hurt her like hell! Standing by and watching her sweet dose of karma to hit the blonde in the face, all Bulma had to do was wait for her to walk right into it! "...Heheh, here we are...after you, Eighteen!..." Putting on the most pleasant inviting smile she could manage through all the rage seething through her teeth, Bulma was mentally rubbing her hands together waiting for the blonde to smash into the bullet proof glass as she kept walking forward when…

 _Boing!_

Her eyes popping wide open, Bulma just about felt her jaw hit the ground when instead of breaking her nose on the solid piece of top of the line material, Eighteen walked into it only to come to a sudden halt, her nose still _at least_ an inch or two from the glass wall, "...Ummm...Do you mind?..." The blonde android turning to face the vindictive genius, Bulma merely stared back at her in shock, the sight before her keeping the unlucky woman from so much as answering her. Eighteen's enormous thirty four double Es bubbling up through her low neckline, not only had the blonde's face not even touchedthe glass, but she had been saved _only_ through being so well-endowed. A few seconds that seemed to go on for an hour passing between the two women as they both stared at Eighteen's huge breasts squishing up against the glass door, it was the blonde who finally broke the silence.

"...I said..." The woman from the future raising her voice slightly just to get the agitating scientist's attention back up to her and not her body, in one move she easily thrust one finger straight through the bullet proof glass, the entire wall suddenly shattering into a million pieces right before her very eyes, "...Do you mind opening _both_ doors?..." The blonde said, her icy blue eyes unmoving as she watched the look on Bulma's face only drop even further at the door's destruction. The bluenette's mouth slamming shut in shock as she gawked at the younger girl, her boobs bouncing back out into their usual honeydew shapes again before Eighteen casually walked through the now open doorway, brushing some hair out of her eyes as if every little thing that had just happened would have happened to a normal girl.

Watching the blonde leave, Bulma was just left standing there holding the titanium outer door open still, the bluenette slowly closing her eyes, she a deep breath before counting to ten, "...Okay, Bulma, stay calm..." She breathed, the not so devious genius talking herself down from the anger she'd had built up before her plan backfired. The fact alone that the blonde had easily shattered bullet proof glass a good enough reason to let her off the hook and put this little grudge to bed early, "...Relax...you...you didn't..." Swallowing some of her feminine pride as she took a big gulp of fresh air, her ego having taken one hell of a smack on the head herself with that last display by the blonde, she let it out with a sigh, "...You _totally_ didn't hit your forehead on that glass last week..." Sniffling a little as she opened her eyes again, Bulma shook it off as best she could before moving forward. Pulling the door shut behind her as she walked through, the bluenette made a point of locking it behind her; if there were any more humiliations like that in store for her, she'd rather one of her employees _not_ walk in when it happened.

 **Bulma's Office Lab:**

A few minutes later had Bulma finishing setting up her computer system to accept an outside source without immediately trying to attack it with its antivirus software, "Alright, that about does it; you can go ahead and place your hand on this platform, Eighteen!..." Turning to the feminine android sitting off to her right, she watched as she slowly stood up, looking first at her and then over at the computer monitor, the surface she was directing her to having a glowing green hand shaped tablet connected to it, "...This machine will link your data banks to my computer so we can see the formula and anything else you've been sent with..." Bulma said trying to put on the best calming smile that she could, as if it wasn't already obvious the blonde seemed like the private type so going off of that the bluenette assumed she wouldn't be too receptive to doing this if she found out just how much information she was going to be giving to her with this scan.

After making her way over to the desk Eighteen stopped, eyeing her for a few seconds longer before at last placing her hand on the machine. Instantly in a sudden flash the readouts started to pour out of Bulma's machine, the bluenette rushing over to look at them, "...Wow! You weren't kidding about this formula!..." Smiling while she pushed and pulled at the papers flowing out of her computer, checking the readouts as the incredibly long formula as well as lists of ingredients and instructions flowed onto the paper, "...It's a big one alright! Okay, now let me see...Ah, so it starts with...uhuh...and then...hmmm..." Running her eyes down the seemingly huge piles of paperwork she was making for herself at this point, Bulma sat down in her swivel chair, scooting her way over to take a look at the monitor displaying the remainder of the information, one particular piece concerning a certain half saiyan in a towel perking her interest.

"...So is that everything you need? I really do need to be getting back to Gohan now..." Eighteen speaking up, the blue haired scientist merely pointed at a small seat behind her for her to sit on, her cerulean eyes fixated on the data flying across her computer screen. Her lips forming into a small scowl, the blonde pushed some hair back as she too sat down, taking a moment to look around the room while she thought, _'...Of all the ways to waste my time...'_ Looking about the room it was what one would expect to be in a genius' office. Lots of different scientific papers littered the walls, along with no end of posters...although not a single diploma to see, _'..._ _For the love of...Seventeen is still out there somewhere and here I am playing Simon with this woman...'_

The machines continuing to print out all the information that the future Bulma had sent back with her, at the very least this way she didn't have to explain it all, but rather just let the info speak for itself, _'...The past few days all I've done is look for clothes and talk...'_ Shaking her head not at herself, but at the situation, Eighteen had never been one to be happy sitting around all day doing nothing, her brother may have liked that, especially if he had a girl to keep him company, but not her. _'...For all we know he could be coming back already and I wouldn't know until it was too late...'_ Sitting back in her chair a bit just to relax somewhat, the blonde unconsciously let out a small sigh, the sound managing to attract Bulma's attention as the last of the data stopped printing.

The genius scientist placing it all in a neat and tidy pile, she still kept an eye on the computer screen, because while the last of the important stuff had finished being compiled, there was still quite a bit of juicy material still popping up, and oh was it sweet! A few interesting details about her moody guest glowing in bright green text before her, "...If you're nervous that I'm going to give you another 'examine' you can relax...I don't need to..." Bulma smirked, that smile of hers only getting larger when Eighteen shot her head around to look at her, the mere expression plastered across her face telling her that she was indeed on a delicious line of questioning, "...I have the readouts right here...I guess so that I wouldn't ask or something..." The bluenette giggled lightly while she tapped at the monitor in front of her, a stream of different characteristics above the female android on it for her to examine to her heart's content, "...Yup, I've got _everything_ I need right here..."

Eighteen's light blue eyes staying locked on her, despite how quickly she'd turned her head around to look at her she wasn't blushing, neither did she show a great deal of emotion, but the woman knew concern when she saw it, "...Height...weight...age...which seriously I am beyond envious of might I add..." Bulma grinning the more she talked, scrolling down some more to take a look at the medical charts and readings her future self had taken of the android while she was being reprogrammed, "...You don't look a day over twenty one years old at the very most..." Tapping her pointer finger on top of her lower lip the further down she went, her own words years in the making flowing across her eyes she smiled, "...Your body seems perfect...almost instant cellular regeneration, molecular stabilization...energy flow..."

Cupping her cheek with one open palm to steady herself the longer she stared at it all, taking it all in, a two digit number followed by two letters appeared at the bottom of her measurements section, the woman's eyes flicking over it before she got the energy readings, "...Damn! And I thought Goku was strong! Just running at your current level you're miles ahead of him!..." That hand moving across her face to cup her lips she couldn't hold back the laughter that came, Eighteen looking over at her arching one eyebrow the longer it went on for, "...Hahaha! Yeah, you're about perfect alright...crazy high power level, a built in super computer, amazing healing ability..." Tapping away at her keyboard she quickly started creating a bio-metric readout for the android, everything being compiled into one easy to access layout for her to look over later if need be.

Pressing the save key she kicked herself back from her desk a little before rolling over to sit in front of the older, yet somehow much younger girl, "...Height five foot five inches...weight...being an android I guess makes it over four hundred pounds...power level...off the charts..." Looking straight at her guest Bulma seemed much more confident than she had been earlier, maybe getting an in depth look at everything stored on the other woman's mind had something to do with that, "...Hmmm, hair color: natural blonde, favorite color: girly pink, hobbies: shopping, and causing general chaos, sexual preference: strong silent type...oh, bra size..." Bulma looking up from her readouts at the blonde with a small smirk, she took a moment to relish the shock on Eighteen's face before reading it out, "...Size thirty four double E...and _wow_...those are natural too, huh? Damn, I guess Yamcha _does_ know what he's talking about..." The Brief heiress said as she started to giggle at her dumbass ex actually being right about the female anatomy.

Sitting there acting as nonchalant as she could throughout the other woman listing out her personal information, it simply became too much to keep herself together when that particular detail came up. Eighteen's thin eyebrows shooting up at Bulma's last joke, the bluenette giggling as a wide grin spread across her cheeks when she saw the indignant look plastered across her face, "...Heheheh! Surprised? I told you it would show me _everything..._ " She smiled, the blonde suddenly looking more annoyed than usual. Which, for a girl who routinely looked as irritated as Eighteen did, that was saying something pretty bad.

Shaking her head slowly from side to side, the future android stared back at her, "...No, not surprised...I was aware you went too far the last time we met..." The small black vest sitting idly over her shoulders moving slightly as she leaned back in her seat, spreading her arms out over the rests, she rolled her eyes back for a moment, "...I just didn't think you would be dumb enough to gloat about it to me later..." Bending her neck forward again, she locked eyes with the scientist, icy blue versus cerulean as she made her point as crystal clear as the bullet proof glass she'd shattered earlier, "...Do you _want_ to end up like the last bitch to mess with my body?..." More than scowling, but not quite glaring at the other woman just yet, Bulma paused her giggling for a moment, taking in the threat with about as much salt as she knew could possibly be applied. For all she knew of course the blonde was referring to another girl being catty...but then again it might also have been her original creator whom she was talking about.

The possible truth of her threat made perfectly clear to her, while most people would have backed off at that moment, Bulma was Bulma, and if there was one thing she could do it was read people, and right now all she was getting was to keep pushing her, "...I don't know...that last bitch seemed to have gotten pretty lucky..." Smiling at the increasingly agitated look on the fighter's face, Bulma merely shook her own blue hair out of her eyes as she kept going, already sure of herself that despite the threats, she in fact was safe, "...I mean how else would she have found out your huge tits have such tiny-" The blonde suddenly standing up in her seat, Eighteen was about to grab the woman by her shirt collar and throttle her until she was dead for bringing all that back up again, but before she could even try she stopped.

 _NON-EXPENDABLE_ Flashing across her eyes in bright blue, she slammed them shut, gritting her teeth at how apparently the future Bulma really had thought of everything...including making sure she really couldn't get killed by her, "...Ugh! Screw this! I'm going back to Gohan!..." Shouting more out of sheer frustration that actual burning rage like the two people who tended to be the ones screaming at Capsule Corp. all the time, Eighteen stalked out of the lab without another word, Bulma watching her go until she flinched at her door slamming shut behind her. The sounds of her feet hitting the floor beneath her the further down the hallway she got, Bulma scooted her way back over to her computer, pressing the button to turn the monitor back on now that she was alone again.

"...Okay, I didn't think it would be _that_ easy to get rid of her..." Smirking to herself the more she thought about it, even though Eighteen had been the one transporting all of this information back in time for her, that didn't necessarily mean she needed to be privy to all of it, "...Talk about a red button...I guess someone _really_ doesn't like the busty blonde trope..." Watching the information flicker back onto the screen, Bulma hit the down arrow key, the more important statistics, aside from the formula to cure the heart virus of course, appearing, her eyes widened at what she saw, "...There...there's more than _two_ androids?..." Moving her hand up to cup her lips, if there was ever a time that she was wishing she had Goku there with her just in case it was right now!

Several numbers appearing on her screen, she didn't know what was worse, the sheer number of them or the fact that the two she'd met so far didn't even count due to them being from the future! "...Androids 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20...But...but that boy said that there were only going to be _two_ of them trying to kill us..." Starting to shake more and more the longer she inspected the stats, it seemed from what she had compiled for herself, in the future three of the five hadn't been accounted for, yet the files for them were found by Bulma later on, "...Okay...so maybe it will still just be two...plus the bad one from the future..." She sighed, as if she needed bad news likes that today of all days...running her hand all the way down her face the woman shook it back and forth before getting back to work.

"...So let's see...possibly up to six androids will be coming...that means if Miss. Body Issues is with us then it will be at least eight on five...not counting future boy if he comes back..." Typing away at her computer she started compiling the data, using Eighteen's power level as a baseline it was hard to judge whether the blonde was the weakest of the group or in fact the strongest compared to the other androids. Thankfully for that her future self had supplied power readouts prior to her upgrading the girl, and it was looking good, "...Well at least she should beat out _most_ of them..." Bulma smiled, given the double reactors Eighteen had in her chest along with her increased power capacity, odds were that she was in the upper tier, putting at minimum two of their opponents at weaker than her.

Scrolling down even more she found an assessment left for her, a psychological profile on what was essentially labeled as a machine despite Eighteen being undeniably human on so many levels, "...I don't know many programmers that make their robots self conscious about their bodies..." Smirking at her little joke she was surprised by what she saw, extensive readouts about loneliness, sibling rivalry, misplaced aggression, and an intense distrust of men to say the least, "...At least she's got them figured out..." Half smiling and half reflecting on her own many less than savory experiences with the opposite sex, Bulma felt her eyes starting to grow when she read her future self's footnotes from the time they had the android captured, but before sending her to the future. "...Well I'll be...so I even caught Gohan trying to peep on her..."

Her eyes darting from side to side running down the lines of text, she could feel the blush starting to coat her cheeks, the mention of having a son popping up in the notes as well although no where did it mention his name, "...Son was trying to look up her skirt again...but Gohan seems much more interested in her very large breasts..." The bluenette read out loud to herself, unable to hold back her giddiness at actually seeing that despite her best efforts, the boy's mother hadn't been able to suppress the man in her son in the end as she kept reading, "...Please note to Chi-Chi that this could be a problem if let out of hand..." Rolling her eyes back Bulma could see why she'd left that note to herself in there, sure, Eighteen's job was to protect Gohan from being killed...and there was no way Chi-Chi would let her near her son if he ever walked in on the blonde naked.

"...I'm pretty sure I'dbe a little too interested in Eighteen too if I saw _that_ chick topless..." Bulma half-heartedly said to herself, continuing to read the information left to her, much of it more work than play at this point. Outlines of contingency plans, how long to wait until the heart virus should be administered, as well as a recipe the bluenette had thought she'd lost years ago, "...So that about does it then...interesting...although I'd be surprised if Gohan starts being affected by Eighteen's looks anytime soon..." She said as some final readouts concerning how an android's reactors could possibly overheat passed across her eyes, the intensely scientific terminology broken up only by a few intriguing words, "...Important that numbered automatons relief stress overtime, though manual massage for forced release a last ditch option..." Saying those few words over and over to herself, Bulma arched one blue eyebrow at it the less sense it made each time she repeated it, "...Manual massage for forced release...the hell does that?..."

Bulma's eyebrows shooting up as it suddenly hit her all at once, the Capsule Corp. heiress slowly got up from her fancy swivel chair, the more _outlandish_ notes concerning Eighteen's reprogramming she'd read earlier making so much sense now, "...Oh...well so that's why I...okay then...so future me really did...uhuh..." Glancing over at the final display on her computer monitor, a green outline of Eighteen filled three quarters of the way up with increasingly warmer colors the last thing she looked at before stepping over to the doorway. The sad remains of her bullet proof glass wall and trusty wall of karma for those who wronged her in a million pieces on the floor, "...Heh...well that aside at least Gohan is still _way_ too good of a young man to do anything pervy to set her off..."

Pushing some of the glass shards to the side with her shoe, the woman glanced down the hall, the dark window one way so she could see out it without others seeing in, "...Yamcha and Krillin on the other hand were pitching tents big enough to live in when they saw her..." Crossing her arms over her chest, it was funny, a few years ago seeing Yamcha get that horny over another woman would have driven her insane, but with their breakup, her having a baby and then their friendship regrowing as just that, she found it more funny than anything else seeing him lose his mind over the female body, "...But Gohan in the future is that bad too, huh?..."

The short haired bluenette smiling at the thought of it, she stepped back to her computer, thinking about how beautiful the blonde looked from head to toe, that note about the young man sticking with her more than the rest, "...I guess I can keep that warning to Chi-Chi to myself for the time being..." Giggling lightly as she sat down again, tapping a few keys to make the 3-D display of the blonde's figure as well as internal workings rotate slowly, her eyes centering on the stats appearing wherever she moves the mouse over, "...Hang out with a girl long enough and you're bound to get an eyeful eventually..." Sitting back in her chair as she let the arrow hover Eighteen's well-endowed chest, she thought about her adventures with Goku, and how despite being a few years apart they still affected how the other developed.

"...I know Goku sure got some good looks at me..." Blushing slightly, her offer to show him her panties for a dragon ball, him walking in on her in the bath, that truly daring stunt he pulled when he had actually taken her panties off during the night… It was never romantic...or perverted, although maybe that first offer was on her part, but still she knew in the end those embarrassing times helped their bond grow over time, foster a friendship...and some...feelings… Pushing that last thought to the back of her mind, the man was married now, no point in thinking about what could have been…

Picking up her cup to take a long sip of the soda she'd let go flat the day before when she was last in there, Bulma smiled clicking a few times on the image on her screen, "...Don't worry, Gohan...I've got your back little buddy..." Giggling, she was either the best Auntie in the world or the worst with what she was doing, the clothes she'd brought for the blonde somehow having fit into things already, "...When your Mom said to bring a bra for a 'big' girl I thought that thirty four D was enough..." Recalling just how often her own clothes, or just plain bad luck would be involved in how often she ended up showing off a lot more than she wanted to, to her best friend and his crazy hair, she closed her eyes, smiling as she slowly shook her head, "...Just be patient, kiddo..." Bulma said to herself as she read over those notes about the chastely raised kid acting like any other man as an adult, "...There's no way that clasp of hers will be able to hold on if you two _really_ start training..."

 **A/N: Two updates in one week, a one shot as well as a chapter to my latest story of focus, a good one as far as postings go, but sadly not the best elsewhere. To be completely honest the main reason I am posting this today is just to try and get my spirits for writing back up again. Between real world stuff and a case of writer's block it's been hard getting some good work done the last week or so. It made me think that maybe by posting this next chapter I can get some reviews that might inspire me to keep on going and get the next few all important chapters finished! My many thanks to all who review by the way, it really does help so much in driving me forward to get these stories and chapters out there.**

 **Speaking of updates here is an one on the results of my most recent poll. It wasn't one that I was super proud of, but at the same time it gave a fair amount of good information about what the readers of this story and others like in it. By pretty much a landslide margin the one and two positions were for more bonding between Eighteen and Gohan followed up by Eighteen fanservice. This poll surprised me quite a bit since I expected the fight scenes to be much higher up on the list, but I like a good ship so I can't complain. The poll confirmed everything I would have liked to hear at any rate so at least I know I am on the solid track as far as reader enjoyment for it. I am loving the story and it helps knowing what I love about it is shared by mot if not all the reader base.**

 **Now, onto the new poll, the last few have been mostly pretty tame, either actual polls for purpose or for the sake of some bearing on stories. So this next one I want to be fun, a what if should I say for this story in case I decide to do another big fan service scene. Here it is, 'In Gohan's Blonde Future Which Scene is Hottest?', all of the ideas I've laid out there are pretty good, but I think it would be funny seeing what everyone likes most. Of course nothing is in stone so even if something won that does not mean at all it will be included in the story. This is just an opinion poll. So with that being said please head on over and let me know what you think! And as always please if you enjoyed this chapter or the story please let me know it in some sort of _REVIEW!_**


	10. The Combative Blonde

**A/N: Heyo! You all miss me? Or a bit more likely than that miss Eighteen and her aggravating, yet action packed adventures in the past? I figured as much, so here we go again, the tenth chapter of _Gohan's Blonde Future,_ and let me tell you it is a big one! So without further ado… Last time on _Gohan's Blonde Future_ , the group going their separate ways for the time being, Bulma took Gohan and his android protector, Eighteen to Capsule Corp. Leaving the young man to a man made feast, it was just Bulma to keep the temperamental blonde company as they sifted through the files she had been sent back from the future with. But after getting everything she needed, Bulma decided to push Eighteen's buttons about her particularly small...buttons to make the older, yet much younger looking woman to leave her lab. Eighteen storming out while the bluenette continued looking over the files she had downloaded who knows what the blonde will get up to on her own? Find out on this tenth installment of _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **Capsule Corp. Hallways:**

"That bitch!..." Storming out of Bulma's office/lab space and into the long hallway again, her feet crushing the remaining shards of bullet proof glass into dust, Eighteen was absolutely furious at what the bluenette had said to her! "...How _dare_ she mock me over that!..." She yelled, her fists clenching together in her little black gloves as if the blonde were about to get into the fight of her life with the man she truly hated most, "...First one Bulma takes advantage of me on the operating table and then another rubs it in!..." Her brown shoes slamming into the hard tiled floor with each step she took, the blonde was _done_ dealing with that pain in the ass woman for today, now, she needed to just find Gohan and make sure he was okay.

Her beautiful short blonde hair waving about her cheeks as she marched down the hall, to say that the android was beyond livid at this point would be an understatement, "...Ever since I arrived in this stupid timeline everything I do seems to bite me in the ass!..." Gritting her teeth together just to muffle the low growl she was making, Eighteen looked down at her chest as she walked, the unmistakable bounce and sway of her large breasts causing her cheeks to darken a little, "...And for the record my nipples are not that ti—" Stopping right there for a moment, she breathed, letting out a deep breath to calm herself down, her eyes closing for several seconds, they then opened again, her temper held at bay for the time being.

"...Whatever...I don't care about women ogling me anyway..." Standing there gazing down at her body, the android couldn't help replaying that memory in her head of the Trunks from the future trying to peep up her skirt while she was out, "...But..." The younger man being ushered away it hadn't taken very long for Gohan, the future one, the older one she'd thought she'd be protecting to appear. The young man looking from side to side to make sure the coast was clear before he leaned down to get a better view of her chest, "...Gohan doing it..." Not at all realizing what she was thinking, truly, the blonde felt her mind drifting off on its own, that image of the muscular half saiyan peering down at her big boobs as they sat up on her chest, straining against her old black shirt at the time stuck in her head.

Their interactions in the future had been so few, a fight here, perhaps a bit of verbal jousting there before getting back into beating him into the ground for the eleventh time that year, but nothing close, nothing...personal. "...That _man_ ogling me..." Still throughout it all though once she was captured, despite the pain, the hatred at all the people close to him that she and her brother had killed, that stoic man...couldn't hold himself back from checking her out… Running through her files she knew that apart from the changes caused by her arrival in the current time, there was nothing different from the Gohan she had known in the future from the young man today she was programmed to protect.

Back when she had first arrived, landing in the forests nearby his family home, Eighteen had been wearing that skimpy little maroon number from that moron...err, Maron as he called her, "...You did it then too..." She still didn't know what to make of it, because while it definitely was not the same as in the future, while he wasn't going out of his way to leer at her body now that she was incapable of killing him for it… Gohan, even as a kid still hadn't been able to keep from looking at her like that, the moment when she'd seen him staring slack jawed staying forever in her mind due to her amazing memory, but also because for some reason she wanted to remember that look he'd had on his face.

The two images, one of a grown man chancing death at the hands of Bulma to stare at her bust, the other of a boy unable to hold in his own natural reaction at seeing her huge boobs bouncing around in such a skimpy dress, Eighteen's cheeks started to darken a little more, a deeper shade of pink overtaking them, "...Hmm...I guess even a kid as innocent as him can turn out to be a pervert in the end-Ugh!..." A mild electrical shock causing the girl to flinch, she quickly shook her head, getting her blonde hair to swish around over her eyes just to get the weird sensation away, "...And apparently calling him a perv is an act of violence to that woman..." The feeling at last passing, the android looked up again, at the very least now she wasn't as pissed off at Bulma as she had been earlier, nothing like a good shocking to snap a girl out of that.

About to take another step forward, the blonde froze, her mouth opening up again when one word started to flash in front of her eyes, the bright red color of the text telling her that it was for real. "...SHIT!..." Taking off at full speed, she knew this would happen, she _knew_ it! As soon as she takes her eyes off of the boy he ends up staring down danger, of all the ridiculous twists in her life it was always at the worst times that they changed things up! "...Don't worry, Gohan...I'm coming..." Murmuring down to herself more than the boy, she reached out through her mind, he was still in the room she'd left him in, but for some reason she'd missed the danger, perhaps she had been too far away with Bulma to have locked onto it before now, "...That stupid woman...if anything's happened to him I'll get her back for that..." Clenching her fists together even harder, she picked up the pace, zooming down the long tiled hallways on her way to rescuing the young man from the one person she knew had to be there with him.

An explosion ripping through the section of walls in front of her, Eighteen had to slide back on her heels to keep from flying into the fires, "...Ugh! Gohan!..." She called out into the blaze, according to her sensors the boy hadn't been in that particular room when it had gone up in smoke, but still she knew he was close...and that there was no way _that_ explosion was man made, "...Gohan! Gohan where are you!?..." Screaming into the flames, she kicked herself forward, darting right through the inferno, the blonde had only just passed through onto the other side when she saw a figure appear in front of her. The smoke clearing from the halls, those surprisingly rarely used sprinklers turning on full force to put out the remains of the fires behind her, all she could feel now was disdain tugging at her lips when she looked at the man standing before her.

"Awww, are you calling out to your latest John, you saggy bimbo?..." That smirk, that disgusting degrading smirk that could only belong to one person shining back at her with an aura of absolute evil, Eighteen could already feel the hate building within her body before he even opened his mouth to insult her, "...Don't worry about him...I'm sure he's...still alive heheh..." Grinning at her still the man simply crossed his arms over his chest now, looking her up and down just to demean her a little more, grate on her nerves, make her angry...knock her off her game, "...And if not...well...I'm sure there's _one_ other guy who would hang around without any money involved..." Chuckling some more at his demented joke, Seventeen smiled, enjoying the rise he was clearly getting out of his slightly younger sister at this point. He knew what her weaknesses were, and he was going to keep on pressing at them until she screamed.

Shooting a glare worthy of Bulma herself after overhearing one of Roshi's more perverted jokes at one of his Kame House parties at her brother, Eighteen was boiling over the edge at this point, "...You just shut your fat mouth before I shut it for you, Seventeen!..." Clenching her fists the whole time she stared him down, light blue eyes locking with his lifeless gray pair, the evil evident within them having been there long before he had been sent on this mission of death, "...I have no time to deal with your shit right now, brother...now...if you don't mind..." Her golden blonde eyebrows nearly connecting as she kept her gaze centered on him, letting him know just how dangerous a game he was currently playing, "...Get...the _fuck_ out of my way..." The pair standing there like that, alarms sounding off all around them as the last of the smoke from the earlier explosion dissipated under the streams of water, he merely flicked his eyes at her.

"...Nah, I think I'll stay right here if you don't mind, sis..." Lowering his arms from his chest and down to his sides, he too clenched his fingers together, knowing full well the fun that was ahead for the two of them as they continued down their all too familiar road, "...But I'd be careful about calling me 'fat'..." That wide smirk of his stretching across his lips, the man lowered his gaze down to her chest, making a point of looking at the two large globes sticking out of the front of her shirt, "...Last time I checked _I_ wasn't the one with a couple flabby lard sacks hanging off my chest..." Relishing in the look of humiliation as it flashed across her face, for but a mere moment, it had still been there, and in that instant Seventeen knew he was already claiming the upper hand in their fight, "...I figured you would have realized that...but then again..."

His right eyebrow rising up just to twist the knife in a little more, make the girl squirm before he took her down, he smirked, "...You know what they say about blonde chicks with ridiculously big tits—ACH!..." All the air he had left in his lungs abruptly forcing its way out of his body right after that last word he had said, a little bit of Seventeen's spit flew into the air, the wet particles landing right on his sister's vest...as she sunk her fist deep into the bastard's exposed stomach, "...Ach...uuuuuughh….aahhhhhcchh..." Gasping for air after that one singular attack of hers, it felt like she had smashed one of his lungs down into a wrinkled up balloon, his form keeling forwards as he desperately tried to cover, just as his head fell forward, the man's raven black hair was sent flying back up again along with the rest of his sick face when Eighteen smashed her left knee into it!

"...And _that's_ for getting in my way..." Shooting a death glare his way as he collapsed to the ground in front of her, she simply stood there waiting for him to get up, her small, pin prick sized blue eyes watching him the whole time, "...Now..." Her right glove shaking at how hard she clenched her fingers against each other, her fellow android had only just pulled himself to his feet, staggering backwards a couple steps to gain some distance when she came at him again, "...What was it you said about fat!?..." Rocketing after him, one foot taking off from the ground almost as if she were a dancer leaping across the stage, Eighteen's perfect figure seemed to float towards him as Seventeen struggled to compose himself, the quickness of her strikes coming too fast to recover.

Gritting his teeth together in panic, he knew things had gotten away from him, but still there was no way he was just going to let her get a few measly blows in on him without some payback! "Ach!...AGH!..." His fists crossing in front of his face right in the nick of time, his black hair was sent blasting back behind his head as if it were caught in a hurricane, the force of her attack striking his defense, the sheer power flowing through them in that singular moment sent shockwaves across the planet, "...Ugh! Uh...ha!..." Sliding back a few inches before the force subsided, Seventeen slowly lowered his guard, the man all too eager to gloat at weathering her attack. "...You call that a punch, you dumb cow?! HAHAHA!..." A trickle of blood leaking down from the male android's mouth from when Eighteen had earlier slammed her knee into it, despite the pain he couldn't hold back his laughter.

Watching as her brother laughed away supposedly at her own expense, she merely smiled at him, slowly tucking a few stray blonde strands of hair behind one ear as she waited for him to stop, "...Seriously, I know you're proud your sister has big jugs, Seventeen..." The look on his face suddenly dropping when he heard the confidence oozing from her voice just as the blood was from his jaw, he stopped, looking over at her, even still though, it didn't take long for his confusion to turn into rage, "...But hey, even they look small compared to that 'busty' bottom lip you're sporting over there..." The blonde now the one giggling, Seventeen slowly looked down at his face, one hand rising up to feel along his busted lip, he couldn't believe how swollen it was, all the same it was the way she had prodded him about it that _really_ hurt his pride, "...Just try to cover up a little, will you?..." She kept on giggling, that smug look still spread across her features, her laughter more a barb directed towards him that actual enjoyment on her part...although it did feel _really_ good to get him back like that, "...You might make the other girls _jealous_..."

The blonde deftly winking at the man while he stood there, shaking with rage, gritting his teeth at her even as his skin started to heal, the bloody 'busty' lip she had given him shrinking back down to its usual thin state, "...You...I'll get you back for that you..." Energy flowing through his body from the one main reactor centered in his chest, he didn't care if she had gotten the better of him at this point! Right now all Seventeen wanted to do was kick her ass! "...You pathetic weakling!..." Charging towards her like a bat out of hell, his sister reacted at the exact same time he did, the pair rushing forward, a massive shock wave was sent rippling through the whole building when their fists connected. Knuckle meeting knuckle, the man's larger, more tanned skin pressing firmly into the grooves between her pale fingers, they each jumped back again, landing a few feet apart while the walls around them shook from their blow.

"...Not bad, Blondie..." Panting as he brought his fist back again, Seventeen grinned, the android getting a mad look in his eyes as he lunged forward again, his outstretched palm striking her right across the top of her arm when she deflected his blow, "...But you and I _both_ know the lower the number, the _stronger_ the android!..." Spinning around to deliver a harsh kick to her stomach, Eighteen managed to get her own leg up in time, his foot banging into her shin just before he sent another punch her way, her blonde hair barely missing getting a few strands trimmed off the tips as she ducked backwards, dodging each of his attacks in quick succession, "...Agh! Get back here before I really get mad!..." Yelling after his twin sister when she twisted her body around, letting another of his kicks go flying by before she brought her elbow down on his knee, the blow bending it inward and eliciting a horrible scream from her brother.

His pupils shrinking to the size of pin pricks at the pain pulsing up through his leg, Seventeen recoiled in fury, "...AHHHHHHHHH!..." The energy output from his reactors kicking into overdrive, in seconds the bend in his limb repaired itself, the man already heading back into the fight once more. The pace picking up as the levels of energy being sent from their power sources reached to greater and greater heights! Eighteen did the best she could to block and evade the flurry of attacks her brother was sending her way, but the more she avoided the more he sent at her. Their arms and legs moving in a blur as they traveled down the long halls of Capsule Corp. she had only just barely gotten out of the way of a mean right hook when the edge of his foot dug into her side, blonde hair flailing out as she let out a scream of pain, her brother following it up with a punch into her gut and then one more across her pretty face just for the sake of doing it!

"...HAAAA!..." That last blow sending her flying back through several walls, each one sending concrete and glass shattering in all directions, Eighteen at long last came to a halt in another section of the facility, the girl landing face up on the hard tiled floor. Bit and pieces of rubble crumbling off of her body like bread crumbs as she started to move again, Seventeen was all too ready to mock her for how she'd landed, "...Taking it on your back...how do I know you so well?..." Seventeen's smug voice meeting her ears as she looked up at him, he came to a halt right in front of her, crossing his arms to stand over his sister with a look of absolute victory plastered across his evil face.

Turning his head to the side as he noticed something about how she was lying there, all it seemed to do was make that maniacal grin of his grow even wider, "...Although I admit it _really_ shows off your ridiculous tits better that usual..." Flicking some shiny black locks of hair out of his eyes, he didn't want to miss a moment of getting to rub it into his sister just how badly he had won their little scuffle right then, "...Heheh...Actually...once I've killed Gohan I think I know a great way you can pay me back in a way only you can..." The evil android beginning to laugh at his own cruel joke, his earlier night spent in gay bar giving him a rather delicious idea to humiliate his sister, "...I hear blondes _kill_ at strip clubs around here...not that it matters what color your hair is when you're dancing topless on stage..." Laughing that much more at the look of sheer disgust growing on his twin sister's face as he proposed his way that she could make it up to him, "...I'm sure you'll love it...shaking those huge boobs of yours in guys' faces...hell, sounds like your _true_ calling to me..."

Her blonde hair brushing down over her eyes as she continued to struggle, the female android could barely look at him now, "...You seriously want your own sister to strip for you?..." Eighteen asked him, watching as his wide grin lit up with somehow even darker promises of sadistic humiliation for the blonde girl lying back beneath him, started to get up, one hand helping to drag herself to her feet, while the other clenched into a fist behind her back, "...You...you have _always_ been a sick monster, Seventeen..." She said the higher up against the hole in the wall she rose, that closed hand held behind her starting to glow with an ominous pink light, "...And it's times like this I wonder how I can still call you my brother..."

Forcing her knees to lock into place as she stood up, the blonde was doing a good job of making the man believe she was a lot more injured than she really was so that she could better collect herself for her next attack, "...But then again..." That bright pink light beginning to glow as sparks of electricity flashed around it, Eighteen suddenly flung her arm around her body, thrusting the orb of light into her brother's face, glaring at him the entire time, "...But then again no one said you had to like your family..." Seventeen's taunting words still ringing in her ears, while she wasn't sure if he really was serious about his threats, it didn't matter. Because regardless of whether or not he would really do such a horrid thing to her, first he would have to kill Gohan...and that...would _never_ happen...

The pulsing ki blast going off directly in front of the male android's face, Seventeen was sent flying back through the many holes he had made in the walls with his sister, each one causing him to gag in shock when his head made them even larger. Closing his eyes while he waited for the smoke to stop streaming from the burning across his cheeks, the man had only just opened them again when he saw her over him, his eyes shrinking in fear, he was right in being afraid as the sensation of her foot rocketing up into his back sent him flying up in the air! His body rising only a few inches though before she hit him again, Eighteen grit her teeth together as she let her rage out, pummeling her older brother from every angle she could. Knocking him hard enough to rotate him forwards again before smashing her fist into his mouth, the force bending him back far enough for the kick she sent into his stomach to press back out through to the other side, the pain causing him to scream for his life!

The shock from that last hit enough to give him just the amount of space he needed to recover, Seventeen blocked the next blow from the girl, his wrists crossing to catch her own between them before twisting them back down and slapping her across the face, the pair of them falling back, panting for breath, "...You...you really are a piece of work, ya know that?...Ugh..." Seventeen coughed, gagging for a moment on his own spit as he desperately sucked in air, his body overflowing with heat from his reactor putting out so much energy so quickly, "...It takes a real bitch to turn on her own brother just for some kid..." Breathing in and out, at last he rose back to his full height, staring back at her while her pupils suddenly flicked from right to left, as if she were reading a word that had flashed across her eyes, "...I don't know what got you so interested in saving his ass, but we were sent here to kill him...not fight..."

 _Threat Threat Threat_ Glowing in bright red letters in front of her eyes when the man mentioned Gohan, she could feel his ki signature close by, it was very faint, but still it was there. _'...He must have lowered his power level so Seventeen wouldn't find him...'_ The blonde thought to herself as she waited for her brother to finish speaking, his words revealing that despite their earlier fight, he still had no idea that she was reprogrammed after he had gone through the time gate, _'...But Gohan couldn't have sensed Seventeen coming so then...that means that he wasn't trying to go after him right now...'_ The smug smirk on her brother's face seemingly growing even still when she looked up at him again, it was as if the man could read her mind with how quickly he nodded his head at her, their whole fight making perfect sense now, _'...He wasn't after him...he is after me...'_

Confirming all of her thoughts as fact Seventeen closed his eyes for a moment as he nodded, opening them up again to stare her down once more, "...That's right...this is _all_ about you, Eighteen..." He grinned, stepping towards her one step at a time, dropping his arms down to his sides as he made his way over to her, the malice in his words visible even in the air, "...Gohan _has_ to die, but I'm not a mindless killing machine..." Chuckling at his own words, her obvious reaction to at least half of that being true making him smile, oh how well she knew him...always saying just the kinds of things to get him off… "...I'll deal with him in a bit, but first I need to know why you're betraying me all of a sudden..." Stalking towards his younger sister, the blonde held her ground, standing there as straight as she could to meet his gaze, not letting him bully her like he had in the future.

"...I just got tired of putting up with all of your bullshit, Seventeen, that's all..." She said back to him, the two squaring up as if they were about to get into a really ugly street fight. The male android being just a bit taller than the girl he was able to look down his nose the scant inch difference at her just to make her feel small, "...But when it comes to Gohan don't expect me to be as nice as I have been..." Glaring up at him while he snarled down at her, they were close enough to incinerate the other in an instant if they decided to. Eighteen's large breasts squishing up against Seventeen's hard pecs through her white shirt as they came within inches of each other, neither of them seemed to react to the contact, the hate flowing through them right now trumping anything that their nerves could pick up.

His newly healed lips parting as he breathed in her face, the heat from fighting her just as entertaining to him as being in charge was, the man smiled, bringing one hand up to gently caress her cheek, "...Oh, Eighteen..." Running the sides of his fingers down across her pale white flesh, just as his hand reached her chin he abruptly cupped it in his palm, holding her still as he leaned in even closer, "...You have no idea what being nice is..." Yanking her forward to plant his knee firmly between her ribs, Eighteen acted first, throwing her head forward as he pulled her along, she smashed her skull right into his nose, his body falling back in shock, the girl followed it up with a kick up into his jaw, his body barely floating into the air before she sent another one into his gut, the force propelling him down through the halls!

Tiles and concrete flying up all around him the longer his body tore through the floor of the Capsule Corp. building, Seventeen slammed his open hand into the ground, fingers kicking up even more debris, he finally managed to slow himself down enough to jump back onto his feet, readying himself for her next attack. "...Ugh, you fucking—" Sinking his right foot back into the rubble beneath his feet while Eighteen zoomed towards him, the girl already charging up another pink ball of energy in her left hand, just as the brunette was about to spring forward to meet her, he stopped, the sound of a woman's voice hitting his and his sister's ears. The pair slowing down right before impact they froze, the heavy patter of shoes clapping against against the hard tiled floor coming down one of the hallways Seventeen was standing in the cross section of stealing their attention. Each of their eyes going wide at who they saw screaming towards them, if there truly was ever a bad time to show up _Bulma_ had found it.

"AHHH! I've got to save my son!..." Her normally wide cerulean eyes tightly clenched shut as she ran down the hallway towards the dueling android siblings, the bluenette had no idea at all just what she was getting herself into, "...Please! Please be alright, Trunks!..." She called out making her way to them, not at all realizing in her state of panic just who she was about to bang into, "...Just hold right where you are, Mommy's coming!..." Her arms out by either side of her body in front of her as she ran, and doing one hell of a good job at that in her high heels, Seventeen grinned, the upper hand arriving by expedited service on his side this time around.

Taking advantage of his sister's momentary distraction caused by the blundering genius of all people, his ebony hair flew back behind him as Seventeen darted backward, his body clearing the way just as Bulma ran through, the evil android easily ducked down below her just to scoop her up over his shoulder, the woman instantly reacting in shock, "...HEY! WHAT THE?!..." She yelled, turning her head all around to find out how she had gotten in the air all of a sudden, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, it was only when she saw the black shirt and blue jeans below her that she realized just who had picked her up, "...AHHH! Wait! You're that android from earlier, aren't you?!..." Screaming back at him in nothing less than indignant anger, Bulma struggled to get him to let her go, kicking and flailing her legs around the tighter he held her, "...Let me go you big creep! I need to make sure my son is okay!..."

Simply shaking his head back and forth the more she tried in vain to get away, Seventeen merely hiked her up even higher on his shoulder, his other arm gently patting the back of her lower thigh to mockingly calm her down, "...Whoa, baby now what do we have here?!..." The man smirking up at the rather round thigh he could see right next to his face, he then turned to look at his sister, the angry expression spread across her face telling him that this woman was a boon larger than any he ever thought could have arrived like she had, "...That is one hell of a nice ass...damn!..." The android making a point of letting the woman drop down from his shoulder, he held her still facing away from him, her jean clad behind the center of his attention for now, "...See, sis now _this_ is what makes a woman attractive..." Bulma continuing to struggle and squirm against him, he kept her still with one hand while the other gave the bluenette's butt a firm slap, the force of his hand hitting her ass making the squealing scientist 'eep!'.

"...Yeah, a nice thicc ass is where it's at...not those big jello tits you hate guys staring at..." Chuckling even more than he had earlier, he wasn't just getting to piss of his sister with the woman, and gain the advantage, but at the same time she was pretty hot! Maybe when he was done here he could take a little time seeing what it would take for her to wiggle out of those tight jeans of hers… "...Mhmmm, too bad her hair is so short though, kinda reminds me too much of you..." He said looking the bluenette over, his hand messing with Bulma's hair for a moment, the corresponding curses and shouts coming from his hostage reminding him that once more she was in fact a mother at this point and not just a damsel in distress.

Raising his eyebrows he had almost forgotten that wonderful little nugget of information, it was a good thing that she had reminded him, "...Ah, that's right...and you're a _milf_ too..." Seventeen grinned, spinning the beautiful scientist around so that she was facing him, his arm cradling her body against his like some sort of trophy, even though there would never come a day he'd deserve a second with a babe like Bulma Brief, "...That should make up for the short hair...so what do ya think?… Isn't it nice being hotter than my exhibitionist sister?..." Pulling her even closer now, close enough so that she could feel his breath on her, it didn't matter how much she struggled, he was eons above her level in the matter of strength, "...I bet you'd look better in her clothes too...what do ya say...want to put them on after I'm done with her?..."

Her eyes only shrinking even more the closer he leaned into her, Bulma screamed, flailing her arms around as she tried to get him off of her, "...NO! YOU FUCKING CREEPO! NOW LET ME GO ALREADY I NEED TO SAVE MY SOOOOOON!..." Ending her tirade just to glare up at him in anger, the bluenette really was something else, even Eighteen was having a hard time comprehending how daring she was being, never had she seen a girl resist her brother like that, and do such a good job at it too! Even that other bluenette on the first day of their rampage didn't put up this much of a struggle, although it could be argued that, that was only because her words were what had started up their city destroying tour anyhow.

"...Heh...playing hard to get, huh?...Alright, then how about this then?..." Turning his attention back to the blonde in a flash Seventeen thrust his arm out towards her, his fingers lighting up with a bright orange glow, before she could even react each of them shot a stream of searing hot flames at her. Engulfing her clothes in a matter of nanoseconds, Eighteen let out a surprised scream as the ultra expensive material started to shrivel away under the heat of the fires, her vest burning into tatters, her shirt going up from bottom to top, and even her jeans lighting up with several patches of flames. "...Heheheh! _That_ is what awaits _you_ if you don't strip for me, my sexy little milf..." The brunette smirked down at his captured prey while his sister fought to put out the fires engulfing her, her skin starting to burn while the embers glowed in the reflection in Bulma's eyes, the genius squealing in terror at seeing her catch fire like that.

Patting away at them wherever they appeared, at last Eighteen was able to put the out, but not before her vest had fallen to the broken tiled floor, and her shirt and jeans looked like tattered sections of fabric connected by matching spider webs around her body, "...Ugh...you animal..." She breathed, panting from the rush that only being set alight could cause, the blonde pulled herself back upright again from where she had been bent forward. Luckily at least her bra was made of better stuff than the rest of her clothes, the black material barely charred at all, only two of the four clasps holding it together had broken off, the top two straining together as she stood up, boobs giving a slight bounce when she readied herself, "...Setting your own sister on fire just to threaten another woman...Seventeen you really are evil..."

Her breaths coming fast and hard while she recovered from the truly horrifying experience, her brother just stood there, holding the terrified bluenette against him, her whole body shaking after watching what he'd done, "...Yeah, I guess I am, Eighteen..." Smiling in sick pleasure at seeing how weak his sister was after that attack, he turned to Bulma now, his free hand dropping down along her back, heading straight towards that nice round apple of hers, "...And as you and your big ass will find out, sexy..." He grinned while his hand slid across one soft jean covered cheek, the warmth radiating from his open palm telling her everything she didn't already know from looking into his dark eyes, "...I'm just as evil out here as I'll be when I'm, between your legs..."

Bulma recoiling right as he moved to slide his hand between her round thighs, the concrete wall right next to him shattered into a thousand pieces, the figure of a young man appearing through the debris, his body shooting through like a missile foot first at the evil androids at light speed! "Don't you _DARE_ put a hand on her, you monster!..." Seventeen's head only just beginning to turn to face this new threat, the man didn't even get a word out of his mouth before Gohan shoved his foot into it, flinging his leg forward he shot the android straight through the next wall! Caught completely off guard by the half saiyan's attack, his black hair was the only thing that seemed to have a response, flailing around his head while he let go of the bluenette, Bulma falling down to land safely in Gohan's arms.

"...What in the hell?..." Yellow digits rising higher and higher on the scouter built into her left eye, Eighteen couldn't believe what she was seeing, never before during their training had the boy given off that much power, even when he was going all out so what… "...Where did all that come from?..." Asking herself that question as the sound of Seventeen impacting the far side of the facility set off another explosion over there, the man groaning from the sheer force of the impact, all the blonde could think about as she stared at Gohan through her shiny golden hair was how powerful he had become, "...He...he's even stronger than—" But just as the already seven digit figure was about to reach its peak, it suddenly dropped back down again, plummeting past everything it had already flown by previously to return to a similar number the young man had shown off when they were sparring.

A few strands of bright, almost white yellow hair falling across her light blue eyes, Eighteen swallowed the gasp forming in her throat, instead closing her mouth as she watched the boy yell after her brother, "...Don't think I'll _EVER_ stand there and let you do things like that to a girl! You hear me, Seventeen!..." Staring after the man with an expression befitting a saiyan in a fit of rage as he was, Gohan gently let Bulma down to her feet, the woman still frozen with fear from everything that had happened so far. Clenching his fists together to continue on with the fight, the Son boy was just about to fly through the hole after the android when Eighteen saw those words in dark red flashing before her eyes, an energy reading appearing on the other side of the complex, the blonde darted forward, grabbing Gohan and shoving him out of the way just when the ki beam hit!

"...GOHAN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!..." Bashing the kid to the ground, the girl from the future was forever grateful that when Bulma had installed that shock system it didn't confuse her saving the kid's life with trying to kill him. If it had she never would have been able to get her fists up in time to block the blast, "...What have I told you about getting involved!?..." Looking at him through the corner of her eye, the wind flowing around her was enough to send Bulma flipping back down the hall, Gohan flying after her, catching the older woman before she ended up banging her head on something, "...You _know_ he's trying to kill you, so just stay out of the line of fire!..." She called over to him, the blue beam causing her blonde hair to blow all around her face, Eighteen started to push back against it, pulling her hands down so that she was cupping the beam between them before forcing it back.

Watching her continue to struggle with her brother's ki blast, as much as he knew the dangers of getting even further involved in this fight, Gohan had no regrets, the boy had disobeyed his mother and survived so when he needed to he would do the same with Eighteen too! "...No! I'm not just standing by and letting this happen, Eighteen!..." He shouted over to her, shaking his head from side to side the more she glared at him, her black gloved hands slowly forcing the beam up higher and higher, "...My Dad always said to keep girls from getting hurt and if that means fighting a fight I can't win then I'll do it!..." Furrowing his eyebrows at the blonde the longer she stared back at him angrily, he could tell she was getting more and more frustrated with this, but he was not changing his mind, not now, "...And that includes you, Eighteen! No matter what I'm going keep you sa—"

The energy blast winding down, the last of it slipped up through Eighteen's fingers just as Gohan spoke, time seemingly moving in slow motion, the girl turned, watching as the wall next to the boy started to break apart, Seventeen appearing right beside him. There was no time to save him...her body going as fast as she could drag it along, the blonde lunged towards the taller android, her eyebrows going up in fear the closer he got to the kid's neck with his outstretched hand, suddenly a loud crackling shot through the air, "...Who knows...maybe we would be a good fit after all!..."

A woman's voice ringing in his ear, while Seventeen's face contorted in shock, he was just barely able to see what had happened. The cerulean blue Capsule Corp. brand stun pen jabbing into his left side, the last thing he saw was the wide smirk that was plastered across Bulma's face while she sent one million volts of electricity coursing through his body mere moments before Eighteen arrived, "...As it turns out _I_ can be a bit of a monster too..." A look that reeked of nothing less than hatred for the blue haired woman taking up his entire face, the man had no time to pull himself together after the shock had ceased before the blonde crashed her fist into the bottom of his chin hard enough to send him hurtling up through the roof!

Following after him and leaving the other two behind, Seventeen recovered fast enough to engage his sister in a fierce melee high above the facility, their blows too fast to keep track of as they zipped across the sky, the shock waves from their blows rippling across the plains, "...Just give it up, Eighteen!..." Her older brother barked out between punches, ducking one that went over his shoulder before sending another one back her way, the girl easily knocking it away with her wrist before kicking him back again, their bodies closing the gap in seconds, "...No matter how much you swing those saggy tits around, you'll only knock yourself out!..." Grinning even wider at the dusting of red that appeared on her cheeks like a cloud at his remark, Seventeen was finally able to get a shot in, rocketing his open palm into her face, he then followed it up with a double fists slam into the top of her head!

The blonde sprawling back into the green grass on the back yard of the Capsule Corp. building, she crashed into the ground with a loud _BANG!_ Her white shirt in tatters following that last scuffle it was still hanging on, but not by much as slowly dragged herself to her feet, gritting her teeth together as he hovered over her, laughing his head off. Eighteen managing to get her body back onto her feet again, it was then that five, some small and some very large power signatures appeared behind her, the crater she was in obscuring her presence from them. "...Well, well, well...what have we here?..." Seventeen spoke up as he saw them arrive, Goku, Piccolo, Tien, as well as Yamcha and Krillin arriving after apparently cleaning up Chi-Chi's house, all of them glaring back at the android while he hovered over them, "...Goku, huh?… I should have guessed _you'd_ show up eventually..."

Smirking at them as he folded his arms over his chest, the man slowly shook his head, readying himself for battle by moving into a fighting stance, his right arm held out before him, "...I'm glad you did though...I was starting to get..." A beeping sound suddenly going off in the back of the man's mind though, he swung his head back thinking it was behind him, his body opening up for one last good shot, a pink ball of energy colliding with his stomach just as he let his guard down! "...What the—" Struggling to force the ki blast back in time, instead of forcing it back at all, the sphere exploded in a bright glow of pink light the moment he put his hands on it! The sheer size of the explosion sending debris and grass everywhere while Seventeen was sent careening out of control back across the sky, the man knocked completely out cold by the force of it, his lack of a power signature making him impossible to track.

The newly arrived Z Fighters readying themselves to combat whatever it was that had just utterly taken out the monstrous power level that had drawn them here from across the planet as it flickered on and off between surges of ki before going dark again, they were not at all prepared for what they saw. Climbing up out of the pit in front of them, her short light blonde hair blowing across her face as she walked up to stand in front of them, they paused. The woman's clothes in tatters they still managed to cover most of her body, as well as what mattered above all despite the heavy damage they'd taken. A sizable amount of cleavage pouring up over the cups of her black bra while the remains of her white shirt managed to partly conceal the bulk of her chest, they stared. Though at a time like this it was only the duo that had already met her back at the Son home that at all noticed her clothes, the image Eighteen put on as she stood over them distracting the Z Fighters even from her feminine curves.

The wind blowing across the figure standing before them, the other three simply stood there, ready in case she were to turn on them next. One black clad hand rising up from her waist, they gathered their ki, pooling it as much as they could to brace themselves for her next salvo, but just as her hand faced them, it turned, rotating around before reaching up to her face. All of them watching in a mix of apprehension and surprise, Eighteen only now directed her blue eyes to them, the blonde pushing a few stray strands of hair behind one ear, she smiled, "...What? Never seen a _girl_ before?..." Not letting on just how entertaining the looks on their faces had been when she'd said that, the female android turned before walking into one of the nearby doors leading inside Capsule Corp., leaving them all just as dumbfounded as they had been upon first seeing her.

Gohan arriving to where the guys where right when she left, the heavy metal door swung shut behind her, the blonde once more back within the cold, empty halls of the building she'd just helped tear apart. Running her eyes over the destroyed remains of the beautiful outfit she had only just gotten that day, Eighteen sighed at how it seemed, for the fifth time...she needed new clothes to wear. Her attention so focused on her never ending predicament, she was oblivious to the footsteps coming down the corridor towards her, "...Well...at least this time I still have a—" Her eyes popping wide open at that snapping sound as it echoed throughout the building, Eighteen could feel a red blush rush across her cheeks as she felt those last two clasps on the front of her bra break, the large padded cups spreading outward, her natural double Es bounced free of their restraints with the kind of jiggling only real boobs their size could accomplish.

Sucking her lips into a pout as she quickly crossed her arms over top of her abundant marshmallows, ample amounts of womanly flesh spilling out through the massive tears in her t-shirt despite her attempts to conceal them. The blonde gritting in frustration over her bra popping open, it was only then did that figure walk out from around the corner, the rather disheveled bluenette she'd had a hand in rescuing stepping out in front of her, "...Hey, Eighteen there you—OH!..." Stopping in her tracks almost as soon as she had appeared, with her son tucked against her shoulder, Bulma quickly cupped her free hand over her mouth when she saw the girl, her own cheeks tinting a little pink at seeing the blonde trying to cover up her exposed assets, "...Ah...sorry I didn't realize you..." Stopping when her eyes moved up from the android's chest and to the agitated look on her face, she paused, instead putting on a caring smile, one that the other girl could more than use right now.

"...Heheh...well at least you got away from the guys before falling out of your bra..." Giggling a little at the situation, Bulma made sure to keep it nice and short, that way she wasn't putting herself at risk should the blonde be the vindictive type, "...Don't worry, I know just how to help you with that..." Smiling as she beckoned her to follow her, as much as it stung, this whole shitty situation really, Eighteen followed her, she was right after all...she couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would have been to bounce out in front of all those men… "...Us girls need to stick together...those of us with curvy figures even more so..."

Bulma winking at the scantily clad blonde while they started making their way down the halls, the staff having all fled long ago. The pair marching down towards the domestic part of the building, the Briefs' home, she smiled back at her, as much as fighting seemed to be Eighteen's specialty, by this point in her life wardrobe malfunctions were _totally_ Bulma's, "...Really I think you should be thanking Kami that thing stayed together as long as it did..." The bluenette said holding back a smirk as she spoke over her shoulder to the girl following her, still crossing her arms over the soft, perky flesh bouncing against them with each step she took, "...With the way you were kicking that guy's ass earlier I'm in awe you actually _didn't_ pop out of it until now..."

Eighteen's face only darkening that much more as she knew there was no point in even thinking about pummeling the bluenette for her mindless chitchat, she didn't even want to think about what the other woman was saying, "...Don't worry though...once we get you all cleaned up I'll fix all your clothes up good as new!..." Smiling back at her while her little boy slept, his face buried in the side of his mother's neck to keep from hearing all the chaos going on, Bulma shook her head, the bluenette having to lean forward as the giggles started to take over again, "...Well maybe not _all_ of them...I promise I'll get you the right size bra this time around.."

Eighteen only gritting her teeth as she followed the woman into her home, it was all she could do to keep from snapping, "...Duh! Or maybe a _sports_ bra might be a good idea?..." Bulma said, her blue hair falling back against her cheeks as she lightly bopped herself on the forehead at the obvious idea only now hitting her, "...With all the fighting you do a sports bra should really help in the _control_ department if you know what I mean, heheh!..." Bulma giggling even more at herself the further along they got, the blonde didn't even bother trying to push her hair back now, at this point, even with Seventeen dealt with for the time being and Gohan safe, luck... _still_ didn't seem to be on her side.

 **A/N: And here we are! At long last a whopping ten chapters into my latest and at least for me most entertaining stories in a long time. I will admit a bit of getting lost when I was first writing this chapter, but everything just seemed to fall into place the further in it went, then editing of course clearing up the rest. So the fight is over for the time being, and finally GOKU has arrived, no way that can escalate things out of control for anyone, but with Seventeen gone who cares? Or is he gone? I guess that is what more chapters is for!**

 **I've been getting a number of reviews, mostly guests it seems about the amount of fan service in this story, particularly attention to Eighteen's 34EEs. None to worry though I have no plans whatsoever of changing the way I've been and will be writing this story. I think part of it is some people thinking every single mention of a woman's body in the sexual sense is fan service, most of the references to Eighteen's are either jokes or just jabs to annoy her, which really, she is cute when she's mad. As I've said many times before the goal is to have it being a balance so that there is not too much fan service, if just having a busty character involved constantly counts as it though I guess it is constant fan service haha. Anyway, just wanted to address that again, since it seems to like raising its head so often.**

 **Now for the poll that has been up for the last while concerning hypothetical situations involving Eighteen and ecchi things of different sorts happening to her. Not that I am too surprised, but the winner was the idea of the present 18 stripping Eighteen naked, which honestly I don't think I'd mind seeing too badly. The runner up was close, but not close enough, her being walked in on showering though I'm guessing some of you were thinking of Gohan's missed opportunity to get an eyeful of her soaking wet helped that one on. At any rate they were all experiments as I detailed when I announced them, fun for all really. The next poll is up though and for it I was thinking something a little different.**

 **Lately I've been banging my commissioned work and doing what I can on more chapters for this story, but the most entertaining fics to write most of the time are little short ones based on real scenes from the series that are then twisted one way or another for fun. So for this poll I am thinking of characters to do a funny sexy little fic about, only a few thousand words at most. And for that purpose I give you the latest poll, 'Which Anime Character Should I Write An Ecchi Fic About?' I am not entirely sure what the characters will be whether they are all from DBZ or other series as well, but if anyone has a specific scene they'd like to see played for sexy humor or just plain fan service feel free to PM me, I am always very friendly!**

 **Thank you all again for taking the time to read my stories, a lot of time and effort goes into writing them and that's when I'm at my fastest pace as well, with editing of course adding another few hours to the equation so these things don't just appear overnight. So if you enjoyed what you just read or have any feedback or comments to give about the current chapter, or hell just want to say something about Eighteen please don't hold back in leaving a review! They always do so much to keep my writing spirits up as they do for all writers here. I will see about maybe posting another story this week or next, and if not you know when I update! See you next time!**


	11. The Steamy Blonde

**A/N: Where once there was combat and plot, there is now fan service and plot! The latest chapter of _Gohan's Blonde Future_ is here and it is better than any chapter you've seen thus far, one word more than any other saying it all... shower. Last time on _Gohan's Blonde Future_ , Seventeen attacked! The villainous android from the future going all out against his target, Eighteen had to rush to the scene before he could locate and kill Gohan. Brother and sister facing off once again, with what was said sometimes it was hard to believe they were even that! But after a last second entrance by Gohan, his mighty kick rescuing Bulma, Eighteen was finally able to regain the upper hand. The remaining Z Fighters arriving on the scene just as the battle reached its conclusion, all were shocked to see Seventeen blasted away by a... _girl?_ The blonde stepping away, nursing her own wounds, Bulma was more than ready to help out her newest comrade like only she could. The ladies heading off for new clothes and some actual relaxation, what does that entail for Eighteen? Find out, on this week's chapter of, _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **Bulma's Bathroom, Thirty Minutes After the Battle:**

"Ahhhhhh..." A cloud of piping hot steam quickly spreading throughout the room, everywhere from the electric pink colored tiles to the wide mirror set above the sink soon became coated in a thick layer of condensation as a certain blonde turned on the shower. It had been one hell of an exhausting day for everyone, but even more than the likes of Gohan, Bulma, or even warriors like Goku or Vegeta could ever understand, it had been one for the android from the future. "...At last...some peace and quiet..." Eighteen said out loud as she stood back up straight again from turning on the hot water in the massive waterfall style shower. Looking up at it, the thing let water rain straight down in one wide circle six feed in diameter. It was truly an amazing feet of human engineering, and really this was just the thing a battle weary _girl_ like her needed right now.

"...After all the fighting today...and dealing with that _woman_..." Eighteen letting out a small sigh as she felt some of her blonde bangs fall across her eyes, she did not bother clearing them away, not this time. Reaching down to the cord holding the fluffy light pink bathrobe she had on together, the android pulled it off, the soft thick material falling down to pool around her bare feet, "...What I really need right now..." Smiling even as the heated air caressed her naked body, Eighteen looked towards the water, already feeling its soothing glow without even stepping into it, "...To relax...in a nice... _hot_ shower..." Lifting her feet up as she took the first step inside, in seconds she had made her way into the burning hot downpour, water falling all over her nude flesh, coating it, trillions of droplets rolling across her aching muscles until they at last elicited a long sigh from the pained beauty.

That shimmering platinum blonde hair that was always getting in the way of her bright blue eyes matting down against her head and neck, she just stayed like that for a few minutes, letting time just tick on by, each passing moment another eternity for her to be by herself, alone, and in total comfort. _'Finally, some time to myself for once...'_ Eighteen smiled inwardly at that realization, as nice as her new company had been to her, the teasing that Bulma had done to her before she'd left aside, for her to really get a chance to recover required she needed to be alone, _'...No kid to protect...and no ass hole to fight...'_ It was just her and the soothing sounds of her skin cells flourishing in renewed moisture, everything that someone like her desired to be happy here in this one little slice of time, not that she much enjoyed the pun.

' _...Yes...just me...but...'_ Her mind drifting back now that her body was free to rejuvenate in the scalding hot rain, it really hadn't been that bad hanging out with Gohan for as long as she had been. For all of his faults, the boy was nice, _'...Gohan...he's kind...caring...respectful...and brave...' _Somehow the boy managed to be some things one moment and then something else the next, with her brother he only had one setting, and that was dickwad, but the young half saiyan, he...was sometimes a boy and others...a man, _'...When his mother is around he's a scared little kid...'_ She thought, images of Chi-Chi standing there, legs akimbo as she screamed at him to get back into his room and do his homework, how he would freak out in fear before darting off to do exactly as she had said. It was almost like he was nothing more than a scared little beta male not useful for anything...but then...then when he needed to most he could show strength so mighty it made even her feel meek by comparison...

The memory of the wall right next to Bulma shattering into a thousand pieces as Gohan flew out of it taking center stage in her mind, there was no denying that what she'd seen there was anything less than true bravery, _'...He knew he didn't stand a chance against, Seventeen, but still he attacked him to protect her...'_ Only someone very dumb or very brave would do a thing like that, and based on how smart she knew he was from their sparring and previous fight with her bastard brother, it had to be bravery. Yeah, she was sure of it now, the boy was brave, even if Chi-Chi was capable of terrifying him more than Seventeen ever did. Running her thin fingers through her short blonde hair, feeling the water soak her scalp as well, the heat somehow cooling her down as much as it relaxed her, there was still something else about that scene that was sticking with her.

' _...How he attacked him to protect... her...' _Opening her eyes again, the field of view in front of her light blue eyes only that of the eternal volley of droplets falling down around her, there was no mistaking that pulse she felt when she thought of it, _'...He put everything on the line...for her...her...'_ There it was, that sensation, feeling her cheeks begin to warm up more than the rest of her body was, Eighteen knew she was blushing, but just not why, all she had thought about was how brave Gohan was when he had jumped into the fray and saved… _'...A girl like me...'_ Suddenly furrowing her eyebrows, she had no idea how that thought had shot into her head like that, she certainly hadn't invited it, but even so it was already making her blush even more than she was before. "...Why...do I care that much about him protecting Bulma of all people?..."

Asking herself that question again, she couldn't figure out why it felt so strange, so foreign to see a guy of all things going out of his way to do that. After all, back in the future before she had been sent back in time to the present, she probably would have choked if she saw Seventeen do something like that, "...Even those floozies of his he got _so_ mad about me destroying weren't worth even moving his hand for in the end..." The death of that last one resonating with her, he had seen what she was doing, there was no way he hadn't, and still despite wanting to bang her as much as he did Seventeen had stood by and allowed the red haired girl to perish, "...Because that's how guys are...uncaring about a girl's safety..." The stoic woman said to herself, her steely blue gaze piercing the shower as it poured over her nude form, the sheer power from her stare alone enough to part the falls and allow her to see her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection, now if there was ever a sight that would stop time itself for any of those perverted martial artists she'd met it was what she looked like right now.

Eighteen's own beauty staring back at her, it felt more like a ghost than the bombshell of a girl that she was standing there in the shower. Letting the intensity drop as she closed her eyes once more, if it was true then, that despite years of being around a guy who not once committed a single protective act towards a girl...then… "...Then why did _Gohan_ protect her?..." There had been no time, no seconds to plan a strategy or even consider his own well-being, instead with a moment to do something in his hands, the Son boy had chosen to put Bulma before himself when he planted his foot into Seventeen's rotten face, "...Hmmm..." Leaning her head back to let the water splash across her pale features, Eighteen searched through her vast memory banks for more information. Since the bluenette had added quite a bit it seemed to her mind when she'd reprogrammed her, it was worth sorting through.

"...Gohan...brave..." Repeating those two words to herself as she worked her way through everything, unfortunately the only thing she could find bearing Gohan's named was that one picture, the one of him, standing in front of a foggy bathroom mirror...naked… "...So _that's_ what he'll look like when he's all grown up, huh?..." Running her mind's eyes up and down the image painted across them, Eighteen couldn't hold back mixing that memory in with it. Young Gohan kicking her monster of a brother's face in to protect the life of a girl combining with the nude image of his adult self, that small pink blush that had earlier started upon her cheeks was quickly getting much larger, and much more red, "...That...strong... _powerful_ man protects girls..." Saying it aloud to herself now, the android opened her eyes again, staring once more at the fogged up shower mirror, this time though instead of just seeing her there, she could see someone else in there with her...not a man like she knew...but a _real_ man standing behind her…

Flicking her eyes a millimeter to clear enough room in the reflection to fully see herself, Eighteen smiled, there she was, her thin, womanly body as bare as the day she first traveled back in time. Her smooth pale skin accentuated by curves in all the right places, enough to draw looks, but not overly fat, just the right amount to make men drool and women scoff, "...Yes...a man that _knows_ what it is girls want..." Her words leaking out of her lips in a feint sigh, she knew what she was doing, what she was thinking, but she needed this...oh how she needed this right now… Her light blue eyes rising up along her velvety, hairless figure, they stopped on her two most distinctive assets, "...And _I_ know...what a _man_ wants..." Moving as delicately as she could, Eighteen gently reached up, her small hands cupping her heavy thirty four double E cup boobies in her hands, the soft flesh bubbling up between her fingers as the fatty globes overflowed from her palms, pliant boob flesh spilling out over her palms the more she squished them together.

"...As much as I _hate_ the attention they attract..." Thinking back to both the future as well as the present, whether it was the many people she was about to annihilate staring dumbstruck at her body while she powered up a photon wave, or the way those buffoons Yamcha and Krillin tripped over each other at the mere sight of her breasts straining against the tight confines of her shirt, not to mention even Chi-Chi's questioning… It seemed the blonde's large assets always seemed draw the most unwanted of reactions from both men and women alike, "...I know there is _one_ upside to having big tits..." Closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath, her whole body shivering all the way down to her toes as Eighteen started to carefully mold her perky marshmallows around in circles, pressing and squeezing her soft boobs inwards so that they would bubble up even higher against her chest the more her fingers kneaded them like bread dough.

Concentrating on that feeling, Gohan's brave act along with that nude picture of his future self, the blonde shook some stray strands of golden hair out of her eyes before opening them again. This time though, instead of just seeing herself in that clear patch of the foggy mirror, that tall, strong, _naked_ man was there too… "...Please...just a minute...that's all I need..." Letting out a small sigh as she spoke, Eighteen suddenly fell against the back wall of the shower when she felt it, her hands imbued with strength unlike, but no more powerful than her own for that one minute of bliss. The nude girl's fingers seemingly turning on her now, Eighteen could only moan as she started kneading her huge breasts around in circles in ruder and meaner circles, squishing the soft globes together to form a deep valley of cleavage before pulling them apart again, the blonde barely able to hold onto them with how slippery the water from the shower was making them.

Staring straight ahead, the girl felt her mouth drop open when she saw him, Gohan, that big brave man, the fusion of the one she knew and the body she remembered, there he was… A wide smirk spread across the man's face, she wasn't the only one that was happy Eighteen's breasts were so big, "...Mhmmm...the one upside...of having...big...brea—AHHHH! The blonde slamming her eyes shut as another wave of pleasure rolled over her, she could feel him on her even as her high pitched squeal sliding his calloused hands all over her bouncy tits, Gohan held them still even while soft white flesh seeped out between his thick fingers, "...There...there is _nothing_ men want to play with more..." Smiling through half lidded eyes, Eighteen watched as that _brave_ man cupped her slippery funbags in his grasp, touching them, squeezing them...doing whatever he wanted with them now that she was naked, her heavenly boobies slipping through his hands even while he sunk his fingers into her firm flesh to hold them still. A sight she never thought she'd ever see, a man _worthy_ of her at last enjoying the bouncy playtoys nature had endowed her with yet none had ever seen bare before.

"...Heh...I guess they're too big even for you handle..." Giggling to herself as she watched his much larger tanned hands try in vain to contain her spectacular rack, cupping the perfect white globes of fat together before rolling his palms around the front of them, eliciting another painfully blissful squeal from the blonde as her tender pink nipples were dragged across his calloused palms, "...Ahhh...but...please...keep...trying..." Gritting her teeth together the faster she worked her own jugs, Eighteen's small hands groping and kneading them however she could, squishing her most cherished symbols of femininity into shapes so perverted only a man would be so lustfully cruel to force them into, "...Gohan...yes...yes...you're so brave..." Sighing again and again the further up she rolled her boobs against her chest, flicking her thumbs over her own tiny pink nubs, drawing moan after moan from her parted lips, Eighteen could feel release coming, it was getting closer...hotter...faster…

Staring at that tall hunk of a man, the brave, brave warrior she watched in her mind save Bulma. His big rippling muscles flying through the wall, small towel unraveling from around his waist, the image of the present Gohan replaced by his future self's grown body saving the bluenette. "...Gohan...how...why did you?..." Her bright blue eyes thinning into crescents as the man gave her left boob a parting squeeze, his thick tanned hand forcing her pale flesh to balloon out between his fingers before letting it go. Her heavy boob bouncing back down onto her chest, the skin marked with pink stripes from his grip, her nipple sticking straight out in arousal, she watched while that free hand dropped down her body. The sensation of his abs pressing against her lower back was _nothing_ compared to the real fun, the half saiyan's long cock arcing up along the cleft of her ass, his meat nestling between her cheeks a constant reminder of what a man like him could do with her most tender of places.

The woman's own smaller hand doing just as she imagined the man doing to her, she gingerly slid it down across her pale flesh, his rough skin scraping along her soft navel, his fingernails dipping into her long bellybutton for just a moment before peeling back out of it again, "...Mhmmm...Mhmmmm Gohan...you..." He was so strong, so brave...she had _never_ seen a man do something like that before...and yet he was so kind, and... _handsome._ Both their hands committing the same scandalous act at once, as she pressed her hand atop her bare sex all Eighteen could see was the grown Gohan cupping her sopping wet pussy in his rude palm. The man smirking back at her in their reflection while he adjusted his grip on her body, all Eighteen could do was let out a long, electric moan as he slipped one thick finger between her pale lips and into her pink tunnel.

"...EAAAAAAHHHHH!..." Lightning bolts of pleasure shooting throughout her body, it was so good, her right hand still molding her boobs around in circles, doing what it could to squeeze one before sliding over to the other, molding them into whatever shape she could, letting out sigh after hot sweet sigh into the falling water of the shower when she squeezed those huge honeydews of hers just right, "...Ahhh!...Ahhh!...Ahhh!..." Panting with each passing second that he stayed inside her, her own finger inside her, Eighteen wanted more. Pulling her own all the way back out, Gohan plunged his right back in again, drawing another mewl of need from her aching lips as he dragged his calloused finger across her most delicate flesh, touching it, rubbing it, smirking at her all the while he pumped into her. Eighteen could barely look at herself in the mirror now, the image of that powerful, muscularly built caring man holding her against him as he had his way with her, groping her huge tits as if he owned them and fingering her sweet sex until she screamed in bliss...it was just to steamy to handle!

A small sound breaking the silence of the room, Eighteen wasn't thinking now, all she could focus on was getting off on this, she needed this ride...and hell be damned she was going to get it! "...Ahhh!...Ahhh!..." Squeezing her eyes shut once more, the blonde couldn't see now, only feel, the burning of her cheeks, the cloaking aura of tranquility the shower brought, the large manly hand squeezing her breast, and the other thrusting into her quivering slit. Each pulse of pleasure greater than the last one, he was so good, rubbing in and out of her parted peach he easily held her open, pale white and pink lips spread wide open for his devious middle finger to keep fingering her. Dragging his rough skin harder and slower along her silky flesh each time he pumped back into her all the way to the knuckle.

"...Ahhhh...yes...just...please...protect—" Her breath catching in her throat just as she moaned, Eighteen gripped her right breast as hard as she could, molding the bouncy perky globe in circles, she let out one final scream of ecstasy as Gohan curled that thick manly finger of his up along her g-spot, slowly pulling it back out of her like that, dragging it all along the top of her aching tunnel before scraping across her budding clit, "...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!..." The pleasure too much to bear, Eighteen moaned as loud as her body could take, the girl's fingers gripping the tiny pearl at the crest of her sex with everything she had, the blonde came, her orgasm rocking her from top to bottom in a quivering mess of feminine relief. Falling back against the shower wall, despite the tiles being hot from the water they felt like ice to her scalding skin, the heat from her arousal clouding her mind to everything else.

Staying there like that for a few seconds, Eighteen panted, her breathes coming in small, hard exhales before finally stopping, her light blue eyes opening up once more to stare down at herself, "...Ah...Ah...Ahhhh...well...that...that felt good..." The understatement of the century leaving her lips, there were a million other things that fit that show she'd put on even better, but for her that was the one, now if only she could do that again sometime. Thinking about it, she had been so tense since arriving, having to track down new clothes what, five times? Then on top of that so much had happened to her it was a marvel that she hadn't broken down ages ago, she knew a normal girl would have had a panic attack by now at the very least!

Getting to know Gohan and his family, the boy's mom walking in on her and getting a full frontal eyeful of her changing, and those dreams… Things had only gotten worse since Seventeen had showed up, her two fights with him in this time having really pushed her beyond what she thought she was capable of enduring. Not only through the physical pain of their battles, but also the verbal assaults he had tried rattling her with throughout them. Now though...now she could finally relax for a little while, even if it was only a slice of alone time with the shower and her fantasies, "...Ah, I love being alone like this..." Eighteen smiled to herself, still feeling the rigors of her climax on her system, she didn't feel strong, but rather refreshed, it appeared her reactors were rebooting too from the surge of positive energy she had forced through her system. A small cough immediately following her comment though, apparently she was not quite as alone as she had thought.

"Errr...sorry to burst your bubble, Eighteen...But about that whole being alone thing..." The blonde's icy blue irises shrinking to the size of pin pricks in the vast sea of her wide white eyes, she turned around to see none other than that woman herself, Bulma, standing by the thankfully closed door, "...Sorry to just barge in on you; I hadn't meant to catch the show..." Rubbing the back of her blue haired head as if what she had done was simply walk into someone practicing an instrument instead of...well honing a _different_ kind of skill for that matter, all the same Bulma didn't seem to be all that phased by it, "...I was actually meaning to bring you something..." She said, but at this point there was no way she could calm the perfect girl by simply chattering on about some kind of gift, at least not while she was enjoying the kind of full frontal eyeful that was laid out before her. Eighteen's completely naked body on full display, every succulent inch of bare flesh spilling into view, the bluenette could not believe how beautiful she was...or how her boobs were so big!

Quickly crossing her thighs over each other to conceal the clear juices still running down between them from said show the bluenette had witnessed, Eighteen turned the knob to shut off the shower before wrapping both arms across her bare breasts, about half of the soft globes still bubbling out above and below them despite her best efforts, "...Sh...Shut up!..." Shouting at her new guest, Eighteen was livid, of all the things that could happen, as soon as she caught a break, a chance to recuperate and heal herself for the next series of stresses to come, someone had to walk in on her touching… "...How _dare_ you just come in here! You knew I was naked!..." Not caring as much at this point about what kind of sounds she made, the girl figuring that if Bulma truly was genuine about catching her like she had was a mistake, then the walls of the bathroom were likely soundproofed anyway.

"...What the fuck is wrong with you?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!..." Oh she was pissed, well no, that word didn't even describe how she was feeling at the moment, her body seething with rage from having such an intimate moment witnessed by another woman, let alone if she had caught whose name she was saying, Eighteen stuck her arm out, "...You bitch...you...I can't believe you..." A small ball of pink ki glowing, pulsing at the center of her palm, the blonde aimed her hand straight at the bluenette, said woman merely looking back at her without a concern in the world, "...You just stood there...and watched me..." She said as the ball got even larger, power surging up through the slightly rejuvenated android's reactors and into her hand.

Teeth gritting together so hard she was starting to wonder if they were going to crack, it kept on growing, the ki blast blazing with energy while she readied it for the bluenette, the girl spreading her hand to fire it, it suddenly dissipated. The words _NON-EXPENDABLE_ flashing across her eyes again, Eighteen couldn't control her shaking as she struggled to muster another attack, but even then that one, the glow rising in her palm disappeared, those old words now being replaced with a new set, _'...Damnit...'_ Growling at them as they flickered on and off in front of her eyes, she wasn't even looking at Bulma now, although she should have been. _POWERS LIMITED_ now the only ones she could see while she shook, droplets of water falling down from her naked body. What a pathetic situation she was in! Not only had she been caught doing what she bad, but now...now she wasn't even able to avenge herself after being so humiliated, "...AH!-"

The whole time the mortified android was fuming with rage, Bulma meanwhile had been getting to work, setting down the clothes she had brought with her for Eighteen to put on now that she had repaired them, the bluenette smiled as she slowly made her way around her, _'You have been having such a hard time in life...'_ She smiled, taking off her shoes as she stepped into the spacious shower, tiny drops of water still splashing down onto her orange vest as she positioned herself behind the shaking girl, her hands slipping up to slide between the blonde's thin arms and her large slippery breasts, _'...Just relax and let me help...'_ Eighteen glaring at those last words flashing across her eyes, she blinked them away, the girl suddenly realizing that the scientist was no where to be found, she looked left, then right, then…

"...EAH?!..." The sensation of a pair of small feminine hands much softer than her own caressing her coursing throughout her body, the blonde looked straight down just as the bluenette gently pried her arms away from her chest, Eighteen's huge thirty four double Es bouncing back out into the open like a pair of jiggly honey dew melons, they were quickly scooped up in Bulma's velvety palms, "...Uhhh...Ahhh...What...What the hell are you doing?..." The android flicking her wet shimmering hair around her head to stare back at the woman touching her, she could scarcely believe what was happening! Not only did her powers get temporarily shut off because she had tried to annihilate her, but now that very same woman was fondling her— "...Eeeaahhh..."

Those nimble hands giving each overflowing globe of feminine fat a tender squeeze, feeling Eighteen's soft boobies squishing around in her hands, in contrast to the blonde's growls, Bulma just giggled, "...Oh, I've been _dying_ to get my hands on these puppies since we first met and...Kami! Eighteen, your boobs are enormous!..." Molding the heavier mounds of flesh about in her palms, squeezing them just enough to cause some flesh to bubble up when she forced them together, Bulma gently rubbed her hands along their fronts, feeling every ounce of Eighteen's marvelous rack slide against her fingertips, "...So these things really are _natural;_ aren't they?..." Turning to see the look of humiliation painted across the android's face, she didn't need a response to know she was right, not with how malleable the blonde's girls were, their shape so easy to squish around only for it to return to its original shape again whenever she released the bouncy pair, "...Yeah...they're real alright...though still I can't believe how perky they are..."

Dragging her fingers along the front of Eighteen's enormous double Es, everywhere she pushed the firm, full flesh in, it would bounce back out like a jello mold whenever she let go, "...Kami, these things are spectacular!...They feel absolutely fantastic!..." Molding her palms up against the round arc of her supple breasts, Bulma pushed them both up, holding the heavy globes up so that bit by bit gravity would pull Eighteen's slippery funbags down across her hands. The blonde's nipples, as small as they were grating along her skin, each hard pebble hanging on before slipping along her fingers, each round globe merrily bouncing back out into the open again, sticking out and proud like something out of a cartoon, "...No wonder you're so self-conscious about them...especially with how bouncy they are..." Offering up a knowing smile to the blonde the longer she kneaded her pliant knockers around in circles, rotating them around and around before squeezing them together and juggling them, making each of her nipples go up and down before bouncing against the other in a series of jiggles, "...I'd be this touchy if mine were this big...and...this... _sensitive_..."

The bluenette's words raking across the side of Eighteen's neck like a hot breeze, she froze, her concentration broken as suddenly a small sigh slipped out of the android's pink lips, "...Yeah...I had a feeling they were your weak spots..." Smirking at her captive while she picked up the pace, sensually rolling her perky marshmallow like boobs up and down her chest, letting them bounce together before grabbing one in each hand and testing them like ripe fruit, the actions eliciting another moan from the naked girl as she gently kneaded them, _'...So future me was right about doing that after all...'_ Continuing her ministrations, Bulma thought about the many footnotes she had read about the blonde after she'd 'convinced' her to leave her lab. Most of them concerned non-immediate threats like how the androids dressed and their strengths, then a few were about Eighteen… _'...While future me was reprogramming her to protect Gohan she found out something...'_

Digging through the data, as it turned out Eighteen was VERY high strung, not that Bulma doubted that at this point after their few, and rather intense conversations; the girl was stressed and as a result of that she was going... _to explode. '...Going off like a nuclear reactor just because you can't unwind, why do I want to hit myself for thinking even that sounds like a girl?...'_ Giggling some more at the thought, Bulma guessed that Vegeta had probably rubbed off on her more than she had thought while they were passionately...yeah. Anyway though to put it simply Eighteen needed to relax every now and then, and considering the total ass hat her brother was she likely never got a boyfriend, or just got to cool off in general. _'...Normally just some R and R would be enough...but with how uptight you've been getting it took something major, a sexual release to cool you off this time...'_

Smiling as another heated sigh followed by a moan erupted from the blonde in front of her, Bulma squished her hands even rougher into her well-endowed boobies. Molding them up just until they slid across her palms, the bluenette caught each of her tiny pink nipples between her fingers, rolling her sensitive little pebbles around between her thumb and forefinger before easily pressing them back into the heavenly white flesh surrounding them, _'...And considering how high your readings were earlier I doubt just once will be enough to get you back to where a nap will do it...'_ Feeling the other girl's stance weaken, she knew she was getting close, just a little more and she could let her go, not that she didn't enjoy playing with such an amazing rack, "...C'mon...you can admit it...tough chick from the future..." Looking over her shoulder the faster she roamed her fingers across her wet skin, cupping Eighteen's round funbags before squeezing them together, although she didn't dwell on it Bulma had the keen suspicion that she was the _first_ lucky person to play with the blonde's wobbly wonders like this.

"...Tell me just how much you want a big...strong... _brave_ man to play with these bouncy melons of yours..." Holding them together, squishing and rolling her naked tits around, Eighteen opened her eyes, her lips parting as she let out one last sigh of pleasure when Bulma slipped her hands up along the entirety of her large breasts. The sensations of a pair of hands that were not her own mashing her proudest symbols of femininity around as if they were toys, Eighteen suddenly fell back, her body quivering as she was hit by a second thunderous orgasm! Her thighs getting that much more slick with her clear, sweet juices while she rubbed them back and forth against her sex. The bluenette hearing her crying out in pleasure, she at last let her go, but not before giving each of her overweight marshmallows a parting squeeze, oh how jealous the guys would be if she knew what she'd just touched. Releasing the intense grip she'd had on the android, Bulma gave the woman a simple caring smile when she spun around to glare at her. It was kind of adorable really, as it was pretty obvious the blonde was pissed off, but at the same time the fading traces of pleasure still clung to her features, as well as a hearty dose of embarrassment over how the scientist had gotten handsy...and where.

Mentally shaking her head in disbelief at how much Eighteen's remarkably perky boobs bounced around when she turned on her, Bulma closed her eyes, "...There, you should be feeling _much_ more relaxed now..." About to try and ram herself against the devious scientist to kill her since blasting her and punching her wasn't going to work this time around, Eighteen paused, the words coming from her host giving the nude android pause, "...Just like you mentioned before, remember?… What future me did while she was reprogramming you?..." Tilting her head to the side in a way far too playful for the blonde to particularly care for at the moment, Bulma went on, opening her eyes while she offered her hand out to her, "...She did it to keep your dual reactors from melting down...you really need to stop getting so stressed, you know that?..."

The earlier panting and moaning now having turned into growls and huffs of anger, Eighteen kept her arms crossed over her poor molested breasts as much as she made sure her thighs were together, glaring at the woman with pure disdain, she suddenly stopped, "...Wait...before...you mean..." Mentally flashing back to the very familiar scene of the future Bulma gently lifting up her black shirt before going to town on her body, Eighteen felt her eyes pop wide open at the realization, "...Then before...you...were saving me?..." Staring at this woman that only moments ago had been fondling her and now was telling her that in fact she had saved her life, well twice over now, she was in shock.

"...Uhuh, yes I was...although no need to thank me, I was technically saving _all_ of us by doing it, both times..." Holding her hand up to catch the stream of giggles pouring out of her mouth, the blue haired scientist stood back up again, smiling as she looked her over, "...Like I said though, you _really_ need to relax..." Putting her own hands on her hips, curling up against the sides of her blue jeans, Eighteen simply stared wide eyed at her, all of the information registering although not as much as the relief that she hadn't really been harassed, well, unless of course the other woman _enjoyed_ what she'd had to do. Nodding at her, Bulma smiled, "...It won't take one of _those_ again though unless you don't take a breather every now and again, read a book or something..."

Turning to walk across the room now, it was as if the blonde's life had been turned upside down, this whole time she'd held so much suspicion for the woman and yet in the end she had acted to save her…like Gohan and Bulma. "...That being said of course, if you don't hurry up and find a hobby you _will_ need that again..." Smirking at the future girl as she arrived at the hamper she'd earlier set a few things down on when she had first walked in, the bluenette picked them up, holding them against her chest before pointing at her, "...Although if you do, I'd suggest finding a man to do that for you..." Now Bulma's cheeks the ones to turn red first, the android's following close behind with what she was talking about, the new mother smiled dreamily, reliving some past memory before centering her gaze on Eighteen's bosomy chest, "...And _trust me_ you won't have _any_ trouble at all finding one to play with those things for you..." Rotating her finger around in a circle as she pointed at the nude blonde, she stopped.

"...Now, with all that stuff out of the way, let me explain why I came in here..." Holding up the small bundle of clothes she'd brought in with her, they unfurled to display the glamorous Western outfit she'd had on earlier, the jewelry in a small purse on the counter freshly cleaned and as shiny as new, "...As you can see I repaired your clothes for you… Figured you'd want them..." Smirking at the small smile beginning to appear on the android's lips when she saw them, Bulma had a feeling she was going to get her all cheered up in no time, "...I thought so, the fanciest zeni can buy! Plus like you they have some upgrades!..." Turning them around so she could see both sides of them, amazingly all the holes, the burns, every little bit of the damage from before was gone, it was as if they were brand new!

Letting her have a few more moments to revel in her old and new garments, Bulma went on, "...Using the same tech as is in your skin cells, I've designed these clothes to self repair..." Keeping them up in one hand, she suddenly pulled out a knife from her back pocket, quickly folding out the blade from her King's Army Knife, she slashed the sleeve, "...It can take up to an hour depending on the damage, but I assume you won't be running around naked in that case anyway..." She said, the blonde's eyes growing wider as she watched the tear start to reform, in moments the whole thing reconnecting until the entire sleeve was fully repaired, no evidence at all of it ever having been damaged in the first place.

"...Ah...Amazing, Bulma...I can't believe what I'm seeing..." Eighteen stuttered, the girl still too in shock to do much more than gawk at it, truly it was unbelievable. In all it had been less than two hours since they'd arrived and already the woman had taken future tech from her systems and applied them to an entirely different format, "...You did this in such a short amount of time, I..." Taking a few steps forward, the blonde let go with her right hand to gently grasp the clothes hanging out in front of her, not that Bulma at all minded the eyeful she got in return, "...I never would have expected you to—" Her voice catching in her throat when she took them out of the other woman's hands, Eighteen stared at the large piece of black material sticking up at her from atop the hamper, "...You really got me one of those too?..." Raising one golden eyebrow at her host, instead of coming packaged with an annoyed frown, it came with a small smirk.

Nodding her head up and down at her, Bulma bent down to pick it up for her, given all the trouble that would be for the woman anyway, "...You are _very_ welcome about that..." Wiping her nose proudly, the bluenette held out the bra for her to take, it was just like her last one although clearly more expense and a larger size, the black padded cups nice and round so that they didn't draw more attention than their contents did naturally, "...This time it's the right size though, thirty four with _two_ Es, right?..." Giggling a little more, Bulma blushed as she turned to look back at their reflection in the mirror, the things that had been going on before their conversation still sticking with her.

"...I admit I had to do a double take on the screen when I read that, but after our little _massage_ session I think it is correct..." Raising one hand to give her a thumbs up, there was no perversion in the woman's expression, and neither was there evil in her heart, it was enough to give the android a moment of pause, "...Us girls have to stick together, you know?..." Adding on a parting wink to that motion, the Capsule Corp. scientist turned to leave, taking a few steps towards the door the whole time she spoke, "...Besides I think you have a better chance of getting Gohan killed than saving him if you're bouncing around all over the battle—"

Stopping mid-step and mid-sentence when she felt a damp hand land on her shoulder, Bulma looked over to see Eighteen behind her, her eyebrows rising in surprise, it wasn't that the future android was grabbing her, it was that for the first time...she was smiling, "...Wait, Bulma...thank you...for everything..." Bowing her head a little when she said that, her slowly drying blonde hair flicking down in groups of strands to run along her cheeks, "...I know I haven't been the nicest person since arriving in this time...but I appreciate this..." Bending her head back up again, she turned around, walking back over to the hamper where she started going through her clothes.

Bulma staying right where she was, even though she'd just had a son with probably the most testosterone filled man she'd ever met, the bluenette couldn't help staring at the android girl putting the bra on, hooking the back clasps in front of her before turning the whole thing around so that the cups were in front, "...I mean it, Bulma… You, Chi-Chi, it's nice having other women to talk to instead of just my brother's whores..." Not noticing the wide eyed stare from the scientist as she fit her large breasts into the cups, each globe jiggling slightly when she got it in, still a sizable amount bubbling out over the edge of her bra, "...So really...thank you..." Pulling the shoulder straps up, the blonde was happy with how well it fit her, no chance at a nip slip or looking like a hooker from now on.

The bluenette only continuing to stare as Eighteen bent over, the woman's perfect, round bottom sticking straight out at her like a glowing white moon, she shook her head from side to side when she spoke to her, "...Uhhh, Bulma I think you forgot to add underwear..." She said, flicking her hair back out of her eyes as she pulled her short white t-shirt over her head, this time it fitting a little less snug, but still enough to show off a deep valley of cleavage, "...Can you go get it; I don't really want to leave here without some on..." Shrugging the vest onto her shoulders before affixing her jewelry the golden chain onto her jeans, bracelets on her wrist, and her tiny golden earrings before connecting the small pearl necklace around her neck.

Turning around to look at the other woman as she stood there dressed save for her complete lack of pants, Eighteen's face froze when she saw what she was holding up, "...Ehhh, yeah about that, would you believe it's the only thing that matches?..." Rubbing the back of her head nervously as she held out the piece of underwear out in front of her, Bulma blushed even as she felt Eighteen take it out of her hands, the blonde holding the small scrap of black material up between her now gloved ones, "...I mean...it's still better than _nothing,_ right?..." Tucking both of her hands behind her back as she suddenly scuttled backward to the door, Bulma squeezed her cerulean eyes shut while she tried to put on the nicest cheesy smile she could to save her skin, "...We'll replace it later, I promise...any who, I'll be outside when you're dressed!"

The door instantly slamming and locking behind her as Bulma zipped through it, Eighteen merely stood there, dumbstruck at what she was holding. Bending over as she stepped into the tiny garment, the blonde let out a low groan of annoyance as she slid the thin black thong up her legs, the string in the middle centering between her soft butt cheeks, "...Just when I was finally starting to think my luck was improving..." Closing her eyes as a small wave of now dried blonde hair swept over her face, Eighteen pushed it back behind her ear again while she pulled her jeans up, putting on the last of her new self-repairing clothes before looking in the mirror, "...Well...at least I won't have to worry about wardrobe malfunctions anymore..."

Staring at her image, her aura seemingly rejuvenated from that _different_ kind of workout she'd gotten today, Eighteen felt that smile creep back upon her lips when she thought about it, "...Maybe I have had these people all wrong..." Bulma's kindness sticking with her, repairing and upgrading her clothes, massaging her so she wouldn't explode, and whatever else she had to know if she even knew her stress levels, it wasn't something she could just let go, "...Maybe...it's not just one _brave_ man I have to deal with from now on..." Turning her back to the mirror, the android sent back in time from the future walked towards the door, twisting the lock as she opened it, the more residential hallway of Bulma's home greeting her, she stopped, "...Or maybe..."

The girl standing right where she was, that smile of hers slowly turning up into a wide smirk as a couple words, printed in all caps...flashed...across her eyes, "...Maybe it'll be fun fighting on the other team this time around..." The words continuing to flash across her eyes, Eighteen set off to find the others, and while she had no plans to just become a member of the gang...the android didn't mind hanging around them as much as she used to… _POWER RESTORED POWER RESTORED POWER RESTORED._

 **A/N: The much promised huge fan service chapter has finally arrived, and I think it was just as good as I thought it would be, at least for me. Ended up editing this one three times over while trying to get my best work out of it. If it seems out of place for this story so far, don't worry because this isn't ever going to be the norm for this fic. Just since I want to have a fun balance of action, plot and service there are going to be chapters where each one ends up taking center stage, and this one was most certainly fan service! But hey, who _doesn't_ want the lovely, curvy Android Eighteen completely naked and as embarrassed as can be? I certainly think Bulma didn't mind catching a full frontal eyeful of the bosomy blonde.**

 **Overall I am very proud with how this chapter turned out, thus far my favorite was chapter ten, but this one has its own charms even if some of it requires paying attention and looking for what else is being said aside from, "Eighteen is sexy". That being said though it is everything I wanted it to turn out to be, and look forward to finding out what you all think about it as well. The next chapter of this story will be out in a bit, I'll probably end up editing it some more too. Actually as of yesterday I JUST finished the third chapter of _Bulma of Orange Star High,_ so look forward to that coming up as well as whichever one shot I end up posting. For those concerned I am aware of past promises on fics such as my Nami one and am story boarding it when I have the chance. Work is very draining physically and emotionally at times so as a result I've really only been able to write once in two weeks, but don't worry I'll keep the updates coming!**

 **Now for polls, the one I posted weeks ago was asking what anime girls from different series that I enjoy should I write an ecchi one shot about. And let me say that I was surprised at who won! The DBZ Gals took an early lead, but it wasn't forever, with Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail ending up sweeping the board for the first and second place spots. So with that out there I will try to think of a funny ecchi one shot starring those two bouncy ladies that you all love! That just leaves this weeks' poll, which of course as usual is up and running on my profile for you all to vote on at your leisure. Since this story is at long last pulling in the bulk of the remaining cast of Dragon Ball Z after the battle against Eighteen and Seventeen, I've been wondering which interactions you all are looking forward to most, so!**

' **In Gohan's Blonde Future What Are You Looking Forward to Most?' For this one I mostly mean characters meeting the titular blonde and everything that she comes with. Will it be the chance at Goku pissing her off with a stupid comment at first sight? Piccolo at long last meeting someone as prone to frowning disapprovingly as he is? Or perhaps Vegeta meeting a beautiful girl with shining blonde hair and as much strength as any saiyan man could ask for? You tell me, and please when you get the chance let me know what you thought of this chapter by leaving a _REVIEW!_ It really does do so much for my writing spirit! With that all being said, I'll see you all on the next update, until then, have a good time!**


	12. The Welcome Blonde

**A/N: Hello! I know it has been a long time since I last posted anything, but I have been bouncing between overworked at work and struggling at home with an over 100 degree fever. Just barely getting this update in this morning, but I think you all will enjoy it, even if chapter 11 wasn't appreciated that much. Without further ado though, a new arc has finally begun, it is time that the rest of the Z Fighters finally meet Gohan's new bodyguard. Last time, on _Gohan's Blonde Future,_ in an attempt to cool herself down, Eighteen only managed to heat things up more than she could ever imagine! Her latent feelings for her protectee and the man she used to battle against in the future reaching a breaking point, perhaps she was lucky that Bulma arrived when she did. The Capsule Corp. heiress letting her blonde guest know _exactly_ how she felt about her overflowing endowments; all ended well with the return of Eighteen's clothes with the added bonus that now they can self repair as well. Redressed and with her stress levels at an all time low, what could possibly happen as Eighteen makes her way to Gohan and the other Z Fighters, find out today on the latest installment of, _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **Capsule Corp.:**

Pearl necklace shaking around her neck as she made her way down the many interconnecting hallways of the main Capsule Corp. building, Eighteen was yet to see anyone since Bulma had left her to get dressed, but that didn't mean she couldn't tell where they all were, "Hmmm, so I guess everyone's gone outside..." She said to herself as her black high heeled shoes with their matching orange socks stepped from the pink carpet of Bulma's residential area to the main super structure's plain tile again, "...Funny, they all seemed much more powerful while I was fighting Seventeen earlier..." Checking through her memory banks, the blonde was surprised to see that indeed she was correct, evidently all of the so called Z Warriors were able to lower their power signatures at will to avoid being found or just to blend in with regular animals.

"...Interesting...that must have been how Gohan and that brat, Trunks managed to evade us for so long..." Keeping on her way along the narrow corridors, the further along she went it seemed that the more she seemed to smell the outdoors, but then that couldn't have been the case, she was heading towards the center of the complex, "...Well, wherever I'm heading that is where Gohan is, so that's where I need to be..." Checking her internal radar there were seven unique signatures popping up for her, two of them she knew for sure, the smallest was Bulma since she was not actually a fighter, and then Gohan's stood out as special so she could find him right away, "...And then the others...Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and then the two he brought along with him..."

That had to be it, because there were no other ones that she could detect nearby, perhaps a faint echo of one, but it was likely just an asteroid or something similar burning up in orbit, "...So six men and one woman...sounds like Seventeen's worst nightmare..." Smirking inwardly at her own little joke, it was annoying, just as she had gotten the upper hand once again her brother had fled, not that it mattered much to her though, chasing after him with her clothes falling apart was not an option, "...Besides, Gohan was safe...and unless he's about to die I am _not_ fighting buck naked..." The golden bracelet on her left wrist jingling with her every step, the power signatures were getting larger, she knew before long she'd be back with them, and then they could figure out what to do next.

"...Fighting naked...though that's probably the _last_ thing I want to do around here..." That thought sticking in her head, perhaps if the whole gang was like Gohan such a problem wouldn't be so bad, she had it on good authority the kid would duck and cover his eyes if he so much as got the impression he would see a girl in an indecent way, "...Although it seems to bounce between two extremes around here..." On one side there was Gohan, and if genes was any sort of indicator likely his father in their almost complete disregard to the female anatomy, and then on the opposite was Yamcha, Krillin, and the Demon King Roshi, if that file name was anything to go by, "...Blind or Pervert sound about right..."

Mulling everyone over in her mind, there was no doubting the fact that all of them were good, apart from the Demon King whom lived on a small island off the coast of West City, as bad as they were, Yamcha and Krillin seemed like decent enough men, "...I can't exactly blame Baldy for trying to look down my shirt...although the other one..." If she had killed a man for how many cheesy pick up lines the blonde had heard in her life, she would have to add Seventeen's kill count onto hers. Even repeating the ones the short haired martial artist had used made her want to bash his head through the table like Bulma had, "...An Eighteen out of ten...hmmm, I probably would have given him credit for that one if he hadn't followed it up with a joke about my breasts..." Scanning through her files on the man, if a few bad pick up lines were all she had to put up with from him she could handle his company.

Although if he ever got the balls to try beyond that...doing a quick simulation in her head there was indeed, like Krillin, no combat blocker in place for the former bandit, "...I guess there's no sympathy for ex boyfriends with Bulma..." Smiling the further in she looked, the blonde decided to dig a little further into Krillin's bio section to see just what it was that was keeping him from having a mental shield in place for her not to kill him, and after a few minutes she found _both_ reasons, "...Mmm...so apart from the likelihood that he'll probably die no matter what I do..." Rolling her eyes at that slightly callous summary of the small man's combat experiences in the past, her eyebrows went up when she read over the second reason, "...And then...when they were younger he pulled Bulma's tube top down exposing her bare breasts to the...Demon King..."

Arching one brow at the continued reference to this third pervert by that name she couldn't figure out why he was called that, the character now known as Piccolo formerly having such a title, that being said though, "...Heh...Suddenly I don't blame you for it one bit, Bulma..." The android smirked to herself as she continued towards the exit doors, the rather detailed description of that one of the many of Bulma's embarrassing situations scrolling through her mind, "...If that twerp showed everyone my boobs I would take that glowing disc of his and shove it right up his—Hmm?" Stopping without warning, she could feel it again, that strange echo, it was affecting her radar, but wasn't on it, not by a long shot. Looking up towards the ceiling, there was not even the humming of lights to disrupt her systems.

"...Strange...I'll have to keep an eye on that...along with the DKR..." Looking straight ahead again, she was off, walking towards the final end of the hallway while she continued her train of thought, "...So womanizing ex boyfriends and handsy tiny dudes aside..." That left the other main group, led by none other than her protectee, Gohan Son. Admittedly it had been a while since she'd last laid eyes on him, the blonde girl having spent the majority of the afternoon away from him, it was amazing that she hadn't gotten a shock just for that, "...Gohan...the shy...and the...brave..." Her pale cheeks lighting up once more at the one utterance of that word, she still didn't know what exactly had set her off back there in the shower, although it all likelihood Bulma was right, just a mix of stress, female hormones, and then having a picture of a handsome heroic... _naked_ man programmed into her head.

Frowning at just for what purpose the future scientist had decided to imbue her with a full frontal of her protectee when he grows up, or if it was even on purpose was inconsequential now though, all that mattered was the boy in the present, "...Still...I've _never_ seen a man like that...even if he is still a kid..." Re-watching again the scene of Gohan bashing her brother's face in to keep him from abusing Bulma, no matter what had gone on earlier now all she could feel was how impressed she was with him, "...I guess there might be a reason I'm protecting him after all..." That smile of hers staying on her lips, at least for the time being until she was back facing off against a group evidently for warned of killer androids appearing.

The son of a saiyan warrior, son of the most powerful, kindest man she had ever met...or that Bulma had ever met that is, "...For my original target he doesn't seem like such a bad guy..." Indeed while the blonde woman's original mission of killing Goku was erased from her systems she still actually had a fair amount of data on him, perhaps because Bulma doubted she could kill...or maybe… "...But being good doesn't stop someone from becoming a threat..." Checking back through her files again, it was becoming harder and harder each time she searched to figure out what was new and what she just never had a reason to look over. A clip of a young Goku fighting against a tall, dark haired android with plugs in his neck and covered in scars, she certainly hadn't expected that, "...So he fought an android before...as a boy..." Watching it play out, the pair fighting throughout some icy tower in the middle of no where, she shut it off.

"...Well that explains Gero's hatred of him at least..." She said as the sensation of a cool breeze whipped across her face, the blonde's white pearl necklace shaking slightly over her collarbone, "...The guy fights for what he wants...and if there was ever something the old bastard hated it was free will..." Recalling the scene as Seventeen murdered the annoying old man right before he stepped through the time gate to the present day, it was fitting, Gero had altered them, enslaved them, tried to bend them to his will...and in the end it was the one thing he feared most that killed him, "...Although now that he's dead killing Goku wouldn't matter anyway..." A miniature smile forming in the side of her mouth while the android reached out to turn the doorknob to go outside, it really was nice, truly...to think of doing something to someone without being shocked for it. Wrapping her hand around the bronze knob, she turned it, the door opening up to reveal…

 **Capsule Corp. Dome Lawn:**

Silence… Everything going quiet the moment Eighteen opened the door to the massive space inside the signature Capsule Corp. dome, the blonde stood there, looking out at everyone while they stared backat her. Perhaps it really was true, aside from Krillin in that memory of Bulma's...maybe none of them _had_ ever seen a girl before. A cool breeze flowing across everyone, it blew the girl's soft golden hair over half of her face like some of the beauties on the front of Roshi's dirty mags. The whole gang staring at her in a mixture of awe from the guys that had only just met her, or joy from Bulma and Gohan at seeing her back, the android's grand entrance ended with the predictable comment from yours' truly, Yamcha, "Damn...and I thought that _before_ she looked like she was designed for a bouncy roll in the hay—AGH!" A certain much beloved bluenette walking away from where she had only just nailed her ex-boyfriend into the lawn again, Bulma smiled when she reached her guest.

"Well hello there, glad you could _finally_ join us..." She said closing her eyes in a happy greeting, Gohan looking on with the rest of the group while the two women met up, "...You're looking very refreshed, and really that outfit suits you to the bone..." Standing back to look the blonde up and down, Bulma simply nodded, crossing her arms over her chest when she looked at her. Everything from the long blue jeans to the small white shirt and matching black vest was perfect, everything just seemed to accentuate the android's looks in all the right ways, the way her untucked shirt exposed a scant few inches of her belly button as hot as it was fashionable, "...I guess whoever picked it out has great taste after all!..." Giggling to herself the others rolled their eyes, as if she hadn't gone around bragging to everyone how she had invented self repairing clothes before the blonde had shown up.

Although if any of them had known just how much those clothes of hers had fallen apart following her fight with her brother they would probably grow to hate Bulma more than the wonderful woman ever deserved, "Hmm, I guess _she_ does..." Eighteen replied, offering her fellow lady a little smile as much to placate her as the fact that truly for a girl in combat, self repairing clothes was revolutionary. The sheer amount of damage the men had done to their outfits during fights was unbelievable, almost as much as the fact that it only ever seemed to be their upper halves that were left completely bare. Still though, even that would be understandably too much of a problem for female fighters, let alone ones built like Eighteen was, "...Maybe next time I'm out with her I can repay the favor..."

Giving Bulma a kind touch on the arm as she walked past her now, the blonde made a beeline for Gohan, all of the guys watching her the entire time before she stopped right in front of him, "...Speaking of repaying favors..." That tiny smile on her lips growing a bit larger when she came to a halt by the boy, he met her gaze with a beaming smile of his own, happy to see her back, "...I think Bulma owes you one, Gohan..." Turning to glance over her shoulder at her host, Eighteen grinned inwardly when she saw the shocked reaction coming from the other woman, "...You _did_ save her from Seventeen after all..." Watching while Bulma nearly fell backwards at her mentioning it in front of everyone, it was nice to be able to tease the genius about something, even if it was nothing compared to what she had on her.

"...Wha...that...there's no reason to bring that up, I..." Stuttering a little before composing herself again, Bulma was already blushing as she saw all the weird smirks being directed right at her, "...I was fine...I had that...you know I wasn't going to let him..." Gritting her teeth as she bent over in defeat for the time being, the others at the table having a good laugh, though it was more over the mother's reaction than the actual incident in question, "...Ugh...whatever, just don't come crying to me when you need another massage..." Bulma marching over to the drinks counter to pour herself a south island iced tea, all attention turned back to the blonde now, said girl's face having turned a darker shade of pink for some reason at what the bluenette had said.

Completely ignoring the confused looks from the other guys, Gohan kept on smiling, the boy reaching up and grabbing his android bodyguard's hand, "Heheh! Welcome back, Eighteen!..." He grinned, tugging on her hand to follow him over to the others, the men snapping out of their earlier thoughts to greet her when Gohan arrived, "...Hey Dad, this is Eighteen...she's the one that has been fighting the bad android this whole time!..." Leading the blonde right to him, they stopped in front of Goku right when he stood up, the man easily a foot taller than Eighteen was was, not that she was ever one to be intimidated by size at this point, still though, Goku was a...big man... "...She's really nice, and made friends with Mom too!..." Stepping to the size while his father approached the woman, he should have expected what was coming; first impressions were important and after the powerful one the saiyan had gotten of her earlier during her battle with her brother, _everyone_ should have predicted it.

"Oh, wow! So you're an android, huh?..." Bending forward so that he was more or less eye to eye with her, Goku tilted his head first to the right and then to the left, examining her as best as he could visually, "...Well cyborg thing, right?...I guess I can see that...you look just _like_ a girl though..." The man moving over to the side to check out around her, Eighteen simply stayed perfectly still, allowing him to inspect her to his heart's desire. She already knew from his files that the man didn't have a perverted bone in his body, not that he didn't understand it, but just that he was not a danger like...the DKR, "...Yeah...on second thought you're definitely a robot, I'm not even getting a power level from you..." He said, stepping completely around her, nothing at all about her more curvaceous body standing out to him as feminine, let alone human.

Flicking those icy blue eyes of hers up at the much taller man when he made his declaration, not that she had a sore spot for what she was, but there was a certain pain that came with being called a machine, "...I'm not a robot, Goku...I _am_ a girl..." She said sternly enough to cause even Bulma to turn around from her delicious drink, the other guys at the table quickly taking sides in the debate, "...I was altered and given cybernetic upgrades, but I still have my original human body..." Her eyebrows beginning to furrow at the man the longer he kept staring at her for, even with her explanation he still didn't seem convinced. A large amount of 'hmms' and 'hahs' coming from him the longer he walked around her scratching his chin in confusion, Goku just was _not_ seeing what the other guys were talking about her being _all_ girl.

"...Listen, Goku...I know you're you all all..." Yamcha piping up again from the center of the gang, Bulma turning to look at him with a straw still in her mouth, the others staring at him expecting what was coming, and put the worst possible way, "...But trust me, if _that_ isn't a girl then I don't know what is..." Leaning back in his chair while he confidently wiped one finger underneath his nose several times, he seemed to be about as cool as he always was before saying something to damn himself, "...And hey, if that doesn't do it for ya, then just drop your eyes down a little bit..." Tien and Piccolo suddenly looking over in fear at the android as she slowly rose her open palm up in front of her, a small pink orb appearing in the center of it, the blank, unappreciative expression plastered across her face was warning enough for what was coming, "...You and I both know only a _real_ girl could have such big—PWAAAAAAAHHH!"

Both Tien, _and_ Piccolo diving out of the way at the last second, they only just managed to evade the blast Eighteen fired at them in the nick of time! The pink orb turning into an energy wave when she shot it at the overconfident idiot, Bulma just stood there watching while he was blown across the dome before landing face first into the pool at the far side of it with a resounding _SPLASH!_ , "...He should of seen _that_ one coming..." The bluenette said taking several sips from her fruity drink before going over to see if he was okay or not, the one, weak smoking hand dragging his freshly doused body out of the pool answering that question, "...You ever thought of harassing girls that _can't_ kick your ass?..." Bulma asked tilting her head to the side before reaching in and grabbing her former boyfriend by the ear and hauling him back over to the rest of the group, the others just laughing at his feeble pleas for her to let him go.

Krillin chuckling along with the others, he stopped a few moments before they did, his gaze turning back towards the blonde android standing a few yards away from him, her hand still held out with the same look of death in her eyes, _'Damn...that was just like with me..._ _no_ _hesitation in trying to kill him...'_ Beady little dots moving up and down the girl's frame while she lowered her hand again, he still couldn't shake it though, she was simply too amazing to _not_ check her out, _'..._ _Still, Yamcha's certainly right about one thing..._ _that_ _is hands down the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...'_ Making sure to not be too obvious about his interest in her for the time being, as Yamcha's example of being too forward with her had already shown to be nearly fatal, he took a long sip from his stirred, not shaken drink.

Watching her from the sidelines, a small breeze blowing her short, silky blonde hair around her delicate pale features, if he hadn't seen her power first hand he'd never believe she was any stronger than Maron was, _'...That's one hell of a temper she's got though...even worse than Bulma's if that's a thing...or maybe it's just because Bulma can't blast us...' _Smirking at the thought of that, considering how often she was bonking someone on the head or years ago how she would shoot at them with submachine guns the woman probably would have if she could, _'...But there's no getting around it...she's hot with a capital H...'_ Running his eyes all over her stunning figure, the bald martial artist guessed he was the only one between himself, Tien, and Yamcha who were looking at her that way that even noticed the blonde's clothes seemed much more fitting this time around.

They didn't look nearly as tight, but not baggy...they suited her figure perfectly now, which for a guy checking out a girl like her, _that_ was just fine, _'...And Kami, even Maron's weren't nearly as perky as Eighteen's big...'_ A light red blush spreading across the man's cheeks before a hint of blue appeared beneath it, he hadn't known whether to be terrified or in awe when the android girl had bent over in front of him. At this point though perhaps _not_ looking down her shirt at every opportunity was a good idea, at the very least to not make her think he was a...well, Yamcha. Sitting back in his seat a little more to not seem to be openly looking at her, Krillin smiled, the man diverting his gaze when he saw her icy glare landing on him, _'...Oh man, she's cute when she's pissed too!...'_

Eighteen keeping her attention on Krillin for a few more seconds, the man seemingly whistling a song to himself now, out of the corner of her eye she noticed a change in the saiyan standing in front of her, "...I can't believe you just did that..." The look on Goku's face having changed when Eighteen nearly wiped away one of his oldest friends, the man scanned over where Tien and even Piccolo were still breathing heavily on the ground, both happy to have gotten out of the line of fire of that one in time, "...Wow, you really _are_ strong then..." He said turning to face her again, this time finally standing back up to his full height again, "...I'll take your word on you being mostly human, but that energy was intense!..." Pumping both of his fists together in front of him as he bent his knees forward in excitement, what he was about to say next was about as eyerollingly predictable as Yamcha's shut down, "...You got a minute to spar with me real quick..."

Everyone else almost falling over at his request, the lighthearted moment nearly fell apart when, while being dragged passed the others, Yamcha made one more attempt on the feminine android by holding his fingers up to his face like a phone. Eighteen instantly turning and holding her palm out towards him, that familiar ki blast appearing again, the guys were only just starting to panic when suddenly Goku grabbed her wrist, "...Hey...that's enough of that...you've already hit him hard enough for one day..." The full blooded saiyan keeping hold her like that, his much larger hand wrapped around her dainty fist, she merely looked up at him while he held her there, the stern scowl spread across his face a far cry from the jubilant one that had just been there.

Easily yanking her hand out of his grip, Eighteen rotated her body to fully face the full blooded saiyan again, her hand moving up to brush her hair back once it was free, "...Excuse me, but last time I checked _you_ don't get to decide things for me..." The blonde returning his intense gaze with her signature icy cold stare, the air quickly calmed down across the group, _the_ two strongest people there staring each other down, "...I'll dish out as much as _I_ want to...the same as I did with Baldy over there earlier..." Flicking a few strands of her beautiful silky hair towards where Krillin was sitting, the martial artist still yet to forget the earlier explosive reaction the girl had towards him, "...But if you want to tell me off...you're _welcome_ to try..."

His dark eyes never once leaving hers the whole time she made her not so idle threat, the pair centering their gaze on one another, one confident and the other intense, finally, Goku's started to break, a smile quickly sprouting to replace the angry look he'd had, "...Urr...heheh! Dang, you're serious, aren't you?..." Gently rubbing the back of his head in anticipation, the saiyan man grinned, his eyebrows going up once he saw that she meant business, "...Well okay then, let's do it..." Taking one step back as he got into his typical Turtle School style fighting stance, Goku couldn't hold back the joy in his voice at already getting to fight one of the androids before the bad ones even appeared, "...I've been waiting three years for this fight so let's go! Show me what you're made of!..."

A soaking wet, burned hand slowly snaking up into the air a couple dozen yards off from the pair about to fight, Yamcha may as well have been the referee starting off the battle when he reiterated Goku's statement, "...Yeah...ugh...Eighteen...please...show us what you're made—AGH!" The resulting blow from Bulma planting him in the Earth for the foreseeable future, at that very moment she struck, so did Eighteen, the blonde moving to fire off another ki wave at the stupid man, instead his fellow martial artist intercepted it! Goku managing to grab hold of her wrist again right at the last second, he forced it up when the attack fired, the blast instead shooting through the open roof of the dome and into the sky instead of finishing off the most persistent ladies man they knew! A bright pink explosion illuminating the fighters even in the bright light of the day, Goku grinned confidently; that was one point for him.

Directing her gaze from the man who once again had just managed to cheat death to the saiyan warrior holding her wrist up in the air, Eighteen grinned, "...Heheh, now that's a surprise...I didn't think you could catch me in time..." Slowly moving her hand back down again, each of them shaking from the effort it was taking them to resist the other's strength. The blonde grimacing for a moment she yanked her hand free before bringing a knee up into Goku's ribcage, knocking the wind right out of him, "...But now that I know you can...we can really get this party started..." Floating upwards a little bit to get above him, just as he looked up she slammed both of her fists into the top of his head, sending the man crashing back into the ground! And there, after only a few moments of fighting, the score was all tied up again.

The others instantly reacting in shock at the surprising first volley, before even a hint of worry began to set in though Goku was back up and going at her! Prying his head out of the dirt and grass scattered across the lawn before leaping into the after the android, within moments of his face meeting sunlight he was trading blows with Eighteen, their fists moving too fast for half the party to even catch their moves in any kind of detail, "Geez, can you believe that?...That girl's keeping up with _Goku_ like it's nothing..." Tien said just as much in awe as much as fear for what he was seeing. Blonde hair flailing to the side as she tipped her head out of the way to dodge one of Son's punches before returning a kick of her own to his side, that being caught at the last second with both of his hands, "...If _this_ is a taste of how powerful the androids are I don't think I want to meet the others..."

Nodding along with their three eyed friend, the others had the same sentiment, none of them diverting their gaze from the sparring match going on above them, except for Gohan. The young man standing beside Bulma, who was at this point up to her third iced tea, he was catching every move the two made with a wide smile on his face, his Dad and new friend clearly enjoying themselves, "...Don't worry, Tien...we've got my Dad and Eighteen for when they show up..." Grinning even more when the rest of the table turned to look at him in shock, he moved his head back to watch the fight, a more intense gaze appearing to set in, "...I know if anyone can stop them...it's them..." Goku twisting himself around to deliver a hard kick, Eighteen shifted herself out of the way only for it to be a feint, the saiyan's fist then slamming into her gut and knocking her into the air!

Following the movements of the two top tier fighters better than he let on, Piccolo found himself shocked about one thing more than anything else. Dark pupils following the android girl's movements, each of them perfectly timed to avoid Goku's attacks, only to catch his next blow and punish it by swinging him around and tossing the man clear across the dome, his body crashing into the ground with a _BANG!_ "Hmmm...in all my time on Earth I have  never seen a female even a tenth as powerful as she is..."The Namek said aloud as Goku dragged himself out of the hole he'd made, that same overly enthusiastic look painted across his face when he shot back into the air again, instantly trading blows with her once more, "...She may be an android, but that doesn't make it any less out of the ordinary to watch though..."

His words drawing the ears of the rest of the group even while they remained focused on the fighting going on, a bright pink glow lighting up the sky as Eighteen fired several ki blasts at the saiyan, Goku catching them in both hands, it was tough, but after a few moments he flung them back into the sky again where they exploded. Unfortunately for Piccolo though, despite the others nodding in agreement, there was one person who didn't take too kindly to his impression, "...Hey! Don't say it like there's no strong girls on this planet, Piccolo!..." Bulma said butting in, the woman returning from her bar with another new drink, her eyes centering on the green man with a glare, "...You guys have seen _plenty_ of strong girls at the World Martial Arts Tournament..."

Sitting there listening to her for a few moments, Gohan's former teacher slowly shook his head, "...No, and even if we're not going by what I've seen personally it's still a no..." That trademark angry, but not particularly upset frown spread across his face while he turned back to watching the proceed into its third act, the Namek knew he was right, "...Apart from Chi-Chi the only other notable female fighter any of us have seen was that purple haired woman, Ranfan..." Keeping his arms stoically crossed the entire time he spoke, it was interesting how he was the only one at the table _not_ blushing at the mere mention of the rather unique martial artist, not that he didn't notice that as well, "...And I'm sure the only reason any of these guys remember was because her fighting style consisted of stripping her clothes off..."

The others going ramrod straight the moment they felt Bulma and his eyes on them, the blushes on their cheeks already said more than they wanted to, "...But as you see, Eighteen is different...Chi-Chi couldn't take a burst of air from Goku and Ranfan was more or less a stripper..." A shock wave passing over everyone at the table, they looked up with Piccolo, the blonde and saiyan locking fists before each jumping back again, charging in for another round before anyone had a chance to blink, "...Eighteen is matching everything he puts out without so much as breaking a sweat..." Closing his eyes only to let out another one of his trademark grunts of thought, he shook his head before looking back up at the two going at it again, "...That's impressive for _anyone,_ but even more so considering how few female fighters are around...and if you ask me she's holding back more than he is..."

Everyone's eyes popping wide open at him saying that, they were nearly startled when Bulma dropped her drink, the bluenette pumping her fists out in front of her in shock, "...Wait! So you're saying you can't sense any energy from her either?!..." She shouted, standing there just as much involved in the shop talk going on as the others were, they all looked just as surprised at what she'd said as how right she was about it, "...Huh?… Why are you guys all staring at my like that?..." Blinking a few times while she looked around the group, if there was ever a way to distract them from one of the most interesting fights they'd ever seen it was Bulma saying she could sense ki. But just in case they hadn't gotten it the first time...Bulma...said she could sense...ki...

"...Bulma...how...how do you even know how to do that?..." Krillin piped up from the sidelines, the man leaning back in his seat with perplexed look on his face, his arms crossed behind his head more to keep it upright than out of any relaxation as he asked the bluenette the last question he ever thought he would, "...You're not even a fighter; how would you know what to look for?..." Raising one eyebrow while the rest of the Z Warriors leaned in towards her waiting for a valid response, they suddenly shot up to look into the sky again when another shock wave passed over them. Goku spinning around at the last second to avoid one of the blonde's kicks, the man had the happiest grin on his face as she blocked his returning punch, each of them not letting a thing through.

The attention of the group once again back on the strongest woman they had ever seen, Bulma breathed a sigh of relief, after all the way she'd found out how to sense energy wasn't exactly traditional by any means. Vegeta had learned the ability after his first fight with Goku on Earth and then honed in while fighting Freeza's men on Namek while she… _'...How about I_ _not_ _tell the guys how it rubbed off...'_ She thought to herself, already she had the shame, although she was thankful to have friends too understanding and loving to treat her that way, of having a child out of wedlock with a former foe, but still she didn't think she'd earn any points by telling them this story. It was bad enough admitting she'd had sex with Vegeta of all people without explaining she learned to sense energy during a particularly intense bout of naked...

"...AAAGGGGHHHH!..." Her attention drawn back up to the goings on above them when she heard Goku yell, Bulma was just starting to get worried for him when she saw that he was in fact the one delivering the next blow, "...YEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!..." Catching the blonde in a pretty devastating uppercut, he sent her flying up through the open top to the dome before zooming off after her, everyone else quickly getting up from their seats at the table to follow them before they got too far away to see what was happening. The fight may not have been for the fate of the world like the many ahead would, but at the same time they'd be damned if they missed watching Goku doing what he does best!

Gohan taking off before the rest could even stand, he was in the air and out through the roof in no time, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien taking off after him, Bulma was left to look around her at everyone flying away. Cerulean eyes turning this way and that for a convenient way to pursue them, thankfully for her she still had one person to help her along, "...Don't worry, Bulma, I gotcha..." Smiling at the woman as he darted over to her, before the blue haired scientist could react they were off, Yamcha taking advantage of the opportunity to wrap his arms around her. He was just pulling Bulma close to him so that she didn't fall...nope, no other reasons besides that at all, "...You know, I've been thinking...it's pretty cool you became a mom..." He said as they flew through the top of the dome, following not too far behind the others who were setting down on the back lawn to continue watching the match. Bulma turning her head to thank the man, she suddenly felt a little less comfortable with him holding her once he opened his mouth, "...I mean, you really did get _bigger_ in all the right places, eh, Bulma—AGH!"

No one paying any mind to the crash landing behind them at this point, it was clear things were finally winding down. "Ha! Ha! Agh! HAAAAH!..." Ducking into a back flip to avoid one of Eighteen's punches, Goku was having the time of his life, but even he was getting the picture, no matter how many times he swung at her, or how often she dodged him she never slowed down for a moment, "...You really are something else, aren't you?..." Grinning at the girl as they smashed their forearms together, muscles shaking at the sheer intensity of the forces behind them, their eyes locking in a true test of wills, "...I'm getting worn out, but you're not even sweating!..." The two of them abruptly breaking it off now, they floated a few feet apart, Eighteen merely crossing her arms over her chest while he panted in front of her.

"...So you've noticed that? Yeah, thanks to the two reactors in my body I _never_ get tired..." Looking at him with a smirk, even she had to admit that this had been pretty amusing, and a great way to burn off some of her excess stress after once again being hit on, "...We could go on like this all day and I'll never stop...and _you'll_ never win..." Tilting her head to the side when she said that last sentence, the blonde watched him, waiting for an angry retort or something, but instead of any of that she was met with something surprising, the man simply laughed. "...Hmmm?..." Goku laughing away, his saiyan body aching from their sparring match, all the same he just couldn't stop laughing even if he had wanted to!

Descending from the sky holding his chest the entire time, Eighteen followed him, the pair landing directly above where they had been floating earlier, "...HAHAHAHAAAAA! You could fight me all day!?..." Finally breaking out of his fit of hysterics to talk to her again, this time it was everyone, but the blonde that wasn't in the least bit surprised, Goku was just being Goku now, "...That is AWESOME! We'll have to spar again then! I can't wait to see how long you can really last!..." The look of shock on Eighteen's face slowly going away, the android girl nodded back at him, uncrossing her arms as she took a few steps towards him before offering out her hand.

"...In that case then I'm sure you'll find out..." The man grinning like a maniac while she gave a small smile in return, the blonde then let go of his hand before making her way over to his son, the boy darting over to meet her, "...Hey, Gohan...come here for a sec..." She said as he stopped in front of her, the boy raising an eyebrow at her as much as the others were he still did as she asked and followed her. It was faint, but still Eighteen could detect something strong coming in towards them, it was big, but not too much for her, at the same time though it was good having him close to her just in case. "...I've been thinking...about earlier...what you did..." She said as they stood under the shade of one of Dr. Brief's many apple trees he'd had planted in the area surrounding his company building, the boy's eyes taking on a strange look when she said that, "...When Seventeen was threatening Bulma...you attacked him...even though he was too much for you...why?..."

Keeping her arms crossed over her chest while she asked him that one important question, a question that had been stuck in her head for far too long causing far too much drama for her, still she needed it answered, "...You mean when I kicked him away from her?..." Gohan, still rather perplexed by what she was talking about said, he could only think of that one time so far, Yamcha having carried her to safety the first time Seventeen attacked. The woman nodding at his reply he paused, "...Well...I did it because she's my friend...and that's what friends do for one another..." Spreading his arms out to either side while he spoke, the boy seemed to gather confidence the more he went on, speaking from the heart as much as his mind, "...Bulma does whatever she can to help everyone, she cares about us...and so I care about her..."

Listening to every word to leave the boy's lips, she still wasn't quite convinced though, what he had done was reckless, foolhardy and he had done it without any consideration for his own well being, "...So...you did something so brave just because you care about her?..." Saying it the way she did shocked Gohan a bit, it was as if she were asking why he would protect someone he cared about. Staring up at the golden haired android, a few shining strands falling in front of her eyes while she mulled it all over, it made him wonder. Had _she_ never had someone care enough about her to protect her before?

His dark eyes running across his friend's troubled expression, as much as he didn't want to believe it, that seemed to be more and more the case, "...Yes...I did...and I'll do it again if she ever needs my help..." Gohan, his face growing with concern for the girl he'd only just met, yet seemed to be opening herself up as much as she was closing herself off to him, took a couple steps towards her, the boy gently placing his hand on the back of hers, "...The same goes for you...I doubt you'll ever need my help, but..." A small smile spreading across his face now as he saw her turning to look at him a little differently now, it quickly exploded into a full on grin, "...If that day comes just call my name, Eighteen...and I'll protect you as best I can..."

A cool breeze running between them following the Son boy's profound statement, not many people had heard what he'd said, though those that had could only imagine how proud they'd be if they had. Piccolo standing off from the rest of the group as he watched Bulma stumble over to the duo by the tree, he shook his head, unable to hold back a grin himself, _'Way to go, Gohan...perhaps you have a little more sense with women than your father does after all...'_ Glancing over at the older Son man, Goku happily chatting about his sparring match to Krillin, Tien, and the pit where Yamcha was, he knew there was no way the warrior had a hand in telling the boy that sentiment as much as he showed it, _'...Still...it might be a good idea to not get carried away there...it will be a_ _long_ _time before you'll be able to protect her...'_

The Namek closing his eyes one last time as he turned to walk back over to where Goku was bragging about a particularly good kick to the jaw Eighteen had given him, he couldn't help getting a glimpse over his shoulder of the three of them by the tree. Bulma having joined Gohan and his new bodyguard from the future, the trio now started talking, not that they were even half as animated as Goku was despite Bulma being quite clearly intoxicated at this point, _'...Although...if you really do_ _understand_ _females_ _better than your father...'_ A small blush tinting the alien's cheeks only to be shaken off just as quickly, he joined the rest of the guys with his former rival, one thought clinging to his mind above all else, _'...Don't think for a second I'm explaining what to do with one...'_

 **A/N: And there we are, the first meeting with most of the Z Fighters has happened, with a few minor exceptions of course. It was fun writing Eighteen a bit calmer than she usually is all things considered, I wasn't thinking of her as being all flowery and friendly, but rather as a little more approachable and not just primed to get aggressive at the slightest comment, Yamcha's aside. Not much to say this time around since enthusiasm is at a long time low and there isn't anything I can think of for a poll for the time being. Honestly though chapter 11 would be better received than it was, but oh well. Please enjoy this update, and if you did I would really appreciate a review or if you're too shy a private message to let me know how things are going. Feedback is always appreciated provided there is actually something I can do to adjust things. Have a good one and I'll see you all next time!**


	13. The Tempting Blonde

**A/N: That's right! The next chapter is finally here and the action isn't about to cool off for a second, though if it does there is always a previous chapter to heat things up again. No point wasting time so let's get on into it, enjoy! Last time on _Gohan's Blonde Future,_ an impromptu sparring match between Goku and Eighteen seemed to be evenly matched, although mysteriously the super saiyan allowed the match to end before powering up to his max. The others fearing the raw displays of power from the two fighters as much as enjoying the show, no one seemed to have seen the conclusion coming. Now, with Bulma still a little tipsy following the match, there's finally some time for chitchat before it's time to get back down to business again. The Z Warriors taking a moment to talk, only Goku isn't interested, his eyes aimed straight at the sky...all this and more on the next exciting installment of _Gohan's Blonde Future!_**

 **Outside Capsule Corp.:**

"You're serious? She is _that_ strong?..." Tien said as he stood in front of his oldest marital arts competitor, the look on Goku's happy smiling face telling him everything he needed to know about just how powerful the woman standing a couple dozen feet away from them was, "...There...there is no way that's possible...you were holding back; weren't you?..." Three eyes holding on Goku before moving over to stare at the blonde android in the other group, what he was hearing was quite simply beyond comprehension, the way the other man was shaking his head only adding to his shock, "...But what about super saiyan? You didn't even transform..." Turning his gaze back to his friend, Tien waited for a reply, some reassurance to comfort him…

Goku was Goku though so unfortunately for him there was none of _that_ coming, "Uhhh, heheheh! Yeah, I don't think that would have mattered either..." That goofy smile spread across his face while he rubbed the back of his head all throughout the triclop's questioning, all three of the other men listening intently to what he was so casually admitting staring at the saiyan in bewilderment, "...I'm sorry, you guys, but with the way she was fighting even going super saiyan didn't feel like it would be enough, heheh..." The words of the strongest man on the planet causing the others pause, they joined Tien in staring wide eyed at the woman over by the tree, her amazing good looks and relatively delicate figure in stark contrast with her unbelievable levels of power.

"...Really?… I mean I know she's strong, but her?..." Krillin said as he helped Yamcha out of the hole he had no doubt dug for himself as he'd been busily doing all day thus far, the bald hero setting him down while he talked to Goku, "...How can a girl as fragile looking as her be so strong?… I mean... _look_ at her, she looks like someone who should be a magazine centerfold instead of a fighter!..." The others thinking about it along with him, it was true, Eighteen did have that appearance about her, her hair was fine and glossy, running like water across her face, her light blue eyes shone like diamonds and then her body… "...I just don't get it, Goku...I know she kicked _my_ ass, but yours?..."

Staring up at his best friend with a pained expression, as much as the poor guy wanted it not to be true, the expression painted across Goku's face told him that it clearly was, "Don't judge a book by its cover, you should _know_ that by now, Krillin..." The one guy from another planet amongst the group of oddballs joining into the conversation, Piccolo still had the slightest of blushes on his cheeks from his earlier thoughts, not that the others were in any mood to notice, "...Remember, Freeza? His final form looked weak, but then he was stronger than ever..." Crossing his arms over his chest in his usual all knowing fashion, the Namek shook his head slowly before gazing across the lawn at the android, watching the way she so calmly talked to Gohan while Bulma made her way over to them, stumbling the entire time.

"...Besides, 'fragile' as you said, girl or not, if she's as strong as Goku says she is she'll really come in handy in the fight ahead..." The intensity of his stare not weakening for so much as a moment the longer he kept his eyes on the duo, as hard of a time as he'd had accepting her around the boy he'd personally trained, Piccolo was starting to come to terms with it, "...If the other androids are anything like she is then we may not stand a chance without her..." His highly sensitive ears picking up the conversation going on away from them, a small breeze blew past the group, the air taking a bit of the dirt off of Yamcha as he climbed back up to his feet, Piccolo smirking when he saw the smile on the man's face, "...Heh...and if that's not enough, I'm sure you two don't mind the eye candy either...What was that before about _weight in all the right places?..._ " Turning to walk away from them, the Namek sat down in one of the lawn chairs, his eyes closing to contemplate things on his own.

Both Yamcha _and_ Krillin glancing over at each other, the pair grinned while a red blush spread across their cheeks, "...Oh, it's not _that_ way, Piccolo..." The bald one avoiding the look his Namekian friend gave him when he walked away, Krillin slowly started rubbing under his nose the whole time he spoke, those little dot eyes of his once more sneaking a peak at the blonde standing by the tree, "...She's an android, but the girl isn't magnetic...I don't stare at her all the time..." Goku leaning in with a puzzled look on his face the longer his best buddy seemed to be doing stretches with his eyes he had never seen before, the action only making the guy blush even more, "...She's just really-Guah!..."

Letting out a sudden yelp as he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders, Krillin swung his head around to find Yamcha's cheek pressed up against his, a wide knowing smirk on the other man's face as he looked at him, "Uhuh, sure, Krillin we get it, you're not head over heels for that chick..." Grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time he held his friend still, the former bandit looked to make sure Bulma wasn't around to pound his face in when he spoke, cupping one hand against his ear just in case, "...Although I think you'll admit, Eighteen has one hell of a nice _pair_ of magnets..." Krillin's cheeks only getting that much darker as his mouth turned into a giddy smile, the men chuckled at that rather true comment concerning the woman. At the same time though, Tien was still dealing with the _important_ details concerning the android.

"...Uhhh...anyway, guys, you really need to be taking this more seriously..." He said holding his hands out, offering a troubled look to his grinning companions the longer they stood there making silly faces at one another, "...If she can match Goku, then she could _kill_ all of us if she wanted too, doesn't that concern you at all?..." The three eyed man wanting to smack them out of their current state, he had a good point, so far they had seen Eighteen go toe to toe with another android and win out, then after that she'd seemed to have fought Goku with ease. Not that he believed she was going to just snap and murder everyone considering the programming Bulma explained to them before the blonde had joined them, but still what they were doing didn't seem particularly smart, "...At the very least, can we agree it is _not_ a good idea to piss her off?..."

Those last words he'd said catching their attention at last, he breathed a short sigh of relief before continuing, noting that for once Goku seemed to be listening as well, the man folding his arms behind his head intently, "...Krillin, you said she nearly _killed_ you earlier, same for you, Yamcha..." Turning between the two guys, slowly they started to calm down again, the red on their cheeks beginning to be replaced by a dark shade of blue, "...Think about it for a second, is making jokes like Master Roshi would about her body _really_ worth dying over?..." The saiyan standing behind the other two staring blankly up into the cloud as if he could sense something coming their way, but not caring that much about it, Krillin and Yamcha sighed, the guys turning to look at each other.

"...Urrr...I guess you've got a good point about that, Tien..." Krillin said at long last calming down, it was a sigh of relief for the Crane School martial artist, although the bald man was easily the lesser of the two trouble makers here, "...We've got enough on our plate with her brother already...the last thing we need is _another_ one of him fighting against us..." Gazing over at the beautiful blonde chatting away with Gohan, a small smile starting to form on her face, the guy found himself just as quickly losing his composure again, "...Still...she really is something else..." Running his eyes up and down her, the woman seemed to glow with a certain kind of specialness, as if she were truly one of a kind, the type of girl that only came around once in a lifetime…

The others arching their eyebrows at Krillin the longer the guy stood there watching her, a dreamy look filling his beady little eyes, it was at that point Yamcha stood up again, taking his arm off of the smaller man, "...Don't worry, I get it too, Tien… Believe me, I'm not looking to die again any more than you are..." His words making the smile on the triclop's face grow even larger while at the same time the former bandit took a few steps away from them, dusting the last of the dirt off of his gi, "...Although if I did… Scoring a home run with a babe like her would be totally worth it in my book!..." Waiting for the expression on Tien's face to falter, as soon as it sank in fear Yamcha nearly fell over laughing, the guy getting one hell of a chuckle out of messing with him.

"...Hey, man, don't worry about it, everything's going to be fine, you know that..." Making a point of wrapping his arm around the other martial artist after he'd satisfied his need to laugh, Yamcha pulled him close to reassure him, "...I promise I won't put any of you guys in danger again..." Closing his eyes in a relaxing smile, after a few moments of trying to read him, Tien gave in, smiling along with his former competitor and current ally, "...After all, you're looking at the _best_ lady killer around, I _did_ manage to score Bulma, remember?..." Grinning even wider than he had before, as confident as the smirk spread across his cocky face was, all it seemed to do was make his friends even more restless than they had been before.

Tien gritting his teeth in panic, Piccolo no longer wasting his time listening to them, and Goku too interested in the sky to chime in, all that was left was Krillin to burst the man's bubble...and he did, "...Yeah, and you got dumped by Bulma too, remember that?..." The bald man stating the facts plain as day, Yamcha paused, the taller fighter simply standing there frozen, a large sweat drop forming on the left side of his forehead while Krillin and Tien each gave him a look that just reeked of how disappointed, yet not surprised they were that he'd forgotten that little detail, "...Uhuh...that's what I thought..." Now him being the one to cross his arms instead of just about everyone else at this point, the shorter Turtle school pupil sighed, slowly shaking his head, "...How about you learn to keep a regular girl happy before trying to seduce one that can kill all of us?..."

His fellow member of the bald man crew, Tien, nodding in agreement, that was probably the most profound statement of advice ever given since the Z Warriors had first met, so much so that even Piccolo picked it up despite doing his best not to hear their pointless babbling, "...Eheheh, I suppose you've got a point there, Krillin..." Yamcha nervously rubbing his cheek now that he was oh so unceremoniously thrown off of his high horse, the baseball player let out a small sigh, shrugging off that horrific burn as best he good, "...Bulma sure can pack a wallop, but Eighteen just goes straight to death ray, eheheh..." The man turning back around to look at Goku though, he raised an eyebrow at what the wonky saiyan was doing. During the entire conversation the guys had been having, Goku meanwhile was staring up into the sky, hands folded behind his head perfectly still, just...watching…

' _Good, so at least I'm not the only one sensing that energy...' _Piccolo thought to himself as the other guys focused their attention on Goku, the way he was being so silent in the midst of such colorful conversation catching their attention more than what they should have been paying attention to, and that was not Eighteen, _'...It's been out there for a while, but isn't getting here very quickly...'_ Furrowing his brow muscles to try and get a better feel at what it might be, it was no use, the signal just wasn't clear enough to tell if the energy was man, alien, or even machine, _'...Whatever, we'll just have to deal with in when it arrives either way...'_ Relaxing a little more as that thought passed by, Piccolo turned his attention back to his former and in some ways still current pupil; Gohan happily chatting it up with the android, the whole thing made him as uneasy as much as it reassured him about the boy.

Despite only recently joining their group, the blonde seemed very relaxed with Gohan, as if she had known him for some time, although that was probably helped along by their training together recently; nothing drew people together like sparring did, _'...Bulma said she has a program lock to keep her from hurting Gohan, although she's still finding out if the rest of us have one too...'_ Thinking about it, it made sense, if her duty was to make sure the kid survived then having her go rogue wouldn't be a good thing, still though that didn't mean she wasn't a threat, just not a physical one to him, _'...Still, there is no way we all have locks...not with what she did to Krillin and Yamcha, that second blast Goku pulled away would have easily killed him...'_ The Namekian had seen women lose it on the formerly long haired womanizer, but even so, none had ever gotten so close to wiping him off the face of the Earth for something where a mere slap would have sufficed.

The scene flashing through his mind again, Piccolo, as sturdy as he was cringed in fear, that unfeeling look she'd had on her face when she did it making him shiver slightly, it was so emotionless, save for her eyebrows dipping down in agitation, _'...She moved to_ _kill_ _him all because he disrespected her...over a joke!...'_ Feeling his arms beginning to shake the more the green alien thought about it, after being with these people as long as he had the man had gotten used to the women retaliating violently when the guys pushed their buttons, but this was different, _'...Even with Chi-Chi's strength, or Bulma's temper they're not going to hurt any of those guys too badly...at least nothing permanent...'_ The pink energy beam erupting from her outstretched palm in a destructive glow of power, what Eighteen had done just as easily as Bulma would deliver a punch to the head would have been Yamcha's certain demise. If Goku hadn't been able to handle her then they would have lost a man already before even any of the really evil androids actually showed up!

' _...What kind of woman is capable of thoughtlessly killing one second and then innocently talking with a kid the next?...' _Keeping a firm eye on both her as well as Gohan, even while knowing about the lock, he wasn't taking any chances, Bulma may have been smart, but to him there were still many heavy risks in allying with someone like Eighteen, _'...Still...if she doesn't go after Gohan, maybe it's for the best to have her around...' _As much as the Namek hated to admit it, the Son boy truly looked like he enjoyed being around her. Before she'd joined the group outside he and Gohan were chatting, but as soon as she arrived, his attention was focused directly onto her. Shaking away any thoughts of being jealous of his enthusiasm over her though Piccolo figured he had at least one theory as to why he was so clingy when it came to the blonde, _'...It's not like the kid has a lot of experience being around women anyway...'_

He was right, aside from Bulma, her mom, Chi-Chi and a couple others Gohan had mostly spent all of his life around a small group of men that loved to fight, as well as a surprising number of alien fighters now that he thought about it. At the same time though, even the Namek admitted that, that was only okay for the time being, once he grew up though that would have to change, _'...Why your species_ _needs_ _two different sexes is beyond, me...but eventually you'll need to be comfortable around them too...'_ Turning his gaze back up to the android again, at least with her it was obvious, as Yamcha pointed out so stupidly, that she was in fact a girl, _'..._ _And like her or not, she fits the description...'_ She had all the characteristics down pat, longer hair, a smaller stature, slim build, those 'curves' the old pervert always cheered about, more delicate looking facial features, and…

' _...Just control yourself...I don't know what it is about the fat deposits on your females' chests that make human men so weak...'_ Directing his somewhat judgmental gaze over to Yamcha and Krillin, Piccolo still had not forgotten just where they had been staring at the blonde during all of their near death experiences as of late, _'...But it appears the larger they are the harsher the effect...and considering how particularly big Eighteen's are I'm afraid you'll fall victim just like they did some day...' _Frowning at the thought of losing his one true friend to something as seemingly harmless as natural instincts, the Namekian took some solace in the fact that not all the other guys had been affected. Tien, being the most disciplined of their group had managed to keep from eyeing the blonde, and that said something considering he was the only person with more than two eyes! Even better still, Goku...well Goku never was the kind of guy to be distracted by a pretty girl, so the kid had that going for him, _'...You inherited your father's strength though...'_

A small smile forming on his lips he started to relax now, even with how badly those other two dummies had crumbled at the mere sight of Eighteen's beautiful good looks, there was still a chance for Gohan, a good one. Between his ultra stuffy mother and a father who showed more interest in the blonde's reported power than either of the others did her looks, there was a fair shot that Gohan would be able to learn how to talk to girls through her without turning into...them, _'...Ugh, it would be so much easier if they were all the same like Nameks are...'_ Adjusting himself so that he could recline some more, he breathed, humans were so complicated, but at the same time that made them that much more entertaining to be around, no matter what there was always some sort of problem unfolding, _'...Just do me a favor_ _and_ _don't let me down, kid… As funny as he is sometimes, I_ _can't_ _take twice as much of Yamcha's corny pickup lines...'_

 **Meanwhile, By the Tree in the Back Yard:**

"WOOOHOOO!..." Holding her left hand up to her mouth to amplify her cheers as she walked, or more like wobbled, over to where Gohan and Android Eighteen were talking together, they turned to see the bluenette coming towards them, a drink somehow still in her right hand, "...That was awesome, Eighteen! Wa...way to show those guys what us...ladies are capable of!..." A wide happy smile spread across her face, despite the odds, even while essentially punching Yamcha out of the sky when he teased her about how much curvier she'd gotten since having her kid, Bulma had managed to save her alcohol...which was doing so much for her currently, "...Not ev...even Goku can stop the girls' android!..." Raising both of her arms up in the air at them, as if it wasn't already obvious, Bulma was in fact drunk.

A troubled look appearing on is face as he slowly approached her, Gohan kept both of his arms held out in case she started to keel over, "Uhhh, Bulma...I'm glad you enjoyed the match, but maybe you need to calm down a little?..." Doing his best to try and guide the woman down to sit by the tree, while the young man still didn't know much about alcohol or why certain adults enjoyed it so much, Chi-Chi had told him that pregnant women couldn't have it, so at least that explained why Bulma seemed to be taking in a little more than she used to now that she wasn't huge anymore, "...Just, take a seat...the grass it really soft here..." Helping the Capsule Corp. heiress down onto her backside, he smiled wearily when she looked up at them again.

"...Oh? Don't tell me you're getting nervous too, Gohan?..." Smirking up at him as she took her seat against the large tree, Bulma motioned from the boy towards the blonde standing in front of her, Eighteen watching the goings on, "...Is being around a _girl_ as strong as your Dad starting to freak you out a little?..." His face instantly turning pink at her remark, the move brought an instant smirk to the bluenette's face even while he stared down at the ground to try and hide it from her as well as the girl in question, "...Awww, that's okay...I'm sure you'll get used to it the more time you spend together..." The alcohol's effects suddenly appearing to be that much more influential on the scientist than it previously appeared, Bulma reached up to pull him down to her level.

The blue haired genius whispering into his ear so that only he could hear what she saw saying, despite her best efforts an unsuspecting Namek managed to catch every last _embarrassing_ word of it, "...Besides...you never know what can happen during a bit of sparring..." Both the cheeks of Gohan as well as Piccolo turning as red as alarm bells at her words, the pair of them were gritting their teeth in panic the whole time she kept hold of him, "...It's different fighting with a girl you know..." Flicking her eyes up to Eighteen so that Gohan's would follow them, she slowly lowered them back down to meet his gaze, the smell of the alcohol on her breath lost on him at the moment, "...Clothes get torn, things snap off...you never know what you might _see_..."

Letting go of him after saying her piece, the young half saiyan shot back upright again, Gohan standing there with a stunned look on his face, eyebrows up, cheeks raspberry red, and mouth sealed shut, the way he was just standing there causing Bulma to lean back in a fit of laughter, "...Ahahahaha! Kami, Gohan don't look _that_ shocked..." She grinned, but while it was great for her, for Gohan...never, in all the years he had been alive would he ever have thought he'd hear such a thing, let alone from Bulma.

His mother was always too strict to allow any of those thoughts to begin developing, even if when he was older they would surely rule the day, "...I mean really, have you _seriously_ never pictured a girl's clothes taking the damage you guys' do in a fight?..." Bulma went on...oh yeah, to put it simply, Gohan, was mortified, his adolescent brain too caught between his innocent current self and the ideas that had only just begun to form in his mind, he stayed there, statuesque, a monument to Bulma's ability to make _anyone_ blush.

"Gohan, are you alright?..." But the worst was yet to come for the poor half saiyan as Eighteen quickly bent over in front of him, his android bodyguard reacting to her programming in assisting him above all other possible concerns that might pop up in her mind. The fluttering of her black vest in the breeze instantly drawing his eyes to where she was, legs together bent inward so that her face was just slightly above his, "...Gohan, answer me...What did Bulma say that freaked you out?..." His head turning up to look at her though, his eyes only grew that much wider as his face started to turn blue instead, his worsening reaction only causing the woman to alarm even more than before, "...Is Seventeen coming back? Is that weird signal the other androids?..." She asked the more concerned she became, despite the fact that her questions did not make as much sense as they would had the boy not appeared near comatose at the moment.

The blonde grabbing the young man in front of her by his shoulders, she quickly started shaking him back and forth, their combined movements however only causing his eyes to move up and down with her, the same petrified look on his face only growing even more blue than it was before, "...Ahahahaha! Eighteen, I suggest you just let him go and forget about it..." Bulma suddenly interjected, the drunk, yet still aware bluenette unable to keep the wide smirk from spreading across her face as she laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder, motioning for her to back off for the time being, "...Trust me, it's for the best, I think you've treated him enough for one day..." Eighteen spinning her head around to stare at the Capsule Corp. scientist, Bulma merely twirled her pointer finger around for a second before pointing at Gohan, and then slowly, drawing a line straight to…

Eighteen's eyebrows shooting up when she found herself gawking inquisitively at her own abundant bosom, in an instant it all seemed to become clear for her. Following Bulma's teasing words of warning, the blonde had unintentionally given Gohan a bird's eye view directly down the front of her white shirt when she crouched down, the boy getting an eyeful at the blonde's deep cleavage right when so many bad ideas were busy swirling around in his mind already. Her own light blue eyes shrinking to the size of pinpricks when they darted back up again to find his dark orbs not even meeting her own. Her blonde hair falling across her face as she quickly stood back up again, a light dusting of pink coated her cheeks as she brushed her hair back out of her eyes, the girl unconsciously hiking her shirt up in one hand to cover up the supple flesh she'd just been displaying.

Bulma only rolling back in even more laughter at Eighteen's adorable reaction to her accidental show, the android turned her attention over to the group of men she'd been having so much trouble with. Luckily for them they all managed to look away from the scene right in the nick of time, but all the same the blonde swore she'd seen Yamcha mouthing the word's 'Lucky kid' as he turned away. Recomposing herself now that the incident was over with, she looked back down to Gohan, who just as miraculously had recovered from his frozen stupor, "...Uhhh, anyway...Gohan...was there something else you wanted?..." Hiding her obvious blush as best she could, Eighteen brushed her bangs back before letting them fall in front of her face again, "...I mean...talk to me about?..." The blonde more than willing to let that possible double meaning float on by, luckily no one besides Bulma seemed to catch it.

Gohan having now gotten over the awkward moment between them, the young half saiyan nodded eagerly, that smile he was known for returning in full, "...Oh yeah, there was! I was wondering Eighteen, if you're really stronger than my Dad then do you think the _other_ androids are that tough too?..." Gohan's question causing everyone around them to pause for a moment, that was a good point, up until now everyone had been so focused on the sparring match or blasting their bad luck in life that no one had brought that up, "...You mentioned before that future Bulma upgraded you, but how much was that?...Are you stronger than that other guy?..." The silence permeating the area doing away with the last of the reddened cheeks for now, the blonde turned fully around to face him when she replied.

"...If you're referring to Seventeen, then yes. If I go all in I am capable of a higher power output than he is..." Making note of exactly where everyone else was while she motioned over to her chest, she gently slid her finger along the bottom of her ribcage, the fingernail pressing into the fabric, "...Seventeen has one large reactor, while I have two smaller upgraded ones that the future Bulma put in me..." Once more watching the others, the girl relaxed a little as she let her hand drop before rising the other one up with it, signing out the details she was explaining, "...While my brother has more power than me initially, in a longer battle I can outpace him and eventually put out more energy than he can, it just takes me a little longer..."

The others listening intently to every word the android was saying, it made sense, although the person whom it made the most sense to was still a little doolally, Bulma savoring the rest of her last drink while the 'adults' talked, "...As for the androids in your time I can only assume they have the same design I had at first, although I can't be sure..." Pulling down on the bottom of her shirt a little to straighten it up some more, Eighteen spun around as she walked over to Bulma, the younger, although technically older girl offering a hand to the tipsy scientist, "...Although maybe once she sobers up a little, Bulma can figure that one out?..." The blonde's golden bracelet jingling on her wrist when she held her black gloved hand out, the bluenette took it, a small smirk spreading across her lips, the woman eager for the challenge her new guest was offering her.

"...Maybe that sounds like...hic...like something I can do..." Hauling herself up under the android's amazing strength, Bulma tipped away the last of her drink before looking out across the lawn. At the moment everyone was a bit scattered, Piccolo was sitting alone on a chair, Yamcha and Krillin were talking about someone that was no doubt of the 'highest' importance, and finally Tien was talking to a sky bound Goku. "...Alright, everyone! Listen up!..." Suddenly yelling out to the rest of the group, the bluenette had all of their attention in a matter of moments, the Son man even raising a hand up while he continued to stare up at the sky, his eyebrows starting to furrow at what he sensed on the horizon, "...As you all know we only have a few days until the uhhh..." Looking back at Eighteen for a moment, she decided to phrase her terms with the blonde in mind.

Coughing for a moment she continued, "...Until the 'bad' androids arrive, so we still have time for a little more preparing just in case things go bad!..." Walking across the lawn to where Piccolo sat, Bulma nearly fell over herself at one point, the world class scientist tripping on an oddly out of place rock before catching her fall, then pausing for a moment before taking another step, "...And for that purpose I have a job for each of you in the meantime..." That small confident smirk the bluenette was known far and wide for spreading across her red lips, she stopped before the Namek now, her shadow blocking out the sun in a way that seemed all too familiar to the former Demon King, "...That includes _you_ Piccolo, heheh, but don't worry, I have a _good_ task for you..."

The man letting out a small sigh, he just as quickly got up and out of his seat as if she had threatened to drag him out of it, which essentially was what would have happened anyway had he resisted, there were few beings in the universe the Z Warriors feared more than Freeza, and Bulma was one of them, "...Yes, Bulma, what do you need from me this time?..." He said rolling his eyes a little, at what he was actually being subjected to at this point, less than a decade ago he was a feared enemy of almost everyone in the group, now here he was taking orders from the same blue haired woman he recalled practically everyone fawning over, "...I'll help you this time, but please for the love of Kami, don't ask me to help your mother bake again..." Keeping that last part about how much of a tyrant in the kitchen the older blonde woman was to himself, the Namek could only roll his eyes again at her response.

"...Oh it's nothing like that, although I'm surprised you didn't enjoy that last time, my Mom and I have so much in common she's impossible _not_ to love, heheh!..." Sweat drops appearing on several of the other men in that moment, Bulma went on, the woman digging into her breast pocket only to pull out one of the greatest if not _the greatest_ invention she'd ever designed, "...Here, take this...you'll need it to gather the dragon balls..." Handing over the dragon radar to none other than the spawn of the man who once killed Shenron after making his wish, the former hunter of said balls tipped her head to the side as she smiled at him, "...Just find them all and keep them separately in a safe place, in case we need them, you know?..." Watching him close his hand around the device before nodding back at the woman, Bulma gave him a cheesy grin, "...Great, you know you're the only one here I can trust with that..."

Leaving the alien still questioning his reason for still existing at this point in his life to his task, she kept on her way, shaking some blue hair out of her cerulean eyes as she arrived in front of Yamcha and Krillin, "...Now as for you two..." Gently rubbing the bottom of her chin for a few moments while she seemed to be making up her mind as to what to do, she suddenly snapped her fingers, "...Ah! Okay, so since we can't be sure exactly how strong these bad androids will be I'll need to design something to read their power levels..." Taking out a pen and a small notebook from her other breast pocket, the woman got to work writing down a long, long...long list of materials she needed to design her device. Easily scribbling through five pages of items, she quickly tore them off before stuffing them into the front of Yamcha's gi.

"Ehhh?...But, Bulma..." His eyes going wide at the long list of items he had to get a hold of for her to get to work, it wasn't as much the sheer number of things that he had to get a hold of as it was how weird most of them were, "...You can't seriously need _me_ of all people to go and get all this junk for you, do you?..." Staring at the woman with a panicked expression, she simply nodded her head back at him, the action only causing his face to fall like he'd been rejected for yet another date with a pretty girl, "...But...but...look at this list! Coffee...a compass...six microwaves...one pound of diamonds...like how am I supposed to get a POUND of diamonds?!..." He asked, the guy holding out his arms to either side of his body, the papers he'd been given flying up into the air only to float down around the now frowning female standing before him.

Bulma watching her meticulously written and _very_ important notes fluttering down around her, she delicately closed her eyes, the blue haired vixen giving him a playful smile as she took a couple steps towards him, "...I don't know how you'll get them, but I _know_ you will, Yamcha..." She said, a small sigh leaving her lips as she stood inches in front of him, one thin pointer finger sliding along his pecs as she drew circles between the strong muscles, "...No matter what's happened you've _always_ been the guy I can call to scratch _any_ itch I get..." Turning her gaze up to him, the alcohol in her system seemingly taking hold of her more than it had been before, she grinned, those beautiful cerulean eyes of hers giving him an alluring look, "...Besides...if you don't..." Drawing herself even closer to him now, the expensive material of her orange vest rubbing against his gi as she spoke, her thirty four C breasts starting to bubble up in her shirt the longer she pressed against him, "...Heheh...I can always tell Eighteen about what you said her body was _really_ designed for..."

The not so drunk woman's eyebrows dipping down to join the smirk quickly replacing the erotic grin she'd been wearing only moments before, Yamcha couldn't help his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates when she made her threat, "...Uhhhh...Bulma...you...you _wouldn't_ tell her about...that...heheh...would you?..." Even with how much more powerful he was than Bulma, in theory that is, in reality she was so far above him he couldn't fathom it, especially now. The way one of those blue eyebrows ticked up at his question, the poor guy just about shit a pound of diamonds as she slowly started to turn her head around to look at Eighteen, "...Ahhhh! Okay, wait! Don't! Just...please don't tell her, Bulma...you know what that babe'll do to me!..." Holding his hands up in front of him, praying for mercy from the mighty Bulma Brief, thankfully for him, today at least, his prayers were answered by the goddess.

"...Okay, but don't test me, Yamcha..." Her face instantly transforming back into the friendly chipper one it had been a few moments before she had shown her true power, the bluenette watched as he nodded in relief, the martial artist grabbing up all the notes he had dropped earlier before she changed her mind, "...We both know how bad a girl I can be when things don't go my way..." Brushing some hair back as she smiled up at him, Bulma leaned up, stretching on her tippey toes while she then whispered into her former boyfriend's ear, "...Or how _bad_ I can be when they do..." Letting a few moments tick by while she stayed there like that, allowing the man to take her every syllable in to make sure that he would get every little thing she had on that list, the worst of them still on the back pages, "...Such as telling a certain ex-boyfriend of mine _who_ I saw naked in the shower today..." Yamcha's face turning bright red at that thought, he glanced over at the buxom blonde standing a ways in front of him...if Bulma meant what he _thought_ she did… Swallowing a dry lump in his throat, the former bandit wasted no time nodding in agreement; if there was anything he could say about his ex it was that she knew how to speak his language.

Leaning back down again from where she had been standing, Bulma gave him one parting wink before turning her attention to Krillin, the bald man gulping heavily at seeing the competing colors on Yamcha's face, "...Don't worry, I'm not going to mess with you, Krillin...I remember your 'fight' with Eighteen earlier..." She giggled a little at the end of her comment, the bald man catching more than a little teeth in what she'd said than he was expecting, "...Although if those looks on the trip to Namek you were giving me are any indication, maybe you want me too..." Arching one eyebrow at the second bright red martial artist in a row, she quickly shook her hand around as her face contorted into a smile, "...Ahahaha! Just kidding!… Anyway, I need you to go to where we first me that _cute_ time traveler..."

Both of the guys blinking a couple times at the girl calling someone 'cute' after the little show she'd just put on just to mess with them, no one noticed that Eighteen was blushing too, the blonde leaning back against the tree so that her hair would cover her cheeks some more, _'For whatever the reason future Bulma didn't want her present self to know who Trunks was...'_ She thought to herself, her gaze centered on the grass below her feet, staring down at it as if it were the most interesting thing around at this point, _'...I don't know why, but I guess I'll leave it alone for now...if I'm lucky though she won't call him 'cute' like that again...'_ Turning her eyes up to watch Bulma give out the rest of her instructions, the look on Krillin's face said it all.

"...That's right, big guy! To use what Yamcha is getting properly I might need a few things that don't currently exist on Earth..." Twitching her pointer finger left then right a few times, she smiled, the woman obviously very proud of what she had thought up, "...Thankfully there should still be plenty of tech lying around from when Freeza's ship got blown up!..." Everyone's faces lighting up, it was hard to believe no one had thought of that before now! The future warrior, after dispatching both Mecha Freeza and his father, King Cold, then turned his energy on their ship, destroying it in a fiery explosion, but even still there had to be plenty of valuable debris scattered across the surrounding area, "...Just bring me everything you can find, okay? Anything that was on that ship is worth a fortune!..."

Listening to every word she said, Krillin nodded, the blush from watching her climb over the former bandit still glowing on his face, "...A...and what if I say no?… Are...are you going too...AGH!" The poor guy quickly rubbing his hands all over the top of his head, a small red bump started to form right where the bluenette had bopped him, his blush disappearing as he looked up at her with a groan, "...Uhhh...or...nevermind...uurrrr..." Sighing sadly as the woman gave him a thumbs up, Krillin was only just standing back up again, when suddenly Goku yelled!

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!..." The full blooded saiyan calling out to all his friends around him, it was only then the rest of them sensed that energy hurtling towards them at full speed! Turning their heads up just at the last second, they spotted a huge round, white meteor heading straight for them! The Z Fighters each dashing for cover, Yamcha doing his due diligence to rescue his ex who at this point he was questioning his attraction to more and more, they had only just gotten out of the way when it landed! The object crashing down a hundred yards from the tree Gohan and Eighteen were standing next to, the young man had been about to run too, but had stayed when he saw how defiantly the blonde stood there, arms on her hips as the dust cloud swept over them.

Roars from the thing, whatever it was, crashing down in the middle of the plain like back yard surging around them as the ground shook from the impact, the Z Warriors looked up from where they had ducked down across the area for cover. The tall black and white dome adorned with the words 'Capsule Corp.' setting down in front of them, the front door slowly opened, the stretch of metal lowering to create a ramp from which a figure inside appeared. The silhouette of this unknown power stepping into the sunlight, Tien and Yamcha glared in anger just as much as Goku smirked with eagerness at the sight of him. The winds still blowing Eighteen's short blonde hair around her beautiful stoic face, she remained motionless as the figure turned to her, a wide grin spreading across his lips, he smiled, "So...the Earthlings already brought a congratulatory present for my achievement...how smart of them..."

That smug look that always managed to hang onto the saiyan prince's face no matter the situation he was in still glowing with pride, Vegeta smirked at the buxom blonde standing before him, the one golden eyebrow the girl had arched at him eliciting a further chuckle out of the man, "...Heh...and she is _blonde_ too...How fitting..." Spreading his lips to reveal a menacing grin, what better a way to celebrate his having achieved super saiyan powers than to fuck a girl with bright yellow hair in triumph? Running his dark, evil eyes up and down the 'human' girl's remarkable figure, the man folded his arms over his chest, "...Yes, I can already see a _true_ saiyan child in your fu—"

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Vegeta's ship suddenly exploding in a glow of bright pink energy before he could even realize what was happening, the saiyan prince felt his eyes growing to the size of flying saucers as he stared at the 'offering' standing there in front of him. A few streams of smoke emanating from Eighteen's open palm as she lowered her arm back down to her side, several scattered pieces of what remained of Vegeta's gravity training ship landed around them, the bulk of his craft a burning hulk mere feet behind him. The blonde slowly tucking a few strands of shimmering golden hair behind one ear, Gohan was left in awe as she took a step forward, the look of shock on Vegeta's face too priceless to ever forget, "...Funny..." a small smirk of her own forming on her light pink lips, Eighteen looked up at him, her icy blue eyes focusing right on the lone uppity man, "...Because all I can see in _your_ future...is an ass kicking."

 **A/N:** **The next fight is already gearing up, but is Vegeta here as truly a foe or just a man out to defend his honor against a woman who** _ **dared**_ **refuse him? Hard to tell really, but with two strong personalities like the saiyan prince and the time traveling android who knows what could happen? Thank you all for continuing to read, it always does my heart good to see people enjoying what I write. It's unfortunate that some are having a hard time getting passed the first couple chapters due to the ecchiness of them, but after triple checking there is nothing else I can do to alleviate the problem.**

 **Chapter 1 doesn't have that much, though what is there is important in both establishing how this Eighteen looks as well as part of her personality and the interest of the future boys in her. Chapter 2 I basically gutted since I agreed it was almost all ecchi filler, but now that it is fixed there is not much else that I can do to even things out aside from just removing them entirely which I think is what some people want. Don't worry though I am** _ **NOT**_ **changing my style of writing or things that I write for others. I was simply rechecking those first two chapters to make sure I hadn't gone overboard, and I hadn't. How the first two chapters are currently is how they will stay since I think the amount of ecchi in each is more than justified for the reasons I explained above. If anyone still has issues with them I advise they keep on reading into the story.**

 **As for updates I am still having a great deal of trouble writing, just getting edits done has been a real pain lately, but I still have a sizable stockpile so it will be a few months yet before that runs out even if I don't write for that entire time. Chapters for both my running stories as well as commissions will go up as usual unless I decide to post on off days just for the fun of it. I would ask what people would like to see me write again, but at this point until I finally write one of those it would be a bait and switch to ask again. So until that point that I get going on the things I've promised in the past I won't be asking about other fics or mini fics to write up. Which leads me to the matter of the last poll, I asked about the hotness of the Dragon Ball girls and man was I surprised. I thought that by having two Bulma's on it I would split the Bulma vote since she was number one for the series, but no, combined she had the same number votes as there were voters. So first and second place was End DB Bulma and Early DB Bulma respectively, a shutout with only the curvy End DB Chi-Chi managing to clear third. I'll remember that people...I really need to write a BulmaxChi-Chi end the end of Dragon Ball…**

 **Lastly onto the final matter to discuss, the current poll, it's been hard figuring out things to poll on lately, but I think I found a half decent one for this week.** **It's been a while since I wrote or commissioned art, as some of you know from my deviant art, of one of my favorite DBZ Gals, so I figure it's time to give her a little love again. Maron's well-known as basically a fan serviced up version of Bulma from the original Dragon Ball, but at the same time she's at least nice to look at for her detractors. That being said, the scene where she dashes through the water towards a** _ **VERY**_ **happy Krillin is one few fans will ever forget, thus what the question is should be answered by that view. Maron is curvy, but extra thicc in all its meaning in all the right places, her meaty hips and thighs only matched by her sizable knockers, but how does that stack up compared to the other ladies to the fans? Bulma, Eighteen, Chi-Chi, all of them have pretty nice behinds in their own ways, not that any of them would appreciate someone telling them that.**

 **S** **o, the question in my current poll is, '** _ **Which Dragon Ball Z G**_ _ **irl**_ _ **Has the Best Booty?'**_ **there is only one vote per person this time so you better vote wisely. Whose is more popular with the fan base, or at least people who read this stuff I put out. Is Maron's thicc jiggly booty the one everyone craves, or perhaps the all round bottom of Bulma? Or are the firmer bongo drums of Eighteen and Videl the best? Then of course who could forget Chi-Chi and her full cheeks, the vote is yours to make and I can't wait to see how it goes. Choose wisely and please, if you enjoyed what you just read in the chapter let me know in a review, it does so much for my spirit!** **My door is always open to chatting as well so until then, s** **eeya next time!**


End file.
